


Under the Beast's Claws

by Rolling_girl27



Category: Transformers Animated (2007)
Genre: Captivity, Forced Pregnancy, M/M, Mech Preg, Rape/Non-con Elements, Sticky Sexual Interfacing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-06
Updated: 2017-02-25
Packaged: 2018-07-12 14:27:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 34
Words: 112,634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7109062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rolling_girl27/pseuds/Rolling_girl27
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Optimus Prime's team has been captured by the Decepticons. Now, if he wants to keep them safe and sound, he has to play along one of Megatron's wicked games. But what will the Decepticon leader have in mind this time?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Captured

**Author's Note:**

> My second work here!!! (Yay)
> 
> I decided this one to be a oneshot since I just wanted to get some ideas out of my head and to compensate that I won't be uploading a new chapter of 'I've had Enough' until Friday or something.
> 
> As always, read at your own risk and mind those tags.
> 
> Enjoy it!  
> -Rolling_girl27

He couldn't see anything. Darkness surrounded him; he didn't know where he was, nor where his teammates were. He just found himself on the floor, servos bound behind his back, and he could hear some muffled noises he wasn't able to identify their origin or what did they mean.

Everything happened just too quickly; him and his team had 'secretly' infiltrated a Decepticon base during a mission ordered by Ultra Magnus himself, exclusively for the repair 'bot's team. So they were brave enough to take the risk, even when they knew it was dangerous, and suddenly Shockwave showed up from nowhere and attacked the Autobots.

Bumblebee's stingers screeched, Ratchet's magnets buzzed, Bulkhead's wrecking ball making loud noises and Prowl's swift movements filled the room they were in. He had pulled out his axe, and in an attempt to strike the double-agent, he failed and was hit hard on his helm.

He fell to the floor with a low 'thud' as he saw behind blurry optics how his crew was knocked unconcious, one by one, until a hard kick on the side of his helm knocked him out too.

And here he was, bound like a cyber-dog punished for being a bad pet.

Optimus wished he was stronger, strong enough to be able to defend his teammates, his friends, his _family_. He guessed Ultra Magnus was right, being a hero wasn't in his coding.

His spark ached in sorrow behind his chestplates, a single cleaner fluid tear peeking out of his blue optic and staining the blindfold currently obstructing his vision.

 _I wonder where everyone is and if they're alright_ , he thought. Honestly, he was more worried about the others than he was worried about himself. What if they were tortured or interrogated harshly? Optimus knew his fellow Autobots were strong, but they clearly weren't trained for such pain and desperation. He whimpered slightly at the thought of it.

Optimus heard pedesteps not far from the spot he was in. He raised his helm and jerked it to the direction in which the noise came from, listening as those dull stomps got nearer and nearer.

The 'swoosh' of a door opening was clearly audiable. Someone had just entered the room, Optimus recognized. But who might they be?

A deep, hoarse voice answered his question.

"Well, well, well. If it isn't Optimus Prime here."

Megatron stood right in front of the blue Autobot, hands resting on his hips. Optimus didn't answer, he just growled lowly and bared his teeth at the warlord- or at least to where he thought the warlord was- but he looked more like an angry cyber-cat than a fearsome enemy.

"Oh my Primus, how fearsome! Just look at me, I'm shaking in terror!" Megatron mocked sarcastically at the Prime's attempt to seem tough. This time, Optimus gave an answer.

"What in the Pit are you doing here and what did you do to my team?"

"Wow, I wouldn't have thought you had such a filthy intake. Didn't your carrier teach you how to be polite when speaking to another mech?" Megatron's lip plates gestured a smirk.

" _I said_ , what did you do to my team? Where are they?!" Optimus was starting to get angry, and not even five cycles had passed since this hateful mech's arrival.

"Ah, you mean those insignificant repair 'bots? I asked my soldiers to take care of them. But don't worry, young Autobot, I know they're in good servos" The gray mech chuckled cruelly.

"Don't you dare touch them! Don't even look at them! Just leave them alone, alright?! Or I'll-"

"Or what?! What are you gonna do, eh? You're bound, blindfolded and weaponless, and you should be _really_ grateful those Autobot scums are still alive. I could just order Shockwave or even Starscream to terminate them and the job is done."

"Don't do anything to them! You can do whatever you want with me! I can endure, I'll take their place if you're going to torture us! Just please, leave them the slag alone!"

Megatron raised his optic ridges in little amusement. Wow, this Autobot had _really_  created a bond with his team. Or maybe he just wanted to look tough before begging for his own life.

What a pityful creature.

Optimus stayed still when he heard heavy pedesteps start to circle around him. He knew the Decepticon leader was examining him now, and he could hear his engines rumbling in a thoughtful way. The gaze of those red optics felt heavy on his armor and spark.

"If you care for them so much... I believe there might be a way to keep them alive for a little longer, but you have to comply." Megatron smirked at the dark idea that crossed his processor.

"And how can I be sure that you're not going to turn tables on me?"

"Come on, Prime. This isn't the time to have 'trust issues'. Your fellow Autobots' lives are in game, and I highly doubt you want them to end up all scratched up or even permanently offlined, right?"

Optimus shivered at the Warlord's words. He was right. He couldn't risk his friends' lives, much less in a situation like this. But since the very first day they started working together, he promised something to himself.

He would protect them under any circumstance.

"...fine. What is it that you'd like me to do?" Optimus finally answered after a long moment of silence. Megatron's engines rumbled in excitement.

"Oh, it's just a game I made up, little Autobot. But you'll have to be a good mech and obey everything I tell you, otherwise you'll lose and your friends will have to pay for your mistakes."

Optimus knew he was walking on thin ice by now. What would the insane warlord ask him to do? What if it did have something to do with his team? But at the same time, he wanted to protect them, and even if he wasn't to see them again, they at least would be safe.

After they were freed, being offlined wasn't a problem for Optimus, as long as they were far, far away from this beast's claws.

Megatron tried to read Optimus' expression. He could guess he was comparing and analyzing the options he had, and asked impatiently, "So... what do you say, Prime? Do you accept?"

Optimus stiffened, knowing there was no other way to keep him away from his 'bot's. He sighed in defeat, pressing his chin against his chestplates.

"...I do."

Megatron couldn't be happier for the Autobot's answer. A wide grin appeared on his faceplates. "Well then, how about we start right now?" He took a step closer to the blue mech and pulled him to his pedes from one of his audial fins, making him grunt in pain. He walked and dragged the Prime out of the room they were in and headed to his own chambers.

* * *

He locked the door behind him and immediately threw the firetruck onto his large berth. Optimus let out a surprised yelp, not expecting to land on such a comfortable surface.

Megatron crawled onto the berth and untied the blindfold. Optimus rebooted his optics and tried to push himself as far as he could from the large mech looming over him, recognizing this as the warlord's room and his berth he was on at the moment.

"Now, now... backing up already? We haven't even started yet..." Megatron purred and crawled closer to the scared Prime. That fearful gaze was just  _lovely._

Optimus was venting heavily as he had a panick attack. Oh frag, this was going to be even worse than what he had thought! But his thought fell on his team, those who once were strangers and slowly made their way into his spark.

If he had to endure a rape to keep them safe, so then be it.

He didn't notice Megatron had got dangerously close as he could feel him sniffing his frame like a mechanimal inspecting its prey. Those crimson optics watching every inch of the metal on his frame, that gaze so powerful Optimus felt like he was see-through and the warlord was staring at his very spark.

"Mmm... you smell nice, Autobot. I wonder if you'll taste as good too."

"E-excuse me?!" Optimus stuttered, voice shaky as he started to panic again. Oh no, no no no no no!

"Let's start our game, shall we?" Not waiting for an answer, Megatron crawled and sat next to the Prime, back resting on the berth's headboard and he motioned the blue mech to come nearer.

Optimus, hesitatingly at first, slowly moved to the spot the warlord had motioned him, not breaking optic-contact with him as his frame rattled in fear. He was now sitting between the Decepticon's legs, hips between the other's knees and his arms were still cuffed behind him.

"I'll take them off if you promise to behave well." Megatron said after eyeing the young mech struggling a little at the uncomfortable object trapping his servos together. "Now... do you promise to obey me? If you try something- _anything_  funny, you'll be punished before I punish your pathetic team too. Understood?"

Optimus flinched hard. With terror emmanating from his blue optics, he nodded quickly. Megatron smiled at him and reached for the mech's servos, unlocking the cuffs and throwing them to a forgotten corner of the room. Surprisingly, the Autobot didn't even try to get away, he just sat there staring at the warframe in pure horror.

This Prime was simply adorable.

"Now that we can finally start, I order you to please me." Megatron retracted his interface panel and let his half-erected rod extend in fron of the Autobot, already leaking a bead of pre-transfluid from the slit.

Optimus widened even more his optics and backed away a little. Primus, that spike was _big._  It had to be at least as thick as four of his fingers together, and he didn't even want to imagine how long it would be when fully aroused!

Megatron chuckled at the Autobot's reaction. "Do you like it, little Prime? You don't know how many lovers have squealed and cried out under this baby's administrations." He smirked and patted slightly his rod, Optimus still staring at it with optics wide as plates.

"O-oh my..." The Autobot finally said after his shock had passed a little bit. "Do you r-really want me to...?" He looked up to meet red optics and pointed to the gray spike, proud between the Decepticon leader's legs.

"Oh, but don't be so shy, sweetspark." Megatron caressed with his thumb the other's cheek. "Why don't you try and touch it first?"

Oprimus blinked his optics a little. He had no other option, right? Well, of course he hadn't. He led a shaky servo and grasped the base of his spike, squeezing it lightly. Megatron moaned softly and his spike twitched, followed by a small trickle of pre-transfluid running down the shaft.

Optimus thought he liked that, so he repeated his action, only squeezing harder. This time, the warlord gave a pained grunt and glared to Optimus. He gulped lowly and mumbled an apologize. He brought his spare servo to circle the rod completely and slowly dragged them up until the bulbous tip threatened to slip from his grasp. Megatron sighed in pleasure and dimmed his optics, but kept them online to watch the shy mech trying to work him off.

Optimus slid his both servos back again to the base, using the spilled pre-transfluid as lube for a better movement. He kept a slow pace, watching terrified- but at the same time curiously- how the rod hardened under his grasp and how small beads of fluid bubbled up the little slit at the head.

An idea emerged on his processor, and he guided one of his servos to the top part, smearing the fluid with his thumb all over the head. Megatron moaned and threw his helm back a little. Primus, this mech was good at this! Where had he learnt to do such wonderful things?

"Yes... yes, keep going. You're doing very well, Autobot." Optimus sped up the pace a little when Megatron's vents started to become slightly more erratic, cooling fans clicking on. Megatron started moaning even louder, encouraging the Prime to do more.

Not knowing what else to do, Optimus circled the thick base of the now fully-erected spike with both his servos and started pumping up and down fastly, ripping moans and cries from the warlord as he tried to push him into an overload. He was relieved, when he was done with this mech, his teammates wouldn't have to worry about anything happening to them.

Megatron grunted loudly, making the Prime stiffen (but still kept pumping somehow), and his spike started pulsing generous amounts of transfluid from the slit. Optimus watched curiously, it was fascinating yet weird how that silver goo seemed to explode from the thick spike and land on his servo.

Megatron panted and felt the Prime's grip on his hard cock disappear. He looked at him, only to laugh good-heartedly at the naïve and curious mech that was inspecting his transfliud coating some of his fingers.

"Now, Optimus" he said between heavy vents. "What seems to be the trouble?"

He forgot for a moment where he was and what was he doing, for he just kept staring at the Decepticon's seed and said, "Wow, I never thought transfluid was like this, and that it came out like _that._ " Megatron smiled and encouraged the blue mech's curiosity. "Why don't you give it a taste, then?"

Optimus jerked his helm towards Megatron and blushed slightly. "W-what?! No way! I'm not gonna do that! I..." His speech faded when the warlord stared at him with a hint of warning in his optics.

"I-I mean... sure, w-why not?" Optimus chuckled nervously and gave a quick lick to the transfluid smeared in his hand. Its flavour was interesting, not bad nor good, just interesting. It was somewhat salty, but sweet and gooey at the same time.

In order to analyze the taste further, Optimus licked a bit more eagerly the remaining fluid off his servo. He kept licking and licking until his servo was clean, even tasting the remanants on his glossa before swallowing one last time.

"Did you like it, my sweet Autobot? Optimus looked up at the gray mech and blushed. Oh, right. He had been licking Megatron's transfluid from his _very own hand_. Frag my life.

"Since you seem to enjoy it so much, how about you clean my spike off too, hm?" Megatron smirked again at the firetruck, and he hesitatingly lowered his helm and gave the first shy lick to the head of the spike. Frag, the taste was even stronger like this. He lapped and suckled the sensitive organ, making it hard again little by little.

Optimus kept tasting and analyzing the texture of it like he was a scientist or something. He felt ashamed for being so eager to lick it off of Megatron's spike, but his interest was bigger than his pride.

Megatron stroked the small helm that was sucking and lapping hungrily at his rod like a starving turbo-fox. He toyed with his audial fins and felt Optimus' oral lubricant trickle down his shaft and a little onto the berth. _Younglings, so eager to learn..._ he thought with a smile.

Optimus sat up when all transfluid had been licked off his spike that had hardened again, licking his lips to get the last few drops on his glossa and then cleaned his lip plates with the back of his servo.

"My, my... you're pretty talented with that intake of yours, Optimus dear." Megatron purred and carresed the side of his helm. Optimus blushed again. "Oh, yeah, I, um..." struggling for something to answer he intertwined his fingers in nervousness. "I just-"

"There's no time to talk, we've got to finish this game, right?" He grabbed Optimus' chin and pulled it close to his own face plates, as to examine every inch of his expression and left-over curiosity.

"Come on now, move to the side, on your hands and knees."

"Oh, no, no, no! Not that, please! Stroking you was something, b-but this is too much!" Optimus jerked away from the big warframe's touch, obviously scared. Like hell he was going to interface with him! His seal hadn't even been  _popped_!

Optimus kept babbling and speaking up excuses for the mech to not frag him right here, right now. He wanted to wait for that 'special somebot' he always read about in fairy tales when he was a sparkling; he had to admit he believed in true love. But he highly doubted the mech was going to care about that anyways...

Optimus' speech slowed down in fear when he saw the enraged glare the warlord was giving him. With a gulp, he said, "A-alright. I just hope this is worth m-my team's safety." He moved to the unoccupied side of the berth and got in the position he had been told to.

"Oh, it surely will be, you'll see" Megatron moved and sat on his knees behind the blue mech and staring right at his aft. Optimus gasped and jerked forward when he felt big servos groping his aft and hips, earning a chuckle from the warlord. "Shy again? But you were so eager to  _learn_ a few nano-kliks ago"

Optimus whimpered and lowered his chestplates onto the berth, pressing his forehelm against it in embarrasment. Suddenly, Megatron was teasing the seams of the cod piece. "Open up sweetspark, or I'll have to rip it off myself." Optimus shivered and whimpered in sorrow, but complied anyways. He slid his interface panel aside and felt a small trickle of lubricants run slowly down his thighs.

"Aw, look at that, the little thing is excited, hm?" Megatron purred before he slapped the other's valve, making Optimus yip more in surprise than pain. Megatron chuckled and started to rub his anterior node with his thumb slowly, watching more lubricant trickle down those blue thighs.

Optimus gasped softly at the pleasant touches on his array. F-frag, this felt good... but he couldn't risk to show his weakness by overloading from his administrations. At least not in front of the Decepticon leader.

Megatron watched the blue Prime shake and whimper and gasp in pleasure under his servos. He was simply adorable. Without warning, he slipped a finger inside that little hole, Optimus yelping in surprise and a little pain. He tried to wiggle again, but those black servos on his aft and hips were keeping them in place. Megatron shoved his finger all the way in, until he found something obstructing it's way.

Megatron froze when he found the other's seal, then he chuckled mischievously. "But what is this that I have found..." Optimus whimpered loudly and jerked his hips to get the warlord's finger out of him but he followed his movements. Another finger entered and this time Optimus cried out, his untouched valve not used to the stretch, even if it was something as light as two fingers.

"Well, guess who's going to pop this pretty seal of yours tonight" Megatron purred as he pumped his two fingers in and out swiftly, poking at the seal but not hard enough to break it. Optimus shivered and grunted with each thrust.

"No! Don't do that, please!" As he had expected, his pleas were completely ignored. The gray mech just gave him a horny smile as he felt the tight walls of the virgin Prime's valve ripple around his fingers, making his spike twitch in excitement. It was fully pressurized now.

"Silence, Autobot." Megatron withdrew his fingers and wiped the lubricants coating them on the Prime's aft. He adjusted his position and grasped his hips with a servo, using the other one to grab his rod and line up the tip with that hot, wet entrance. "I'm going to frag you so hard you won't be able to walk for a complete orn"

"NO! Nononono, not yet! You haven't stretched me properly, you'll just tear my valve! Please don't do it, I'm not- AAAAHHHHH!!!" Optimus let out a pained scream when Megatron pushed his rod inside his valve all the way in, tearing the seal away, settling himself completely inside. Even though lubricants had been produced, they weren't enough to ease movement between their interface components. Not that the size difference was doing anything to help.

Megatron moaned at the feel of that tight little valve clenching around his girth, the stretch too wide for the poor virgin port made energon seep out of the rim of the valve. Pain clouded Optimus' processor, that massive rod was tearing him apart! Which was true, the delicate over-stretched mesh tore apart in various cuts that made every single movement, every little twitch painful as the Pit

"Frag, it hurts! Megatron, pull it out! You're too big for me! A-ah, it hurts too much!" Cleaner fluid streamed down Optimus' cheeks as he wiggled and shook violently in an attempt to expell the mass stretching his valve beyond its limits, but it only created delicious friction on the gray mech's spike, making him moan and roll his hips back in response.

"Yes, keep doing that my little Prime, milk my spike dry like the dirty whore you are" Megatron leaned on and pressed his chestplates on the Autobot's back, hugging his midsection with his large arms. His spike moving at a different angle that was even more painful, Optimus still pleading the mech to pull out and end this nightmare.

Optimus gritted his teeth when he felt the rod inside him pull out halfway and cried out when it was slammed back in. Energon splattered everywhere. Megatron moaned into his audio and repeated the action several times. Optimus processor was all about the painful thrusts stretching his valve wide, feeling hot energon mixed with lubricants gush out from his port.

"Ngh- Megatron! Please stop! We're not compatible, you're _splitting me in two_!" Optimus pleads the big mech again but everything was useless. He was now thrusting in and out of him at a faster pace, crying out with each hard struck of his sensitive metal.

Megatron stopped and angled himself better, lifting Optimus' aft up to sheathe himself deeper. He adjusted his grip on the helpless Prime and slammed his rod hard until it hit the back of the blue mech's valve. Optimus' optics went impossibly wide, screaming out in pure horror and pain at the terrible sensations. Megatron thrusted in and out of him eagerly, grunting and moaning loudly as he fragged raw the virgin mech's valve.

Optimus kept his pleading mixed with cries and whimpers of pain, begging the warframe to pull his spike out and leave him the hell alone. But Megatron's processor was drowned completely in sinful pleasure, the tight port clenching hard on his spike as if it was trying to swallow it completely and drag him to his gestation chamber.

Megatron thrusted even harder, metal clanging loudly before he finally hit the back of his valve with enough force and the head of his big spike entered the Autobot's gestation chamber and locked itself in place, the little entrance swirling tight around the hot rod that had just entered it.

Optimus screamed his vocalizer out. What was that big mech doing to him?! His chamber felt incredibly tight, spasming painfully at the sudden and unprepared invasion. He couldn't even pull out now; they were tied together and he wouldn't be able to get away without tearing his array completely. Even though there was less movement now, the warframe grinding his equipment against Optimus' created delicious friction. The Prime's valve clenching so hard it was almost painful was making Megatron moan like a beast in heat and drooling over Optimus' shoulderplates.

Optimus could feel that thick spike swell inside his valve, and he knew Megatron was close. He was going to fill him with his dirty Decepticon transfluid, and there was nothing he could do to prevent it. Finally, Megatron came with a loud roar as his spike gave in and spurted his transfluid inside the Prime's gestation chamber. There was so much of it Optimus felt absolutely full, he could even swear his plating was bulging from the intense load of hot nanities.

There was silence for a moment. Both mechs panting heavily as their frames cooled down slowly, thick and squishy transfluid sloshing back and forth inside the Prime's chamber. Optimus finally spoke, "There. Y-you got what you wanted. Can I-I diseng-gage now?" He tried to sound irritated, but his frame was so tired and scared that his vocalizer was shaky. Megatron chuckled.

"Not yet, Autobot. My spike is still hard and I won't be able to pull out without ripping your whole array apart." Optimus yelped again when he was pulled onto the berth and laif on his side with the warlord pressing against his back. The transfluid rocking back and forth in his chamber and the fat spike twitching inside of him made him almost want to purge his tanks.

"Sleep well, my pretty Autobot. A new game awaits us, but it will have to wait until tomorrow." Optimus widened his optics and his spark skipped a beat. 'A new game', did he say?

Frag, not again!


	2. The Wicked Game

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Requested by the majority of my readers...
> 
> HERE IS PART TWO! \\(^0^)/
> 
> Thanks for all your wonderful ideas :3 exams are finally over, so I have time now to continue this story (and all thanks to you!) 
> 
> I hope ya'll like it!  
> -Rolling_girl27

Recharging was hard for Optimus. He couldn't stop trembling against the sleeping warframe next to him, and he shivered every time those vents of warm air touched the back of his neck.

Megatron was holding him tightly, left arm curled around his midsection while the other one was used to rest his helm on top of it. The Autobot could feel the giant spike twitch inside him, his carrying chamber entrance clenching around it every once in a while and transfluid was still sloshing around inside him. His midsection felt hot and squishy, still locked with the warlord while little spurts of nanities kept beeing expulsed from the spike. How _big_ were his reservoirs to produce that much fluid? Primus!

To make it worse, it looked like the Decepticon leader was having a dream. A _very_  nice dream, apparently...  
Optimus flinched when the grey mech grunted and started rolling and bucking his hips softly against Optimus' valve, lighting nodes back to life and moaning softly. Optimus whimpered ever so silently as to not wake up his rapist, but he couldn't stop the lubricants seeping out of him and staining his thighs.

When Megatron calmed down again, Optimus' frame relaxed. He tried to make as little movement as possible to avoid triggering any painful or even pleasurable sensation that could get the warframe back into action. His valve was still spasming in pain, chamber unused to the foreign object inside it and complaining at the intrusion.

After all, Optimus' energy levels were low, the short -but rough- battle with Shockwave and Megatron's assault had been exhausting. His blue optics were slowly dimming until they offlined completely, falling into a deep recharge. Optimus didn't know, but Megatron's warmth soothed his frame and was what had let him recharge peacefully. Well, not _that_ peacefully, but at least he could get some rest.

* * *

Megatron awakened with a small grunt, stretching his legs and onlining his optics slowly. He could see through the big windows in his quarters that the Sun was just peeking out slightly, obviously too early to get up already. He wiggled his hips a little and was greeted by a tight and wet heat around his spike, and he remembered the previous night's events.

He smiled at the sleeping Prime next to his frame, curled up against him with soft, cute vents comming in and out of him. Oh, he was _adorable_. He leaned down and placed a kiss on his helm, then on his audial, then on his neck. He kept kissing him gently as he started toying with the sensitive transformation seams on his hips, caressing his red and blue plating and bucking his hips upwards every few cycles.

The young Prime whimpered and made pleased sounds on his slumber, back arching slightly from Megatron's chestplates to lean closer and entice his captor to keep touching him so deliciously. After a while, he stretched his arms above his helm and yawned, Megatron smiling at the cute display. Optimus turned around a few centimeters and onlined his optics. His blue gaze met with crimson red optics, suddenly remembering the place he was in as he yelped and tried to get away, but stopped and hissed when the spike locked inside him gave a painful tug.

Megatron chuckled and pulled back the Prime, nuzzling the back of his helm and stroking his abdominal plating with his big servos.

"Good morning, my pretty Autobot. Did you recharge well?" Optimus could already feel cleaner fluid bubbling up the corners of his optics, frame rattling a little in fear and vocalizer shaky as he said, "N-no... please don't... not again..." Megatron could clearly notice the Autobot's fear, and he was sure he was going to take advantage of that.

"Come on... whining already? I just wanted to know if you had a nice rest..." Megatron kept stroking his frame, his touches changing from caring to sensual. He rubbed his belly in slow circles before he moved his servo lower to stroke the Prime's pelivc plating. "It looks like my spike and your port are friends now. They didn't separate from each other since last night." Megatron's engines rumbled in growing arousal, spike twitching again and sending his little captive into a panic attack.

"DISENGAGE THEN! I don't want to have you inside me anymore! I don't want to even look at you! Just keep away from me, you sick fragger!" Optimus' optics started leaking cleaner fluid; fear, rage and sorrow all mixed together shut the Prime's processor down and his spark ached inside his chestplates.

"Mmm... No, I don't think I will." The big warframe said smugly, just watching the Autobot panic under his grasp in amusement as if he was a cyber-puppy chasing its own tail. "Also, you look so _sweet_ with those tears running down your pretty face" He cleaned away the liquid flowing from his optics with his thumbs, making Optimus flinch away.

"I said DON'T TOUCH ME!" Optimus desperately started wiggling violently against the other's grasp, trying hard to crawl back as far as he could from his rapist. It took a little effort, but Optimus finally jerked his frame away and ripped himself out of the warlord's spike, crying out as the thick cord locked tight was pulled free, tearing delicate valve mesh and making a severe wound on his carrying chamber entrance.

It wasn't until he was at the other side of the berth that Optimus started groaning and panting in pain, cleaner fluid streaming down his cheeks again as a growing puddle of energon was forming under his pelvis. Frag, why did he even do that?

Megatron sighed in disappointment. How come this 'bot had been stupid enough to force-disengage? He has probably torn half his array by now. "See why you shouldn't disengage forcefuly? You might permanently injure yourself" Megatron crawled closer to the crying mech and pushed one of his thighs aside. "Now, let me get a look-"  
"NO! DON'T COME NEAR ME! I DON'T WANT YOU TO HURT ME ANYMORE!" The Autobot's panicky fit was cutting out Megatron's patience. With a swift movement, he gripped him by the shoulders tightly and said in a cold voice, "Calm down and listen to me. In the first place, you agreed to play this little 'game' with me, so you have no excuse to back up now."

"Second, I just want to help you. I doubt you want to bleed out here, even knowing that you will leave your team at my complete mercy if you are offline. Is that what you want?" Optimus stared at him wide-opticed and shook his helm quickly to the sides. He hated to admit it, but the warlord was right. He had forgotten he was enduring this for his friends, and he had to give everything he's got to keep them safe.

"Good. Now, if you let me take a good look, we can fix you quickly before you run out of energon." Megatron released the Prime and gently pushed him back onto the berth, spreading his thighs just as carefully. Optimus whimpered and pressed his helm to the side and onto the plump pillows, cheeks bright pink with shame and pain. Megatron slowly, ever so slowly, inserted two digits inside the tight entrance and spread them carefully, Optimus crying out in pain.

"Hush, little Prime. I'll make it as quick as possible, I promise." He didn't know why his words were soothing them, but they helped him calm himself down a little. The fact that Megatron wouldn't hurt him further in order to keep his systems functioning was reassuring too. Optimus knew that if he damaged his interface components too badly, he wouldn't be able to use them again.

Megatron spread the little valve wide and he could see torn mesh hanging messily off the top part of his inner walls, energon seeping abundantly from where his spike had been pulled away and several deep cuts here and there. Oh slag, did he do all that damage to his precious Autobot?! By HIMSELF?!

"Well, frag." Megatron said before plucking out his digits. "You're pretty wounded; it's better if I take you to Oil Slick."

* * *

"Yep, he is severly damaged." Mused Oil Slick while he looked inside Optimus' interface components, which were painfully stretched wide by a medical stretcher, the blue mech biting his finger to stop any scream or cry of pain from comming out of his vocalizer.

"But worry not, Lord Megatron. You brought him to me just in time." Oil Slick stood upright and walked towards a medical table next to the med. berth the Autobot was laying on. He grabbed a medium-sized tube, a box of pills and a small cotton-like device that had a pointed tip and a narrow ending.

"Before I can start applying the medicine, I have to cut the torn mesh hanging from his walls. Are you okay with that?" Optimus started panicking again.Did he say  _cut_?! There was absolutely NO WAY he was going to let something like that happen! What if he injured him further?

Megatron placed a reassuring servo on Optimus' knee, maybe a gesture of comfort and a guarantee that he was going to be safe. He nodded to Oil Slick and said, "Of course, go ahead. But make sure you don't hurt him more than he already is- you know what will happen if you mess up." He smiled to Optimus and then glared to the scientist/medic, who gulped nerviously. "Of course, Lord Megatron. Believe me he is in good servos."

Megatron stayed in the med bay to ensure Oil Slick didn't pull out a funny trick on him or tried to touch his Prime. The scientist grabbed the smallest tweezers he owned and carefully cut the energon-covered mesh, discarding it on a disposable tray. Optimus was surprised he felt little -almost none- pain, but he guessed it was to avoid getting his helm sliced from his frame.

When Oil Slick was finished, he grabbed the tube he had retrieved earlier and expalined, "This my liege, is a special ointment to help clean and seal the cuts on his valve. You should apply it twice a day like this" He spurted a small amount on two of his digits and gestured to Optimus' valve, as if asking for permission. Megatron nodded and he stuck his fingers inside again. Optimus yelped abd buckled his hips, but Megatron held them against the medical berth firmly.

The firetruck shivered when a cold, thick substance was being smeared inside his valve, flinching with each stroke over his cuts but he knew it would help him (hopefully). Oil Slick pulled out again and gave the box of pills to the warlord. "He should take a pill at morning and at night every day, it will encourage auto-repair cells to work faster and better to heal him completely as soon as possible." Megatron nodded again and took the box in his servos.

"And finally..." He grabbed the soft-looking device and showed it to Optimus and Megatron. "If he ever starts bleeding again, just shove this plug up his valve to absorb the energon. It can also be used to trap transfluid inside of him." Megatron's caring smile suddenly turned into a devilish smirk, taking the object on his servos too while looking at the Prime.

Optimus was so terrified again that he didn't notice when Megatron's lieutenant retrieved the stretcher out of his valve. Oh no... he was going to trap his filthy transfluid inside of him, wasn't he?

"Now, Megatron, your little captive will have to stay today in the med bay so I can attend him quickly if there is a secondary-effect or another emergency. You don't really mind, do you?" Megatron kept smirking at the Prime, now rubbing his thigh up and down suggestingly. "No, I don't mind, Oil Slick. Just take good care of him and let me know of his state constantly. I would _hate_ to have such a beautiful 'bot on miserable conditions" He gave a light squeeze to his thighs and dismissed Oil Slick so he could take him to a room next-door where he could recharge.

"Alright, Prime. I don't know why he cares so much about you, but for Megatron to request such services and comforts for an Autobot, you must be _really_ special." Optimus listened to Oil Slick carefully as he was placed on a comfier berth with a pillow, but not as comfortable as the ones on Megatron's berth, and a thin berth sheet covering him from his abdomen down to his pedes, thankfully covering his still exposed equipment.

"But I have to warn you something" the Decepticon scientist leaned down and gripped him by the neck, pulling him close. "If you try to play anything funny, just know that I will let Megatron know right away and I'm pretty sure you wouldn't want to be 'punished', you slut."  
Optimus looked at him with wide optics and gulped loudly. Oil Slick released him and before he shut the room's door, he said, "Have sweet dreams, mech-whore."

Optimus stared at the door for a while. Great, now he had _this_ other insane mech on his back.

At least it wasn't his team the ones he had to endure this two crazy mechs...

* * *

Oil Slick cleaned his servos with a clean towel and started questioning his Lord in a soft voice. "My Lord, if I may ask, why would you want to keep the Autobot?" Megatron smiled, for he was _very_ glad he had asked. "I want him to be my companion." The scientist tilted his helm in confusion. "A... companion?" "Yes, I think he would make the perfect pleasure-bot for the Decepticons. Only me will have the right to use him, though." Oil Slick still didn't get it.

"Just think about it, he is good-looking and his frame is properly adapted to breed. How long has it been since a sparkling was naturally-born on this ship?" Finally, the smaller Decepticon was starting to comprehend. "I've been thinking, and I thought having and heir isn't a really bad idea. Plus, we will get more soldiers for our cause."

Aside from using the Autobot as his personal slut, Megatron had always secretly wanted sparklings. The usually cruel mech loved those little protoforms, he liked watching them play, and he had always wanted to raise one.

He ached to be called 'sire'.

Plus, Optimus was young, he was the very first one to spike him, and he was handsome too. Megatron's physical abilities and build-up and Optimus' strong spark and mind would make the perfect leaders. So, why waste this important -and maybe unique- opportunity?"

"Our race is dying slowly and we need more frames to join the war." He used that lie to hide his oh so hidden dream. "But, Lord Megatron, are you aware that he is stubborn and spirited enough as to escape? And what if he does?"

"I'm pretty sure he won't, Oil Slick." Megatron smiled again and crossed his arms over his chest. "Shockwave made me the great favour of capturing him while the rest of his pathetic team was knocked unconcious and sent back to Cybertron. I made him believe his team was still in here, and he has created a strong bond with them. As long as he believes that his team is in current danger, he will do _anything_ to please me, in order for me not to 'harm them'".

Oil Slick pulled his helm high and made a surprised expression. "My Lord, you're so wise! What would we do without you on the Decepticon cause?"

Megatron gave no importance to the praise; instead he smirked for himself and looked at the closed doors where his precious soon-to-be breeder was resting at the moment.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OH MY GOOOOOD PLOT TWIIIIST!!!
> 
> I tricked you all >:3 mwahahaha...


	3. Right Into the Trap

"You know what, Oil Slick? I think I actually want a valve-plug. But a proper one for insemination." Megatron ordered thoughtfully, still looking at the close doors not-too-far from where he was.

"Of course, my liege!" Oil Slick almost squeaked in excitement and ran with little steps to a small cabinet located above another medical table, scrambled a few objects that were in there and took out what he had been requested. He came as fast as he left back to the warlord, offering him the plug.

"Here you go, Lord Megatron! I apologize if it's not the adequate size for an Autobot, but since _obviously_ there are only Decepticons on board, it might be a little too large for his frame. Do you want me to order one of a most suitable size instead?" The slim 'con rubbed his servos while he waited for his master's answer.

"No, it'll be fine with this one. But thank you anyways, Oil Slick. You will come in handy for the plan I have in processor." Megatron's voice rumbled on the small and usually cold med bay and sent shivers up the scientist/medic's spinal trust. "Oh, and I'll be more than eager to help you, glorious leader." He answered in a cocky voice and bowed down to Megatron. What was wrong with him? _When did Oil Slick become a suck-up like that oaf Lugnut?_ Megatron thought.

"Mmm, you better. Now, take good care of the Prime. Don't touch him unless it is absolutely necessary, and comm. link me when he wakes up or if he needs something. Is that understood?" Megatron's deep voice commanded as he tucked in the valve-plug inside his subspace, red optics shining bright with a hint of warning. Oil Slick nodded clumsily and saluted his boss before he exited the med bay.

"I'm going to be Megatron's pet PERSONAL MEDIC!!!" The small Decepticon squealed and jumped on his place and clapping his servos, like a youngling would before a concert of their favourite celebrity started. He had never been given such an important duty before! 

* * *

Optimus sat quickly on the medical berth, spark throbbing inside his chest at the sudden loud noise that woke him up from recharge. He was venting heavily, _terrified_ for some reason. Slaggit, couldn't he wake up without feeling something like fear or disgust? For Primus' sake!

"It's time for you to refuel, little Prime" Megatron was suspiciously cheerful, and that did nothing to calm Optimus down. What was he planning this time? He was still in no condition for interfacing, and both clearly knew that!

"Megatron, I thought Oil Slick had said that it would take a while for my valve to heal. Don't you think it's still too 'early' for you to rape me again?" The Autobot grunted with sarcasm in his vocalizer, rubbing his glitching optics due to the drastic change of light in the room.

The grey mech chuckled. "Oh, I'm very well aware of that, my sweet 'bot. That's why I'm not here to interface... yet." He sat on the edge of the berth and placed a bowl with something yellow and gooey, Optimus didn't know what it was, and he certainly didn't want that strange substance inside his intake.

"Ew... W-what is that?" Optimus grimaced and backed away a little, Megatron chuckling again. "Don't be so immature, Optimus dear. Isn't it obvious? It's your refuel. Oil Slick prepared it specially for you and your... _condition_." The way the warlord emphazised on that last word made Optimus want to slap him across the face. He wasn't just any virgin that was fragged brutally until they passed out!

"Like Pit I'm going to refuel on _that_!" Oh no, Optimus was being overly-stubborn now. That simply wouldn't do. Megatron had started mixing around the bowl's contents with a little spoon, but stopped abruptly at the Prime's response and turned his helm slowly towards him, an angry (and scary) look on his face. He vented in deeply and said, "Okay then. If you're not going to take the refueling I brought you, none of your comrades will refuel as well." He stood up from the berth and started pacing towards the door.

"W-wait!" Optimus called out for the gladiator. He realized he might have been _a little bit_  more stubborn that what he was supposed to, and he wouldn't risk his team on paying the consequences. Megatron stopped and turned around, facing the Prime with an evil smirk on his lip plates. "I-I'm sorry for what I said. I w-will have it, but only i-if you let my mechs refuel t-too." The warlord walked and sat back on the berth, grasping the Autobot's chin and tilting his helm to face him. "You better start behaving well, Prime. I'm offering you everything you could need, but you're just rejecting it. If you want to starve and die in a cell it's not my problem, but meanwhile you're in _my_  ship and under _my_  orders, you will obey me and I will do as I please with you. Get it?" Optimus gulped and nodded.

Megatron smirked at him once again and released his chin. "Now, open up sweetspark." He took a spoonfull of the strange substance and reached for Optimus' intake. "I can refuel by myself, thank you." He extended his servos to show the Decepticon he needed some space and turned his helm to the other side, but it only enraged Megatron a bit more. "I said, _open up_." His voice was rougher this time, and Optimus felt scared. He sat up straight on the berth and let himself be fed by the warlord.

Megatron, pleased once again, pushed the spoon past Optimus' lip plates and pulled it out gently, letting his little captive taste it before retrieving another full spoon. "Are those mashed copper-carrots?" Optimus asked curiosuly, and the grey mech hummed in response. "Well, they have some added nutrients too, but for the most part, yes, they are. Now, open again~" Megatron almost cooed and pushed the spoon back into Optimus' intake. After that moment, the Autobot didn't protest nor said anything else. Megatron kept feeding him until the bowl was almost empty, when Optimus asked, "So... Will I get to see my team? Pretty please?" He tried to make his cutest pleading voice he could, but the warlord disappointed him with his answer. "I'm afraid that won't be possible, Prime. Your fellow Autobots are deep within the ship's cells, and who knows who is in charge of them right now."

Optimus sighed sadly and took the spoon offered in front of him. Megatron frowned a little, he could clearly feel his soon-to-be bondmate's distress. "But worry not, little Prime, as long as you behave well and obey everything I tell you, I'll make sure those Autobrats of yours are well treated." Optimus's smile was brighter than the Sun itself, and it made Megatron's spark give a happy throb inside its chamber. "Thank you, Megatron! You'll see that I won't disappoint you." The Prime's face plates irratiated relief, he even accepted the last spoonfull happily.

_What a credulous little Autobot. You just fell right into my servos and I bet you don't even know_ Megatron thought to himself as he caressed Optimus' audial fin, who leaned in to the touch like a happy cyber-kitten.

With all that cuteness of his, he would make the perfect carrier for his offspring...

"Alright sweetspark" Megatron put aside the now empty bowl and spoon "it's time to apply you medicine"

Optimus put a straight face. "Y-you mean the... _ointment_?" Megatron nodded and took the tube from a small side-table next to the berth. "I-I see..." the Autobot blushed and turned to look at a random spot. That could only mean... that Megatron was going to touch him down there.  _Again._

"Don't be so nervous, dear Optimus. You know I only do this for your own comfort." Megatron purred and winked to the blue mech. He suddenly yanked aside the thin berth sheet covering the Autobot's lower half, and Optimus yelped and closed his legs tight in response. Still so shy... but that could be fixed.

"Remember what I told you before" the warlord growled lowly and gently pushed apart Optimus' thighs, revealing his dry valve stained with energon and ointment. "Relax and let me take care of you. Can you do that for me?" His red optics stared directly into his blue ones, a small smile drawn on his lips. He just had a single answer, and both mechs perfectly knew it.

"O-okay..." Optimus whimpered as he was pushed onto his back, legs spread like a mechwhore and his servos were awkwardly resting over his chestplates, not sure where or how to put them. Megatron squeezed an average amount of the thick substance on two of his digits and used his other servo to spread the Autobot's valve lips, admiring the tight port clenching at the cool air that entered it. Without further words, he slipped his two digits in, the medicine easing their passage.

Optimus whimpered loudly, mostly in discomfort. "Sh, sh, my pretty 'bot... Everything is alright." Megatron purred and slowly, ever so slowly started to rub the medicine goo around his wounded walls, digits caressing cuts and sore spots. Optimus whimpered again and spread his legs a little more, better displaying himself to the grey warlord.

"That's it, Optimus. You're doing so well." Megatron praised and dove his fingers a little deeper, intentionally striking his ceiling node. The Autobot gave a sharp cry and closed his legs instantly, Megatron chuckling lowly. "Did I hurt you? I'm sorry, my love. I didn't mean to." He cooed but Optimus knew that he had done it on purpose. He sure was one crazy fragger...!

Megatron used his strong servos to pry Optimus' legs open again, rubbing up and down his digits to smear a little better the ointment. Once he was sure that it had been applied properly and that it was smeared over the many cuts and abrasions, he started stroking his walls in a _different_ way. Looking for the nodes inside it, Megatron wriggled his digits inside Optimus. "Megatron?! What -ah!- are you doing?" The Prime scrambled his servos downwards to grab the warframe's wrist and try to pull it out of his soft places.

"I have to compensate all the damage I did to you, don't I? Then let me make you feel good,  _darling_ " Megatron purred and seductively smirked up at Optimus, who was now panting and moaning softly. This had to be the gentlest touch he had felt since he fell on Megatron's clutches. And, as bad as it sound, it felt fraggin' _good_. Megatron pushed his digits in a bit rougher and twisted them around, aligning several nodes at once. Optimus moaned loudly and arched his back off the berth, servo squeezing tightly the warlord's wrist in a poor attempt to slide those thick fingers out.

Megatron kept molesting the Autobot's insides, stroking nodes and scissoring the tight and aching valve which quickly started producing lubricants. Optimus shook under Megatron's administrations, heated moans involuntarily seeping out of his vocalizer. Finally releasing the Decepticon's wrist, Prime came back to his original position, resting his back on the berth in defeat. Everything felt too good to simply ignore...

"I told you you I would make you feel good, Autobot." His fingers slid in and out without much effort, Optimus' valve was soaking wet by now and a small puddle of his lubricants was starting to form under his aft. Megatron pushed a third finger inside and spread them wide, but careful as not to re-open any already healed cuts. Optimus cried out in response. "Do you like it, cutie? Does it feel good?"

"Ngh- Yes! Aahh, m-more!" Now rolling his hips franatically in time with those intruding digits, Optimus couldn't help but cry out and beg for an overload. The pleasure was unbearable already, his whole frame searing hot and he could feel his soft valve walls clenching hard around Megatron's digits. "Anything you want, my lovely mech."

Megatron set his servo at a full stop, re-positioned his arm at a different angle and pushed his fingers all the way in, until the rim of Optimus' valve was brushing his palm. Optimus' screech was impossibly loud, vocalizer glitching with static and optics flickering from the intense wave of pleasure, his fluttering valve happily accepting each violent thrust. "Mega-ah-tron!!!" The Autobot was whining and hiccuping, wandering over the edge of overload. A final hard thrust of Megatron's fingers against his ceiling node and Optimus overloaded. He screamed in pure ecstasy, lubricants splashed from his valve and splattered everywhere staining the pure-white medical berth and Megatron's arm, valve tightening hard and trying to milk the strange objects inside it for transfluid. Sadly, it wasn't a thick spike what was so deliciously ravaging him.

Megatron watched every twitch of the Prime's body, watched how his expressions changed as he rode away the overload, hips still bucking lazily against his fingers. When he finally calmed down, he retrieved his digits from the tight port, an obscene squelching noise resonating on the almost silent room on their way out. His spike almost popped up from his closed panels right there, the Autobot was so slagging _hot_. And to see him like this, at his complete mercy, made Megatron lick his lips in obvious arousal.

Optimus Prime, expulsed cadet of the Elite Guard, spread eagle on a medical berth, panting like a fragging cyber-dog and clenching valve on full display, lubricants and a little bit of the healing ointment spilling out and making a mess of his aft and thighs.

Absolutely  _delicious._

Megatron brought his wet fingers to his intake, suckling eagerly the lubricants off them as seductively as he knew. He made sure the Prime watched him, only to whine and blush in embarassment. P-Primus. Did he really scream like a needy whore? What was wrong with him? "Mmm... you taste wonderful, my little Prime." Megatron purred, his now clean digits right in front of his face whith a thin trail of lubricant hanging between them.

"D-don't say that." Optimus closed his interface panel shut and closed his legs too, tunring his frame to the side to curl into a ball.

He couldn't believe he had shown his weakness to the Decepticon leader.

"I see that you're tired again. Understandable, you'll need all your strenght for those wounds to fully heal, right?" The grey mech wiped his servo with a cloth he had taken out of his subspace and headed towards the door. "No matter, I'm a patient mech. We can have some real _fun_  later if rest is what you want." Optimus completely ignored him, cheeks burning in pink and cleaner fluid threatening to spill from his optics. He was _so_ ashamed!

"Until next time, my sweet Optimus" Megatron sarcastically waved 'goodbye' and stepped out of the room. As soon as the warlord was out, Optimus started sobbing freely and let his tears stain the pillow below his helm.

Was all of this worth his team's safety?

_Yes_ , he answered himself. _It does._ But what could ensure that Megatron's favorite lieutenants weren't doing the same to them? What if the Decepticon was just playing a trick on him while his friends suffered the same -or even worse- punishments as him?

After two long hours of crying his spark out, Optimus slipped into recharge. Maybe in his dreams, things would come out in a different way.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! :3


	4. Parody of a Caress

Every day for four days was exactly the same: Megatron comes and feeds him, he gets molested, he cries until he falls into a recharge cycle, then repeat everything all over again the next day. Feed, molest, cry, repeat. Feed, molest, cry, repeat.

The most disgusting part was that Megatron had awfully creative ways to molest Optimus. Sometimes he was fingered, other times he was forced to give a handjob to the grey warlord, or he was placed on top of him while his spike was dragged back and forth over the warm folds of his valve, the blunt tip rubbing his exterior node in soft circles and both their thighs a mess of transfluid and lubricants. But what Megatron enjoyed the most was having his spike sucked while he teased Optimus' port.

Just like he was doing right now.

Optimus choked hard on the thick cord invading his intake, the massive girth just a third inside and he already felt it was too big. Pre-transfluid and oral lubricant was running down his chin, but he couldn't pull away to clean himself due to the strong servo holding his helm in place.

Megatron sighed. Optimus' intake was so warm and wet, his glossa lapping clumsily his spike and he moaned loudly every time his throat tubing constricted around it. He really didn't care if his Prime was comfortable or not, he just wanted to get off and enjoy his little toy.

Optimus muffled a moan when Megatron started touching him. His disgusting claws were tracing the rim of his valve, smearing some lubricants over his aft and he occassionally dipped just the tip of his fingers inside his slowly heating valve. He tried to pull away again, but was stopped by a hard squeeze on the side of his helm slightly crushing his audial fins. "Ah-ah-ah, little Optimus. Remember, you're not allowed to pull away unless you've swallowed _all_ of my transfluid. Now, keep going, I don't have the whole solar-cycle for you."

Optimus groaned in protest and discomfort but Megatron merely laughed. "I give you refuel, medical attention and a berth to sleep on, yet you thank me like this? What an ungrateful little bitch." He yanked roughly his delicate audial fin, which made Optimus yip in pain. He looked up at his rapist with sad puppy optics and swallowed a small fraction deeper into his intake. Megatron threw his head back a little and instead of yanking him again, he stroked the dented metsl as if trying to make the pain disappear. It could be called a 'loving' touch were it not performed by this sick warframe. "Mmm... very good, my sweet Autobot. Milk my spike dry."

Optimus whimpered when fat fingers rubbed his exterior node, hot lubricant now sliding down his thighs and his valve clenching almost desperately around nothing, begging for something to fill it. "Aw, look at that. Your valve is starting to get a little lonely, huh?" Megatron cooed mockingly and Optimus only glared up at him, his intake stuck with half the spike inside it. "Don't worry, dear Optimus. Oil Slick is going to examine you today, and depending on his diagnosis, maybe you'll be finally let out of this med bay and back to my chambers, so we can resume our previous... _activities_." Megatron winked at the Prime.

Wait, was he finally going to get out of here?

Maybe he could finally look around for his team!

If he pleased Megatron and didn't put as much resistance, the warlord would think of him being weak and maybe he'd be allowed to wander around the Decepticon ship. Yes,that was the first thing he's going to do when he is let out of Megatron's room. He was so happy to know that he was soon to see his friends again!

Optimus mewled happily and gave the spike inside his intake a hard suck, swirling his glossa around the cord and bucking his hips up to meet Megatron's touches. He didn't want those filthy servos touching him anymore, but whenever he thought of his Autobot family, this wasn't too bad. Well, at least he could be slightly relieved about them.

"Suddenly so eager, Optimus?" Megatron's engines rumbled with a low chuckle. "What a wanton whore you are. But you're learning, and since you've been so good so far, you deserve a reward." The Autobot was now bobbing his helm up and down, sucking hungrily Megatron's spike like it was a big Calcium-caramel lollipop. The Decepticon leader started groaning and moaning louder, now using three fingers to furiously rub Optimus' swollen exterior node, ripping muffled moans and cries from his occupied intake.

Optimus overloaded with another muffled cry when Megatron pinched his sensitive nub, lubricants gushing out of his valve and staining the Decepticon's servo while his throat tubing tightened hard around his cord, causing Megatron to overload as well. With a triumphant roar, transfluid rapidly flooded Optimus intake, some of it already making its way down his throat while some little spurts overflowed from his lips encircling the grey spike. He was grossed out, but Megatron still kept his firm grip on his helm and when he realized he wouldn't let go, he swallowed his nanities, hot and squishy that now were filling his tank.

The warframe released the Autobot's helm, and Optimus sat up and tried to cough as much transfluid as he could from the remanants still on his glossa. His thighs were a mess, all covered in lubricant as well as his port and Megatron's servo. "Very good, Prime. Very... good." The warlord praised between heavy breaths, obviously pleased with Optimus' performance this solar-cycle. "If you keep this up, your Autobot friends will be more than treated well on my ship.

Optimus fought to supress a trimphant smile. Oh Primus, this was finally leading to something! At least he was sure all of this assaults and the constant molesting were worth it. He now knew how the rules of this worked; play nice, obey (but don't submit) and your friends won't be harmed. He still didn't like Megatron's caresses and the unwanted pleasure he constantly experienced whenever he was around, but that kept the sick gladiator's mind occupied and away from his family.

* * *

_What a fool... he still thinks he's going to get somewhere by just playing nice and pretending to be submissive_ Megatron thought to himself as he stood on the medbay, arms folded over his chest as Oil Slick examined his Autobot pet's valve. _I wonder if his so called friends would appreciate all the sacrifices he's making just for them. Too bad they're not here to find out._ The warlord chuckled and Optimus turned his helm to face him.

"Wha-what are you laghing at?" Optimus' vocalizer and optics were sleepy, the energy he had consumed on his _activities_ about half groon ago had been a little too much. "Oh, nothing in particular. Just thinking on how much I'm going to enjoy you once I have you back in my berth." Optimus blushed and retreated his gaze to look at the ceiling again, a blank -but tired- expression on his faceplates.

Twenty cycles more and Oil Slick was finished with his diagnosis. Sitting up straight on the stool he was on, he said, "Well, Lord Megatron, it looks like this mech's valve has been completely healed." The warlord smirked in satisfaction, already feeling his spike pressurize a little under his cod piece. "There are small scars and a few sore spots around, but they're minimal. As long as this friend here doesn't try to force-disengage again, he'll be fine, even if you want to play a little rough with him." That last sentence was emphasized in a different way, as if the scientist/medic was suggesting his leader to frag him raw again until he was unconcious.

"Those are very welcomed news, Oil Slick. Thank you for your medical assistance on my cute... Autobot" Before Optimus knew it, that grey chassis was already standing beside the medical berth he was in, holding his chin with two of his fingers and looking with lusty red optics at his flushed faceplates. "It was nothing, my Lord. You know I'm always here for anything you need." Oil Slick's words were... awkward. His vocalizer was slightly pitched as if it was filled with excitement.

The smaller Decepticon snapped closed Optimus' valve panel and helped him get to his pedes, wobbling a little for not being allowed too much movement since the 'incident' on the warlord's berth. Megatron walked him to the door with an arm wrapped around his shoulders like two lovers walking down the street. If it was the case, Optimus would've thought it was cute, but since it was _not_ that case, he just found it uncomfortable. His rumbling engines and radiating heat from his frame felt horribly close, and he was sure he was going to get stretched and ripped again in a few cycles.

Megatron ordered him to wait outside the med bay while he had a small chat with his fellow scientist. Leaning closer to Oil Slick, they started to murmur their conversation. "Well, Oil Slick? Did you complete the tests?" The black and green mech saluted and took out a datapad from his subspace. "Yessir! According to the stadistics, your Autobot is young and in ideal conditions to carry, but his interface equipment isn't 100% developed yet, so it'll take a few tries to spark him up; aside from that, the litter will be able to grow inside his carrying chamber without trouble." Megatron acknowledged with a small nod. "Good, but is there a way to know how many sparklings will he have?"

Oil Slick scratched his helm. "Hm... I'm afraid I can't do that yet, glorious Megatron. But according to Autobot standars, the Prime is a big frame, and since you're a big frame to, it's more than likely that the batch will be a large one." A sadistic grin appeared on Megatron's faceplates. Oh, he couldn't wait to see his Prime all stuffed with his bitties! "Excellent. Thanks again, Oil Slick. I'm looking forward to you supervising my Autobot's carrying cycle. And I hope to see you there when they're ready to come out."

Megatron left the med bay with his captive without waiting for Oil Slick's response. They walked towards his private quarters, and even if Optimus' legs were shaky, the small journey had given him the opporunity to locate some of the other rooms on the ship they were in. He had to have an idea of the Nemesis before he could explore it openly, right?

The grey mech entered the code and the doors to his berthroom slid aside. He pushed softly the other's back to make him step in, the firetruck standing stiffly on his place as he didn't know what to do. "Why so shy, my pretty 'bot? Come here, I said that you deserved a reward, so how about we get right to it, hm?" He led the Prime further inside and sat him on the berth. He bent over to take some things out of a small dispenser in his room, and he walked back to the Autobot with what appeared to be an energon cube and a jar full of rust sticks.

Megatron walked to the other side of the berth, placed the refueling objects on the night stand and sat on the soft padding, resting his back on the headboard and motioning the blue mech to come over. Optimus gulped loudly but complied anyways, crawling slowly and sitting down in front of the Decepticon leader, who gripped his hips and turned him around so he was sitting between his legs, aft pressing against his interface panel and back resting on his strong chest plates. "You're so tense. Relax, I'm not going to hurt you. Let me pamper you for a while, yes?" After a few nano-kliks of hesitation, Optimus nodded slowly. A kiss was placed on the back of his helm.

The grey mech opened the jar of rust sticks and took one out. He placed it in front of the Autobot's face, resting over his soft lips. "I thought you might like sweets. How about you try this ones?" He pressed the goodie a little harder, and Optimus opened his intake and took a small bite, munching it slowly to better analyze its taste.

It was tasty... sweet but a little bitter at the same time, like dark chocolate. He swallowed and took another bite, Megatron made a pleased noise and Optimus thought he was doing well. When he had eaten the whole sweet, Megatron took another one and offered it again.

Optimus nibbled the tip; this one was sweeter than the last, it was like white chocolate with a hint of Silicium-strawberry jam. He kept eating the rust stick while Megatron kissed and nuzzled his helm, hands exploring his smaller frame that almost felt like a caress, teasing transformation seams and lovingly kissing him on his neck, helm and cheeks. Optimus liked the soft touches he was receiving, something not sexual _finally_ cursing through his frame. Megatron offered another rust stick and Optimus accepted it eagerly. He nibbled on it and whined when curious digits started playing with his audial fins. D-damn, he was really sensitive there!

After two more rust sticks the blue mech started to cough a little. "Are you thirsty? Would you like something to drink?" Megatron's falsely concerned voice rumbled on the mostly quiet room, sending shivers up Optimus' spine. He nodded and said between coughs, "Y-yes please." Megatron's engines rumbled in satisfaction for like the tenth time before retrieving the energon cube from the night stand, opening it and handing it to Optimus. He thanked the warlord quietly and started gulping the liquid down his intake almost desperately.

As he drank up his energon, Megatron kept kissing his helm and started to rub the Prime's mid-section, right over where his carrying chamber was. He rubbed it in small circles, imagining the attractively flat metal swelling up with his little creations. He wondered how many would the have, and if they were going to be all mechs or all femmes, or maybe both. He wondered how they would look like, and if they were going to be good soldiers when they grew up.

Optimus finished the cube, and Megatron took it from his servos and placed it back on the night stand. "Thanks for the treats, Megatron." He didn't want to owe _anything_  to the warlord, but he had to admit this gentle attentions were nice and something he was grateful for. At least he hadn't been brutally raped so far. "Don't mention it, little Prime."

After that, they didn't talk. They just stayed there, Optimus slightly uncomfortable under the other's caresses now that he didn't have anything to distract him, while Megatron seemed to enjoy rubbing his belly and playing with his audial fins, not stopping kissing him even for a nano-klik. Other mechs would have melted under those soft touches, but knowing that this was Megatron, his enemy, captor and rapist, wasn't comforting at all.

Once again, he thought about his friends. He knew he was doing all of this for their safety, and he prayed to Primus that Megatron wasn't lying about them being okay.


	5. The Waiting Prolongues

Optimus could feel the closed interface panel below his aft beggining to heat. Megatron's soft caresses and kisses were turning into passionate ones, lip platings suckling hungrily his neck cables and greedy servos stroking and groping anything that got on their way. He felt even more uncomfortable when he felt the Decepticon leader buck his hips up, making Optimus wobble a little as he ground his pelvic plating against his aft.

"O-okay, Megatron... thanks for giving me those treats, but isn't it time for us to go and recharge already?" Optimus tried to distract the warlord, pushing gently- but firmly- his arms away from his chassis. Megatron just hummed and hugged the Prime tighter in response, not letting him go. "Of course, my pet, but there's something I've been... _craving_ , before we can rest." One of those black servos came down and rubbed Optimus' valve panel roughly, pressing his palm against the center and sliding it up and down in swift motions. Optimus gasped and tried to pull the servo away, but it was useless. He was far weaker than the warlord.

"M-Megatron, please..." The Autobot tried to make the grey mech understand his distress. "I just got out of the med bay! Won't you give me some time to adapt before you touch me again?" Megatron kept his filthy administrations, feeling Optimus' panel begin to heat up like his own. "Oil Slick said you were completely healed already. Only if you try and fight you'll get injured. Now, show me that pretty valve of yours." A kiss was placed on his audial fin, making Optimus shiver and wriggle harder to get away.

"N-no! I don't want to interface just yet!" _And it's not like I want to ever interface with you again_ Optimus thought. Megatron ignored his protest and kept stroking his plating, feeling little drops of lubricant seep out of the seams. "It looks like your frame wants something else..." Megatron purred and teased the leaking seams, the panel sliding aside and exposing his bare components suddenly. Optimus yelped in surprise and closed his thighs shut.

"I knew you wanted this. Just look at the slut you are." Two strong servos travelled down his upper half and to his legs, stroking them for a bit before sliding between his thighs and yanking them open. "No! Megatron, please stop! I'm begging you! I don't want you to rip me open again!" Optimus' vocalizer was now shaking, dreading for what was to come. Primus, he just got out of rehabilitation! Any sane mech would have let him be until he felt comfortable and safe enough to interface again. But it looks like these rules don't apply for Megatron.

"Stop whining, Autobot!" Megatron was now struggling to keep Optimus in place; the blue and red mech was struggling even harder than before. His frame was small and easy to handle, but his arms were bigger and were having trouble to still those small and thin limbs. "Well, if you don't want me to frag you now, I can always get off with one of your Autobots."

Optimus froze suddenly, limbs going tense as he stopped struggling. N-no. No, he wouldn't let this happen! The last place he wanted his friends to be was near that crazy Decepticon, and his spike even more. "Fine by me. I guess I'll see you later, Optimus" Megatron shifted himself on the berth as if he was ready to straddle Optimus off of him and stand up from the berth. "Wait!" A pair of blue arms held his grey ones, and crimson optics looked at the Autobot with interest.

"I-I'm sorry. I'll stop fighting, I'll let you put your spike i-inside me, just don't d-do this to them. _Please._ " Optimus' pleading boosted Megatron's arousal even more. Shifting once more to get in a comfortable position, the Prime rested his arms on top of Megatron's and reclined against his chest plates in defeat. "That's a good mech..." Megatron purred, but Optimus didn't know if it was to praise him or humilliate him. The second option sound more realistic.

Megatron slid aside his spike panel and his thick cord pressurized against Optimus' swollen valve lips, throbbing in excitement at the tight heat that was waiting for him. After five solar-cycles of waiting for Optimus to heal, he was finally going to get the hard frag he had been craving since their first encounter. Optimus started whimpering when the powerful hips beneath him started rolling in small circles, his pressurized spike rubbing against the slit between his lips and smearing itself with lubricant. It was almost as if Megatron was calming him down, reassuring that everything was going to be fine and that he should enjoy the moment.

But both mechs knew any of that was true.

While his rod aroused that little valve further more, Megatron's servos stroked the other's hips, teasing sensitive wiring and giving light squeezes until his Autobot pet was mewling softly. He changed the angle of Optimus' hips so his exterior node could be rubbed too, Optimus moaning when the engorged spike did so. Megatron smirked when the Prime's cooling fans clicked on, whirring softly to try and disperse properly the excess heat in the firetruck.

Optimus couldn't help but sob when he was lifted off of Megatron's lap, the twitching spike being lined up with his shamefully wet entrance as his servos gripped tightly the strong arms holding him. The blunt tip started parting his folds and nudging the little hole, and Optimus could already feel the first cleaner fluid tear stream down his face. The warlord adjusted his grip just a bit and suddenly slammed Optimus' hips all the way down his length, stretching the soft walls painfully again.

Optimus choked a scream, the big spike stretching too much his recently-healed port but thankfully not tearing anything. "Mmm... it looks like Oil Slick improved the tightness of your valve... _Perfect._ " If Megatron's words were true, Optimus was sure that he would kick that stupid Oil Slick in the aft. Twice.

Meanwhile, hot air was vented against the back of Optimus' neck, his own vents hitching and panting hardly to try and adjust to the massive girth. The small valve spasming around his cord felt wonderful, and Megatron couldn't hold back any longer. He pulled up Optimus' hips again and slid them down roughly, his spike sheathing inside the firetruck completely. Optimus swore he could already feel the tip brushing the back of his valve and teasing his ceiling node. "M-Megatron! Ah, you're too rough!" Optimus shook hard around the warframe's intruding spike, the obscene squelching noises comming from his thrust almost made him purge his tank.

"I thought that was something you'd already figured out that I like" Megatron said smugly, not slowing down even for a bit the plunge and retreat of his spike. Frag, this Prime was _very_ tight. He could pound into him all day and night until he was reduced to nothing but a needy whore that could only think of interfacing, begging for a spike to fill him up to the brim. Sadly, this Autobot was strong- at least mentally- and wouldn't be broken so easily. But he liked him that way too.

"Frag, Megatron... your spike is too deep! It's already- Aaahh... in the back o-of... my valve!" which was true, the hard spike plunging his port was pressing painfully against the entrance to his carrying chamber, striking his ceiling node and sending electric discharges of pleasure through his system with each powerful thrust. Pleasure and pain mixed together was something Optimus couldn't bear, and he just bounced up and down on the Decepticon's fat spike, crying out helplessly in unwanted bliss and pleasure.

Megatron was moaning too, humming lowly in triumph when he felt the tip of his cord pressing against the entrance of the Autobot's carrying chamber, but he didn't want Optimus to acknowledge that. He didn't say anything at all, just heated grunts and moans slipping out of his vocalizer as he set a brutal pace, Optimus' optics flickering in delight as his ceiling node was crushed by the big spike, the stretch barely a discomfort now, but his carrying chamber was still protesting; a yellow message appeared on Optimus' helm telling him that a spike was trying to enter it and that a knotting cycle would be prepared to be initiated.

Optimus denied the request, and tried to alert Megatron too. "Aaahh! Y-you're too fast! If you d-don't stop now-ah, we're going to e-engage again!" He was now crying out with each thrust, the comming overload's charge already building up as Megatron kept pounding carelessly the Prime's valve. Although knotting him again would have been nice, he was sure his little captive would try to force-disengage again, and he didn't plan to waste any more time on the med bay while he could be fragging his valve raw and making the sparklings he desired so deeply.

"Stop whining! Too this, too that. Just enjoy and take what I've decided to give you, Optimus. But I can assure you something" Megatron leaned closer without slowing down his pace, overload also bulding up in him. "Just wait a couple solar-cycles more, and you'll be begging me to pound your filthy valve, to fill it so much it hurts until your processor shuts down from the pleasure alone." he whispered into his audio. "No! Never! Aaaahh... I'll never... submit to you! You-oohh... sick fragger!"

Megatron frowned and reclined back against the berth's headboard, gripping Optimus' hips harder until the metal was slightly dented. Optimus cried out in pain and tried to pull those black servos away, but Megatron did none of that. "If that's how you want things to work out... Fine by me. Just don't complain if you are too sore to move later." Optimus' blue optics widened at the Decepticon's words. Oh frag, he had messed up again, didn't he? He was going to be ripped open just like before.

Megatron stopped and lifted Optimus off his spike, the tip barely brushing the slick entrance before he slammed him down again as he bucked his hips up at the same time, the carrying chamber entrance finally giving in and allowing the spike to enter it, although this time not only the head was pushed in, but at least a third of his spike was twitching and plunging in and out of his chamber, scraping the very delicate mesh. Optimus screamed louder than before, the growing arousal he felt disappeared entirely and was replaced by hot searing pain. "STOP! MEGATRON, PLEASE STOP! I'M SORRY FOR WHAT I SAID, JUST DON'T HURT ME ANYMORE, PLEASE!"

His blue cheeks were now stained with cleaner fluid from crying, vocalizer glitching as warning messages appeared on his helm from the violent intrusion to his carrying chamber. Megatron growled dangerously, ignoring the Primes pleas and keeping the brutal bucking of his hips, until he felt his spike swell and came inside the samller 'bot with a loud roar. Optimus sobbed as he felt hot transfluid filling his chamber and overflowing inside the rest of his valve. Megatron was still fully seated inside of him, panting harshly while Optimus sobbed and whimpered in pure sorrow and pain.

A few cycles later, Megatron pulled his spike out of Optimus' valve, watching nanities flowing out and a trail of energon hanging between the Autobot's abused entrance and the tip of his spike, which was stained with energon too. Just then, he realized what he had done.

_Primus, please don't let any damage be done to him_ he praised in his mind. If he injured his carrying chamber, it wouldn't be able to develop even a single sparkling. He pushed Optimus roughly onto the berth, earning a yelp from him, but he didn't care. He desperately scrambled downwards and spread the valve's entrance to see if he had torn or ripped something, but he couldn't see anything. Just his heavy load of transfluid slowly flowing towards the entrance.

Frag. Fragfragfragfragfragfragfrag.

He payed no attention to Optimus' sobbing and left him in the berth, walking out of the room and comm. linking Oil Slick for help.

[Oil Slick here.]

[Oil Slick, it's Megatron. I have an emergency here, and I need your assistance.]

[Oh, of course my Lord. What seems to be the trouble?]

[Well, I...] Megatron was slightly embarassed for what he was about to say, but he had no other option. [I think I penetrated Optimus a tad too deep, and I want to know if he's injured.]

[How would you define "too deep? You mean that your spike reached the back of his valve?]

[Even deeper. My spike entered his carrying chamber.]

[Oh, I see... How much of your spike did enter?]

[I'm not sure, maybe a third of it at least]

He could hear Oil Slick breath something out quietly at the other side of the comm. link, something like 'Oh Primus'. [And I suppose you were a little rough too, right?]

Megatron blushed a little in embarassment. [Yes, yes I did. Now, will it have any unwanted effects? I mean, will it stop working correctly? Will Optimus still be able to carry for me?]

[Calm down, calm down, my Lord. I know you want to breed your Autobot, but there are a few precautions you must take. First of all, did you see him bleeding?]

[Well, when I pulled out, half of the head of my spike was stained with energon and there was a small trail of it too. I couldn't see anything more.]

[Ah, then we have good news, my liege. If there was little to no bleeding, then the most accurate thing is that your spike might have scraped the chamber's walls just a little, but it's nothing to worry about. The auto-repair system will take care of it, but you can't penetrate his chamber until those wounds are completely healed. Understood?]

Megatron hummed in response, feeling a bit awkward for following this smaller mech's orders when he was always the one telling the others what to do. But he wanted Optimus' chamber to work properly, so he was determined to follow every instruction he received.

[Give him the pills I gave you in the med bay, that way the systems will work faster. Anyways, they will take a while to complete their task, so impregnating him while those wounds are still open can be dangerous. So please my Lord, don't overload inside him nor use the plug. I know it's hard, but you'll have to wait.]

[I understand, Oil Slick. Will that be all?]

[Yes, my Lord. Remeber to take care of your Autobot and have a good night. Oil Slick out]

[Megatron out.] Both mechs cut the communication and Megatron vented deeply. His spark was still hammering inside his chest from the fear of Optimus not being able to carry, but thankfully, there was a solution.

He walked back to the berthroom and saw Optimus laying on the berth, curled into a ball with his back facing the door. He could see his transfluid gushing out of his port every now and then, and the room was quiet besides the Autobot's broken sobs. Megatron frowned at him, a hint of regret on his spark, and got closer and laid on the berth next to him. Optimus flinched when he felt one of his big servos stroking his shoulder plates, a gesture that was supposed to be caring but Optimus found it terrifying.

"P-please don't hurt me... Or my f-friends..." Optimus said between sobs, looking up at Megatron with teary optics. Those were the saddest optics he had seen in his entire life, and he couldn't help but feel bad for what he had done. But the grieve on his spark wasn't entirely because of Optimus, but for the damage ha had done to his carrying chamber and that he needed to treat him better if he wanted to be a good sire.

He placed a kiss on his cheek and hugged Optimus' mid section, rubbing his lower abdomen where his damaged chamber was. If he kept doing this, he was going to tear this mech completely and he wouldn't get his sparklings. A little dicipline was needed, but he had to make sure he didn't hurt him too much.

At the same time, he huffed in disappointment. Well, now thanks to his brutality, he'll have to wait even more to put some bitties inside his precious Autobot. If only he had been smarter...

But he had _plenty_  of time to do that, and waiting a couple of solar-cycles wasn't that bad. He could get a nice blowjob or handjob while he waited.

Yes... he could still have fun with his little Autobot.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you liked this chapter! (I just can't help it I like to torture Optimus so much lol)
> 
> The next chapter of 'I've had enough' was supposed to be uploaded today too, but I had some problems with the story line and I had to delay it, so I won't upload it 'til tomorrow :(
> 
> Sorry for making you wait too much! Here, have a hug \\(^0^)/


	6. An Apple a Day...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry if this chapter was uploaded too many days later, on Thursday it was my BFF's birthday so we had a sleepover and yesterday I was tired AF, so I couldn't upload the chapter earlier.
> 
> Please forgive the impunctuality, and I hope this chapter is enjoyable :)  
> -Rolling_girl27

Optimus couldn't recharge at all with the pain comming from his carrying chamber. Every now and then it gave a sharp sting and got incredibly tight, spasming painfully from the rough treatment he received earlier.

All thanks to Megatron.

The brute mech had tried to aliviate the pain in his chamber, rubbing his lower mid-section slowly and gently, whispering soothing words into his audio and placed soft kisses on his neck and the side of his helm. Although gentleness was supposed to be nice, it just made Optimus even more uncomfortable. He could still feel the now-depressurized spike nudging the back of his thighs, and the warmth of his whole frame wasn't soothing at all.

While Megatron tried to calm down the sobbing Autobot next to him, an idea pinged his processor. "I know just the right thing to make you feel better, my love." He turned to the night stand on the side of the berth he was currently on and retrieved the tube of healing ointment Oil Slick gave him. But now, he wondered how was he going to get as deep as Optimus' injuries were. His fingers wouldn't do the trick...

He sighed and put back the tube in the drawer. No, he couldn't go _that_  deep into Optimus' valve; at least not without using his spike. He took a pill from the box next to the ointment tube and an energon cube from his subspace, and he turned to Optimus while he opened it. "Come on, little Prime. Take this medicine, it will help heal those wounds." The Autobot turned his helm to see the objects the warlord held on his servos, he sat up and obediently swallowed the pill with the help of a couple gulps of energon.

"There we go..." Megatron praised as he stroked the Prime's back in gentle circles, admiring the slim frame sitting in front of him, from those puffy lips to his strong legs. And to think of that pert little aft... and the tight, wet valve he loved so dearly... But he had to let him be for the meantime. Oil Slick said the sparkling wouldn't be able to grow strong enough with those wounds inside his chamber, and he didn't want to wait further more to make Optimus all nice and swollen with his offspring.

"I got something that can help soothe the pain quicker" Megatron got up from the berth and walked towards his private washracks, looking for his first-aid kit hidden in a corner. He scrambled the objects inside it for a bit, and finally found a heating pad. He turned it on and waited for a while for it to heat up, and when it was at a comfortable temperature, he locked it so it reamined in that state.

When he returned to the berth, Optimus was still sitting, whimpering and stroking his abdomen helplessly. "Sh, sh... Everything is alright, sweetspark. Just let me take care of you." Optimus glared at him, ready to protest but held himself a nano-klik before he spat it all out. He didn't want to risk to get hurt even further by now. A black servo gently pushed him back onto the berth, placing pillows around Optimus' helm to make him as comfortable as possible.

The Decepticon laid next to him, his back curling slightly to protect his pet. He placed the heating pad on top of Optimus' abdomen, and he surprisingly received a pleased sigh when it touched the smooth metal. Blue optics dimmed from the nice sensation, the heat was nice and it actually relieved a little bit the painful spasms his chamber gave. Megatron just watched him cutely, stroking his audial fins as the blue and red frame next to him slowly fell into recharge. At least Optimus finally felt slightly better.

The sooner he was healed and repaired, the sooner he could spark him up.

* * *

Optimus' optics rebooted, his internal systems telling him he was rested enough and it was time to wake up. He stretched his limbs like a domestic cyber-cat, spread on the berth and letting out a long yawn. Rubbing the back of his neck he sat up, looking around the room he was in.

Reality fell on him like a crashing airplane, and he jumped when he realized he was on the Decepticon leader's chambers.

The odd thing was that said leader wasn't in the room...

It was strange for Optimus to wake up alone in the big berth. Obviously it gave him some relief, for he didn't have to endure some dirty molesting, but at the same time was worrying. What could the grey mech be planning to do this time?

He decided to look for him- as stupid as it was- and got out of the berth, only to fall with a dull 'thud' on the floor as his pedes gave out. Primus, he had been fragged too rough to the point he couldn't walk. Great.

He tried to get up but his carrying chamber spasmed as painfully as the night before and Optimus hit the floor again. Walking around definetely wasn't a good idea. And it wasn't going to be useful either; if the warlord had been here, he would have heard when Optimus fell and already 'taking care' of him. Thinking for something to do, Optimus found he had Oil Slick's comm. link.

He really didn't like him either, but he was the only one he knew aside of Megatron who was on this ship and the most adequate mech to ask for help considering his... _condition._ The comm. link pinged and heard the thin Decepticon's voice.

[Oil Slick here.]

[Oil Slick, it's me, Optimus. I need your help, please]

There was a long silence. Maybe he didn't recognize Optimus by his designation.

[I'm Optimus, um, Megatron's captive?]

[Oh right! You're Lord Megatron's little pet! Well, tell me, what do you need now? My time is precious and I don't plan on wasting it, so be quick.]

[Yeah, yeah, um... Megatron seems to have spiked me too deep and my carrying chamber hurts.]

[Yeah, I know. He told me that last night. I thought I had given him directions on how to take care of you? Anyways, if you're so whiny about it, come to the med bay so I can examine you.]

Optimus blushed a bright pink. He couldn't leave this quarters, or at least not walking...  
[Um, Oil Slick I... I can't walk.]

Oil Slick remained silent for a couple of nano-kliks, and when he understood Optimus' situation, he couldn't help but laugh. [Aw, was the pretty Autobot too weak to endure an interface session with our Lord?] He heard that annoying laughter again.

[Oil Slick, please, I need your help. I don't want to imagine what Megatron's going to do to me or my team if I'm not healed as soon as possible.]

He heard the Decepticon scientist turned-into-a-medic groan in annoyance. [Ugh, fine. I'll be in Megatron's quarters in a couple of cycles. Just remember I'm not doing this for you nor that I care for your well-being.]

Optimus sighed in relief. [Thank you, Oil Slick. I really appreciate your help.]

[Yeah, yeah. Oil Slick out.]

[Optimus out.]

Optimus pushed himself back onto the berth, arranging the pillows so he could sit up and rest his back on them comfortably. While he waited, he looked around the other contacts he could comm. link with, hoping to see his teammates and finally have a talk with them. But sadly, there wasn't anything, only Megatron and Oil Slick.

At least, he was happy by knowing all of this was worth them. Megatron assured him they wouldn't get hurt if he obeyed and was a good mech, even if it was hard, so Optimus was determined to do his best.

But being the Decepticon leader's pet and berthmate wasn't a very comforting duty anyways...

* * *

A few groons later, Megatron returned to his quarters. He entered the code key and gave his first steps inside, but froze when he heard some murmuring and what seemed to be tools being moved around.

Had somebot tried to break in and take his pet already?

Everything was in order, his furniture in place and decorations in well-state. It was almost too perfect for somobot trying to break in...

He slowly walked to his berthroom's entrance, and peeked from one of the corners before sighing and straightening himself up.

Optimus was lying on the berth, back resting against some pillows and he had his knees spread wide, with Oil Slick inbetween them and a tray of medical tools next to him on the edge of the berth. Optimus blushed at being seen like this, all exposed even if it was for some medical attention.

"M-Megatron... you're back" The Autobot acknowledged with embarassment on his words. That was when Oil Slick turned around and smiled at his Lord. "Ah, my liege! It's nice to see you back. I came here because your little pet contacted me, he said thay his carrying chamber hurt and couldn't walk so I came here by myself, I hope you don't mind."

Megatron dismissed him with a movement of his servo. "No, Oil Slick, it's alright. What can you tell me about Optimus' state?" He walked closer and sat next to the Prime, caressing his thighs in a questioning manner. "Good news, my Lord! I've found a right way to heal the wounds inside his chamber, even if they were minimal, so now I'm just applying a gel to make sure the small cuts are sealed. He'll need just a single solar-cycle to rest, and he'll be as good as new! Oh, but the bad news is that I had to recalibrate his valve, so he is even tighter than the last time, and I'm afraid you'll have to work on stretching him before trying to interface again."

The word 'tighter' made Megatron's engines revv in excitement. Oh, so he wouldn't be able to take his spike for a while? No problem, he's still got plenty of time to stretch that tight little valve of his. Oh, he was going to have _so_  much fun with his pet.

"Don't worry Oil Slick, those are most _welcome_  news for both of us" Megatron said and turned to face Optimus' scared optics, lust already shining on his crimson ones. He couldn't help it, he gulped loudly and supressed a shiver that made both Decepticons laugh. "He sure is a shy one, right my Lord? Or maybe he just likes to open himself up to you" Oil Slick purred mockingly with a sick grin on what was visible of his face plates. "Yes, he's pretty much shy. But with some training, he'll be the hottest little thing on board, right Optimus?" His blue helm tried to avoid those fingers trying to caress his cheek, but they did so anyways.

Hey, he wasn't any pleasurebot on display for them to talk about him like that!

Optimus whimpered when Oil Slick slid the medical stretcher out of his valve, it's new tightness making everything that entered him hurt like the Pit. While the scientist/medic packed up his things, Optimus thanked him and closed his valve cover shut, sitting up straight so his knees were pressed against his chest. "Thank you Oil Slick, you have provided great help to Optimus and me." Oil Slick, now ready to leave their quarters, said in response, "It's nothing, my Lord. Everything for your pleasure is my pleasure." Optimus rolled his optics at the Decepticon's pun. How could they find all of this funny?

Megatron walked him to the door and dismissed him, and when the doors were locked again, he returned to his berthroom entrance, leaning on the side of the door with his arms folded over his chestplates and a smug smirk on his lips. "Well, dear Optimus? How are you feeling now?" The Autobot wasn't sure if it was to mock him or real concern. "Um... better than last night." He uneasily shifted himself on the berth, still sitting in a defensive position. "So you're _tighter_  now, eh, little Prime?" Megatron walked slowly towards the berth, sitting down next to his captive and already pushing a servo between his legs to stroke his valve panel.

Optimus blushed and closed them even further. "Y-yeah... but I need to be stretched before you can spike me again." Slag, his plating was already heating up! But he wasn't ready to be torn again... he had just been healed! For the second time!

"I'm perfectly aware of that... But I don't really think that'll be a problem. Just think of all the fun we will have while we wait and stretch you out..." The grey warframe leaned closer and placed kisses on the side of Optimus' helm, now teasing the seams of his valve panel to coax it open. His own spike was getting hard under his plating, and he wanted some relief. "A-ah... Megatron, please- I don't think t-this is the right m-moment..."

Surprisingly, the sick Decepticon stopped everything he was doing, and sat up straight again. "Ah yes, I remembered... I brought you a gift for being such a nice pet." He took a foreign object from his subspace, and without warning, he snapped it around Optimus' neck to hold it in place. Optimus tried to look down to see what that was, and found it was a bright emerald-green collar with a small charm hanging from it, with the legend 'Lord Megatron's pet' carved in it.

"I ordered it just for you, so everybot knows you're my property and they won't try to steal you away from me." Optimus still looked with a confused gaze at the collar. "Um... thank you, I guess?" Megatron gave a satisfied smirk and stood up from the berth, walking towards a desk in the other side of the room and taking some objects he used for work out of his subspace. Optimus wasn't sure on what to do now, so he just remained sitting on the berth in the same position as before. "Um, Megatron?"

"Yes, my love?" The warlord asked without turning to face his pretty Autobot. "Uh, well... How are my friends doing?" Optimus' voice was shaky with fear; he didn't know if he would be answered, or if he would be hit instead. "Your friends?" Megatron asked in confusion, hesitating for a moment before he remebered his wicked game to keep Optimus being cooperative. "Aaah, your friends. Yeah, they're alright. I personally made sure they're well fed and have the _comfiest_ cells on our ship. Trust me, Optimus, there's nothing to worry about."

Optimus huffed in relief. Oh, finally! At least he now knew something about them. But it's not like he would let his safety pass-by... he had still some _duties_  to fulfill to keep them in safe conditions. "Thank you, Megatron. It's nice to hear that." Megatron hummed in response, but it was a mixture of 'no problem' and 'I don't care', Optimus believed. When the warlord was done with doing whatever he had been doing, he returned to the berth once more. "Dear Optimus... since we're not able to use your pretty valve for a while, we must seek other alternatives to get some relief, hm?"

Optimus' didn't like the tone of this conversation a bit. "I'm being generous and waiting for you to heal, so I think the best thing you do for me is to give me some pleasure, right?" Optimus flinched. "Wh-what kind of p-pleasure?" Megatron grinned at the scared Autobot. "Well, you see... Maybe a good blowjob, or your soft servos stroking my lenght, or maybe you'll let me tease your valve, I don't know. I'll leave it to your choice." With that said, the warlord released his pressurized spike, and Optimus flinched even harder.

_Do this for the others_ he reminded himself. _For your family._

He took a deep vent and crawled forward. "A-alright..." Megatron got comfortable on his own spot and caressed Optimus' helm with his big servos once it was settled between his legs. The blue and red mech grasped the base of the spike in front of him with both hands, pumping it up and down slowly, earning soft grunts and moans from the warlord. While he kept doing that, he licked the head, then kissed it, and nuzzled his cheek against the hard spike every once in a while, but didn't stop stroking him even for a nano-klik. That would get him off easier.

Soon enough, Megatron was all about moaning and whining in heated pleasure, those warm hands stroking his lenght while the attentive licks and kisses felt marvelous. But he wanted more of that hot, slick glossa, so when Optimus opened his intake just a bit, Megatron forced his helm all the way down his spike, and didn't stop until his dermas hit his pelvic plating.

Optimus muffled a yelp when his helm was abruptly pushed onto the Decepticon's cord, choking desperately to adjust his throat tubing to the girth. Great, now he had to be careful not to damage his throat! Once Megatron had pushed him down the base, he tried to relax his intake, but couldn't due to the head tickling the very back of his glossa making him constrict his throat. "Yes, my pretty Prime, continue doing that." As Megatron slipped into the pleasure, his grip on Optimus' helm loosened, allowing him some movement but prevented him from pulling out completely. Good, this was going to satisfy him quicker.

Pressing his dermas down, he gave a hard suck to his spike, sliding half the lenght out of his intake and then pushing himself downwards again. Megatron seemed to like that, he moaned and arched his back off the headboard. Optimus did the same, but now stopped at the very head to swirl his glossa around it a few times, teasing the little slit with the tip carefully. Megatron's moans got louder and louder, enjoying the slick retreat of Optimus' intake, the hungry swirling of his glossa, and the way his throat constricted when he pushed himself back down.

Everything was too much for him, and finally gripped Optimus' helm again and pressed him hard against his pelvic plating, roaring his release and filling the Autobot's intake with hot transfluid. Optimus had trouble keeping everything inside, there was so much that a few spurts escaped his dermas securely suckling the base. Megatron eyed the firetruck between his legs, watching him struggle to keep his nanities inside his intake.

"Come on, Optimus. You know what to do my dear, _swallow._ " Optimus gave him a glare and refused to do so, still keeping the fluid inside his intake even if more overflowed out of him. "Stubborn again? But you ate it _so well_  the first time you tried it, remember?" The warlord smirked at Optimus, who made an annoyed sound and finally swallowed his seed with heavy gulps. Once he was sure everything had been swallowed, he allowed his Prime to sit up.

Optimus straightened himself as quickly as he could, coughing into his fist any traces of cum left over in his intake. "Primus" he said between coughs "How much transfluid can you release in a single load? It was flooding my whole throat!" Megatron chuckled and retracted his spike. "Big frames like me are more likely to produce big litters of sparklings, so we need enough nanities to keep our pretty carriers satisfied." He gave a quick kiss on Optimus' cheek and stood up from the berth- again- to get two energon cubes for them to refuel.

Optimus was still coughing, so he missed part of the warlord's explanation. But there was something that had clearly entered his audio receptors, and he didn't like a single bit of what that was.

Did he say _carriers_?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> P.S. the next chapter of 'I've had enough' is comming up tonight or maybe tomorrow morning! :D


	7. Nice and Easy

Now that Megatron had been busier with the Decepticon leadership, Optimus had been able to have a time for himself. _T_ _hankfully._ The Decepticon spent most of his time in the Command Room, but still returned to his quarters at night. That left Optimus all alone, and he couldn't be happier to be alone at least for once. He was able to wander around the apartment, take the energon he wanted and use Megatron's furniture, but he wasn't allowed to get out of the chambers unless it was completely necessary.

But he really didn't mind though, Megatron always arrived late and paid little mind to him with how tired he was. Optimus still had to recharge next to him on his large berth, and sometimes he felt how the other's pelvic plating ground on his aft and curious servos stroking the front of his thighs quite suggestively. Other than that, Optimus was as free as a bird.

Optimus was reading a datapad Megatron gave him to keep his 'pet' entertained, and he was comfortably lounging in the couch. Everything had been good so far this solar-cycle: When he woke up the warlord wasn't next to him, he had the opportunity to have his morning fuel _alone_ , and he washed himself without the feeling of being watched. He had forgotten how good it felt to live a normal life again.

Although he would have liked it more with his friends around, he didn't complain either. He even tried to hack the security systems to look for his team around the ship, but he couldn't and luckily Megatron's mechs didn't think of it as something important, so he didn't get in trouble.

Optimus turned his helm to face the door when he heard some clicking noises, and it opened to reveal a big, grey frame entering the chambers.

Megatron arrived _way_  earlier this time.

"Hello, my beloved Optimus." Megatron greeted in a cheery voice, not sure if he was in _that_ mood or simply enjoying himself. "What got you so happy today?" Optimus followed him with his optics as the Decepticon crossed the room. "We've finally found a proper location of an energon pit, one big enough for us to take the necessary resources. Aren't those good news?" The grey mech grinned and looked at Optimus, who only rolled his optics as a way to say 'if you say so'.

Optimus didn't answer and returned to his previous position, taking the datapad on his servos and looking for the last spot he had read. He heard the Decepticon leader scramble a couple of things, walk from a room to another and finally get to the living room he was in, sitting down on the couch opposite from where he was. "Come here, pet." The warlord had a smug smirk on his lip plates, patting his thigh indicating Optimus to come closer.

Optimus' fear started rising, and hesitating at first, he set aside the datapad and stood up to walk to the warlord, who immediately sat him on his lap with a yank, making the Autobot yelp in surprise. Optimus sat awkwardly there, not sure on how to place his arms as he didn't want to touch the Decepticon more than the necessary. Megatron paid him no mind, and instead he began tracing the blue mech's closed interface panel with a digit. "How about we begin on stretching you out, hm? I'm sure you'll like it."

Optimus shuddered at the touch. Something as light as this and he already felt uneasy! But he had a logical excuse, he believed. The last two times the warlord spiked him had sent him to the med bay. And now that Oil Slick made sure that his valve was tighter now, how could this be different than any of the times before? And even more, he was sure the crazy scientist just did that to pamper his Lord. What a sick fragger.

"N-no! I don't want you to hurt me again! Why d-don't you leave me alone and go and s-service yourself?" Optimus' vocalizer was shaky, but he tried to spit his words as harsh as possible, which didn't seem to be that much. The Decepticon just chuckled and began brushing his derma over his neck, still stroking his closed interface array. "That's why I'm going to stretch you out, sweetie. I don't intend to hurt you further more; that would delay the real task I've prepared for you." Optimus froze at his last words. Task? What kind of task?

"W-what?" Optimus asked, whipping his helm to stare directly at his captor with scared optics. Megatron's smirk turned into a grin. "It's a surprise, sweetspark. And I would hate to _ruin_  it for you. Now, open up. If you behave well, neither you or your friends will get hurt." Optimus thought his decision for a moment, cleaner fluid tears already bubbling up his optics as he finally slid his cover aside. Megatron made a small sound of triumph. "See? It's not so hard at all... Just relax and enjoy it. I promise I won't hurt you."

When a black digit started to circle the rim of his valve, Optimus finally broke in tears. All of the fear and sorrow he had retained finally was let out, thick tears staining his cheeks as he sobbed like a helpless sparkling. Surprisingly, Megatron retrieved his servo from the dry valve and instead focused on calming his pet down, placing kisses all over his helm and stroking his red chestplates as if they were breasts. "Don't cry, my lovely Autobot. I won't hurt you this time, and I'll make sure that you enjoy it as much as I do." The Autobot ignored him and kept weeping, still doing his best to keep the sobs down but failed, and now he felt as weak as he was before. He was an Elite Guard ex-member! He wasn't supposed to be scared, he was supposed to fight back!

Not knowing what else to do, he spread his legs further more on that big lap. It would be over quicker if he complied plus he wouldn't get hurt if he didn't put any resistance, so as disgusting as it was, it was the best he could do at the moment.

Megatron immediately sensed the Autobot's surrender, slipping a servo downwards to touch his valve again. He kept kissing him while he traced the rim, barely touching his exterior node with the bottom part of his palm. Small whimpers left Optimus' vocalizer, both from the humilliation and his unwanted arousal growing little by little. Megatron whispered obscene words into his audio, like 'my little slut', 'such a wonderful pet', 'I wonder how tight will you feel', 'wanton whore' etc. He never wasn keen on dirty talking (and it's not like he had done it before), so if the other mech was trying to revv him up further more, he clearly failed.

Optimus' frame was heating up already, his face slightly flushed as lubricant started flowing from his valve. When he felt the first hints of his wonderful pet's fluids, he smirked and took the opportunity to slip a finger inside him, sursprisingly slowly as to wait for him to get used to the thin girth. The Autobot gasped and clenched his valve walls on instinct, making the warlord chuckle at his shy behavior. "Relax... if you tense up, it'll only make it worse." Megatron was right, it would get him nowhere if he put up a fight. So he tried to calm himself down and loosen his valve as much as he could, even if it was just a minimal fraction.

Megatron slowly pushed his digit inside, looking around gently for his nodes as he retreated just a small bit of it. He slid it back in, a little more of its length entering now as Optimus gasped his name and incoherent words. He could feel the Autobot's will to fight, but luckily he knew he wouldn't fight back.

Meanwhile, Optimus was gasping and shaking, the thick digit felt lewdly big for him and the way it wriggled inside him managed to align some of his internal nodes, making more lubricant slip out of him and stain the warlord's servo. He shouldn't feel good! But it looked like the recalibration had the same effect on his nodes, making him even more sensitive than what he was.

Megatron kept the slow pumping until the valve he was fingering was dripping with lubricant, loving the soft mewls his beautiful pet made with each slow stroke to his walls. Optimus cried out when a second finger was pushed in, the stretch already becoming painful with just two digits. Primus, did Oil Slick _really_ tighten him up like that? He wouldn't be able to take Megatron's spike ever again! Which made him glad in a part of his processor, but at the same time it filled him with dread as images of that grey mech raping him brutally flashed in front of his optics.

Megatron waited for his Prime to adjust, hearing the half-pleased half-hurt whines comming out from those delicious plump lips with delight. His spike started to pressurize under his panel, but if he released it now he had the risk of scaring his pet and he wouldn't be as cooperative as he had been so far. So as painful as it was, he had to keep his own array closed.

The Autobot went almost completely silent, wriggling his hips a little but Megatron wasn't sure if it was because he wanted his digits out or he wanted them to be pushed deeper. Sliding the second finger all the way in now, Optimus let out a long, needy moan instead of a cry as he had expected. He _seriously_ was sensitive. It was just two digits inside him and he was already half-overheating and moaning his vocalizer out.

The Decepticon leader wriggled his fingers inside of him, stroking a few nodes around before he spread them, carefully scissoring and spreading his walls. Optimus let out a grunt at the slightly painful sensation. But the pain didn't last long, because Megatron was again stroking his deeper nodes and giving a wonderful feeling of being stuffed. Slag, if he felt full with just his fingers, how would he feel with his gigantic spike?

W-wait, did he really just think that? No way! Surely he just wanted to stretch him out for now. He wouldn't spike him this same solar-cycle...

Right?

The grey mech's interface panel was searing hot by now, the thick streams of lubricant running down his hand and part of his arm as well as the steady clenching of his pet's soft walls, those arousing mewls and moans and Optimus' own heat radiating from his frame were clouding his processor with want and need. But he had to keep his composure now, and if Megatron was good at something was at taking control of his own frame.

Optimus was now bucking his hips in time as that black servo involuntarily, as if they had developed a life of their own. He couldn't supress the heated moans slipping out of his vocalizer, nor the spasming of his valve as he slowly built his overload.

Without any warning, Megatron pushed a third and final digit, making Optimus shriek deliciously at the stretch, even if it wasn't painful anymore, and he had to thank all of the lubricant he spilled for that. His servo was thrusting in and out at an erratic pace, gushing out more fluids with every push and ripping delicious mewls from his pet. It was too much for Optimus, something that should have been painful was making him feel good, and even if he didn't like getting hurt even for a bit, it was less humilliating than being fingered and made moan like any other prostibot.

Another brush of his digits and Optimus cried out, valve spasming madly as a rush of lubricants splashed from his valve, staining his inner thighs and both Megatron's servo and lap. He rode off the overload bucking his hips a few times, finally releasing the servo from his now over-sensitive valve and allowing even more lubricant gush out of him.

The grey warlord pulled out and brought his soaked digits to his intake, licking the pink fluids off of them one by one as seductively as he could. This time, he didn't wait for Optimus to come down from his high, he just released his throbbing spike already leaking pre-transfluid and quickly positioned his pet right over it, the tip kissing his tiny entrance.

Optimus didn't notice what was the warlord doing until he felt the blunt tip nudging his dripping entrance and he froze. _Primus, please make him be gentler_ he praised. The Decepticon leader gripped his hips firmly and slowly pushed the tip inside, making his precious Autobot shiver and grip his own arms with those smaller blue servos. He stopped when the whole head was in, the tightness already felt great and he rolled his hips slightly to stroke the first nodes that were in there.

Optimus let out a confused whine when the warlord stopped, thinking that he was waiting for him to get used to the girth. That was... _unexpected,_ but it was much nicer than having his whole valve ripped apart. The head of that massive rod was putting quite some pressure in his valve, but so far it wasn't truly uncomfortable or painful. Eventually he relaxed, and Megatron felt the loosening of his walls as an encouragement to go on.

He repositioned himself on the couch so he could move at a better angle, reclining on the soft surface and angling his hips so they were practically flat on the seat. He gripped those black hips a little harder, and pushed his spike all the way inside that little hole until the head hit his carrying chamber entrance in a single thrust, their pelvic platings meeting with a low 'clang'.

Optimus cried out and immediately recognized that horrible sensation: the pain of a too-stretched valve. How didn't he think of that? Megatron was just being gentle so he could strike him while he was in his most vulnerable point! He felt that fat spike spreading him impossibly wide, his 'new' valve was having a hard time trying to adapt as it spasmed almost violently as he rocked his hips to ease the pain, but it only made everything worse. Every small twitch was clearly noticed by his sensors, and the new calibration made Megatron's already big spike feel like three times bigger.

"M-Megatron!!! You said you wouldn't hurt me!" He said with a grunt of pain, trying to pull himself out of that monster inside him but those thick servos held him in place. "I'm sorry, but your valve is almost as if you were a virgin, so I can't do anything but wait until you get used to the girth again." Megatron said in a half-shaky voice obviously drunken with pleasure. Optimus thought it must be a wonderful feeling to have such a soft valve squeezing him hard, but sadly he didn't know since he had never spiked anyone else.

Megatron watched unamused at the Prime's attempts to stand up get his member out, crying out and shrieking with every violent move he made. "If you try to pull out now, I'll rip your walls again." The Autobot froze, processor spinning to consider his options. If he went to the med bay again, he wouldn't have to interface with the warlord in a few solar-cycles, but he perfectly knew the pain was unbearable and hard to deal with, so neither options were very nice.

He spent so much time thinking that he didn't notice the pain had almost disappeared now, until Megatron slowly lifted him up and slammed him back down, reality crashing hard on him and making him yelp in surprise. Well, it looks like Megatron took the final decision for him. Fragging him raw it is, then.

Even though he felt so _raped,_  Optimus put as little resistance as he could, hating the moans and occassional squeals that escaped his vocalizer and the way that the Decepticon's fat spike brushed over his most sensitive nodes, forming a mind-dumbing pleasure that had him bouncing up and down involuntarily between those big, grey legs.

Megatron was grunting and growling all the while, doing his best as to not hurt his pretty Autobot with the brutal pace he was used to go with. It was on his nature, he thought, many pleasurebots he had hired in the past had been sent to the med bay after spending a night or two in his quarters. But he just couldn't help it; he _loved_  to have his spike buried in a hot, tight and slick valve, and it was hard to control himself with his whole frame rumbling softly in pure bliss.

"Ngh, you're so tight, my pet. Come on... Scream for me, I want to hear you scream my name- NGHH!!!" Megatron was lost in his pleasure, thrusting in and out of his captive like a wild cyberbeast in heat as Optimus just replied with more moans and cries, the pleasure and agony mixed together made cleaner fluid spill from his optics once again.

His hips started rolling involuntarily again, his own servo traveling down to rub his exterior node and finish even quicker. Megatron felt more lubricant coating his spike, and the walls constricted around him at random intervals as he could sense the upcoming overload of his partner. "Y-yes, Optimus dear. Pleasure yourself, show me how much of a _dirty whore_  you can be. C-come on... I want to feel your valve sucking my spike until it's dry!" Optimus cried out, even more tears flowing out as he felt like the worst 'bot in this Universe.

Here he was, riding the Decepticon leader's spike while moaning heatedly and rubbing his swollen nub like a desperate pleasurebot, finally overloading a second time with a harsh cry. His valve walls clamped down desperately, lubricant flowing freely from the rim as he unconciously pushed himself harder on the spike impaling him, Megatron roaring his release a nano-klik later and filling his whole valve channel with his hot transfluid.

He couldn't hold back the sob that appeared on his throat when he felt the nanities gushing out of him and staining his thighs. Megatron rubbed his whole frame like it was a reward for his 'hard job' and placed kisses all over his helm. "Good job, my lovely Autobot. You did very well today. And see? No damage, I left you completely intact down there." The warlord purred, stroking almost lovingly his abdominal platings. Oh yeah, Optimus was intact, except for the spike impaling him and the dirty transfluid probably already making its way to his carrying chamber.

A few clicks later he heard Megatron take out something from his subspace as he pulled out his spike, a trail of lubricant and transfluid connecting his port and the tip of the other's rod, and immediately something replaced it. Something _cold_ and _thick,_  just as Megatron's size but not as long...

Optimus yelped when Megatron shoved the plug inside his still-sensitive valve and locked it in place. His frame shivered at the feel, compared to the spike he had had earlier, this one was freezing cold! But it's not like he wanted that massive rod back inside him, no way!

"W-what is that?! What did you put down there?!" Optimus asked desperately as he arched his back trying to get a good look at whatever had been shoved inside him, not getting even a quick glance. "Why, if it isn't a plug, sweetspark. It'll help keep my transfluids inside you until your chamber sucks it deep." Megatron said in a smug voice as he carefully lifted Optimus off of him and placed him on the couch, cleaning his spike with a rag in a single motion and retracted it behind his panel again.

"And why would you want to do that? Don't you have enough with overloading inside me everytime you force me interface?" Optimus tried to sound angry, but he sound more like it was a casual question. "Because I don't like to keep my pretty pet _unsatisfied,_  plus I like how your valve looks like that, all stuffed and stretched." Megatron looked down to his still-spread legs, eyeing his soft lips encircling the plug, spread obscenely wide yet not allowing even a drop of transfluid to come out.

"A-and does it have to be this fragging _big_?" Optimus protested as he tried to sit in a comfortable position, wincing at the feeling of the plug shifting inside him everytime he moved. Primus, it was so _thick_ and so uncomfortable! He couldn't even twitch without having that horrible thing wriggling everywhere inside him. "Ah, well, as this ship was solely inhabited by Decepticons, it's obvious that our frames are bigger than yours Autobots, so this is the standard Decepticon size and the only one Oil Slick had in stock."

Optimus was still wriggling and shifting, letting out small whimpers as he tried to get comfortable. Megatron just chuckled and stood up, eyeing his pet for the last time before walking to the kitchen and retrieve two energon cubes. "How about we have some dinner now? You must be hungry after all that action" The warlord chuckled.

_...plus our sparklings won't be able to grow if they aren't well-fed_ he finished the sentence in his mind.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What a time Megatron's going to have with Optimus...
> 
> Thanks for reading!  
> -Rolling_girl27


	8. Carrying Protocols

"Ah, Lord Megatron! I'm very glad you came. Please, have a seat!"

Megatron arrived at the med bay and sat down on the chair Oil Slick gestured him. He had asked the scientist to teach him (even if he'd never admit it) everything about carrying. He wanted to be ready for whatever would come when his pretty Prime got heavy with his bitlets.

"Alright, sir. What would you like to know?" Oil Slick sat down in front of his leader with his clawed servos neatly folded on the table between them. "Everything" the warlord answered, "From the impregnation to the final stages."

The smaller mech stood up from the chair he was in even if it hadn't passed a cycle since he sat down and went to retrieve some datapads and a stylus from a nearby desk. "Very well. We'll start with the methods of impregnation."

"The first thing you need to know is that a healthy mech or femme is more capable of producing offspring; some ill or malfunctioning frames can still reproduce but it requires more time and...  _tries._

"As you may know, every Cybertronian or Kaonian frame reproduces with a fluid exchange, which in this case is transfluid. During interface, when it is finally released, it is supposed to fill the carrying chamber or gestation tank, however you want to call it, and it locks so the nanities can be transformed into a new spark, then a spark chamber and eventually another frame."

"The fastest way to get somebot heavy is to add an extra lock- aside from the one the carrying chamber provides- so the transfluid stays in longer and can be used in a more efficient way. That's what the plug I gave you is for; you should shove it up your Autobot every time you overload inside him as to keep the transfluid from spilling."

Megatron hummed in appreciatement, rubbing his chin with two fingers as he imagined the _delicious_  display he would get from his pet. He could already imagine his future carrier wriggling and struggling to try and get the too-big plug out, letting out cute whimpers of discomfort.

"I see... but how much time does it take to form a sparkling inside the chamber?" Megatron asked, showing how impatient he was to get his future heir or heirs.

"There's not an _exact_  amount of time, it pretty much depends on the mech's frame, health and age. Considering your Autobot's qualities, it shouldn't be so hard. He's healthy, strong and looks young, so maybe in a couple more solar-cycles he should get heavy."

The warlord's engines rumbled in excitement as a mischievous grin appeared on his lip plates. "Very well... keep going." Oil Slick cleared his vocalizer and continued.

"When he _does_ carry, the first symptoms won't appear until two lunar-cycles later from impregnation. They usually are dizziness, nausea, instability in his tanks- which means he might purge them or won't be able to process energon very well- and constant headaches. The symptoms on the next stages can vary, but the most common are back and abdominal pain, exhaustion, increased hunger and mood swings. It's advisable to not transform during the whole carrying cycle, because it can deattach the feeding line from the chamber or can damage the delicate protoform."

"And how much does the carrying cycle last?" Megatron asked while taking some notes on a datapad the smaller Decepticon gave him.

"Around 5 months, but it can be less if there are any complications. Usually it isn't something very bad; the sparkling or sparklings just need to stay in an incubating crate a couple more days or weeks so the protoform can finish developing what was missing from their frame or systems."

"Alright... and is there any way to know how many sparklings will Optimus have?"

Oil Slick paused for a while, a claw resting on his chin as he carefully thought the information his leader seeked. After a few nano-kliks of silence, the scientist finally shook his helm. "I'm afraid that isn't possible, my liege. Some mechs are more fertile than others, and considering you and your Autobot's size difference- with all due respect- if he has a litter, the most probable thing is that he'll have a small one, due to the sparklings' frame being big like their Sire and his carrying chamber won't be able to expand so much to keep a big number of them."

The warlord was disappointed by that last statement. He had _always_  wanted to have a big litter of sparklings! If Optimus wasn't so small, he would probably have the quantity he desired.

...but now that he thought about that, having small litters wasn't really a problem. They would have _plenty_ of time to make another one, and if it isn't enough, one more wouldn't do any bad.

"Oh, another important thing. The sparklings need transfluid to develop their frames and systems as well as special energon rich in components to keep them healthy. Any mech's transfluid works, but obviously the Sire's the best kind. Make sure to overload inside him constantly enough so your Autobot nor your creations lack of nutrients."

Megatron's spike started pressurizing under his plating. So he would get to fill his pet with his transfluid _every time_ they interfaced? Oh, how much fun was he going to have even once he had filled Optimus' belly with bitties.

But Oil Slick's voice snapped him from his thoughts. "Make sure to keep him on a calm environment, far away from stressful situations and make him feel safe. Carriers are _very_  delicate when it comes to stress and negative behaviors as it may affect the protoforms. Providing your Autobot when he carries a comfortable room isn't a bad idea."

Megatron would make sure to pamper his little Prime at all times, specially after interface. He could already see him with his swollen belly, all weak and helpless and at his complete mercy, recharging by Megatron's side as he cuddled with him softly and-

"Oh, I forgot to mention something, my Lord... I investigated Autobot carrying protocols and I found out that their reproductive system doesn't allow the carrier to move too much during interface; I mean, he will be able to do it, but his movement abilities will be reduced to almost 10% than their normal conditions. This is to avoid any violent motion that can damage either of the carrier's or sire's frames or the growing protoforms, as well to have a better breeding session. So if your Autobot stays still or does little to no movement when you interface with him, it's completely normal."

Although he enjoyed a responsive and fighting Optimus on his spike, having him still and calm for once didn't sound like a bad idea either. In fact, he'd like to see him, laying under him unable to move as he enjoyed his small frame however he wanted... His spike was getting harder with each scene he imagined with his pet.

"Alright. And one last thing, Oil Slick... how do I know when he starts carrying and when he's about to give birth?"

"Ah, it's very simple, Lord Megatron. Just frag him, overload inside him and make sure to use the plug; don't take it out unless you're to interface again. Next deca-cycle you bring him to me and I'll scan him for any sign of a newspark growing inside. If not, you can keep trying and wait for the first symptoms to appear. And when he gives birth... don't worry, it'll be pretty obvious. He'll start to feel an intense pain, so you have to bring him to me and I'll take your sparklings out."

Megatron finished writing on his datapad and stood up. "Thank you, Oil Slick. I'm very glad to know you'll be aware of Optimus' carrying cycle when I get him heavy." He shook servos with the smaller 'con. "Oh, it's my pleasure, sir. Anything you need, just comm. link me and I'll go right away."

The Decepticon leader said good-bye to his scientist/medic and walked out of the med bay.

* * *

When he arrived to his quarters he heard some soft moaning and whimpering comming from the berthroom. He knew that voice... That _sweet, innocent_  voice...

Walking as silently as he could, Megatron approached the door, peeking his helm a little to get a glance at his pet. He _surely_ was self-servicing, those arousing mewls clearly gave him away.

When he looked into the room, he saw the young Autobot lying on the berth, legs spread wide as his small servos scrambled and shook in a poor attempt to pull the plug out. His tries had unintentionally aroused him, he could see his palms rubbing his exterior node each time he tried to pull the object inside him and he was sure it only made friction in his internal nodes and walls; a small puddle of lubricant right underneath him were testimony for this.

Megatron felt his spike almost pop out of his panel at the sight as he approached his whining and unintentionally-turned on Prime with a smirk on his faceplates.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if this chapter was short; I just wanted to let you know how a carrying cycle works in my Universe :3
> 
> In case you're wondering... No, Optimus isn't carrying yet.
> 
> Thanks for reading!  
> -Rolling_girl27
> 
> P.S. How many sparklings are needed to be considered a BIG litter? Answer in the comments!


	9. Caught in the Action

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OMG YASSS!!
> 
> School year is over! Yaaaay!!! :D
> 
> And to celebrate it, here's a new chapter of the story :3
> 
> Enjoy!  
> -Rolling_girl27

Optimus was panting and mewling softly with each pleasurable stroke the plug made inside his valve. He had already been trying to take it out for half a groon and it didn't even move! Plus he was _painfully_ aroused, but he didn't dare to self-service while being on Megatron's berth and when he could come back at any nano-klik.

...which pretty much was about to happen now.

"What a delightful sight we've got in here." Megatron purred. The Prime froze in his place, stopping every single twitch from his frame as he slowly pulled his helm upwards to look at the warlord standing in front of him, arms folded over his chestplates and a horny smirk on his lips.

After he met those lusty optics he immediately blushed and retrieved his servos from his lubricating and stuffed valve to pull himself up onto his elbows. "Ah, M-Megatron... I- This isn't what it looks like!" Optimus' frame shook in fear of what punishment his captor would make him go through after trying to pull the plug out, but Megatron only chuckled and sat next to him on the berth.

A cold shiver ran through Optimus' spine as a heavy black servo trailed his thigh from the knee to the hip and back. Oh no, he knew what the warlord wanted.

And he wasn't going to like it.

"My, my, Optimus... Such a bad pet for trying to pull out that plug. Haven't you figured it out already? There's no use in you trying to unplug yourself. It's tightly locked in a special part of your valve, plus only I know the correct way and how deep to insert it so it locks properly." The Autobot couldn't do anything other than stare into those blood-red optics, spark beating fast under his chestplates as he instinctively closed his legs shut, not daring to give any more 'glances' to the warlord of his aroused valve.

Megatron smiled at those scared optics, noticing how the other closed his legs. But he was sure Optimus wouldn't be able to stop what was to come. Nor the plans he had of breeding him.

"And I see that you're kind of _overheating_. How about we tend to your needs, hm?" The gladiator pulled Optimus' slim frame further back into the berth from his armpits so he had some more room for himself. He then crawled to the space between his pet's legs, grasping those silver thighs almost painfully and spreading them wide, licking his lips at the sight of a tight and wet valve ready to take a good fragging session.

"You look _delicious._.. Mind if I have a taste?" Optimus whimpered and blushed a cute red, trying to pull his legs close again but it was useless, the warlord had him perfectly pinned. Well, not _exactly_  in a physical way, but he knew his punishment would be worse if he tried to fight back.

"N-no... Please don't touch me..." the blue mech managed to breath out but got no answer, as much as he had expected. The warlord released one of Optimus' legs and pinned it down with his knee, using his free servo to take the plug by its base and pull it out in a swift motion. How come Optimus wasn't able to do that?! He had tried the exact same thing without result!

Optimus let out a shaky sigh when the plug was pulled out, a small trail of leftover transfluid and his own lubricants quickly seeping out and making a puddle on the clean spot he was currently in. It felt nice to be empty again.

But the relief lasted a very short time, Megatron's glossa was almost immediately licking and sucking clean his port from their combined fluids. That wet appendage ran over his exterior node, causing him to moan and buck his hips upwards.

Megatron chuckled and lowered himself more, spreading his soft lips and outer folds with his jaw and gently nipping his external but still delicate mesh. Soon enough the Prime was moaning and whimpering helplessly, the sweet sensations in his valve were starting to build up his much needed release.

Meanwhile, the warlord between his legs purred while burying his intake a little deeper on that port, delicious lubricant falling on his glossa and he was more than happy to drink it up. He could feel the other's tight inner walls constricting on the very tip of his glossa before he slid it inside, wriggling and tasting the inner mesh slightly stained with his transfluid.

The taste of their combined pleasure was enough to make his engines rumble and his spike sprung out of its casing, thick beads of pre-transfluid bubbling up the slit and falling on the berth sheets underneath.

Optimus cried out with each thrust of that glossa, and finally the pleasure was too much and he overloaded _hard,_  walls clenching desperately and more sweet lubricant was being drank by the warlord.

Megatron gave one last suck before sitting up straight again, resting his engorged spike on Optimus' pelvic plating and gently rocked it with soft thrusts of his hips. The heat on his lower half made the Autobot look down, only to lock his optics on the drooling spike.

Primus, was it this big before? He could _swear_  it was even thicker now, or were his memory banks malfunctioning? Either way, that spike looked as terrifying as it had always looked.

Maybe even more.

The Decepticon chuckled when bliss faded from his pet's faceplates and dread replaced it. "You like it, sweetspark? I got some help from Lockdown so I could store and produce more transfluid in my systems. If I didn't fill you up last time, this one I surely will."

Indeed, Megatron asked the bounty hunter to get him a couple mods, which he installed himself while Optimus recharged. The channel running through his spike and to his tranfluid reservoir tank had expanded, allowing larger loads of nanities to be injected into the other's frame thus increasing the chances of impregnation.

"N-no, please don't. Y-you've done this dozens of times. You're bigger now! Re-remember what Oil Slick said? I-I'm tighter than before! You'll rip me apart a-again!" The Prime started muttering pleads at an incredible speed, his vocalizer turning shaky after a couple of sentences.

Megatron sighed in disappointment and rolled his optics. "Come on, you've done this _dozens_  of times before as well. Can't you stop whining for a single time and enjoy it?" Optimus suddenly shut up and glared at the bigger mech, narrowing his optics a little. "NO! I won't enjoy it EVER in my life! And I'm not any pleasurebot you can interface with whenever you want! Now listen to me Megatron, release me and my team or you'll attend the consequences!"

Megatron started chuckling, which slowly turned into a roaring laugh almost hysterical. "Aw, do you really think you can _figth_  me? It's been almost a lunar-cycle and none of your Autobot friends from the Elite Guard have called to claim you back." In a matter of nano-kliks, a clawed servo was wrapped tightly around Optimus' throat, cutting the air passage but not completely. The warlord leaned closer to the blue mech's audio and whispered, "And do I have to remind you your pathetic friends are still down there in the cells? I can order one of my soldiers to deactivate them if that's what you want."

Optimus struggled to get away from that heavy frame, gasping and venting desperately to get some much needed air. "D-don't... touch... th-them!" He managed to breath out through the suffocation. "I won't if you do as I say." A wicked grin appeared on Megatron's lip plates, finally releasing the Prime's throat and sitting up straight.

The Autobot gasped heavily, but was interrupted by the pain of his legs being forced open roughly. If Megatron wasn't more gentle, he was sure he would snap one of his joints at any cycle. "If you are a good pet, my little Prime, I'll keep feeding and treating well your comrades. But if you don't..." he aligned the tip of his spike with his valve. "Maybe they'll join you here, in my berth, so we all can have fun together."

He snapped his hips forward, plunging his thicker cord all the way in until their frames met. Optimus cried out, the stretch was painful like previous times and even though his valve was still lubricating, the head pressing insistently at his carrying chamber entrance was making him wince from the stinging.

Megatron moaned at the feel of that slick valve clenching randomly around his spike, trying desperately to adjust to the new girth but failing. Even with his lust-filled processor, he still was thinking of his sparklings. As much as he wanted to pound the little Autobot mercilessly for being disrespectful to him, he'd rather spill his seed into him for full solar-cycles than waiting for him to recover in the med bay for the same amount of time. Plus, it was way more fun to humilliate his unrightful pet as he fought the unavoidable pleasure.

They stayed like that for a couple of cycles, surprisingly the pain in Optimus' valve disappearing and being replaced by pleasure when the gladiator started rocking his hips, the tip rubbing his ceiling node in gentle strokes. Optimus grunted at the feel of being full; it was not unpleasant anymore, quite the contrary. But he _hated_  the nice sensations he received from this, pleasure from someone he hated as well.

Megatron slid half his length out and slammed it back in, hitting the back of his valve repeatedly as he moaned and panted. Optimus was trying so hard not to moan, but in the end his instincts took over him and he wailed and whined with every thrust of those mighty hips that made the cord inside him align his nodes oh so wonderfully.

"You belong to me, Prime..." Megatron said between grunts as he sped up his thrusts. "I took your seals... I corrupted your carrying chamber... I spilled my seed inside you... You're mine, only mine!" He roared and lifted Optimus' hips, allowing his spike to completely fill his valve. Optimus cired out and bucked his hips into the thrusts, intense pleasure shooting through his frame that felt like electrical discharges.

Megatron kept his hold on the Autobot's hips with a servo while he placed the other next to his pet's helm to steady himself. His movements turned animalistic now, growling and grunting with each contraction of Optimus' walls, enjoying the slick slide of his spike inside that little hole and pounding the carrying chamber that soon would birth his sparklings with the blunt head.

Optimus' optics were glitching, the pleasure too much as well as the mixed emotions while the warlord on top of him kept plunging in and out of him like a cyberbeast. With a last thrust, Megatron overloaded, growling loudly and pressing himself until the tip of his spike penetrated the deepest part of the Autobot's array: his chamber. His hot nanities spilled inside, filling the chamber to its outmost, the pressure inside turning painful after a while for containing so much fluid in such a small space.

Optimus overloaded as well when he felt the other's fluids filling him, arching his back with a wail as his valve exploded with pleasure and clamped down, milking the cord, begging for more sticky fluids to fill him. For a nano-klik he enjoyed the warmth and feel of being full from the nanities inside them, but he started to worry when he felt like the fluids wouldn't stop gushing out after his chamber was filled to its limits.

His abdominal plating bulged ever so slightly, and he started shifting uncomfortably when Megatron just wouldn't pull out and let him empty himself. Soon the warlord noticed his pet's discomfort and pulled out, but not without immediately shoving the large plug inside him again.

Optimus sighed when he felt that massive spike finally leaving him, but he cried out when that slagging plug was inside him once more, and this time it locked on a specific cluster of nodes that were over-sensitive, making it twice as uncomfortable. Plus all of the transfluid still trapped inside him didn't help. Without the Decepticon's spike, the fluids had more space to spread, so the pressure wasn't concentrated exclusively in his chamber. But he could feel them sloshing inside him with every little motion he did, and it made him want to purge his tanks.

"Megatron! Can't you take this damn thing out of me for a while? I wore it all day, you can't expect me to wear it all night too!" The Prime was already between his legs again, wincing every time the horrible thing brushed against his over-sensitive nodes. Megatron just chuckled and stared at the blue mech. "No, my pet. That's the punishment you get for disrespecting me."

He leaned closer and pulled the Autobot's chin so they were looking at eachother. "I'll take it out when your chamber has sucked all of my nanities inside." Optimus whimpered and turned his helm to the side, not wanting to stare at those monstrous optics anymore.

Optimus moved to 'his' side of the berth and laid down, facing the wall and showing his back to his captor. Megatron did the same, although he laid closer to the Autobot and hugged his midsection, pressing his chestplates against his back, invading his personal space.

Oh no, his chamber would take _groons_  to use all of those nanities! And what if he didn't? Well, Megatron should get in the mood sometime in the next solar-cycle, so he was sure he'd take the plug some time. He _had_  to. He didn't know if he'd last the whole dark-cycle like this!

Frag, this was going to be a _long_  night...


	10. Rewarded With a Blessing

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ladies and gentlemen...
> 
> The (second) most requested chapter, as well as the one you were so patiently waiting for...
> 
> ...here it is!  
> -Rolling_girl27

Megatron was the one to wake up first, grunting as he stretched his limbs like a domestic cyber-cat. His crimson optics onlined slowly, recalibrating a couple of times to get adjusted to the morning light. The warlord turned around so he was laying on his side, and smiled when he saw that beautiful blue mech recharging peacefully on the side of the berth contrary to his.

It was the most beautiful mech he had ever seen. His cherry red chestplates rose and lowered with each soft vent, and he couldn't keep himself from touching.

A black servo shoot upwards to caress baby blue faceplates with his knuckles, then his thumb began tracing the rim of those plump lips making the still recharging Autobot squirm a little. He was utterly _adorable_ like this.

The same servo stroking his faceplates moved lower, teasing his chestplates for a bit before sliding down towards his midsection, rubbing lazy circles as he imagined his Prime all stuffed with his sparklings. Maybe it was already time to take him to Oil Slick for a carrying test.

But first, he wanted to enjoy that little valve once more.

Megatron got closer to the recharging Prime, placing soft kisses from his antennas to his neck and back. His unoccupied servo moved to steady his own helm, resting it on his open palm while the other one moved from his midsection to those slim thighs. The Autobot squirmed and mewled softly at the sensations, unconciously pressing his aft against the other's closed interface panels and rubbing clumsily.

The gladiator let out a deep chuckle, his digits now messing with the over-stretched rim of his pet's valve due to the plug, teasing his node ever so slightly as he pumped the plug upwards, being careful to not slide it out.

The stimulation was ripping whines and eventually soft moans from the Prime, until it was too strong and it snapped him out of the dream world. His blue optics blinked a little in confusion, probaably he didn't remember where he was, the silly thing.

Optimus' frame suddenly arched off the berth in pleasure, lubricant overflowing slightly from the rim but most of it was trapped inside by the too-large plug. He laid his back again on the berth, panting softly as his blue optics met with red-blood ones.

He startled and jumped away from his grasp, trying to put as much distance between the Decepticon as he could. "Good morning, Optimus dear. Did you have a nice rest?" The warlord's tone was something between caring and mocking, and Optimus couldn't decide which one was.

"M-Megatron... What are you doing?" The blue mech winced with another pump of the item inside him, stimulating the cluster of nodes where it had been locked the night before. "I thought maybe I could enjoy your delicious little valve before starting the solar-cycle." The grey mech chuckled and pulled Optimus back with a firm grip on his hips, pressing his chestplates against the other's back and placing more kisses on his neck cables.

"No! No, please! It's too early for that!" Optimus tried to push strong arms away from him, but he couldn't. He had just woken up and was too weak to fight already, unlike Megatron, who must have been up since Primus knows when and was already craving for another 'session'.

"Come on, Optimus. Make it easy for you at least once." The Prime seemed to ignore him, as he kept thrashing and wailing like a sparkling. Suddenly Megatron leaned into his audio and whispered, "If you behave well, I'll leave your valve be and I won't shove the plug inside you."

Optimus froze in his place, weighing his options. A day without being stuffed full would have been nice, yet he didn't want to give himself away like a cheap pleasurebot. Plus, he didn't like to have his massive loads of transfluid sliding down his thighs either.

Megatron took the opporunity of his pet's distraction to pull him closer, releasing his spike from its panel and lifting one of Optimus' leg up, already looking for the right angle to get as deep as he could inside his future carrier.

Optimus was still too busy thinking about his options to notice the over-large plug sliding out of him as well as transfluid gushing out of his valve and staining his thigh. Just before he could answer, a sharp thrust filled him entirely, making him cry out.

"W-Wait! You didn't even -ah- let me answer!" His much slimmer frame rocked with each of the gladiator's thrusts, deep and hard pressing against his carrying chamber insistently. "It wasn't a request, my little Prime." Megatron grunted as he slid his spike deeper, lubricated enough by his left-over transfluid and the lubricant produced previously by his administrations.

Optimus couldn't do anything other than supress the moans and cries from his vocalizer, optics shut tight to avoid the sight of the warlord rutting between his legs. Megatron grunted with each hard thrust, his rock hard spike aligning all the correct nodes as the soft walls tightened and released steadily around him.

Optimus' tanks churned with the slick noises emmited from his port, all of his and Megatron's fluids coating the other's spike and sliding swiftly and without any problem. Megatron readjusted the grip of his leg and lifted it even higher, making Optimus hiss in pain. He then started ramming his spike at a brutal pace, with erratic thrusts as he hammered the carrying chamber entrance with the tip of his spike and the first pulses of pre-transfluid joined the mess of fluids already there.

Optimus cried out, small tears already welling up in his optics as pain started bubbling up between all of that unwanted pleasure, the strength of the thrust too hard for his delicate entrance. Megatron pushed in as deep as he could, assaulting the tight swirl of the carrying chamber's entrance and spilling his massive load of transfluid inside, which made Optimus overload as well.

Throwing his helm back, Optimus wailed his overload, valve clamping down greedily as his plating expanded once again with the other's hot seed. Suddenly a cramp shot through his frame, making him wince and grab his midsection in pain. Even with his post-overload daze Megatron was able to notice his pet's distress.

"Is there something wrong, Optimus?" He asked in a half-bored half-concerned tone. "M-my abdomen... I-it hurts." Megatron's optics widened. Had he damaged his chamber again?

Pulling his spike out as carefully as he could, he rolled Optimus onto his back, watching a stream of transfluid flow out of his valve and onto the berth. He quickly positioned himself between Optimus' legs, carefully spreading the tight entrance with his digits to take a look.

"Well, I don't think there are any injuries in your valve." The grey mech stated, sitting up straight and moving to caress Optimus' hip joints. The Autobot gasped at the feeling, but slowly his frame loosened and he let himself be massaged. Although he hated to admit it, it felt good on his sore frame from constant interfacing.

Megatron's servos traveled upwards to Optimus' abdomen, pressing slightly and rubbing in soft circles as if there was a sparkling or a litter growing in there.

"I think it's time to take you to Oil Slick..."

* * *

"Tell me, Lord Megatron, have you been following _all_ the instructions I gave you?" Oil Slick asked as he helped Optimus lay on the medical berth, his blue cheeks burning with shame for being so weak due to the soreness of his frame, as well as the transfluid slowly but surely sliding down his thighs, although the medic didn't seem to mind.

"Yes, Oil Slick. I have." Megatron grunted. He felt like a sparkling being asked if he had cleaned his room. "Well, we'll soon see that. And have you been using the plug?"

Optimus froze. So this fragger was the one to give Megatron the damn thing?!

"Yes, just like you said. Shove it in after each interface and don't remove until the next one." Oil Slick nodded and gently spread Optimus' legs, taking a soft cleaning rag and wiping away the transfluid from his thighs and his valve rim. Optimus was actually surprised by this mech's gentleness.

"Now, let's see. What did you do to him this time?" Oil Slick slid two claws inside him and spread them, taking a good look at Optimus' inner walls. "I just wanted you to examine him and do him a test." The medic hummed in aprehension and slid his claws out of the Autobot's valve, sliding them upwards towards his abdomen. He poked carefully, looking for any bulge or deformity that might be malign.

Optimus squirmed a little under those touches, feeling slightly uncomfortable plus it tickled. "So far he doesn't seem to have any bulge or complication." Wait, 'bulge'? 'Complication'? What did he mean by that?

"...but that's just the external part. Let's scan him and see how his system is doing." Oil Slick retrieved a cable from the medical computer and tapped Optimus' medical port, asking for access. Optimus was a bit surprised by this mech's behavior, probably because he was already used to Megatron's brutality and had forgotten how gentleness felt like. In the end, he shook his ideas off his processor and slid the cover aside.

Oil Slick plugged the cable in and then turned to face the screen, adjusting the computer's settings so the scan wouldn't be too harsh with the Autobot's firewalls. The three mechs in the room watched while the computer fullfilled its duty, scanning Optimus' vents, energon lines, spark chamber, fuel tanks and even his joints, looking for any injuries or malfunctions. After a couple of cycles, the scan finally settled on his reproductive system.

"He looks pretty healthy, my liege. His carrying chamber is strong and in optimal conditions. Also, he is receiving a good amount of nanities, which are helping to nurish his inner mesh, and..." Oil Slick trailed for a bit, looking wide-opticed at the screen.

"What is it, Oil Slick?" Megatron asked impatiently, servos clutching on his arm as he waited for the answer he wanted to hear. The medic finally turned around and said,

"Congratulations, Master. You're going to be a Sire."

Both mechs turned to look at Oil Slick, not believeng what the thin mech was saying.

The smaller Decepticon stepped aside to let his Master as well as his pet have a good view of the screen. And indeed, there could be seen an unmistakeable blurry spot on the screen, not completely visible, but that clearly showed a sparkling was just starting to grow.

Optimus gasped at the image, happiness and fear mixed together that made his spark almost explode with the mixed emotions. He had always wanted sparklings of his own, planned with his future conjux (if he ever was to have one), but not with the Decepticon leader!

"How many?" Megatron turned to face Oil Slick with a wide smile on his faceplates. "Can we know?" The medic came back to his previous spot, analyzing the image before answering, "I'm sorry, my liege. Your sparkling or sparklings are still in the first stage of development, so it's too early to know the size of the litter." The warlord shook his helm a little in disapprovement.

"B-but I can assure you they're completely healthy." Oil Slick muttered nervously, trying to make-up for his disappointed Master.

Optimus couldn't believe it, he was carrying!

_There was something growing inside of him._

He felt sad and scared for Megatron being the Sire, but at the same time he was _really_  happy to know Primus had rewarded all of his endurance and sacrifices for his team with such a blessing.

Many questions raced through his processor. Will Megatron terminate them? Would they resemble their Sire or him? How many would he have? How would he name them?

There was so much going on in his helm, but he was sure of the message Primus had sent him.

He couldn't put up a fuss now; so far he had kept his team safe (or so he thought), and that meant he was doing the job right. He had to keep it up, as well as he _had_ to be more careful and smarter, he had a new life growing inside of him that needed to be looked after.

Optimus knew the real challenge had just begun, and he'd give way _everything_ it took to protect those he loved.

Including his future creations.


	11. A Beautiful Lie

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to MissSparkles for giving me the idea for this chapter! I know it has already been far too long since she suggested it, but I promised I would add it.
> 
> ...aaaand here it is!  
> -Rolling_girl27

Megatron was resting on his berth, plump pillows supporting his back as he held Optimus close to him with his right arm. The Autobot was oddly silent, he hadn't said a word since they left the med bay. A black servo was rubbing his tummy in slow circles, just right above his carrying chamber.

Optimus leant into Megatron's touch, even if he didn't want to, but the sparklings wanted to stay close to the Sire. His helm rested on Megatron's shoulder, frame curled neatly on the side of the other's frame and his servos rested on his chestplates. He really didn't care if he touched him. There was so much going on in his processor that it was hard to care or even notice what was happening around him.

Megatron felt a little uneasy for his pet's behavior. Well, Optimus was still young, maybe the news of him being the Carrier of the Decepticon leader's heirs was something difficult to swallow. _He'll get used to it_ he thought. He let out a long sigh to break the silence, and said, "You're going to be a great Carrier, Optimus my dear. Me and our sparklings are very fortunate to have you."

No response. He looked down to meet his gaze, only to look at a straight-faced Autobot. If it weren't for the soft air being cycled against his upper chest, he would've thought he was dead. Looking at his hypnotized optics, Megatron uselessly followed their gaze, for they were staring into nothingness. He trailed one of his digits across soft, baby blue lips, but not even that made the Autobot move.

"Come on, my dear. Why are you so upset? Carrying is a natural part in every Cybertonian's life. There's nothing to be afraid of; I will take _good_ care of you as well as our little ones. Nothing will harm you while I'm here."

Optimus' spark started beating fast. Should he question him? Showing off his weaknesses wasn't something good, but he had to know something, _anything_  about his team. Taking a deep vent, he finally answered. "I-It's not that. I just..." he prayed to Primus to give him the strength he needed.

"I miss my friends." It was the only thing that he dared to say. He _definetely_ didn't want to engage with this brute in any emotional context, but he needed to talk to someone. And not just in a fight or some desperate pleading, he _ached_  to have a normal conversation. He missed Bumblebee's non-stop blabbering, Bulkhead's friendly advice, Prowl's words of wisdom, and Ratchet's grumpyness. They all mattered so much to him, and if he ever found out he lost them, he would never forgive himself.

He would love to be with his friends right now. If he ever was going to carry, he wanted to be with his conjux, in the base with his friends or even back home on Cybertron, and he wanted Ratchet to be the one to scan him and give him the news, all the while being surrounded with the 'bots he loved until it was time for the little ones to arrive.

But he was stuck in here, with somebot he didn't love, with his team's lives in danger and he couldn't do anything about it.

Oh. So _that_  was what got him so distressed! Well, he should have figured out earlier. He still believed their friends were captive in the same ship as him. He was pretty close to those pathetic repair-bots. Loneliness and stress could be very bad for the sparkling too.

Huffing softly he thought of a way to cheer him up. He didn't have time to deal with an unresponsive Autobot, even more if it was going to affect his creations! He had to think of something that would convince him easily. He was smart, there was no doubt about it, and he knew he wasn't going to believe just anything. Finally, something reached his processor.

If he had bought his first lie, then the best thing to do was to keep playing the trick, right?

"Oh, don't look so sad, my dear pet. I have something to cheer you up." He snuggled Optimus closer to him and continued. "I was saving it as a surprise for a more important occassion, but since you've been so good and as a special present to celebrate your first carrying, I have released one of your little friends, they are safely back on Cybertron, no harm done. What do you think of that?"

That finally caught Optimus' attention. Blue helm whipping upwards to look at his captive, optics wide as ever, mouth gaping in surprise, he asked, "R-Really?! Did you really do that?!"

Megatron chuckled mischievously to himself and nodded. "Of course, anything for my precious Autobot." He leaned down and placed a small kiss on the other's nose. "And if you keep up this nice behavior, I'll release another one. But if you are _exceptionally_ good, maybe I'll release your whole team."

Optimus' face lit up with joy. So his hard sacrifices were finally blooming! It was the best thing he could have ever heard!

Nodding enthusiastically, Optimus smiled widely towards his captive. "Of course, Megatron! I'll be good! I'll do anything you want, if that's how we're gonna play it!" Megatron hadn't seen the Prime so happy before. He gave a deep chuckle and gently pulled the other's helm closer to him by his chin. "I know, my pet. You'll gift me with many wonderful litters, won't you?" Not giving him any nano-kliks to answer, he finally pressed their intakes into a kiss.

Optimus froze, blue optics wide at his last words. W-wait, did he really say _anything_? Oh scrap, why did he do that?! Megatron will obviously take good advantage of that, and it's not like he could take his words back now...

The gladiator felt the other tense, but that didn't stop him. He found a better way to control him and he was going to drain every single drop of it. He slid his glossa into Optimus' intake, savoring the sweet taste and mixing their oral lubricants in a sloppy kiss. Every once in a while he pulled back just a little to gently bite his bottom lip, then sliding back into that warm intake.

The kiss lasted far too long for Optimus' tastes, and after several cycles Megatron finally pulled away, leaving a small string of oral lubricant connecting his and the other's intakes. If it weren't for the need of air, Optimus though the Decepticon could have kept kissing him for groons.

Megatron sat up against the berth's headboard and pulled the Autobot with ease onto his lap, spreading his thighs wide and stroking his interface panel lazily. "Optimus... You're so beautiful. You're going to give me a beautiful litter as well, hm?" He whispered into his audio as he kept his molestation between the other's legs and kissed the side of his helm. Optimus shivered at the touches, but he let himself be molested if it meant more freedom for his friends. Once he made sure that all of them were far away from this brute, he would start planning an escape for himself.

"Y-yes... I will." He forced himself to spit the words with fake arousal, although his frame was sarting to heat up for real and lubricant started dripping from his valve. Frag Megatron to the Pit.

The warlord chuckled and began tugging at the panel's seams, clearly showing that he wanted access. Optimus supressed a sob from his vocalizer and slid his panel aside, exposing his shamefully slick valve. Megatron purred in delight and immediately started circling the rim, barely dipping the tip of his finger on the other's little hole. Optimus found himself whimpering and shuddering with each stroke, although he wasn't sure if it was because he wanted more or if he wanted it to stop.

Megatron slid a finger inside all the way until he was knuckle-deep, feeling around the still-tight port and prodding for sensitive nodes. Optimus gasped at the sensation, clutching his servo around Megatron's wrist as well as his inner walls around the intruding digit. It wasn't long before the Decepticon began pumping his finger in and out, flicking the swollen exterior node with his thumb and feeling hot lubricant slowly coating his servo.

For Optimus, it took a great deal to stop his hips from bucking upwards. Gentleness wasn't something the Decepticon leader was well-known for, and his frame was mostly unfamiliar with it, causing his valve to flutter every time the fat digit slowly rubbed his deepest sensors.

Suddenly Megatron stopped his pumping, pulling out his coated digit and licking it clean, releasing his throbbing spike already dripping pre-transfluid against the eager valve. Optimus blushed a deep red, his hips twitching a little due to the heat radiating off that thick cord and pressing directly into his sensitive valve. Oh no, he _loathed_  to do this, but if this was for his friends' and the sparkling's sake, he couldn't take other option.

Megatron placed a firm grip on Optimus' waist, lifting him up right above the tip of his spike, angling his own hips to fill the other's valve in a single thrust, and then he slammed him down.

Optimus cried out, his aft bumping on the other's pelvic plating and sending a cold shiver up his spinal strut. His walls undulated around the spike inside it, trying to adjust at the sudden stretch although it wasn't entirely painful. As always, Megatron didn't wait for him to adjust, he immediately set a rough and fast pace, almost violent, as he grunted and growled possessively with each thrust.

Optimus couldn't stop himself from crying out, the pain and pleasure all mixed together was something that couldn't be ignored. The gladiator's thick spike rubbed all the correct nodes and it pressed against his ceiling node with expert precision, making his valve clench down in delight as well as sending powerful shots of pleasure throughout his whole frame.

Megatron growled and grunted heatedly, his spike pulsing in time those soft walls tightened around him and pulling him closer and closer to overload. The feeling of Optimus' frame squirming above him was simply wonderful, something that he would remember for the rest of his life. He had forgotten how _good_  it felt to call someone else your property.

As much as he hated it, Optimus knew an overload would come sooner or later, and he prefered to have it over with. If he was lucky, maybe his own overload could trigger Megatron's. Cheeks blushing a little more, he reached down for his valve and started rubbing his exterior node furiously, crying out at the intense pleasure. Megatron seemed to like it, for he could feel the spike twitching steadily inside him and the grunts he emitted were becoming louder and louder.

A few more strokes to all his sensor nodes and finally he released with a cry, valve clamping down and desperately milking the spike for transfluid, and as he had supposed, Megatron roared his own overload, the feeling of Optimus' valve constricting around him finally pushing him over the edge.

To the sparkling's luck, a big and hot load of transfluid was quickly spilled into Optimus' port, carefully being transfered to the carrying chamber and a little bit seeping out from the tight space between Optimus' walls and Megatron's spike. The blue mech had a mini-overload just from the feeling of those hot nanities inside him, warming him up even more and filling him to the very top.

Optimus was gasping heavily on top of the Decepticon, regretting the words he spilled just before all of this happened. Of course he knew his friends and future creations were the most important thing, but what will Megatron be planning now that he knew he wouldn't fight?

Primus, what did he got himself into?!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh, and a little question for you, my dear readers...
> 
> What would you like to see? Optimus escaping Megatron's servos and returning with his team? Or staying as Megatron's pet but being like defiant and everything?
> 
> Thanks for cooperating!  
> -Rolling_girl27


	12. We'll Do It

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long delay, I have been busy lately.
> 
> Hope you like it!  
> -Rolling_girl27

"What happened, Ratchet? What did they tell you? Have they found out anything about Optimus yet?" Bumblebee leaned closer to the other edge to the table, optics flickering in impatience. The old medic sighed and shook his helm. "Nothing yet, according to Sentinel's report."

"But we all know how Sentinel feels about Optimus. What if he really isn't looking for him?" Bulkhead asked with a worried expression while tangling and untangling his fingers uneasily. "Yeah, I know kid. But I don't think that scraphead would be too immature to let a mech's disappearance just pass by as if it was nothing." Ratchet sat down on the table with the rest of his worried team.

It had been already three Earth-months since Optimus' disappearance, and the Elite Guard wasn't helping at all. They said that they had already sent a team to look for the lost Prime in the last location the repair 'bots had been in, and they all said they didn't find anything, not a single trace of their friend. Sentinel even had declared him dead! But Optimus' team weren't a bunch of fools; they knew that their friend was alive, and wouldn't stop looking for him until they found him.

"Well, how about asking someone else from the Elite Guard? Have you asked Jazz or Ultra Magnus?" Prowl asked. "I've tried to contact the Magnus, but he simply won't answer my calls. But let's try it out on Jazz." The whole team stood up and headed towards the living room, where they had installed the console. Ratchet tapped in the cyber-ninja's comm. frequency and waited for his face to appear on the screen.

"Jazz here, answerin' from the Elite Guard Control Building."

"Jazz, it's Optimus' team." Ratchet was the one to speak first."

"Oh, hello there, everyone! What can Ah do for ya?"

"We want to know if you have found anything about Optimus" Bumblebee stated. Jazz's friendly smile suddenly faded and his helm dropped just a little. "Ah'm so sorry guys, but Ah'm afraid we still don't know anythin' about your Prime."

"Can't you work harder?! I don't trust that Sentinel Prime's words even a bit! You know he doesn't like Optimus, but is he _really_  that cocky to hide the truth from us? Come on, Jazz, we want to know the truth! What are your real results?!" Bulkhead suddenly burst out and pushed everyone aside, walking closer to stare directly at the cyber-ninja.

"Ah'm tellin' ya the truth, Bulk! Calm down!" He raised his servos in defense. "Ah know Sentinel can be a real fragger, but this time he's tellin' the truth! Ah went to investigate with mah own team myself, and Ah can tell ya we didn't find anythin'" the four mechs sighed in disappointment. "Hey, but that doesn't mean we're givin' up on Optimus. Look, Ah've got a deal maybe ya'll be interested in." The repair bots raised their helms in curiosity.

"Why don'tcha come here to the Magnus' office so you can talk directly with him? Ah'll tell 'im that Ah invited you by mahself, so he can't kick you out. Ah know he's kind of a busy mech, but Ah'm sure he'll have room at the table when it comes to Optimus."

Ratchet shared some looks with his fellow Autobots, one by one nodding in approval. "Alright, just tell us when will you be expecting us there." Jazz grinned behind the screen, his visor flashing happily. "Cool! Jus' let me arrange a couple o' things in here, and Ah'll call ya later to set a date."

Ratchet nodded. "Thank you, Jazz. We'll be waiting for you here."

"No prob, Ratch. Ya know ya can count on me for whatever ya need. Jazz out."

"Team Prime out."

* * *

"Ultra Magnus sir, there are some 'bots that wish to see you." Jazz greeted and saluted politely before stepping aside to let Optimus' team step inside. "What can I help you with, gentlemechs?" Ultra Magnus said politely before setting down the datapad he had been reading. "Sir, we're sorry to interrupt you in such busy hours of work, but we were wondering if we could have knowledge of the results of Optimus Prime's disappearance investigation." Prowl stated politely.

The Magnus sighed almost in an annoying way and rubbed the bridge of his nose with two digits. "My mechs are doing the best they can, but you must understand we have more important duties to attend as well. We can't focus on a single case when there are many other missing 'bots on Cybertron." That pissed Bumblebee off. How could he _dare_ say Optimus wasn't important at all?

"Well, must I remind you that that not-so-important mech was the one who captured Megatron before he escaped from prison _twenty stellar-cycles ago_?! With all due respect sir, it was _you_ who sent us on that mission on the Decepticon ship, and now you just let my friend's disappearance just pass by as if he was any other citizen?! Optimus was a cadet at the Elite Guard, and I believe he's just as important as ANY OTHER SLAGGING MECH IN YOUR DAMN ARMY!"

The little scout seemed to be ready to go at the Magnus' throat, but the other three mechs managed to pin his arms behind his back while Ratchet covered his intake with his servo. The yellow minibot struggled as if his life depended on it, not taking his burning blue optics away from the blue, white and black mech.

"Look sir, we don't wanna be a bother" Bulkhead stepped closer, his voice soft and his servos locked together innocently. "but if it is taking too much resources and valuable time from your agents, why don't you leave the case to us?" He gave a sweet smile to the elder mech. "I think we're completely capable of carrying out the investigation by ourselves; after all, Optimus Prime is our team leader, and I'm sure he taught us the best he had to give. And I believe it would be _entirely_  rude to not do something for him, right?"

All of the mechs in the room -including Jazz- stared at the big space-bridge technician with their jaws hanging open. Ultra Magnus gave the green mech a sharp look, as if weighing his options. After a couple of nano-kliks of silence, he finally spoke. "Fine."

All the repair 'bots cheered, patting Bulkhead's back in a symbol of gratitude. "But you must know that if you take the case, the Elite Guard will be completely out of the way, that means that you won't be provided with resources to help with your research, including any assistance from my agents or myself. Understood?"

They all froze in their place. Slag, this was going to be hard! Could they really take the risk, to do that, all by themselves? "Well, we managed to capture Megatron and the other Decpeticons without your help" Ratchet glared coldly at the Magnus. "So why would this time be any different? Prime is our friend and he deserves to be helped, and if you're not going to do anything about it," he pushed his chest outwards to appear superior. "Then you better leave the work to a team of repair 'bots."

Everyone cheered again, and even if Magnus gave them an annoyed smile, he stretched his arm and shook servos with the old medic. "Excellent. I wish you the best of luck, young warriors. Jazz," the visor mech straightened himself, waiting for orders. "Could you please give these gentlemechs the case report?"

* * *

"So, here it is. Missing Prime's archive." Jazz said gleefully as he slid the datapad across the table and towards Ratchet. The other three mechs gathered around the medic, huddling closer together to get a good look.

"Is that it?!" Bumblebee shrieked. "It says nothing different from what we already know! Date of disappearance, place, zero witnesses, _zero clue_ s?! Are you fragging kidding me?!" He snapped at the visored mech, who just pressed his back further into the chair and raised his servos in defence. "Don't blame me! It wasn't me who wrote the report!"

Bumblebee sighed and let himself fall limply against Ratchet. "We're never going to find him" he groaned. "Hey, don't you dare say that, youngling. We accepted the challenge, and we won't give up." Ratchet pushed the scout off of him.

"So, ya said that he went missin' on a mission, right?" The four mechs looked up from the datapad and nodded at the cyber-ninja. "Well, then what's the last thing you remeber about that? When was the last time ya interacted with Prime?"

"I remeber walking beside him in a dark hall, and he said something about staying alert, and that's all I remeber." Bumblebee said thoughtfully. "I remember being with him before taking off to our mission. He was polishing his axe while I was recalibrating my magnets." Ratchet said. "I remember hearing a lot of noise, something like blasters and a type of buzzing mixed together, and Optimus was there. He looked panicked." Prowl said. "I remeber that we were all entering a type of ship, it was dark. I was really nervous, but Optimus reassured me everything would be alright. That's all I've got." Bulkhead stated.

"Interesting..." Jazz rubbed the tip of his chin with his digits. "Well, if ya look closer, we have somewhere to start! Each one of your memories is like a small part of a story. If we connect them correctly, then we'll have the first clue."

"Thank you, Jazz. You've been so helpful to us." Prowl smiled to the white mech before he could say anything else. "Hey, no problem buddies, Ah'm more than happy to help. In fact," he shifted in his chair. "Would ya let me help ya with your investigation? Ah know Magnus said ya wouldn't get any resources, but know that Ah'm doin' this voluntarily."

The repair 'bots shared more looks and smiled at eachother, before turning to Jazz and nodding. "Of course. Thanks again, buddy" Bulkhead said with an innocent smile. "Why don't we take this project home so you don't get in trouble, Jazz?" Ratchet said while standing up.

* * *

"Wow, you've got a nice place" Jazz mused aloud while looking at all the decorations in the mechs' home. It certainly looked cozy; Jazz wouldn't mind staying in here for a couple of solar-cycles.

"Alright, so where do we start?" Ratchet placed the datapad over a desk and signaled the other 'bots to come closer. Jazz retrieved another datapad from his own subspace and a stylus. "Okay, so you Ratchet said that ya remeber chatting with Prime before taking off to your mission. Do ya remember exactly where were you headin'?

Ratchet hummed while tilting his helm to the side. "Yes, I remember they had told us about some strange activity outside Iacon, yet close enough to the city." Jazz nodded and wrote it down on his datapad. "Then ya Bulk, ya said ya were entering a type of ship. How was that ship like?"

"Well..." he rubbed the back of his neck. "It was big, and we entered from the cargo door, so it was either a merchant ship or the 'bots abroad were preparing for a long trip. I don't remember much of the shape, but I think it was mostly black with purple and magenta accents."

Jazz hummed and started writing everything down. "Then, Bumblebee, what do ya remember besides being with Prime in those dark halls?" The minibot straightened his back and hummed deeply, trying to recall more information. "Mmm... Not much, I think I saw several doors, most of them locked, but some other had a small window, and I remember peeking on one of them. Behind the door was like a laboratory, with many tables and strange machines and lots of computers, and right at the middle was a medical berth. I couldn't see much; the light was very dim."

Jazz wrote down again. "And finally you Prowler, what can ya tell about those noises ya heard? Did ya recognize them as any noise a weapon would make?" Prowl remained in silence for a short period of time, his expression flat as a board. "I recognize one of them as Bumblebee's stingers, and there were also some 'clangs'; I assume they were from Bullkhead's wrecking ball. The rest of the noise was from a type of blaster or some form of Cybertronian gun. I don't think any Earth weapons sound like that."

The Autobots remained in silence while Jazz kept taking notes, pausing every once in a while before writing down again. After a few cycles, the Elite Guard agent finally spoke. "Okay. Ah have found a way to simplify the events into characteristics that may give us the first step to find Prime. According to Ratchet" he pointed towards the medic with the stylus, not taking his optics away from the datapad. "Your mission was outside of Iacon, meaning that maybe the 'bots who intended to use the ship were tryin' to avoid the Enforcers and keep their job as discreet as possible. Ah don't know any merchant who has to go to an unhabited part of the city to exchange their products."

"It could be Swindle. Either that, or maybe some dealers from the Black Market." Ratchet said, folding his arms over his chestplates. "I really doubt it, I would recognize Swindle's ship, and I don't think the Black Market dealers would dare to travel in such a big and easy-to-notice ship." Prowl stated.

"Next, Bulk here told us that the ship was black with purple and magenta accents, obviously to not be noticed during the dark-cycle. And what kind of ship wouldn't want to be noticed?"

"A criminal or stolen one, of course." Bumblebee spoke up. "But anyways, it was still big enough to not be ignored easily. Either they were stupid, or their intention wasn't to be camouflaged entirely."

"Exactly. So, it was a big ship, probably a merchant one, who the 'bots in there wanted to be as discreet as possible. But then, why would they have many closed rooms and one of them being a lab?"

"Maybe it was a medical ship. Or even a ship used by the science team!" Bulkhead mused out loud. "No, Bulkhead. If it was a medical ship, it would have the colors, red and white. Although a ship from the science team actually sounds logical..." Prowl rubbed the tip of his chin with his digits.

"And finally, probably ya guys got into a fight with someone else. If what Prowl says is true, then Bumblebee was there, Bulkhead was there, and obviously some other mech was in there too. Do ya remember separating from Optimus at any time?" The four mechs shook their helms. "Okay, so Prime and Ratchet were there two. But how do ya explain the extra blasters?"

"We're a bunch of repair 'bots, so we're not allowed to use any type of blasters or guns. It musn't have been anyone of our team, unless the Enforcers or someone else from the Elite Guard sneaked in and tried to stop us." Ratchet said.

Everything was slightly clearer now, but it didn't explain anything either. In fact, they were all getting more and more confused with each cycle that passed. Anything made sense... yet. "We all know that if Ultra Magnus asked _specifically_  our team to go out on that mission, it must have been something important yet easy, right? If it had been something more threatening, he would have sent Sentinel and his troops." Bumblebee said.

Well, that was true. But why couldn't they remember anything else?! According to Prowl they were involved in a fight, and that's the last thing they remembered. The next time they woke up, Prime was already missing!

"If we don't remember anything else, we must have been knocked unconcious." Bulkhead mused, and everyone agreed. "Either that or we were drugged."

"So, let's answer everything with a single question." Jazz started again. "What kind of 'bots would travel in a big, black-purple-magenta hued ship, outside Iacon, have dark halls and many locked doors including a secret laboratory, use blasters or other type of guns, knock you guys unconcious and would want to capture Optimus Prime, if that's the case?"

The five mechs in the room were left thinking, until an idea reached their processor that made their optics go wide and their sparks seemed to stop. All of a sudden, everyone cried out,

"Decepticons!"


	13. Swimming With Sharks

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aaww snap school starts on monday ;(
> 
> Anyways, remember I promised you a surprise? Well, here it is! :D  
> Hint: It's a character as well as a new pairing ;)
> 
> I really hope you like it!  
> -Rolling_girl27

"A-ah! Megatron... Ooh... M-Mmm..."

Once again the perverted warlord had pulled the poor Prime into another of his heated interface sessions. Megatron laid on his back, helm resting on top of one of his servos as the other one maneuvered Optimus' hips, who was laying on top of the other's strong frame, trying to hide his flushed face against those broad chestplates, servos at each side of his own helm, legs spread wide and resting next to each of Megatron's legs, spike buried in his port.

"That's it, my pet. Let me hear some more of those _delicious_  noises... Come on... Show me how _good_  this feels to you..." The warlord purred between grunts, pushing Optimus' aft up and down with his strong servo. "N-no... I don't w-want this... Stop, please-!" Optimus managed to squeal between gasps.

It was impossible to stay in silence when that thick girth was sliding in and out of his valve, stroking all the correct nodes and sending electric jolts of pleasure all across his frame. Each thrust made loud squelching noises, more to Megatron's delight than Optimus' dismay.

"Lying, little Prime? Good mechs don't do such thing... Perhaps I should punish you for that" Megatron gave a sharp thrust, making the tip of his spike crush the Autobot's ceiling node, and he barely managed to muffle the cry that left his vocalizer. "No! D-don't punish me... please... Aaahhh... S-so big... Oh, Primus- that feels...!"

"Does that feel good, little one? Do you like it? Do you want... _more_?" The warlord emphazised the last word with another deep thrust, this time plunging against the carrying chamber entrance currently sealed shut in order to keep the future sparkling or sparklings safe.

Optimus gasped, his optics flaring for a brief moment before he let out a painful moan. "N-no, I d-don't like it! Megatron, I b-beg you! Please s-s-STOP!" It's not like he was in actual pain like in his first time, but he didn't want to accept all the pleasure he was receiving. In fact, it _disgusted_  him the way his frame reacted to those sinful touches.

"Stop? But you're soaking wet..." Megatron teased, burying himself to the hilt inside his 'lover' and kept him like that, grinding his hips upwards and aligning various sensors, as well as squishing Optimus' exterior node between their pelvic platings. "Megatron, stop! Ah! Yo-you're gonna make me... Frag! Uuhhnn... O-o-overload!" The Autobot cried out, not even capable of stopping his hips from grinding against Megatron's own.

"Then overload, my pet... I wanna see you wailing in pleasure..." With that said, the Decepticon retrieved his servo from under his helm and grasped the Prime's hips with both servos, adjusting himself under Optimus' slim frame before starting to slam his rod inside that wet and hot port with no pace in mind, splattering his abdominal plating and Prime's thighs with lubricant.

"Aaaahhh!!! No-NO! I'm gonna... I'm going to... M-Megatron- AAAAAHHH!!!" He couldn't even finish the sentence before Optimus overloaded, pressing his face against Megatron's chestplates as he arched his back, valve constricting around the spike buried in him as more lubricant gushed out of him, adding to the mess already between their legs.

Megatron followed a few moments later with a loud snarl, thrusting three or four times more before bucking his hips upwards, spike pressed almost painfully against Prime's carrying chamber entrance and a massive load of transfluid bursting inside, filling every little gap his spike didn't occupy and overflowing from the rim.

Optimus shuddered with the sudden rush of bittersweet fluids, silently sending the command to swirl his chamber open just slightly to provide his future creations with enough nanities for thier development.

Both mechs remained panting on the berth, their cooling fans roaring to full work as they came down from their cloud of bliss. Megatron raised his helm a little to catch Optimus' lips in a kiss, a slow and gentle one due to their tiredness. Optimus didn't resist, he was too exhausted to fight back or even care.

Megatron nipped his pet's delicate derma before sliding his glossa inside, tasting the sides of the other's intake while lapping their glossas together. His spike started to twitch with interest, slowly re-pressurizing again inside that tight valve.

He started to grind his hips upwards again, just to slide his rod a quarter outside before Optimus broke the kiss. "A-ah, Megatron... Not again, please..."

"Aw, come on sweetspark. Just one more round for me... please?" His tone was mocking, and his slow and gentle thrusts didn't subside even when his pet started whimpering in discomfort. "No, Megatron. Stop, please- ah, I'm s-sensitive!" The Autobot winced with every stroke to his over-sensitive and slightly raw nodes, trying to dismount that thick spike but Megatron kept him in place.

The warlord ignored the other's protests for a while before deciding to stop. He didn't feel like dealing with a whiny mech right now. "Alright. But at least let me hold you for a bit longer." Without waiting for an answer, he pulled the smaller 'bot off his half-pressurized spike, watching with awe as his transfluid dripped from that pretty valve and slowly ran down those silver thighs.

He placed Optimus next to his frame, rubbing his back in a soothing manner. They didn't say anything for a while, the Autobot just stared at the far wall while trying to not think about what just happened as Megatron stared at the ceiling with a satisfied smile on his face.

After some cycles of rest, his frame temperature had adjusted, ventilations now at a normal rate. That's when he finally directed his attention towards his captive again. His servo trailed the other's sides in a caress, gently pinching sensitive wires on his hips before moving to his ever so slightly extended abdomen. "How many do you think we'll have, love?"

The question made Optimus feel sick to his tanks, but anyways answered in a flat tone: "I don't know." Megatron didn't seem to be bothered by his unresponsiveness, thinking that he was too tired to think too much right now. "Well, I hope you give me a _big_  litter, my pet. And if not..." the grey mech placed a kiss on the Autobot's helm, "we can always try again for a bigger one."

"Will you at least let me take care of them when they are born?" Optimus asked in an angry tone. How dare this mech talk about him like he was just a sparkling factory? Megatron chuckled, which only fueled the firetruck's anger even more. "Of course. You're their carrier, after all..."

"But how do I know you're not going to take them away from me just to sell them or give them away to your soldiers?!" He barked, sitting up and glaring at the grey mech. Megatron frowned and sat up as well, towering the other even when sitting. "Do you _really_ think I'm that type of mech?! I'm not a monster, Prime. And I have all the right to have as many sparklings as I want."

"And then what? What are you going to do with them? I don't think a 'busy warlord' like you has time to raise a sparkling responsibly" His blue optics narrowed, crossing his arms on top of his chest. The Decepticon let out a dangerous growl and suddenly yanked him from the pet collar he had attached to him. "You better stand back, Autobot. I'm not in the mood for one of your pathetic fights. I won't terminate the sparkling or sparklings currently growing inside you just because they're _mine_ too. Now, if you want me to let you spend some time with them after they are born you better learn to respect me, otherwise I will forbid you any contact with them and I'll tie you to my berth permanently instead. _Is that clear?_ "

The Autobot wanted to fight back, but the idea of not being allowed to take care of them... It was horrible. He just couldn't give up his creations like that. Nor his friends. Primus, he had to learn to live with that brute until he found a safe way to take them all out of this ship!

With optics wide as plates he nodded clumsily, not even daring to touch the chassis looming over him. Megatron's cold expression soon turned into a smirk, finally releasing his pet's collar and pulling him into an embrace. "I just want the best for my family, little Prime... Once our sparklings are born, you'll understand that."

_Yeah, right._  Optimus thought.  _You just want to use me as a personal frag toy._

* * *

"How are we supposed to save him?! We're just a bunch of repair 'bots!" Bumblebee complained, letting himself slump on a couch in a dramatic way.

"There's not time to back away, kid. Optimus is in danger and we must get him out of that ship and back home, _wether it scares you or not_ " Ratchet said, turning his helm only slightly as he examined a few old Decepticon activity reports with Jazz.

"Ratchet's right, kid" Jazz lifted his gaze from the datapads and towards Bumblebee. "And don't ya dare say that 'you're just a bunch of repair 'bots', 'cause that ain't true. You're the best team Ah've ever met, and if ya could capture Megatron and his mechs, ya can bring your boss back home." He smiled kindly.

"Thank you, Jazz." Prowl answered with a smile as well. "But even if we've got what it takes to save our leader, where do we find him? There are no recent reports about any Decepticon activity, plus we don't have any further specific information about the ship aside that it's flown by the enemy faction."

"And we can't just travel 'round space randomly without getting caught by _another_ Decepticon ship or getting lost." Bulkhead reasoned, a small pout on his lips.

"...and considering we won't recieve any help from the Elite Guard -aside from you- we can't use the Intelligence Divison System to track the ship!" The yellow mech let him drop to the floor face first, the words 'We're slagged' muffled by the hard surface.

Jazz hummed and rubbed his chin. "Well... Ah know a mech than can _certainly_ help us. It's not exactly legal, but the Elite Guard has made under-the-table bussiness with 'im, so it isn't something illegal either."

Prowl's visor flashed with interest. "I think I know who are you talking about... But it won't be easy to convince him to help us... We will have to pay a high price."

* * *

"Well, well, well... If it ain't the cyber-ninja and his little ol' friends here." Came a deep and raspy voice from the screen in the living room. Sadly, a _very_ well-known voice.

"Lockdown." Prowl started, "It's been a while since we last talked." The black and golden mech wore a defiant look in his visor, his arms folded neatly over his chest.

"Let's just say that I've been busy while collecting trophies." The bounty hunter examined his hook before returning his gaze towards Prowl with a smirk. "But I must say, without you I have been quite... _lonely_ "

Bumblebee grimaced, Bulkhead blushed, Ratchet rolled his optics and Jazz didn't say anything, but Prowl had gotten really angry now. "How _dare_  you talk in that way with some younglings present?!" He barked, slamming both servos into the panel while leaning closer to the screen.

The green and black mech chuckled. "Relax, Prowlie. I was just sayin' my own experiences, nothing to worry about. Too bad your mechs are still young, I bet they would be droolin' for a piece of your aft if they were more mature."

"That's it. Ratchet, please take Bee and Bulk out of 'ere, Ah want ta deal with this bastard _personally_." Jazz suddenly snapped, his visor turning a darker shade of blue. Ratchet nodded and led the two younglings out of the room.

"Aw, leaving so soon?" Lockdown chuckled at the other side of the screen. The two cyber-ninjas didn't say anything, just glaring at him until the medic was back without the two other mechs.

"Alright, listen to me, you clown pirate" Ratchet snapped and walked to the very front of the screen so he was facing the bounty hunter directly, gently pushing the other two mechs aside. "If you don't stop that Primus-forsaken attitude of yours, we're going to hunt you down _after_  you give us what we need. We'll cut you to pieces and you'll become part of yout fraggin' trophies collection. _Is that clear_?"

Lockdown merely chuckled and raised an optic ridge in amusement. "You're fiery to be an old medic. I like that." Ratchet felt like tresspassing the screen and choking the bounty hunter right then and there, but his next words stopped him. "Now, you mentioned something that you _need_  from me. And what would that be, if I may ask?"

This time the three mechs in front of the screen looked at eachother, not sure how to formulate the words to not appear too desperate. Finally, Prowl took a step closer and said, "We require your services."

The bounty hunter's red optics flashed with interest, already sensing what he might be getting. "Oh, little Autobots. You must be _really_ desperate to be calling me for my help." He chuckled and reclined on his chair at the other side of the screen.

"We... we got enough credits for ya." Jazz subspaced a considerable pack of glowing paper and raised it so the mech they were talking with could see. "Ah've got five hundred thousand. 'S that enough?" Prowl and Ratchet turned to look at him with wide optics. "No, Jazz." The black and golden mech protested as he gently lowered his friend's servos. "We appreciate your help, but these credits are _yours._ "

"Ah don't mind givin' them to ya! Prime's in danger, and Lockdown here might be the only mech who can help us." He turned around and placed his servos on Prowl's shoulders. "Plus, Optimus is _mah_  friend. Ya are _mah_  friends. And it's _mah_ money, so Ah can do whatever Ah want with it." The white and black mech said in a very firm tone, not leaving any argument left.

Jazz turned around again to meet Lockdown's face. "So, waddaya say? Will this be enough for ya?" The bounty hunter rubbed his hook with his fingers, seeming to be considering the offer. "What do you _exactly_  want me to do?"

"We need your help to track down a Decepticon ship." Ratchet stated. Lockdown gave an annoyed huff and rubbed his forehelm with his servo. "So you want me to get involved in your stupid repair-'bots plan and get rid of Megatron?" His tone was starting to get dangerous. "Not this time, Autobots. I can't risk on losing one of my best customers." He said with a slight grimace while shaking his helm.

"You don't understand, we just need the ship's location and that's all, the rest will be done by us" Prowl tried to reason with him. The bounty hunter stared at the three mechs and their pleading expressions, considering his options carefully before saying, "Alright, I'll do it. But I want more than those five hundred thousand credits..."

Ratchet blinked before walking quickly towards a couch, scrambling the puffy cushions as he looked for something. Finally, he walked back to the screen with a pack of credits, smaller than Jazz's. "I've got twenty thousand. Is that enough now?" His gruff voice tried to sound annoyed, but there was clearly a hint of desperation in it.

"Better, but I still want something more..." His greedy optics were now set on Prowl, who started shifting uncomfortably in his place. The three mechs waited expectantly for an answer, until the bounty hunter spoke up. "I want you, Prowl. I want you in my berth for at least one night."

The three mechs gasped and especially Prowl blushed, taking a step back as he felt his spark thumping under his plating. "Absolutely no way!" Ratchet barked, waving his arms to better express his rejection. "Prowl ain't for sale, but we can get ya a pleasurebot instead, if that's... uh, what ya want." Jazz said nervously, stepping in front of his friend to offer some protection.

"Mmm... Interesting, but no. I want _him_. Otherwise, there's no deal." Lockdown stated in a cold voice, his optics narrowed and his arms folded over his chest. "Fine! Who needs you, you scrapheap?! We would-" Ratchet started retorting angrily before a black servo with golden digits pushed him back gently. Prowl took a step closer, his helm held high, face locked in a cold expression and backstrut straightened up.

"I'll do it."

There was a small chorus of 'what?!' from the medic and the other cyber-ninja. "But Prowl... Ya don't have to do this. Ya _shouldn't_ do this" Jazz said worriedly, but Prowl merely shook his helm. "It's the right thing to do. Without him, we'll never be able to find the ship where Optimus is." The three mechs looked distressed, but didn't comment anything else. Meanwhile, the bounty hunter crooked a devilish smirk.

"It's a deal, then."


	14. Generosity or a Trap?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Optimus' team are starting to make a move :)
> 
> Enjoy!  
> -Rolling_girl27

Prowl couldn't stop thinking about the deal he had made with the bounty hunter. He couldn't even recharge, he was currently pacing back and forth in his quiet quarters.

Did he _really_ give up his body to that sick mech?! He felt like the dirtiest whore in this Universe.

_No_ , he shook his helm.

He wasn't giving hinself up for nothing. He was doing this for Optimus' sake, so they all could find him and take him back home. He was doing this for a good reason, even if he wasn't comfortable with it alone.

But whenever he thought about that sick grin and those optics full of lust, he couldn't help but be terrified. Who knows what kind of twisted kinks the bounty hunter may have? What if he hurt him? What if he wasn't satisfying enough and he cancelled the deal?

Prowl sat down on the edge of his berth and covered his face with his servos. He had never been this terrified in his entire life. Master Yoketron had taught him to relax and concentrate on his current task, but back then this _task_ didn't mean to lie in a berth with a perverted bounty hunter!

As much as he didn't want to, he tried to mentally prepare himself to spend a night with Lockdown. It wasn't easy, but he did his best. On the other hand, he needed to be satisfying. In the physical way.

And he had _no clue_  on how to pleasure a mech.

He had never self-serviced before, and even if he knew how interface worked, he had no idea on how to make it pleasurable. In fact, he had never given it a second thought, it wasn't something that he had wanted or needed to do.

Until now.

Prowl believed that he just needed to lay on the berth and spread his legs; Lockdown would take care of the rest until he reached overload. That's how it is supposed to work out, right? But no, he knew the bounty hunter would want something else than just a living doll.

Plus, maybe he could convince the bounty hunter to help them further more than just track the ship if he made him _really_ happy.

But who could he ask for some advice about it? Bulkhead and Bumblebee were far too young, Ratchet wouldn't want to share that type of information with him, he was sure of it. Maybe even Prime could have helped him out, if only he were here.

His only option left was Jazz.

He knew the other cyber-ninja had had his own _adventures_ , since they started junior training Jazz would already be interested on taking someone to his berth. But he wasn't obsessed with interfacing, mind you, he just wanted to explore the forbidden parts of life like any other teen would.

Prowl very quietly left his quarters, walking through the dark corridors and towards Optimus' room, where Jazz was staying for the night.

He found that the door was _slightly_ open, and he caught a glimpse of a black and white frame sitting on the floor, his back to the door. It looked like he was meditating.

Prowl opened the door and stepped inside as quietly as he could, almost tip-toeing to the other mech's side and sitting next to him.

" 'S good to see you here, Prowl. Ah was starting to feel a little lonely here." Jazz greeted in a calm voice, turning his helm and smiling to the other cyber-ninja.

"Jazz, I'm so sorry for interrupting you. But there's something highly bothering me and I thought you might be able to help me out." Said Prowl in his calm voice, although there was a small hint of worry in it.

"Sure, what can Ah help ya with, Prowler?" Jazz was cheerful as always, shifting in his place until he was face-to-face with the black and golden mech. Prowl's cheeks colored a soft shade of pink, and he couldn't look at the other in the optic. His servos were tangling and untangling uneasily.

"I... I was wondering if you could t-teach me to... um..." he coughed in his fist. "Well, to p-please someone else. Physically."

Jazz's visor flashed a little in surprise, wondering why would a mech like Prowl want to learn that. But then he remembered the events that ocurred earlier that day, and his spark throbbed in sorrow. "Oh, Prowl." He took one of the other's servos in his own. "Ya don't have to do this if ya don't want to. We can find other ways to convince him to help us. Ah've got more money back home, maybe-"

"Thank you, Jazz. But I'm afraid more credits won't satisfy Lockdown. I know him well, and when he is interested in something, he'll do the impossible to get what he wants. In this case he wants me, and if that's going to help us find Optimus, then I'm willing to do it."

Jazz couldn't say anything for a moment. Prowl... was right. And even if he hated to see his friend like this, he knew the other had developed a soft spark for his team. That included Optimus.

The black and white mech sighed sadly. "Ah wish Ah could take your place, Prowl. Ah just don't want that piece of scrap to hurt ya or somethin'." Prowl smiled faintly. "Do not worry about that. Both you and I know that I can perfectly defend myself, and if I ever need your aid, I'll call you."

Jazz looked up and met the black and golden mech's gaze, giving a friendly smile in response. "Well, Ah don't think that bounty hunter deserves such a beauty like ya. Why would ya want even to make it feel good for 'im?" Jazz gave a playful nudge at the other's side with his elbow.

"I was thinking that maybe he could give us more help if I was satisfying enough, but I have never... been in this kind of situation before. And I wanted you to teach me how to make interfacing feel good for your partner." Jazz blushed a slight pink, a little embarassed of being asked for something like this. Even more when it came from Prowl.

He again sighed sadly but nodded anyways. "Optimus would be very proud of you for sacrificing yourself in this way for someone else's sake." Prowl's smile faded just a little and he looked away. His spark twinged with a hint of sorrow when he heard his lost friend's name.

Jazz felt a little ashamed for making his friend feel bad, so he quickly changed the subject. "Alright. Don'cha worry, Prowler. Whatever you're up to, Ah'm sure you'll achieve it. And don't forget that we're all 'ere for all the support ya need. Shall we start, then?" Prowl blushed again and nodded nervously. Jazz gave him a reassuring smile and helped him get to his pedes.

"C'mon, let's get on the berth. The first thing ya need to know is that ya should be somewhere comfortable."

* * *

Two solar-cycles after the deal, Lockdown sent the Autobot's some coordinates where he would meet them to take his payment. It was almost out of Metroplex's boundaries, but it wasn't that lonely at least. This was a common place for big cargo ships to land and exchange products when they wouldn't fit on the standard merchant areas.

Prowl had insisted to go alone, but the team wasn't having any of that. They wanted to accompany him just in case the bounty hunter decided to play a filthy trick on them. And to give the cyber-ninja some support, of course.

They were just waiting for Lockdown to arrive. Prowl was shifting nervously, even with all the 'training' Jazz had provided him with, he still was afraid and nervous. Ratchet placed a reassuring servo on his shoulder and smiled at him. "Kid, you don't have to do this if you don't want to."

Prowl shook his head. "We closed the deal, and I don't think he's going to change his processor. Plus," he looked at the medic in the optics. "We're doing this for Optimus' sake."

His whole team gave sad smiles, yet they were determined to do whatever it took to rescue their leader. The Elite Guard just wouldn't do anything, and as Optimus said, being heroes wasn't in their coding, but still they couldn't wait for the real heroes to show up.

About fifteen cycles later the bounty hunter arrived, the plain sight of that ship sent shivers down the cyber-ninja's spine. Ratchet rubbed his back in a comforting way and Jazz squeezed his servo. They watched silently as the ship decended to the ground and the big gate slowly opened to reveal the mech Prowl had been dreading the most.

"Sorry if I'm late, I got caught in an asteroid field." The bounty hunter said in his raspy voice with a sly smirk on his face. The Autobots remained in a stoic expression, not saying a word. Lockdown chuckled to himself and gave a few steps forward, comming to a halt before crossing his arms over his chest.

"Well, are you going to enter or not?"

Jazz bared his denta a little and Ratchet, Bulkhead and Bumblebee glared at him, but Prowl remained with his blank face and slowly walked forward, holding Ratchet's and Jazz's credits on his servo. He was about to enter the ship when Lockdown stopped him. "Aren't you gonna bring your friends over, dear Prowl?"

Prowl's visor flashed and he turned to look at his team, then at the bounty hunter. "A-Are you serious? Can they come with us?" Lockdown gave a deep chuckle and nodded. "I highly doubt you'll be capable of entering a Decepticon ship by yourself. Y'know what they say, better safe than sorry."

Bumblebee widened his optics. "Can we come alongside Prowl?! Really?! Will you let us do that?!" The whole team's face's lit up with hope. Lockdown nodded again. "Sure, hop in. You said I would just track the ship down and you'll do the rest."

Ratchet and Jazz smiled at eachother and started walking towards the ship. Bee and Bulkhead did the same, grinning and jumping from the happiness of not having to leave his friend alone with this pervert. That way they could and would protect him.

* * *

"So, kitchen and energon dispenser are over there, washracks to the right and there are a few empty berthrooms on this corridor. You can enter whatever rooms you want except mine." Lockdown explained to the Autobots, who were watching with awe and a little suspicion the interior of the bounty hunter's ship.

"Say, you've got a nice place, Lockdown" Jazz said cheerfully, trying to ease the mood for Prowl, who was trembling slightly. The bounty hunter smirked and moved beside Prowl, snaking an arm around the cyber-ninja's waist. "And you, pretty 'bot," he whispered into his audio. "You're going to be recharging with me. You'll see that we're going to have _lots_ of fun."

Prowl shivered and turned his helm to another side of the room, his spark pulsing fastly. Ratchet quickly but gently pulled his friend away from the other's grasp and said, "You better hold that 'till tonight, Lockdown. There are some younglings present." The medic glared at him, and Lockdown just chuckled.

"Whatever you say, medic. Now, why don't you take this solar-cycle to settle here? I'll let you stay as much time it's necessary as long as you pay me what we agreed." Ratchet rolled his optics but complied anyways, taking the credits from Prowl's servos and giving them to the bounty hunter.

Althought they felt something was off by the way the bounty hunter was being so generous towards them, none said anything. They needed to track that Decepticon ship and they needed _something_  to travel on to reach their destination, and how could they say no when they had all of the resources they needed right in front of their optics?

Lockdown gave then an almost-mocking smile and turned to his back, walking silently towards the control room. Prowl was left alone, for now. "Jazz, could you please stay here with these younglings?" Ratchet motioned towards Bumbleebee and Bulkhead who were arguing over a strange painting, and towards Prowl as well. "I'm going to retrieve some of my medical equipment back home. Who knows what is that _bounty hunter_  capable of." He spat the 'bounty hunter' words with so much venom that he could have been a cyber-snake.

Jazz nodded and encircled his arm around Prowl's shoulders protectively. "I'll be back in no time. Tell Lockdown not to take off the planet yet. Because if he does," he turned around to face the two cyber-ninjas with an angry glare.

"I'm going to kill him with my bare servos."


	15. Truth Hurts

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ladies and gentlemen...
> 
> The most requested and expected chapter of all time! Yay!
> 
> In a few words, I think the title says it all ;)
> 
> Don't forget to comment!  
> -Rolling_girl27

Optimus was staring at himself in the large full-body mirror. His optics raked all over his frame, from the emerald green pet collar attached to his neck to the small -but already visible- bulge on his abdomen. A soft smile appeared on his lips as he eyed his belly, running a servo over it.

He didn't really care who the Sire of his sparklings was. He didn't care if he didn't love that mech. All he cared about was his future creations' well-being and their happiness. Although he prayed to Primus to let his little ones grow in a place very, very far away from here, he was determined to protect them and raise them as best as he could if he were to give birth to them on this ship.

...which was the most likely thing to happen.

But he wasn't just going to sit with his arms crossed and watch how his life on the Decepticons' ship went! He had to plan an escape, that is after all of his comrades were released, if Megatron's words were true. He had to work very hard to convince the warlord to keep freeing his friends, even if it had to be one at a time. After all of them were far, far away from the evil tyrant, he would make a move for himself.

It was going to take a lot of time and effort, but he was sure he could achieve it.

Optimus heard the door of Megatron's chambers sliding open, followed by some heavy steps getting louder and louder as the warlord approached the berthroom. Optimus didn't bother to greet him or even acknowledge him, he just kept inspecting his frame and rubbing loving circles over his belly.

"How are you doing, my pet? Did you behave well?" Megatron asked in a sweet but annoying tone, walking towards Optimus and placing a kiss on his helm, which Optimus didn't react to. "I'm fine."

"You look so _gorgeous_  like that" Megatron purred as he raked his optics over the Autobot's frame, from his slender waist to those killer legs. It was such a _delicious_ sight to take in. "What do you mean?" Optimus asked, turning his helm slightly to look at the warlord from the corner of his optic.

Megatron chuckled and got closer, hugging Optimus from behind and resting his servos over his mid-section. "So beautiful, all stuffed with my sparklings and this," he flicked the golden charm hanging from the collar, proudly stating the Autobot as his property. "All of this marking you as _mine_."

Optimus' smile faded from hus face, now starting to blush as the Decpeticon started grinding his closed interface array against his aft on purpose. He tried to push those strong arms away from him, but Megatron wasn't having any of that. He ignored the firetruck's struggling and kept stroking his abdominal plates as he ground his pelvic plating and placed kisses on his neck and helm.

"M-Megatron... P-please... I don't want to do this r-right now..." Optimus whimpered when he felt the other's cod piece starting to heat up, making him feel more and more nervous. Suddenly an idea reached his processor, which more than likely would help him ease his other worries as well. "I-I need to talk to you..."

Just then Megatron stopped, straightening up and halting his pelvic plating's movements. He didn't retreat his servos from the other's belly though. "And what is it that you're concerned about, my sweet little Prime?" He gently pulled and almost dragged the Autobot until they were sitting on the edge of the berth, straddling the smaller frame so he was sitting comfortably on his lap.

Optimus blushed a bit more and gently placed his servos on the other's chestplates, earning a low purr from his engines. "A-About what you said of my friends a w-while ago..." Megatron hummed and started messing with his audial fins, kissing them and gently stroking them.

"I-I wanted to make a deal with you."

Megatron froze in his place, dermas pressed against the sensitive metal just before he could deliver a kiss. His optics widened a little, and he raised his helm and tilted it so he was looking at Optimus in the optics. "A deal? What kind of deal, my love?"

The Autobot shifted and gulped nervously, wondering if this was the right thing to do. It was something quite dangerous to risk, but he was sure he would save many lives. Even if his own wasn't included in those.

"I-If I give you all t-the sparklings that you want..." he silently prayed to Primus for forgiveness as his words trembled once they reached his intake. "...will you f-free my team mates? A-All of them?"

Megatron blinked his optics a little in surprise. Wow. This mech was so attached to his friends and such a fool at the same time! He was giving his frame just for nothing, but that wasn't something the young Prime needed to know.

The warlord narrowed his optics slightly and smirked dangerously, his previous arousal slowly increasing as he stared at those blue optics full of fear. "Well, I must say, little Autobot. That's a tempting offer..." he sighed as he tried to imagine how their lives were going to be once his pet gave himself fully in.

"I can't let your friends go so easily, just like that..." Optimus' spark almost skipped a beat and he felt a tiny tear starting to peek out of the corner of his optic. "...but at the same time I want to have you only for me... To bear all and every single one of my bitlets..."

The Autobot had to look away when that gray helm lowered to whisper something to his audios, trying his hardest not to just cry and throw a fit in there. "Again, it's a very tempting offer, but I need to think about it."

There was silence for a couple of nano-kliks, and Optimus had to look up to figure out why had the Decepticon stopped talking. But he just met that hateful gaze and that evil smirk on his lips, making his frame start to tremble slightly. "B-But... do you _promise_  that you'll consider it? Please?" Optimus pleaded with a shaky voice, a single tear escaping his optic and running down his pale blue cheek.

Oh, this Autobot was so _cute_  like this! Megatron chuckled lowly and caught the little tear with his index finger. "Of course, don't worry about it. If it makes you feel better, I'll make sure to free another one of your Autobot friends. How does it sound?"

Suddenly, Optimus' face full of dread lit up with happiness and hope. "Really?! Will you do that for me?!" He almost cried with a wide grin on his faceplates, the joy of having one more of his friends safe making him forget all of that fear and dread. Maybe he didn't feel so bad about that deal he had just offered.

"Sure, _anything_ for my pretty little carrier." Megatron leaned down and placed a soft kiss on Optimus' slightly wet cheek, whispering something else to his audio. "I'll even let you choose who am I going to free this time."

"Oh, thank you, Megatron!" Otpimus couldn't contain himself as he suddenly pressed his face on the other's chestplates, not daring to hug him, but this was the closest thing to showing affection that he could manage. "You have no idea of how grateful I am!" He said with a little sob of happiness escaping his throat.

"I know, my pet, I know." Megatron said with a smug smirk as he patted the other's back. "But before we do that, you have to attend to Oil Slick. I've asked him to check you up and see how are you and my sparklings doing."

Optimus lifted his helm and nodded enthusiastically at the warlord, standing up from his lap and heading to the door. He opened it and before he stepped out he smiled once more at his captor, muttering another 'thank you' before closing the door behind him.

_Autobots,_ Megatron thought. _So easily fooled._

* * *

"Just in time, Autobot. I was starting to believe that Lord Megatron gad forgotten to tell you about your appointment." Oil Slick said once he heard Optimus enter the med bay, not even turning to acknowledge him as he kept cleaning the last of his tools. "Sorry abouth that, Oil Slick, I was discussing important things with him." Optimus said in an oddly cheerful manner.

The scientist huffed softly in an I-don't-care tone, before placing the tool back on the tray and turning to face the Autobot. "Ah, I see that carrying has already starting to show up in your frame." He said once he spotted the small bulge on Optimus' belly. "Anyways, get on the berth. I have better things to do right now, so I want to end with this as quickly as possible."

Optimus rolled his optics and did as he was told, shifting on the soft surface to be comfortable as his systems were being scanned. He just stared at Oil Slick for a while, watching as the Decepticon gathered a couple of his recently-cleaned tools and placing them on a new tray, then placing that tray on a small table beside Optimus.

"Let's start with the external part. Open your panel." The scientist demanded, spreading some fake lubricant on his clawed digits before apporaching Optimus, who had already complied. "My, Megatron was right. You're such a whore. So _eager_  to have something filling you up" Oil Slick snickered as he sat on a stool at the foot of the berth.

"Can we get this done, Oil Slick? I have better things to do right now." Optimus snapped angrily, using the other mech's phrase to defend himself. The Decepticon just glared at him for a brief moment before propping his knees up and shoving his digits in. If it weren't for the lubricant he applied earlier, Optimus was sure this would have hurt.

The black and green mech prodded and felt his way for a while, looking for any rust or damaged metal on the Autobot's inner walls and checking if his chamber entrance was shut tight. If it wasn't, he could get a nasty infection and damage the sparklings at the same time. But luckily it was just as it had to be. He tried to force his claw inside, just to make sure it was closing in the correct way and also to mock Optimus a bit.

When he couldn't get his finger inside the chamber Oil Slick slid his digits out; wiping them with a disposable rag before ordering Optimus to close his panel. "Well, there's nothing wrong in your valve channel from what I can tell. Your chamber is sealed, just like it's supposed to be, and there are no injuries or infections." Throwing the rag on a trash bin, he stood up and walked beside Optimus.

"Now let's see how are you doing over here." He opened his palm and rested it over Optimus' abdomen, pushing gently before retrieving it. He poked and massaged certain spots, using both servos to get the job done faster. Optimus squirmed a little at the strange sensation, but other than that, he didn't protest. Oil Slick spent a few cycles prodding and poking his way, trying to feel the sparklings and find any deformity of complication.

"Everything seems to be alright as well. Your sparkling or sparklings have already started the second stages of development, I can already feel them." Optimus smiled and brought a servo to his belly, copying Oil Slick's previous administrations to try and feel something. But sadly, he didn't.

"I haven't found any deformity so far. You're lucky for that. But we haven't checked your systems, so, medical port." The Decepticon once again demanded as he retrieved a cable from the medical scan, waiting for the firetruck to open his port before sticking it.

Oil Slick ran a quick scan of the rest of his systems, just in case he was ill and needed some treatment. It's not like he _cared_  about this Autobot's well-being, he just wanted Megatron's heirs to grow healthy and strong, nothing more. Once the general scan was complete, he moved specifically to his interface array.

"Your frame is quite healthy. You're producing the right amount of hormones necessary during the carrying cycle, but you're _slightly_  lacking of nutrients." The scientist stood up from his stool and took something out of a cabinet and returned to his previous spot, handing an energon cube filled with additives to Optimus. "Drink this while I finish checking you up." He even opened a corner for him, and Optimus received it with a smile, muttering a 'thank you' before taking a sip. It was odd how this mech was suddenly caring to him, but he just shrugged it off.

"Megatron's been providing you with the right amount of nanities. Keep that up, otherwise the younglings might weaken in further stages of carrying." Optimus blushed a little but nodded anyways. Primus, that was the _worst_  part of having some bitlets growing inside you.

Oil Slick typed something on the computer and suddenly there was a blurry image projected on the screen. He moved his stool aside a little and tilted the computer's screen towards Optimus' direction.

And there they were.

"You're having two sparklings. Congratulations."

Oil Slick said with an almost flat tone, but there was a hint of excitement in it. It was very faint, but there it was.

Meanwhile, Optimus was speechless. He stared at the two little protoforms on the screen, old enough that they could already tell which part was their helm and their little arms. It was still a little hard to see, but not impossible.

"They're... they're _beautiful_ " Optimus whispered, his voice filled with awe. Oil Slick managed to form a _tiny_ smile, and even if he'd never admit it, the Autobot's reaction was the most adorable thing he had ever witnessed.

"I think I can tell their gender. Would you like to know or keep it as a surprise?" The scientist stood up and turned his back to the still-stunned Autobot, picking up a datapad and using that small amount of privacy to grin widely. "N-No, I'd like to wait until they're born." Optimus stuttered, a little tear of joy escaping his optic.

"Very well. I'm going to write your report now. Finish your cube." The black and green mech plugged a blank datapad to the computer, downloading a few pictures of the sparklings as well as the results of both the general scan and the one concentrated on his reproductive systems.

He made some notes about the external exams as well, stating that his valve was healthy and in good conditions and that the sparklings' frames were already developing. "They are healthy right now, everything is going fine. Just make sure to consume more enriched energon." Oil Slick pointed out, still in his little happy daze.

The med bay was filled with silence as the Decepticon wrote done a few reminders on Optimus' report and retrieved the medical plug out of his port. Optimus still wore a big smile, feeling his spark pulse happily at the sight of his future creations.

But then, he remembered something very important. What would Megatron do? He wanted a big litter, and he had just offered his frame to fulfill his wish! What was _he_ going to do?!

"O-Oil Slick... can I ask you something?" The Autobot dared to ask, suddenly feeling panicked and desperate for advice. The scientist hummed but didn't turn to look at him. "Do... Do you know anything about my _friends_? I mean, the other Autobots staying on this ship. Because Megatron told-"

"Oh, please" Oil Slick snorted before Optimus could continue. "I can't _believe_ you're still buying that story Megatron made up!" He gasped and slapped a servo over his intake -or the glass just above his intake- just after he had almost cried those words.

" _What?_ " Optimus narrowed his optics as he instantly felt something was wrong. Oil Slick gulped and started clicking his claws nervously. "Um... I-I mean... I can't _believe_ that you're worrying about them, when they are being treated so well!" He chuckled nervously as the Autobot slowly started to rise from the berth, his optics narrowed and his face a mixture of suspicion and anger.

The Decepticon backed away as much as he could from the other mech, until his back hit a wall and he found himself cornered by the firetruck. Optimus pressed a servo firmly on his chestplates, earning a squeak from the scientist. "Tell me. _What. Did you. Say_." Optimus wore a dangerous tone, waiting for an answer.

The scientist gulped again and shook his helm violently. Optimus snarled and curled his servo into a fist, lifting it into the air and aiming directly at Oil Slick's glass capsule protecting his helm. "I'll just ask you once more." Optimus prepared his fist, and suddenly roared, "Repeat what you said!"

"Fine, fine, fine! J-Just don't hurt me, please!" The Decepticon withered under Optimus' grasp, before spilling the soup with a trembling voice. "All of this is a lie! M-Megatron has been lying to you all this t-time! Your team was never in this ship! When y-you were cpatured, he just w-wanted you for himslef! He o-ordered his soldiers to s-send the other Autobots back to Cybertron, unconcious! A-And he used all of the affection you had for t-them to threaten you and keep you under c-control! Because he k-knew you would do _anything_  for them, and he used t-that to his advantage!"

Optimus' optics widened and his face wore a stunned expression, yet his grip didn't loosen up. Oil Slick was trembling violently, feeling so scared that he felt he was about to cry. "Y-Your friends were _never_  here, they're s-safe back on Cybertron..." The scientist whimpered. "Just please, _please_  don't tell Megatron that I told you this! Mercy, Autobot! I b-beg you!" He started pleading desperately, clasping his servos together as if he was praying.

Optimus felt his frame boiling with anger. He didn't even know how to react! Part of him just wanted to punch the CPU out of Oil Slick, but it wasn't the poor mech's fault, at the same time he wanted to cry and scream in frustration, and he wanted to snuff Megatron's spark out.

"I won't," Optimus finally said with a deep voice. So deep, that not even him believed _that_ was his own voice. "but only if you do as I say."

"Oh, of course! Anything! Just spare me please!" The Decepticon was practically in tears by now, yelping when he was released and he fell to the floor with a clang. "Turn around." Optimus ordered. Oil Slick nodded and turned around, on his hands and knees. Suddenly, a hard kick was delivered on his aft, making him yip in an embarassing way as he fell forward and on his chestplates.

" _That_  was for being such an aft to me during all of this time and for covering Megatron's back!" Optimus almost yelled before he stomped forwards and yanked the humiliated Decepticon to his pedes again. "And _this_  is for telling me the truth and keeping an optic on my sparklings." Suddenly he pulled the slim mech into a hug, leaving him stunned before releasing him.

Oil Slick could only stare with fear, confusion and warmth as Optimus stomped out of the med bay.

* * *

Megatron was writing a couple reports of the ship's status when he heard the doors to his chambers slide open and then there were some heavy pede-steps. He already knew who he was, and he was just _right_  on time for what he was craving.

He stood up from his desk and prepared the best smile he could manage, but he barely had time to turn his frame around before a fist impacted with his face in a hard punch. The blow was quite hard, making his helm jerk to the side from the strenght and it even left a small dent on his cheek.

"How dare you."

The warlord slowly turned his helm, his red optics wide as plates as he met the burning gaze of Optimus' enraged optics. "Prime, what-"

"HOW DARE YOU?!" Optimus yelled as he pushed Megatron's chestplates violently, but considering their sizes he only managed to make him stumble in his place, but nothing more. "Now what are you talking about, Prime?!" Megatron roared back, completely confused.

"Don't pretend that you don't know what I'm talking about" the Autobot snapped, his blue optics burning with rage as he took a step forward and tapped a finger on the other's chest. "You knew it was a lie all this time and you _didn't even tell me!_ " Optimus roared and he pushed the other again.

Oh.

So he had found out...

"That's no way of talking to the Sire of your sparklings..." Megatron said slowly, his red optics narrowing as he stood up straight to his full height, his voice in a deep and dangerous tone. "You deserve _no_ respect for what you did to me! You piece of slag, _how dare you?!"_ Optimus' optics started leaking tears of rage, delivering several punches on Megatron's abdominal plates that did zero damage.

Megatron watched with half-amusement and half-anger how Optimus punched his frame with his fists, which didn't hurt even a bit. _Either he is really weak or I'm really strong,_ he thought. The Decepticon kept watching the younger mech taking his rage out on him, before he grew bored after some nano-kliks and quickly grabbed his wrists, lifting him up from the floor.

Optimus started thrashing and screaming obscenities at him, trying to support his weight on his trapped servos and give a few kicks to the other's frame. "YOU MONSTER! YOU'RE GOING TO PAY FOR THIS! HOW DARE YOU DO THIS TO ME?! TO MY TEAM?!"

"Stop thrashing or you might hurt our sparklings!" Megatron yelled in a firm but not so threatening voice, and that at least seemed to calm the Autobot down. Optimus' struggles slowly subsided, until he steadied himself and panted heavily from the effort. "They're... they're not your sparklings."

Megatron's optics flashed, igniting the flame of his anger once again. He pulled the Autobot closer to him until their faces were inches apart. " _What did you say_?"

"I said... that they're NOT your sparklings. You're not worthy to take the role as a Sire! And you never will!" Optimus roared in the other's face, baring his denta every time he spoke. Before he could say anything else, he received a hard punch in the face, making his helm jerk to the side and he even coughed some enegon.

Optimus' wrists were released and he fell harshly to the floor, Megatron kneeling on top of his weaker frame and pinning him down with his weight. "DON'T YOU DARE SAY THAT AGAIN, YOU WHORE!" The warlord roared, delivering another hard punch on his other cheek. "I'M THE REASON WHY YOU HAVE THOSE SPARKLINGS IN YOU! WITHOUT ME, YOU WOULD JUST BE A WORTHLESS PLEASUREBOT BETWEEN MY MECHS!" He punched Optimus' right optic, making him see static and even cracking it a little.

"WITHOUT ME, YOU WOULDN'T EVEN BE ALIVE!" Megatron punched him, punched him, and punched him again, just aiming for his face and avoiding any other part of his frame, mindful of his sparklings. Optimus couldn't even think striaght, his helm was clouded with static and 'warning' messages, and all he could register was Megatron's roars and all the pain inflicted in his frame.

He instinctively brought his servos towards his mid-section, covering it protectively with his arms. Just after a couple more blows Megatron noticed this, and his beating subsided. He looked at his fists splattered with energon, as well as Optimus' almost-ruined face. He was leaking energon from his now-broken nose, his lip was split and bleeding, an optic slightly cracked and his cheeks dented.

Both mechs remained still, silence filling the room aside of their heavy panting. Megatron's optics were still burning with rage, although his objective wasn't to hurt the Prime anymore. He slowly unclenched his fists and brought them to Optimus' bulge, resting them over the other's arms curled around his frame. "What did Oil Slick tell you?" He asked in a deep voice, although it wasn't dangerous at all.

Optimus didn't answer, he just hung his helm backwards in defeat and offlined his optics, vents working hard to cool his frame from all the effort he made. Megatron was annoyed by his pet's unresponsiveness and gave a loud huff.

Megatron slowly crawled backwards, freeing the poor Autobot. He stood up and carefully carried Optimus bridal-style, placing him on the berth before walking quickly to the wash racks, taking his first first-aid kit, a couple of soft cloths and filled a small bucket with warm water.

When he returned, the Prime was in the same position as he had left him, still panting although it had considerably subsided. He placed all of his supplies on the nightstand beside him, dipping one of the cloths in the warm water and squeezing the excess liquid before gently wiping energon away from his face plates.

"Know that I'm only doing this for _my_  sparklings" Megatron said, his voice much softer than before. "But if you dare to throw another fit like this one, you will  _really_ know what pain is."


	16. Sleeping With a Monster

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The title speaks for itself :P
> 
> Enjoy!  
> -Rolling_girl27

The rest of the solar-cycle passed painfully slowly for Prowl. After Ratchet came back with almost half his med bay in his subspace, the poor ninja-bot was still trembling with fear. Jazz and Ratchet tried to reason with him, proposing to cancel the deal and offer more money instead. But Prowl merely shook his helm, they were just a few steps away from saving their lost leader and he couldn't back down just because of his insecurities.

Bumblebee and Bulkhead, unaware of the deal they had established with the bounty hunter, tried to distract him with games and jokes. They prefered to watch him lose his temper because of their mischievousness than seeing him like this, as nervous as a cyber-cat.

"C'mon, Prowl. Relax. We'll be right here for ya, ya just need to yell our names and we'll come to your aid." Jazz rubbed his back in comforting circles, while Ratchet squeezed and held his hand. "You don't have to do this, youngling. And you know it. We've got enough money to deal with him, and if he declines, we can always find some other way to track that ship down." Ratchet's usual grumpy tone had changed to one full of concern.

"No," Prowl said flatly. "We're so close to rescue Optimus; we can't back down because of this. We established the deal, and you know what will Lockdown do to all of us if we decline that deal." Ratchet and Jazz exchanged a worried look. The black and white cyber-ninja shifted closer to him, asking softly, "Why don't we go and meditate for a while?"

Prowl's visor flashed and he took a glance at the other mech's face. He gulped dryly and nodded. Jazz gave a sad smile and patted him in the back, taking his other hand and helping him get to his pedes. "Ah'll take him for a while if ya don't mind Ratch, we'll call ya if we need anythin'." Ratchet smiled weakly at them and nodded. "I hope you can find your inner peace."

Jazz just smiled at him once more before turning his back to him and walking with Prowl to a secluded area of the ship, a large room with a big window bathed with sunrays. The two mechs stopped right in front of the glass and sat down on the floor cross-legged.

"Alright, Prowler. Tell meh what is it that scares ya." Jazz asked in a serious but soft tone, holding both of the black and golden mech's hands. Prowl gave him a worried look before turning his helm to the side, not daring to look at the other in the optics. "It's just that... I've never done this before."

The black and white cyber-ninja rubbed his hands in a comforting way. "Don'cha worry about that. Ah taught ya everythin' ya needed to know, and you're good at it." Prowl didn't answer, for he just kept staring at the floor. "Ah know your first time can be scary sometimes, but if both partners play it cool, there's nothin' to be afraid of." Jazz reached the other's face and gently rubbed his cheek with his hand.

Prowl finally reacted to that, looking up at the Elite Guard mech with his mouth agaped and watery optics. "B-But what if I end up carrying?! I'm n-not fit to raise a sparkling..." The black and golden mech broke into tears with a sob, releasing Jazz's servos to cover his face as tears ran down his cheeks. "What if h-he just uses me and then doesn't h-help us?!"

Jazz was stunned. It was _very_ rare to see Prowl crying like that. But he understood his distress, he had had the same fears when his first time came. But the 'bot he had been with didn't hurt him and they loved eachother, so he could feel safe. But Prowl's situation was different. He was going to give himself to a mech he didn't love, just for one of his friends' sake.

"Would you like me to break 'em?" Jazz asked softly. Prowl's sobs subsided a little and he uncovered his face, looking at the other with a puzzled expression. "W-What?"

"Would you like meh to break your seals so Lockdown doesn't do it?"

Both mechs froze in their place, just looking at eachother and not knowing what else to do. "But Jazz... I couldn't-"

"Of course ya can." Jazz said in a firm tone. "Ah just don't want ya to get hurt, but if ya don't wanna, Ah understand." He blushed a little and looked at other part of the room. "N-No, it's not that. I-It's just..." Prowl sobbed as he cleaned his nose with the back of his hand. "You shouldn't be with someone like _me_ , Jazz. You deserve someone much better. A-And you know what Yoketron said, cyber-ninjas shouldn't involve in such impure acts."

"Ah think you're the perfect 'bot." Jazz said quickly. "If Ah were ya, Ah wouldn't let someone like Lockdown take away something as precious as my seals just because he's a horny mech." Prowl blushed a little at his words and lowered his helm, but Jazz shifted closer to him and lifted his gaze back up gently with his servo.

" _Ya_ are the one who deserves someone much better. So Ah suggest we kick that perv bounty hunter's aft and look for someone else's help."

Prowl seemed to be considering his options, and before he could say something, he remembered exactly _why_ he had agreed to do this. "Prime would have done the same for me."

The smile on the black and white mech's face faded, and he looked down in sorrow. "Ah'm sure he would. And Ah'm sure that he'd be very proud and grateful right now." They smiled at eachother and Jazz watched as a tear ran down the other's cheek, cleaning it with his servo.

There was a knock at the door, and both mechs turned to look in the direction the sound came from only to find the door was already open with Ratchet leaning against its frame. "I'm sorry to interrupt you, but it's getting late. Lockdown was looking for you." A shiver ran down Prowl's spine and he felt another tear escape his optic.

Ratchet walked closer and kneeled in front of both mechs. "Last chance to back up, youngling. Are you sure you can do this?" The medic and the cyber-ninja stared at him with expectant optics, while Prowl started trembling slightly again, and after what seemed to be cycles, he nodded. "This is for Optimus."

Ratchet sighed and sat down in the floor. "Primus is proud of your sacrifice. And Prime would be too." He subspaced a small chip full of data, extending his hand to Prowl. "Your arm, please." Prowl eyed the small device with uncertain optics, placing his arm on Ratchet's servo. "W-What is that?"

The medic opened the cyber-ninja's medical port on his wrist, inserting the chip on the slot and downloading its data into the other's systems. "It's a special code programming so you don't end up carrying. It will keep your chamber shut until I install the revert code."

"See? Ya have something less to worry about." Jazz said with a smile, patting the other's back. Prowl smiled faintly, nodding at him and waiting for the program to be installed.

When it was finished, Ratchet substracted the chip and closed the port, subspacing the small device again. He and Jazz helped Prowl get up and gave him a tight hug each. "If you need anything, just yell for us and we'll be there in no time. Do you promise you'll do that if something happens?" Ratchet inquired, shaking him a little from his shoulders. Prowl smiled and nodded. "I promise."

They both hugged him one last time and accompanied him to the door. "Remember Prowler," Jazz said in a serious tone. "It's not supposed to hurt."

* * *

Prowl waited until he was sure Bulkhead and Bumblebee were recharging before heading towards the bounty hunter's quarters. The programming Ratchet had installed him earlier and Jazz's pep talk had considerably calmed him down, but he was still a little nervous. But if anything happened he knew what to do.

He stood straight in front of the door, taking a deep vent before knocking. The door slid open almost immediately and he stepped inside, the door closing behind him just as quickly.

He looked around the room curiously, from the big berth in the far west wall to the strange decorations on the shelves, which he supposed were 'trophies' he had stolen from other 'bots. There was a messy desk with a computer on top, and there were several stains of refueling energon and some mech's energon in the floor, alongside some other fluids he didn't want to know what they were.

"It's a nice room, isn't it?" Came a raspy voice behind him, making him jump and turn around. Lockdown chuckled and stepped forward, caressing the other's cheek with his hook. "Sorry to startle you, darlin'. I was just wondering what was taking you so long."

Prowl hesitated for words, finally managing to breath out an 'I'm sorry.' Lockdown chuckled again and suddenly picked the black and golden mech bridal-style, earning a yelp from him. He walked towards his berth and as quickly as he had picked him up he dropped him on the soft surface, making him yelp again and back away until he hit the headboard.

"Don't be so scared, I won't bite you... _maybe_." Lockdown smirked and climbed onto the berth, crawling towards the scared cyber-ninja. Prowl tried to sit up and press himself further, but suddenly he was yanked from his hips and placed under the bounty hunter's frame.

"L-Lockdown, wait, please!" He started pleading, but the other mech ignored him and started fondling his frame, from his chest to his slim waist and from his hips to his thighs. Sometimes his hook scratched playfully at the other's plating, hoping to arouse him but Prowl only seemed to grow more terrified.

"Oh... L-Lockdown..." Prowl suddenly moaned when the bounty hunter found a sensitive spot on his waist. "Is that nice, darling? Are you enjoying it?" Lockdown chuckled, pressing his hands more insistently in that spot. Slowly Prowl was getting lost in the nice sensation, so much that he didn't notice the black and green mech sliding between his legs.

He let out a loud gasp when the other's array pressed against his own, propping himself up in his elbows to see what was the other up to. Lockdown smirked and rubbed their pelvises together again, this time harder, and earned another gasp from the ninja-bot. He started grinding their arrays together in fast and rough motions, feeling both their panels start to heat up with each swing of his hips.

"You're so easily turned on, cutie... I bet you've had quite the frags in your life." Lockdown mocked, still grinding their pelvises as he could feel a faint trickle of lubricant. Suddenly the bounty hunter stopped, moving backwards a little to face the other's closed panel. He dug the tip of his hook in one of the seams, getting a gently grip and forcing the panel open, but careful as to not rip the plating off. Prowl gasped loudly again and instantly closed his legs to hide his now-exposed array.

"Aw, don't be so shy, cutie. I just want to look at you..." Lockdown slid his servos between the other's closed thighs and tried to pry them open to no avail. "N-No... Please, not yet! Don't you have to p-prepare me first?" Prowl asked almost in a desperate tone, still keeping his legs shut tight.

Lockdown started growling when the black and golden mech wouldn't just open his legs, giving up after a while and sitting up straight. "Look, you agreed to do this. If you're going to back up now, then we should forget about the deal. Either you open your legs or I'll kick all your Autobots outta my ship this instant."

Prowl stared up at the other with scared optics, looking at his burning-red gaze. He didn't expect for him to get so angry all of a sudden... but he was right. He had agreed to do this, and it was his duty right now. _This is for Optimus_ , he reminded himself.

Without saying a word, Prowl turned around with his legs still closed, getting on his hands and knees and crawling towards the bounty hunter. He lowered his helm so it was right over the other's cod piece, and gave a shy lick. Lockdown's stoic expression changed to a pleased one immediately, rumbling his engines to show his approval. "Hm... That's a good 'bot."

Prowl started to lick the heated metal, teasing the seams with the tip of his glossa and occassionally suckling sensitive wiring where the other's hips and thighs connected. Lockdown moaned softly now and then, finally releasing his throbbing spike right in front the other's face.

The cyber-ninja startled when he heard a transformation noise and suddenly something stiff prodded at his lips, quickly realising it was the other's spike. He gave a long lick to the underside and he earned a low moan from the bounty hunter. He licked and suckled the head for a while before taking the first few inches in his intake.

"Oh, yesss!!!" Lockdown moaned in bliss, his spike twitching when the wet warmth enveloped the tip of his spike. He placed a servo on Prowl's helm, carefully shifting his frame as he laid down on the berth, his own helm propped upwards with the help of a pillow to admire the show of the black and golden mech between his legs.

Prowl carefully suckled and nipped at the head just like Jazz had taught him, every once in a while humming around the girth and teasing the slit with the tip of his glossa. Once he was sure he could handle a bit more, he slid his intake down until he felt the tip at the back of his intake, but he had only managed to get half the length.

Lockdown growled and caressed the other's audial fins, bucking his hips upwards to get that pretty intake further down. Prowl almost expertly sucked and lapped the length, although he grimaced each time he tasted a bead of pre-transfluid.

"That's good, darling... Keep going... I want you to swallow my whole length..." Lockdown groaned and suddenly pushed Prowl's helm downwards forcefully, making him choke and gag as he was forced to take the entirety of his spike in. His throat started hurting and he protested, trying to pull his helm back only to find the bounty hunter's servo over his helm.

"C'mon... take it all!" Lockdown snarled, and with a final push he pressed Prowl's helm against his pelvic plating, finally sheathing his full length inside and making the poor Autobot gag violently. His throat constricted in reflex and he held the urge to purge his tanks, although he felt he might spill their contents any time soon.

Lockdown moaned and threw his helm backwards in bliss, bucking his hips upwards and enjoying the warmth and wetness currently pleasuring his spike. He ignored Prowl's protests and gags, he just kept using the other's intake against his will.

Prowl started to panic when he felt the burning sensation of unprocessed energon crawling up his throat, making hin cough and choke harder around the intruding object. Luckily, Lockdown suddenly felt something was off, judging by the noises his 'partner' was making. He looked down and met the desperate attempts of the Autobot to free himself, and so then he felt a hot liquid brush the tip of his spike.

Knowing what was more likely to come, Lockdown grimaced and let go of Prowl's helm, who immediately sat up and crawled to the edge of the berth, finally purging the contents of his tanks on the floor with a gross noise. He coughed and sobbed in pain and embarassment as the last few pulses of warm fluid left his intake, venting hard and wiping his mouth with the back of his servo.

He turned his helm towards Lockdown, who just stared at him with a disappointed and angry look. "I-I'm sorry, I hadn't done this before." Prowl tried to apologize, his cheeks blushing a bright pink and he looked away. "I noticed." Lockdown answered coldly.

"P-Please don't back on the deal now, I-I promise I can do better! I'll clean this up, just please give me another chance!" The ninja-bot started pleading desperately, but Lockdown shook his helm. "And why would I? You're clearly not fit for what I had in mind. Now I want you to clean the mess you made and then take your insignificant friends and get the slag outta my ship."

Prowl's spark seemed to skip a beat. "No! You can't do this to us, please! Give me another chance! We need your help!" He suddenly clinged to the other's arm, but the bounty hunter just growled and tried to shake the other mech off. "Please... I beg you!" The black and green mech was about to leave the room before Prowl exclaimed,

"I'm untouched!"

Lockdown suddenly froze right in front of the door, looking over his shoulder with his optics narrowed. "You're lying."

"N-No, I'm not" Prowl said with a quivering voice, sitting down neatly in the middle of the berth and spreading his legs, showing his bared valve to the bounty hunter. Lockdown, still with his optics narrowed, apporached the berth, jumping over the puddle of purged fluids and steadying himself with a knee on the soft surface. He slid a finger inside the other's port, making him wince at the sudden intrusion. He explored the tight walls for a bit before pressing against a thin membrane, his expression relaxing and turning into a grin.

"Well, I think we can manage something out" he retrieved his finger and pushed Prowl further on the berth, making some space for himself. "How come someone as pretty as you has been left untouched, hm?" The bounty hunter purred and he now inserted two digits inside, making Prowl grunt in pain and clench in reflex.

Lockdown moved his fingers quickly in and out of the dry port, sometimes circling the golden exterior node with his thumb as he placed kisses on the other's face and his neck, licking sensitive seams. Prowl tried to return the same affections, but it was hard with the uncomfortable feeling in his valve. He placed his servos on the bounty hunter's chest, rubbing in gentle circles and receiving some pleased purrs from the other.

Suddenly he was flipped over onto his stomach and his aft was pulled upwards, leaving him in a vulnerable position. His valve had produced little to no lubricant, even when the bounty hunter played with his node and a third finger joined the two already inside him. Prowl hissed and bucked his hips to get the digits out, but Lockdown just chuckled and pulled him back, showering his neck and back with kisses as he intentionally nudged his spike against the other's thighs.

Prowl tried to supress his growls and grunts with fake moans of pleasure, but not even himself believe them. It was nothing compared to when Jazz had taught him, his digits were gentle and felt good, exploring his walls carefully. But Lockdown was rough and far from gentle, and he felt no arousal from his touches.

Soon Lockdown was starting to get tired of fingering the quivering port, growling in displeasure before sliding his digits out. He leaned to inspect the unresponsive valve, growling again when he noticed there hadn't been produced any lubricant at all. "You're so dry" he spat as he spread the soft lips with his digits. "I'm not going to frag you like that."

Prowl shivered and his spark started pulsing harder in his chest, quickly sliding one of his servos towards his bare equipment and rubbing his sensitive nub desperately. He whimpered in discomfort, it wasn't feeling pleasurable at all! How come Jazz had him drooling while doing the exact same thing?

The cyber-ninja was too focused on getting himself wet that he didn't notice Lockdown sliding off the berth and walking towards one of his night stands, rustling the few objects in one of the drawers before taking something out, closing it and then climbing onto the berth again.

Prowl startled when his servo was shooed away from his valve, and a foreign object entered his port. It was small, too small, and he couldn't really identify what was it. He looked over his shoulder but only say the green and black mech sitting on his knees just behind his aft.

Suddenly there was a rush of something cold and sticky filling him, and he couldn't help but yelp. Meanwhile, Lockdown was squeezing a generous amount of synthetic lubricant from the tube he had retrieved, only pulling it out when a small amount started dribbling out. "That's better." He purred with a smirk and discarded the tube on one of the sides of the berth.

"W-What is that? I-It's cold..." Prowl asked as he wiggled his hips, the coldness still making him feel uncomfortable. "Just something that will prevent you from tearing or something. Although I doubt you'll be able to handle my mods..." Lockdown said in a low voice as he lined the tip of his spike with the virgin port and smeared the synthetic lubricant across the rim.

"W-Wait... before you start, I w-want to make another deal with you..." the black and golden mech said with a shaky voice, turning his helm to look at those red optics. "A deal? What do you want now?" Lockdown tried to sound annoyed, but in reality he was _very_ interested.

Prowl gulped and supressed a shiver, knowing he would more than likely regret this, but his team needed his help. Optimus needed his help. "I w-want to make you up for what happened before... Plus I b-believe we will need your assistance more t-than just tracking the ship..." Lockdown raised an optic ridge and rubbed his spike between the warm folds of the valve. "So I'm willing to give you as many nights as y-you want in exchange for your h-help to r-rescue Optimus..."

Lockdown froze. Damn, that was a very tempting offer. Well, he could always flee if he was caught by some Decepticons or maybe even give those stupid Autobots to Megatron if it was necessary, he guessed. Nothing too hard for him. And to have this cutie _as many nights as he wanted_ on his berth? Oh, he would immediately hop in! Prowl stiffened, waiting for an answer. He could almost hear the other's gears as he thought.

"Deal." Lockdown finally answered and snapped his hips forward, ripping the seal open and sheathing his spike to the hilt. Prowl cried out and buried his face on a pillow, some tears starting to well up in his optics. The bounty hunter growled in bliss and started rocking his hips back and forth, spreading the tight walls further more but not exactly pulling out. "Frag, cutie... You're so tight!"

Prowl whimpered as his valve constricted to get used to the girth, but it didn't help to ease the pain. He was grateful for the artifical lubrication; without it, he was sure he would have tore his walls or something. Lockdown looked down to their joined frames and grinned when he saw energon seeping from the rim of the over-stretched valve, probably because of the seal breaking or maybe he had torn his valve lining.

He pulled half his girth out and plunged it in back in with a sharp thrust, making the cyber-ninja cry out again and flex his walls. "Lockdown, it hurts! Y-you're too big... C-Can't you wait for me to adjust?" Prowl protested, his valve throbbing in pain as he felt something dribble down his thighs. "Nope. Sorry cutie, but I'll be taking this as payment for what you did before." He pulled back his spike and slammed it forward again, setting a quick pace despite the other's cries.

This wasn't anything like Jazz had said! _It's not supposed to hurt,_ he remembered, but what could he do about it? He felt as if he was going to be split apart! That slagger's spike was just too big, he couldn't handle it! "L-Lockdown, please, it hurts!"

Meanwhile Lockdown was moaning and grunting heatedly, enjoying the slick slide of his spike thanks to the synthetic lubricant and energon from the broken seal. This was his favourite thing about virgins: the cute noises they made, plus their valves would just constrict madly out of instinct, and the bleeding... Oh, how he _loved_  to bleed his partners when they interfaced. Either it was due to the seal breaking or the tears his spike formed, he had always liked to cause pain during interface. It was his own way of feeling dominant. Some 'bots liked it, some others didn't, but he couldn't care less.

"Ngh... So tight... You're so good! Are you enjoying it too, sweetspark?" Lockdown teased with harder thrusts, enjoying the other's cries. "N-No! It h-hurts!" Prowl sobbed, his lower half shaking in fear and pain. "That's what I wanted to hear" Lockdown said with a smirk.

He flipped the ninja-bot over again, so they were now face to face. He maneuvered the other's legs so they were wrapped around his waist, pulling them closer together. He quickly pinned both his servos with his own good one above his helm, now setting a brutal pace. Prowl arched his back and screamed, feeling a sharp sting inside him with each thrust. "R-Ratchet! Jazz! He's hurting m-" he tried to call for his friends, but Lockdown silenced him with a harsh kiss. He slid his long glossa down his throat, making him gag and choke.

Energon splattered all over their pelvises and part of his lower abdomen, only making him feel proud of himself. Once he made sure his little 'partner' wouldn't try and call out for his friends again, he broke the kiss, leaving a small trail of oral lubricant between their intakes.

Prowl started sobbing and crying loudly, trying to get his team's attention that way. Thick tears slid down his face and onto the berth, but some more were licked off by Lockdown. Nothing of this was being pleasurable as Jazz had said, it just made him feel dirty and in unbearable pain. The spike inside him was too thick and rough, not perfect and gentle like Jazz's. He was starting to regret not allowing the other cyber-ninja to break his seals.

Lockdown felt Prowl's struggling subside, and so he let go of his servos and started wandering his gorgeous frame. They stopped right over his belly, and a devilish idea crossed his processor. _I wonder if I can spark him up on the first try,_ he thought. And so, he lifted Prowl's hips upwards, allowing his spike to go even deeper. The poor Autobot cried out, grimacing when that giant and hateful spike started pressing against his chamber entrance painfully.

"L-Lockdown! S-Stop! It hurts when you do that!" He tried to protest. He knew he wouldn't be able to get heavy thanks to that chip Ratchet installed, but it was painful nevertheless. "C'mon, cutie... Open for me!" Lockdown snarled, plunging his rod harder against the soft and delicate metal. It was shut tight, but it wouldn't remain that way for too long.

Prowl kept crying and shouting and protesting, the pain in his chamber travelling all the way up his frame and numbing his processor with pain. Lockdown was starting to grow irritated from the cyber-ninja's stubborness, crushing the other's ceiling node in a not-so-pleasant way.

Prowl's optics were blurry with tears, trying to find his voice to call for Ratchet or Jazz, but he found he couldn't. The assault had lowered his energy to a dangerous rate, and he felt exhausted already. His valve constricted hard one last time, finally pushing the bounty hunter over the edge.

Lockdown overloaded with a shout, spilling his hot load of bittersweet fluids deep inside Prowl, but none of it entered his chamber. It just filled the other's valve to its outmost, some of it dribbling out of the rim and adding to the sticky mess between their bodies. Prowl sobbed in relief, glad that it was all over.

Lockdown huffed and pulled out, purring when he saw his own nanities and the cyber-ninja's energon pouring out of the abused valve. He would have liked to corrupt his chamber, but it seemed like this mech was in some kind of birth control. He had to think of some way to fix that.

The green and black mech slumped beside the still-sobbing Autobot, wrapping his arms around his waist and nuzzling his helm lovingly. Prowl laid there for a while, trying to calm himself down before trying to slide off the berth. Lockdown's grip on him tightened, and he heard him growl. "Where do yo think you're going, Prowl sweetie?"

Prowl gulped and hesitated for a bit. "Um... to clean the mess I made?" Lockdown chuckled and pulled him closer to his frame. "So considerate... But not now, sweetspark. You must be tired, right? Come on, let us recharge. I'll help you in the morning."

And so, Prowl was forced to lay beside his abuser, his valve throbbing in pain and his processor was still sluggish.

_This is for Optimus._

That thought seemed to soothe him, knowing that all of this was for his friend and leader's safety. Soon everything would be back to normal, and all of this would be worth it.


	17. I Hate You

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oops sorry for long delay :P
> 
> Hope you like it!  
> -Rolling_girl27

Optimus whimpered, turning and jerking his helm from side to side as Megatron tried to heal -or at least clean- his wounds. Clearly beating the scrap out of that Autobot hadn't been a good idea.

"Hold still, dammit! I'm just trying to repair the damage done" Megatron growled, trying to squeeze the other's cheeks and turn his helm towards him before the Autobot shrieked in pain when he pressed a particularly painful dent. Megatron startled and quickly released him, Optimus scrambling away from him with a pained glare. "I don't need your help."

"Of course you do" the warlord snapped. "You won't be able to see or lay down properly with all the damage in your frame." It was funny how Megatron didn't refer to the damage as something _he_ had caused, clearly trying to avoid it despite what had happened merely cycles ago.

"I don't care! I'd rather rust in a cell than spend another nano-klik with you, you sick liar" Optimus spat the two last words with as much venom as he could, already turning his frame around to curl into a ball and ignore the other. Megatron quickly wrapped an arm around his waist, firmly but not too hard as he pulled him back to his previous position. "That decision isn't for you to make, Autobot."

"None of the decisions are mine to take." the firetruck started pushing at him again, his vision quite blurry due to his cracked optic but it was better than being completely blind. The Decepticon ignored his point and continued trying to apply some standard healing gel on his wounds, only to growl when he started kicking and shaking his helm furiously from side to side.

"Stay. Fragging. STILL!" With a quick motion he gripped the other by the throat and pinned him onto the pillows below him, his strength much superior as to easily ignore the other's attempt to claw and pull at his arm. Just as he was about to smother the gel on an open wound on his right cheek, Optimus jerked his helm forward and bit his hand hard.

Megatron snarled in pain and instinctively let go, 'accidentally' backhanding the Prime in his sudden rage. "Stop being so defiant, you whore! I'm trying to help you and you just keep thrashing like a stupid mechanimal!"

Optimus suddenly feared again for his safety, he had already enough damage done to him and certainly another beating like the one before wouldn't do. Besides, who knew if this brute would actually punch him on his midsection? Megatron's anger can only go so far.

He brought a trembling servo to his stinging cheek, spark racing in fear as he automatically brought his knees closer to his belly. "How do you expect me to let me be touched when you keep hurting me like this?" He tried to sound angry, but it only came out as some shaky words.

The warlord seemed to consider this words. It's not like he _actually_  cared for him (or at least not too much), but if he damaged him too much, he wouldn't get the sparklings he wanted. In the end, he huffed angrily and rolled his optics. He brought a servo to his audial fin, waiting for the mech he just contacted to answer.

[Oil Slick here.]

[Oil Slick,] Megatron half-growled. [Come to my quarters. _Now!_ ]

The poor scientist almost jumped out of his armor, his spark suddenly throbbing in fear. Pit, did the Autobot tell everything so soon?!

Stuttering for words, he managed to say, [R-Right away, Lord Megatron!]

Megatron cut the connection without further words, meeting those fiery blue optics that were glaring at him. He glared back, revving his engines in a type of warning. Optimus just bared his denta and moved to lay on his side, suddenly crying out when his damaged face abruptly hit the pillow below his helm.

"Don't move! Oil Slick is comming, he'll fix all the damage done to your face" Megatron straddled Optimus so he was sitting against the headbord, his temper going smaller and smaller as the red and blue 'bot wriggled and clawed trying to get out of his grasp.

The warlord finally dropped him on a small pile of pillows to support his back. "You mean all the damage _you_ did to my face." Optimus growled and glared at the other with his arms folded over his chest. Megatron just rolled his optics and stood up from the berth, pacing back and forth on the berthroom as he felt the heavy weight of the Autobot's glare following each of his movements.

* * *

"At last, Oil Slick. You took your damn time." Megatron stood at the door in front of the scientist, stepping aside and motioning him to enter. "S-Sorry, Lord Megatron. I was prep-p-paring my medical equipment to offer you the best s-service." The smaller Decepticon stuttered, pressing his small suitcase close to his frame.

The light of his Lord's quarters was dim, and for some reason he had a bad feeling of what had happened. He was more nervous than ever, what if he had already found out he was the one to let the truth slip from his intake?

Megatron led him to his berthroom, once again stopping at the door to let the scientist enter first. Oil Slick entered with shaky steps, his optics widening and a soft gasp escaped him when he saw the state in which the Autobot was.

"Fix him. I want him to be as good as new, without a single dent in his frame. _Understood?_ " Megatron's deep voice was suddenly scarier for Oil Slick. He gulped dryly and nodded. "Yes, my liege." The grey mech's engines rumbled. "Good. Tell me when you're finished or need anything, I'll be in the studio."

With that said, the Decepticon leader turned around and left to his personal office, leaving the two smaller mechs alone. Oil Slick slowly stepped forward, locking his gaze with the Autobot's, concern clearly drawn in his face.

"Did he... Did he do this to you?" He asked softly, and Optimus sighed and looked down, nodding. "After what you told me... I had an outburst. I told him that he wasn't the Sire of my sparklings and... Well, he didn't quite like it." He gave a sad smile.

Oil Slick suddenly felt tears start bubbling up on the corners of his optics and he suddenly fell to his knees, taking one of Optimus' servos in his own and pressing his forehelm (or at least the glass covering it) against them. "I'm sorry, I'm very sorry! I didn't mean for him to hurt you this way!"

Optimus startled when the scientist just dropped to his knees, took his servo and started sobbing apologies. Oh no, he had scared this mech more than he had needed to. He gently brought his free servo to touch the other's shoulders, making him look up at him.

"Oil Slick, calm down, this isn't your fault" Optimus said very softly. "In fact, I think I would've been worse if you hadn't told me the truth."

The green and black mech blinked, another tear running down his cheek. "B-But he beat you... and he wouldn't have if I hadn't made you angry." He sobbed and Optimus gave him a warm smile. "He has raped, humiliated, threatened and yelled at me, what else could he do? Do not worry about it Oil Slick, you aren't responsible for Megatron's own outburst."

Oil Slick's red optics slowly ran from Optimus' face to his bulged abdomen. "But you're carrying... What if he hurts them too?" Optimus chuckled sadly and ran a servo over his belly. "He wants the sparklings, so I highly doubt he'll hurt them. And anyways, I can't have you all depressed and guilty, I will need your assistance to take care of them, right?" He looked up back at the smaller mech with a friendly smile.

Oil Slick faintly smiled at him and nodded. "Right. Now let me fix you before he gets mad again and makes it worse." He stood up from the floor and gently released Optimus' servo, walking next to the berth to open and start arranging his medical tools.

* * *

"Alright, I've successfully repaired him, Lord Megatron." Oil Slick announced to the warlord, who thankfully had calmed his temper and was in a better mood now. "Good job, Oil Slick. Anything I need to know besides from that?"

The scientist trailed for a while before nodding. "Here is a box of painkillers if you need them, my liege. Also, the healing gel you applied him later was good, it will help erase the scars from his now-fixed faceplates. As you can see, I replaced his cracked optic with a new one, luckily I had some spare blues."

Megatron hummed in apprehension. "And how is his carrying cycle going?" His tone was rather smug and a little curious, something that made both Oil Slick and Optimus stiffen a little in their place. "Ah, yes, about that, sir..." Oil Slick knew he would ask sooner or later, so it was better not to delay him the information before he was pissed off again. "I prepared a copy of his medical exam, it contains everything you need to know." Megatron smiled devilishly as he took the datapad the scientist had just subspaced.

"Oh, and by the way, my Lord..." Oil Slick took out another datapad. "I took the liberty of writing a feeding schedule for your Autobot. As you may read in his report, he is lacking of essential nutrients, so it's best if he consumes energon with additives so he nor his sparklings don't suffer from malnutrition."

Megatron hummed and nodded, taking the second datapad. "That would be all, Oil Slick. You are dismissed. I'll deal with the Autobot _personally_  from here." He looked at Optimus with a wicked grin, making the Autobot grimace and look at other spot in the room.

"Of course, Lord Megatron." The smaller Decepticon bowed down respectfully. "Now, if you excuse me, I will retire to my own quarters." He took his suitcase and silently left the room, leaving Optimus and his captor alone.

Megatron chuckled lowly and walked to the berth, crawling on it until he was next to his Autobot captive. Optimus growled and turned around, shifting to get away but the Decepticon leader quickly grasped him by the waist, pulling him so he was laying next to his own frame. "Get the frag away from me!" Optimus hissed as he tried to push and claw at the big warframe, but Megatron wasn't having any of that.

"Can't I hold you close even for a nano-klik? Primus," Megatron said in a mocking tone. "No matter, why don't we check the datapads Oil Slick gave to me, hm?" Without waiting for an answer, he onlined the one with Optimus' medical exam. He read the other's status silently, sometimes a little smirk appearing on his face. " 'Sufficient transfluid and nanite donations'? Of course, I always make sure you're all filled up nicely" he chuckled.

Optimus just growled and kept struggling to get out of the other's grasp. After reading almost everything, Megatron's optics fell on the picture of Optimus' carrying chamber, a frown appearing on his face as he huffed angrily. "Only two sparklings? I would have expected something better from you, pet."

"What were you expecting? You're much bigger than I am, I couldn't have handled a dozen sparklings inside me, you jerk." Optimus snapped, glaring up at the grey mech. "Ah, but that isn't a problem," Megatron sighed. "I will certainly enjoy stuffing you full of my offspring until you give me the quantity I desire."

"You're out of your processor if you think that I'm going to let you spark me up as many times as you wish" Optimus bared his denta and clenched his servos against his captor's plating. "I'm not a glorified breeder, Megatron. Even if you think otherwise."

"Suddenly so defiant, little Prime." Megatron chuckled, looking down at his pet. "What has gotten into you?"

Optimus suddenly filled with rage again and he frowned deeply. "WHAT DO YOU THINK?!" he yelled. "You lied to me and manipulated me so you could take me to your berth as many times as you damn wished! You made me sacrifice for my friends who were  _never_ in your fragging ship! And now you're so smug, like anything of this happened?! I hate you, Megatron!" He then began punching at the other in the chestplates, though it felt almost like nothing to the warlord.

"It's not my problem that you were stupid enough to believe me, Autobot." The grey mech quickly gripped the firetruck's neck, though not hard enough to choke him. "And now that you know it doesn't change the fact that you're still _my_  property, and that you're carrying _my_ sparklings" his voice was low and dangerous, optics gleaming in the dim light like burning chunks of lava and a glare deeper than a black hole.

"For the thousand time, they're not. Your. Sparklings!" Optimus yelled, servos clawing at the thick arm as he tried to deliver kicks to the other's abdominal plates, which were easily dodged. "You don't want them to grow as a family! You just want more soldiers for your fragging army!"

"DON'T BRING UP FALSE CONCLUSIONS ON ME, PRIME!" The warlord suddenly roared, making Optimus flinch slightly and stop his struggling for a nano-klik. "You're in no position to judge me nor the things I want or do, you're just like any other captive, who doesn't deserve to be listened or cared about!" He quickly flipped Optimus over so he was chest-first on the berth, pressing his servo against his back to keep him in place.

"And if I have to remind you of your place, then so be it!" Megatron positioned himself behind Optimus, pulling his hips up and spreading his legs wide, ignoring the other's curses and threats as he looked for his codpiece's seams. "YOU FRAGGER! GET OFF ME! DON'T YOU DARE TOUCH ME AGAIN!" Optimus struggled and tried to push himself off the berth with all his might, but the carrying had weakened him considerably already and the warlord was much stronger than him.

Megatron found the seams of his modesty panel with a snarl, dipping his fingers on them and instead of ripping the metal off, he just pushed it forcefully aside. Optimus cried out in anger and began thrashing harder than before, bucking his hips wildly to try and push the warlord off him.

The Decepticon leader growled in arousal and anger as he released his erected spike, pumping it a few times before aligning it with Optimus' valve entrance. The Autobot felt the blunt tip start proding between his folds, and he wriggled his hips just to make it harder to enter. "GET OFF ME, YOU SICK BEAST! IF YOU PUT YOUR FILTHY SPIKE INSIDE ME AGAIN, I SWEAR I'M-" Optimus was suddenly cut off with a gasp as Megatron's spike finally found his little hole and pushed his hips forwards, burying himself to the hilt in a single motion.

His inner walls stretched painfully; if it was already uncomfortable with preparation and lubricant, it felt like the Pits to have it plunging inside without any of that. His walls clenched tightly around the shaft to prevent it from entering any further, though it only made Megatron grunt in pleasure and roll his hips forwards.

Megatron pulled his hips back and slammed them back with sharp and quick thrusts, setting a quick pace despite his unwilling partner's cries of pain and anger. He felt something moist around his spike, and he looked down to see energon welling from the rim of his valve.  _Good,_  he thought. _That will teach him his place._

Optimus felt pain like he hadn't experienced in a very long time. The spike pulled at his delicate and dry walls, tearing the soft mesh and making him cry out with each thrust. He just hoped that his animalistic interfacing wasn't going to harm the sparklings. The clanging of metal and the other's heated moans and grunst filled his audio recepetors, making his tanks churn disgustingly.

"You slut!" Megatron placed a hard slap on Optimus' blue aft, earning a yelp from him. "The only reason you're here is to give me pleasure" he growled heatedly, feeling the now-injured valve walls contract and release steadily, energon splattering over his pelvic plating as he ravished that pretty little valve. "You are merely a toy for me to use... _abuse_ " he emphazised the last word with a particularly deep thrust, plunging against his chamber entrance and hearing his Autobot captive squeak. "And when I grow tired of you, throw away like the _piece of trash you are."_

"Frag you!" Optimus winced as he tried to ignore the pain in his array, the friction making the freshly open cuts scream with pain and receiving warning messages in his helm from the brutal thrusts against his carrying chamber entrance. "I'm not -ngh, and I will never be -AH! those things, you perverted scum!"

"Oh, but you already are, my lovely Optimus" he purred as he leaned against the other's back, moving his spike at a different angle that made it go even deeper and let the warm energon trickle down both their thighs. "Like it or not, you're my pet, and you're only duty is to _please_ me."

Megatron's thrust became wild and reckless, no pace in mind, just jerking his hips violently and spreading the valve's walls further, enjoying the Autobot's cries and snarls as his valve stung and bled. Optimus tried to focus his mind on something else, but found it was impossible. The spike inside him was _huge_ , and he knew he would never be able to have a pleasant interface session with that monster without getting injured or stretched way past his limits.

His frame rocked violently on the berth, tiredness slowly consuming him. It had been a long day already: first his check-up, then the lie, the beating, Oil Slick treating him again, Megatron trying to hold him and now this. Plus, the sparklings took a nice amout of energy as well.

Optimus almost let out a sob of relief when he felt the spike start swelling and twitching inside him, meaning that the warlord was close to his overload. Megatron grunted and growled possesively as he steadied himself with his left servo on the berth while the other one grasped Optimus' waist tightly. Frag, his valve was so _hot_ and  _tight_ and   _moist_... He could pound his little hole for a full vorn and he would never grow tired of it.

Suddenly, Megatron snapped his hips forwards and froze, spike pressing painfully against Optimus' shut chamber entrance and making him wince. He grunted loudly as an overload claimed him, spilling a hot load of transfluid inside him and mixing with the energon already in there. Optimus cried out at the stinging sensation of the thick fluid washing over his open tears and cuts, but in a way he didn't complain. He knew his little ones needed it. Although he doubted they would need _this_  much...

Megatron pulled out slowly, chuckling devilishly as he watched his own seed and Optimus' energon run down his thighs like thick streams of syrup. Oh, how he would have liked to stuff him to the brim with his transfluid...

Something dark reached his processor and he chuckled again. Unsubspacing the plug Oil Slick had given him a few lunar-cycles ago, he crawled closer again to his exhausted pet and shoved the large object in, locking it in place despite the knowledge of something that more than likely would have caused pain again.

Optimus cried out when something big stretched him wide again, noticing with a grimace that he already knew what that object was. "The frag?! Get that stupid plug out of me in this instant!" Optimus began demanding as he quickly moved to lay on his back, servos shooting downwards and grasping the base of the oversized plug, pulling it insistently but it only managed to brush against his wounds.

"That will teach you to stay in your place, Autobot." Megatron said with a smug smirk. "As long as you keep behaving badly, I'm going to keep you stuffed for as long as I deem necessary." Optimus glared and bared his denta at him, not stopping his struggles to get the damn thing out. "Frag you!"

Megatron ignored the other's discomfort and protests as he retracted his spike and moved to lay beside him on the berth, taking the second datapad Oil Slick had given him to check his pet's feeding schedule.


	18. More Than I Can Chew

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For those who are wondering what is happening with Prowl and the others :)
> 
> Hope you like it!  
> -Rolling_girl27

Cybertron's sun lit up almost the whole ship from the spot it was residing in. Its golden light was reflected beautifully on the ocre walls of Lockdown's ship, making a good contrast on the rusty spots and dark decorations (which were more of 'borrowed' trophies from other mechs).

Jazz stretched his back with a grunt, spreading his arms wide as his spinal strut cracked slightly, but in a very pleasant way. Primus, when was the last time he had a nice recharge cycle? The Elite Guard's work never seemed to end. Always keeping him awake for long groons without rest. Lockdown's guest rooms weren't as comfortable as his own quarters, but they were good enough.

He slid the door open to walk through the well-lit up corridors, smiling to himself while keeping a smooth beat on his steps. As he got closer to the rec room he could hear the muffled sounds of Lockdown's holo-vid screen.

When he walked in, all of the other Autobots were already awake. It seemed that he had been the last to wake up- well, aside from Lockdown, he guessed. Bumblebee and Bulkhead were sitting on the floor with an energon cube on their hands, which were a lighter pink than usual. They must have added some hydrogen-honey to sweeten the taste. They were watching one of their silly action movies, discussing which was the best superhero. Jazz rolled his optics good-heartedly.

Then, there was Ratchet, sitting on the dining table, silently gulping down his morning energon as he read a datapad with the daily news. The cyber-ninja paced towards the table, pulling a chair and slumping on it with a grin.

Ratchet looked up from his datapad and smiled when he met the Elite Guard's handsome features. "Good morning, Jazz. Glad to see you're awake." With those words, the two younglings stopped his discussion and twisted their necks towards the two elder 'bots, waving at Jazz with a smile.

Jazz made a peace sign with his fingers in response, and then turned to look at the old medic. "Morning, Ratchet. Did ya rest as well as Ah did?"

After that question, Ratchet's smile disappeared with a sigh. "Unluckily, I didn't. I was too worried for Prowl to be able to offline my optics comfortably." He gulped down another sip of the energon. "Plus I don't really think I match Lockdown's taste when it comes to pillows and blankets."

The white and black mech chuckled lowly before his smile faded as well. "Well, now that ya mention it, Ah had a bad memory flux las' nite." He looked thoughtful for a moment, trying to recall that night's events. "But Ah don't really think it was a memory flux, it was more like a nightmare."

"A nightmare?" Ratchet asked, a hint of curiosity in his voice as he set down his half-emptied cube. "What kind of nightmare?"

Jazz huffed and slid further down on the chair. "There was a moment... Where Ah thought Ah had heard Prowl's voice." The memory was bitter and left his spark twinging with sorrow and confusion. "Ah heard 'im callin' out our names, but when Ah snapped mah optics online, Ah couldn't hear anythin'!"

Ratchet stared at him with a distressed face. "Ah went out to investigate, but Ah wasn't really sure of which were Lockdown's quarters, and Ah didn't want to wake any of ya up if Ah went snoopin' on every door Ah saw."

The old medic sighed bitterly. "I couldn't hear anything, speaking honestly, but I couldn't take the poor kid outta my processor." He looked down at his cube and swirled it around for a bit. "He's just so young and inexperienced... I should have offered more credits instead."

"C'mon Ratchet, don't blame yourself." He extended his servo and rubbed the other's forearm in a soothing manner. "Ah know we could've done a better job at dealin', but let's be honest: none of us are brilliant dealers that get everything they want, when they want it."

Ratchet shook his helm. "Maybe you're right, but that doesn't change the fact that he gave up his body to 'pay' for this fragger's help. And even more, he gave his seals to somebot he didn't _love_." The old medic suppressed a small sob, replacing it with a cough. Just when Jazz was about to say something, there could be heard some pedesteps comming fron the main corridor.

Both mechs turned to look who was it, only to grimace slightly when they saw it was that damn bounty hunter, his position relaxed and a satisfied smirk on his faceplates. "Mornin', 'bots." It was the only thing he said before he entered the kitchen.

Both mechs sitting on the table exchanged a worried look. "If Lockdown is there... Then where is Prowl?" Ratchet asked. And just after he finished talking, another set of pedesteps could be heard.

This time it was the black and golden cyber-ninja, walking slowly and with wobbly pedes as he steadied himself with the help of the wall. "G-Good morning, everyone" he greeted with a weak smile.

Bumblebee and Bulkhead called out a 'good morning' before returning their hypnotized gaze to the holo-vid screen. Ratchet and Jazz immediately stood up and went to help the weakened mech, who practically let himself slump against the others' frame right after they caught him by the shoulders. "Primus almighty. Are you alright, Prowl?" The Autobot medic asked. "N-Not really..." Prowl whined. His frame was shaking slightly even against the others' grasp. "It hurts... Down there..."

"Of course it hurts." Ratchet mumbled lowly to himself. "Don't worry kid, we're gonna help you. Don't be afraid to cling to us if it makes you feel a bit safer when walking." Prowl nodded quickly before the other cyber-ninja and the medic carefully took him to the almost-empty storage room Lockdown had allowed them to settle their improvised med bay.

They gently placed him on a medical berth, putting a pillow below his helm for support. Prowl let out a pained moan and arched slightly off the berth, his thighs tightly closed together. "Alright, youngling. Tell me where does it hurt." The medic asked as he started to set up his supplies while Jazz walked beside Prowl, taking his servo in his own.

The ninjabot whined and spread his legs slightly, giving a clear view of his energon and transfluid-stained thighs and his closed panel. Ratchet gathered a few tools and walked closer, stopping in front of the mech's legs. "Hm. Can you open your panel, please?"

It took a few nano-kliks of hesitation but in the end Prowl complied, retracting his modesty panel and revealing his newly-popped valve to the world. Ratchet leaned closer to inspect the valve, only to growl lowly and clang a wrench on a metal tray beside him. "What's wrong, Ratch?" Jazz asked, a little worried but tried to keep his cool.

The old mech signaled him to come over, and so he did. The white mech leaned closer as well before huffing angrily too. Prowl could only lay there, shaking from the pain and a little fear as his friends inspected his damaged port.

" _What did that slagger do to you?!"_ Ratchet suddenly barked, making the black and golden mech jump a little. "U-Um... He took my seals...?" He answered with a quivering voice, hesitation clear. "Yeah sure, he just took your seals and tore your valve lining as well. That son of a glitch..." Ratchet was practically fuming steam out of his audios. Both Jazz and Prowl knew he wasn't mad at the poor abused mech, but mad at the bounty hunter's incompetence.

"Prowl, Ah told ya it wasn't supposed to hurt, and ya promised that ya'd call us if he started to cross the line. What happened?" Jazz asked softly, although the anger made his visor go a darker shade of blue. Prowl just blushed a little and looked away. "I had... an incident, and I was left with no other option than to let him take me however he wanted."

"What _incident_?" Both Ratchet and Jazz asked at the same time, looking at the young mech with an angered gaze, even if it wasn't because of him. "I... I tried using my intake on him... but he pushed in more than I could take, and... well, I accidentally p-purged my tanks." He blushed a brighter shade of pink and offlined his optics in embarassment.

Ratchet growled once more. "Doesn't that fragger understand when _too much is too much?!_ " Oh Primus. No one had ever seen Ratchet so enraged before. "So he did this to ya because he was displeased?!" Jazz' tone was harsher this time. The other ninjabot swallowed and shook his helm. "N-No... Lockdown got angry at me and was about to kick us out... but I knew we needed his help... so I tried negotiating my... m-my seals so he would keep the deal."

Both mechs huffed angrily and exchanged a mutual glare. They were _burning_ with inner rage, so much that they could almost swear that their armor was going to melt off anytime soon. Ratched sighed heavily and said, "Alright. Can you let me see the damage, kid? I will only use my fingers and a tool. I won't do anything without your consent." He raised both his servos to signal he was no threat, and Prowl nodded before spreading his legs further apart.

Jazz moved again to the other cyber-ninja's side, taking his servo and squeezing it in a comforting way. "That slagger who dares to call himself a mech seemed to have enjoyed himself." Jazz frowned, looking at nowhere in particular as he spoke. "He clearly didn't deserve it, interfacing is a thing for two, to give and recieve, not jus' take whatever ya want."

Ratchet hummed an affirmative sound, meaning that he agreed with the black and white mech. He coated two of his digits with medical lubricant before sliding them inside that abused port, earning a pained yelp from the other even if he was being as gentle as he could. The medic mumbled an apology and gently spread the soft mesh, using a tiny lamp to get a good look inside.

"Your chamber entrance is red and swollen." Ratchet stated flatly. "He tried to enter you, didn't he?" His tone was _barely_ softer this time. He was very angry, of course, but he couldn't deny he was worried for the young mech as well. All he wanted was him and the rest of the team to be safe; even a grumpy old-spark like him had a soft side for his teammates.

"Y-Yes..." Prowl whimpered. Ratchet snorted and retrieved his fingers in a swift motion, using a soft rag to wipe the fluids away. "Luckily there isn't any further damage. No inner mesh tears or anything of the sort." He twisted so he could take a couple supplies from the tray nearby and get to work. "But that doesn't save him from the damn beating he's going to get from me."

"We're already two." Jazz said flatly, his expression a mix of anger, sorrow and nervousness. It was strange to see him like this, they were used to talk with the cheerful mech, who always remained positive and found the bright side to everything. But now he looked like he could kill someone just by glaring at them.

Prowl gasped loudly when the medic's fingers re-entered him, this time coated with a special medical gel. His legs started quivering a little and his walls clenched in reflex, making a wave of sorrow run across Ratchet's frame. "Sorry kid, I'm just going to apply this gel so the inflamation of your chamber entrance subsides, okay? Tell me if something hurts."

The injured cyber-ninja whimpered and nodded, trying his best to relax even if it was the most difficult thing to do now. He tried to focus his processor on something else, like all those times when he meditated, but it wasn't working. The memories of the bounty hunter taking him in a brutal way replayed in his processor every time he offlined his optics.

He winced every time Ratchet stroked his swollen chamber entrance, earning a few mumbled apologies from the medic and kind reassuring words from Jazz. His frame was trembling almost violently and he clutched the black and white cyber-ninja's servo with such a strength he thought he would crush it at any moment.

"There. Now I'm going to repair your valve lining, okay? It may hurt a little, but I'll be as gentle as possible. Remember, if it hurts a big deal, say the word and I'll stop." Ratchet spoke softly, even if anger was flooding out of his frame. He gently rubbed Prowl's thigh and smiled to him, his spark breaking when he saw the first cleaner-fluid tear running down that terrified and traumatized face.

Jazz helped him to lean back down and cleaned the tear with his thumb, offering a warm smile. "It's cool Prowlie, Ratchet 'ere is going to make sure ya are healed in no time. Jus' lay back and relax, can you do that for me?"

Prowl swallowed and let out a distressed sob, more tears bubbling up in his optics. "I-I'll try..." his vocalizer was broken and full of sorrow, something that made Jazz himself almost whimper in sadness as well.

Ratchet sighed and tooked a scalpel from the tray beside him, then turned to face the ruined port with another wave of anger and sorrow. He shook his helm. This wasn't the time to dwell on his own emotions, the poor mechling in front of him needed medical attention and lots of tender loving care. Using his servo to spread the plump and soft lips gently, he brought the sharp tool closer and started cutting limply-hanging mesh that had no use in reattaching.

Prowl cried out, his frame jerking slightly as he squeezed the servo in his own tighter, making the Elite Guard get closer to him and wrap his free arm around his shoulders in a hug, pressing his face against his frame. Ratchet immediately apologized and discarded the now-cut mesh on a disposable tray, returning to his task with his spark heavy with pity and guilt.

The Autobot's improvised med bay was filled with cries and sobs for the next few cycles, with Ratchet apologizing every time he did something to the other's valve and Prowl burying his face into Jazz' lower chest, weeping audibly as the black and white mech rubbed his back and let him cling to his frame.

After thirty tortorous cycles, Ratchet was finished. Backing off from the black and golden mech's spread legs, he cleaned his servos with a rag and looked down at the crying ninjabot. "Don't cry youngling, everything is over now. I have finished repairing you."

Prowl let out a couple more sobs before turning to look at the medic, his tear-streaked face making the saddest image Ratchet had ever seen. Not even in the war he had seen something so awful and spark-breaking. "Ya did really good" Jazz reassured softly, rubbing his back and smiling down at the mech.

While the other ninjabot kept reassuring and comforting the other, Ratchet went to retrieve a medical-grade energon cube and a couple of painkillers, moving back to the berth and offering the pills and the cube to the poor broken mech. Prowl sobbed a 'thank you' as he gulped down the pills. "Don't mention it." Ratchet sighed.

It was almost a groon later when the cyber-ninja finally calmed down, his sobs dying and his tears stopping. Now he just sat there, snuggling against Jazz' frame while leaning closer to Ratchet's warmth and comfort. The two mechs were glad Prowl was feeling better, but they still were fragging _pissed off_  at that filthy bounty hunter.

Suddenly there were two helms peeking from the door, their optics curious and concerned. "Prowl... Are you okay? You seemed a little bit distressed..." came Bumblebee's usually cheerful voice, but now it was soft and worried. Prowl smiled sadly at the two younglings and nodded. "I'm fine, thank you."

"Are you sure? We heard you scream a while ago." Bulkhead said, messing with his digits as both mechs stepped inside the improvised med bay. Jazz and Ratchet exchanged some worried looks, although they were glad they had covered Prowl's lower middle with a thin blanket. His frame wasn't in condition to just close his interface panel right away.

"Yes, I am feeling good. I just got a couple of injures and Ratchet treated them." He blushed a little and looked down to the empty cube in his hands. "But it _did_  hurt a little..."

"B-But are you alright now? We wouldn't want you to get hurt again, even more if Ratchet's help was clearly painful" Bumblebee got closer to the sitting mech, his optics wide and innocent. The three mechs chuckled and Prowl patted his helm in a loving way. "Yes, I am okay now, Bumblebee. But I appreciate your concern."

Just before anyone could say something there was a knock at the door. Or better said, a knock at the _wall._  The five mechs turned to look at the door, only to find that lecherous bounty hunter with a smug smirk on his faceplates. "Sorry, did I interrupt somethin'?"

Jazz and Ratchet glared at him, Bulkhead and Bumblebee just stared at him with confused and innocent optics and Prowl blushed and looked downwards. Lockdown just chuckled and strode closer to them with a damn beat on his pedes. "I was wonderin' what were you doing when I suddenly didn't see any of you in the rec room."

"Well, we were certainly repairing the mess _you did_ , you fragger." Ratchet snapped, baring his denta. Lockdown just narrowed his optics and smiled widely. "Oooh, so the lil' virgin is sore? Such a delicate thing... Was I too rough with you last night? I thought a cyber-ninja like you could've handled my spike easily..." Bulkhead's and Bumblebee's optics went wide, their jaws dropping. Now they finally caught what had happened with Prowl and Lockdown.

The bounty hunter reached with his hook Prowl's cheek, caressing up and down and making him look up, his optics a mixture of fear and anger. Suddenly, a loud pain that rung in his audios hit him...

Ratchet slapped him across the face, _hard._  His optics burning with inner rage as he made sure to deposit every little amount of energy and strength he had in that single blow. The impact resonated in the room and it even sent Lockdown stumbling a few steps backwards.

"YOU DAMN SLAGGER!" He suddenly burst out. "HOW COULD YOU DO THAT TO HIM?! ARE YOU FRAGGING STUPID OR WHAT?! DON'T YOU KNOW VIRGINS ARE VERY DELICATE?!"

Lockdown spit some energon before slowly turning his gaze at the enraged medic, his optics dangerously glaring at him. "That isn't my problem, _medic_. Bussiness is bussiness, and Prowl was part of the deal, and we didn't agree anythin' of refounds from damaging the product. If you wanted some kind of guarantee, you should have asked for some terms and conditions before accepting the deal."

Ratchet growled and suddenly flunged forward, his servos ready to choke this mech to death but Jazz and Bulkhead stopped him. The medic started screaming profanities at him, trying to claw his way out of the tight grasp he was held in as he bared his denta with every word he spoke.

"Ratchet, calm down!" Jazz tried to reason with him, wincing a little when a hard kick was delivered to his leg. "The deal ain't over yet! We paid 'im so he could help us track the ship!" The two mechs holding him desperately tried to make him back down, with Prowl's and Bumblebee's horrified faces staring directly at the scene.

"Ratchet, think of Optimus!"

That made the medic suddenly bolt his jaw shut, optics going wide and frame going stiff as a board. Jazz and Bulkhead loosened their grip just a little, not really trusting 100% that he wouldn't throw himself at Lockdown any moment now. "Ratch, remember why we're doin' this? Why did Prowl sacrifice himself? All o' this is for Optimus. Without Lockdown's help, we won't be able to track that Decepticon ship and ya won't have your leader back. Is that what ya want?"

Ratchet hesitated for a while, mouth quivering and processor working hard to make a coherent sentence with the adequate words. "...No." he finally said, so lowly that it was almost a whisper. "I _want_ our Prime back, but that slagger hurt _our_ Prowl!" He once again tried to go at the bounty hunter, only to be stopped again by the young mechs. "Jazz is right Ratchet, we won't get bossbot back if you just offline Lockdown in this instant." Bulkhead spoke slowly and softly, waiting for Ratchet's rage-clouded processor to process the words. "There'll be plenty of time later to smash and crush him 'til he's spare parts, but now taking bossbot back is our priority."

There was silence filling the room for a while, before Ratchet slumped against the others' grasp in defeat. "Fine." He mumbled. Slowly, Jazz and Bulkhead released him, easing him to his pedes until he was standing straight. "But we won't be needing _your_  help." His tone was now icy cold, a glare so deep and full of hatred that could have tresspassed Lockdown's modded frame and even burn a hole in the wall. "We're getting the slag out here! We don't need your slaggin' help, we will pack our damn things up and return to our base! I don't want to hear _anything_  from you again! _Is that clear?!_ " Ratchet menacingly stood in front of the taller mech, poking his chest with his index digit.

"Now, not so fast, medic" Lockdown said rather smugly. "My payment isn't complete yet..."

"What do you fraggin' mean?!" Ratchet roared back, his helm tilted high despite their considerable height difference. "You took our Primus damned credits, and you took the poor kid's seals! How much more do you slaggin' want?!" Lockdown's lips twisted into an evil smirk as he gave a quick glance at Prowl. "The cutie offered me his company _as many nights as I wanted_ in exchange of more of my help asides from tracking down the ship... Which I'll be more than glad to do _if_  little ol' Prowl keeps his part of the deal..."

The other four Autobots turned their horrified gazes towards the cyber-ninja, who was almost trying to sink further into the medical berth. "Prowl... 'S that true?" Jazz asked, his voice completely horrified.

The black and golden mech stuttered, his vocalizer glitching a little and his spark thumping fast in his casing. He finally groaned and spit the soup. "Accept it, 'bots! We will _never_  be able to rescue Optimus on our own! Lockdown has treated with Decepticons more times than we have, and he is of great value for us! And I know he only wants _one thing_ from me, and if he is willing to help us as best as he can in exchange of it, then so be it!"

Everyone just stared at him for a couple of nano-kliks before Ratchet turned around and glared at the bounty hunter again. "That's certainly NOT GOING TO SLAGGIN' HAPPEN!" he threw his hands in the air as he backed away to protect Prowl from prying optics with his frame. "These younglings are right, we need assistance, but we're not willing to let you take Prowl as payment! Not anymore!" The rest of the mechs nodded and formed a small circle around Prowl, four pairs of burning blue optics glaring right at him.

Lockdown's smirk turned into a scowl as he released a deep and dangerous growl. "Fine then... If you don't want me to touch your precious thing again, then I want seventy thousand more credits. If you ain't got it, you better get your afts outta my ship before I turn you into new pieces for my trophies collection."

The Autobot's faces suddenly lit up with hope, maybe they could still get help while keeping Prowl safe once again. Everyone started desperately looking for any credits they had in their subspace, counting them one by one with nervousness. Lockdown just watched, folding his arms over his chest as he tapped his pede on the floor impatiently.

Ratchet gathered all the money the others gave him, his spark sinking when he got the final sum.

_Only one thousand and fifty hundred credits_.

"This... this is all we've got..." the old medic mumbled. Lockdown growled once again and suddenly pointed his hook towards the door. "Get the frag out of here."

All the Autobots looked up in distress, silently begging the bounty hunter not to kick them out. Not just yet, not just when they finally were a step closer to rescuing their lost leader. "Lockdown..."

"You heard me. Get your afts out of 'ere or I'll take your damn lives as payment."

Everyone's frames slumped in defeat, even shedding a couple of tears as they moved to pack up Ratchet's tools and everything they had brought in.

"W-Wait!" Jazz' voice suddenly broke the silence.

Lockdown raised an optic ridge as the black and white cyber-ninja stepped closer. "What's your credit exchange account number?" He took out a small electronic device from his subspace, his visor flashing in desperation. Lockdown smirked and chuckled lowly. "Wise move, ninjabot..." he brought his arm close to his face and with a single push a smaller device popped out of his wrist, typing in a security code before giving his bank account number to Jazz.

They both exchanged a few words and nervous looks as the transaction was made, painfully slowly for Jazz. After a couple of nano-kliks a ping alerted them that the credits exchange was completed. "There, the seventy thousand credits ya wanted. Now, will ya still help us?"

Lockdown hummed almost mockingly as he tapped his chin with his hook. "Alright. I've got the credits I wanted, now I have no use on any other _bodily comforts._ " Everyone sighed in relief, their frames relaxing considerably. "Mods are more welcome than a quick frag. Trust me, you whiny Autobots, I won't touch anyone's valve from now on." He crossed his chest just above his spark with a sneer, earning a few offended looks from the younger mechs.

"Now, if you excuse me, I'll be in the control room for whenever you're ready to begin your 'rescue plan'." With those words, the bounty hunter retreated from the room, leaving the 'bots in blissful privacy.

"Kid, you didn't need to waste your money like that" Ratchet clutched Jazz' shoulders and squeezed them lightly, a worried look on his face. Jazz merely shook his helm and said, "It's not wastin', Ratch. Ya 'bots are desperate to get your leader back, and it wouldn't have been fair to make poor Prowl go through everythin' he went through just to make Lockdown kick us out."

Ratchet smiled kindly at him. "You're very generous, Jazz. We will never be able to pay everything you have done for us." He pulled the young mech in a tight hug. "Primus bless you."

Jazz just remained silent as he hugged the older mech, a smile appearing on his faceplates as he relished the warmth and gratitude from the other. Ratchet gently pulled back and smiled to him one last time before turning to face Prowl.

"And you, youngling..." he walked closer and sat down on the edge of the berth, the other Autobots gathering around. "Don't ever make a deal without thinking. Have you got an idea of what could you have gotten yourself into?" Prowl looked down, ashamed. "I'm sorry... I just really wanted us to succeed, to get Optimus back." Ratchet smiled faintly. "I know, we all want Optimus back. But as much as we want to, you must think of yourself too. Were you willing to experience as much pain as you did last night for _as many other nights Lockdown wanted_?"

Prowl blushed and shook his helm slowly. "Then don't do that ever again, please. You're a very kind and considerate mech, but making decisions without thinking can get you in serious trouble." He gave a friendly pat on the other's back and gave a quick hug.

"But don't dwell on it too much, what's done is done and now you know how to deal with this. Come on, let's go and have our morning energon, shall we?" Ratchet was answered with a happy cheer from the Autobots.


	19. Mind Games

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> After doing a small research, I just noticed that I got Optimus' carrying cycle ENTIRELY biologically incorrect. (-_-)
> 
> Ah, well...  
> -Rolling_girl27

Megatron finished the last report with a heavy sigh, dropping the datapad on the desk before he stretched his backstrut with a grunt. Primus, it had been _really_ difficult to concentrate when that Autobot just wouldn't stop yelling insults and threats at him from behind. It felt almost as if Starscream was there in the room with his annoying audio-grating voice.

But now that he thought of it, the bitchy seeker had come in handy. Without him, he wouldn't have the experience needed to deal with a whiny mech, making the upset Autobot feel like a walk in the park.

As much as he yelled and even begged for him to take the plug out, it just wouldn't happen. He had been a bad pet and so he deserved punishment, plus his bitties currently growing in him needed transfluid to develop strong and healthy.

Suddenly the warlord was wondering what was the little Prime up to since he had gone so quiet. Turning around in his chair, he chuckled at the sight of the Autobot laying on his side, chest rising and falling with force as he tried to gather himself, legs slightly parted and giving the most delicious sight of those energon and transfluid-stained thighs and the overstretched rim of his valve wrapped around the wide base of the plug.

Poor little thing, so tired after throwing a hissy fit like a sparkling. Well, soon enough he'll learn to keep quiet. "Are you finally done with your temper tantrum, little Prime?" Megatron asked mockingly, rising from his chair and walking next to the Autobot, who gave him a tired but still defiant glare. "Megatron, please... it hurts." The blue and red mech whined, pain clearly enlaced with his words.

Megatron chuckled. How adorable. "Aw, is your little valve stretched too wide apart? But you have taken my spike so well, Optimus dear..." he brushed the Prime's blue cheek with the back of his servo, earning a growl. "Enough with the games, Megatron. Take this damn plug out of me _right now_."

"Hm, I don't think so, little Prime. A berth to rest in, energon to refuel and medical attention are all privileges. From now on, you'll have to _earn_ them. And since you have behaved so bad, you don't deserve them." Optimus bared his denta and struggled to sit up, wincing every time the plug lodged inside him shifted and brushed his injured insides. "I'm not a _pet,_ Megatron. I'm a mech like any other and a such I have _rights._  And that includes receiving medical attention when needed. So, if you don't want to go to prison, I suggest you take this _thing_  out of me and bring Oil Slick so he can attend to me."

Megatron couldn't help but bark a laugh. "And who is exactly going to charge me of any violation of rights, huh? It's not like _someone_ is looking for you right now, not even Ultra Magnus. For them, you're already offlined, little Autobot. You have no chance to be rescued. You're _mine_ , and you're in _my_ ship, the only things keeping you alive are the sparklings growing in you, _my_  sparklings. You're nothing more than a pet, only good for fragging and bearing sparklings. You're just a piece of _my_  property, and thus you have no rights."

Optimus' optics widened and his jaw dropped. Was that true? No, it couldn't be true, he was just playing a filthy trick just to break him. Make him lose all hope.

But what if he was right?

"That... That is not true!" Optimus yelled. "I _know_  the other Autobots are looking for me. Maybe not Ultra Magnus nor anyone of the Elite Guard, but I know my friends are looking for me. I can _feel_  it." Megatron rolled his optics and waved a dismissive hand. "Think whatever you want, little Prime. But what's done is done, and even if you are rescued -which certainly _won't_ happen- you already are carrying for me, you have my coding in you, and Cybertron and the rest of the world will know you belonged to _me_ , Megatron, supreme leader of the Decepticons."

"Frag you!" Optimus suddenly threw a pillow at him, wishing he had his axe right now or at least something heavier, like an energon cube of something. "I will never belong to you! No matter what you think, I will never be yours!"

"Oh, but you already are, little Prime" Megatron purred rather smugly, slowly crawling onto the berth and completely ignoring the pillow that just hit him and fell to the floor. Optimus snarled and began backing away from the dangerous warlord, kicking his pedes and aiming them to his face, but he was easily dodged. He abruptly hit the headboard, his spark sinking in anger and a little fear.

Megatron sat up on his knees once he was right in front of the Autobot, towering him. A servo shoot downwards and onto his interface equipment, pumping the plug in and out as much as he could without entirely pulling out. The Prime cried out in pain as his valve burnt with each stroke, sensors stinging with pain every time the too-large object brushed over his abrasions.

"S-Stop, you fragger! Argh- it hurts!" Optimus tried to pull his wrist away, but for some reason he couldn't due to their strength differences. Pit, had the carrying weakened him that much?

"I don't think so, little Prime. Keep being so defiant and you'll have to get used to the pain." Megatron said rather boredly, although a devilish grin was spread across his face as the Autobot winced and squirmed in pain. "Perhaps you can do something to earn that healing oil Oil Slick gave me for this kind of situations."

Optimus didn't say anything but he perked an audio receptor. He didn't want to 'get used' to the pain; if he was going to wear that damn plug all the time he'd rather at least have his array clean and healed.

Suddenly the warlord released his half-pressurized spike without halting his motions on the plug. Great, now he wanted to frag him again? Even if he clearly was torn? It was painfully obvious that this mech didn't know his limits, Primus.

"I'll be generous and let your little valve be for now. But I want you to use that pretty intake of yours on me instead." He finally stopped pumping the plug and crawled to the unoccupied side of the berth, arranging some pillows so he could lean against them as he got comfortable. Optimus just stared at the other's crotch with disgust.

"Come on, my pet. I want you to put those delicious lips to a good use. If you're _exceptionally_ good, I might as well give you something more than just that healing oil."

"If it doesn't do anything to help me heal, then I don't want it." The Autobot snapped, optics flickering from the Decepticon's face and down to his spike and back again. "We'll see, little Prime. Now, get down to work." Megatron smirked seductively at him.

The Autobot groaned in disgust but complied anyways. He wished he would _never_  have to lower himself in this way, but the pain was growing bigger than his pride, and he preferred to have it gone. Plus, if he kept the warlord satisfied, then it would take longer for him to frag him again, and he wished that he would leave his port alone for at least a cycle.

Megatron's engines rumbled loudly in excitement as the Autobot lowered his upper chest in front of the other's exposed array. It was pretty uncomfortable doing this with his bulged belly, keeping him from laying flatly on his stomach. So he had to remain chestplates first with his aft up in the air.

He ran his glossa across the ridges of the thick spike, making Megatron moan. He licked the underside with hard, forced strokes, occassionally swirling his glossa across the head. Slowly but surely the thick member began to pressurize against his lips, which were giving firm sucks at different spots. "Very good, little Prime. But you're not done yet, if I must remind you..."

Optimus gave him a deep glare as if saying 'I know', giving the spike a last long lick before taking the entirety of it (or at least what he could) in his intake, trying his best not to gag as his lips were harshly stretched. Megatron moaned and bucked his hips slightly, wrapping a servo around the back of the smaller mech's helm.

The Autobot immediately began sucking the now-throbbing appendage harshly as if it was an energon popscicle, not pulling out at any moment but enveloping as much as he could with the wet heat of his throat. The warlord let out a deep purr, his cooling fans clicking to life as his frame began to get hotter. He looked down with dazed optics only to meet the hateful glare of the Autobot between his legs. His plump lips were so wondefully stretched around his length, and he could already see small trickles of oral lubricant running down the part of his spike that didn't fit in the Autobot's intake... yet.

"Ngh... Good boy. See how much easier it is when you- Aaah, just obey?" Optimus just growled, the vibrations running up Megatron's cord and onto his frame, sending explosive jolts of pleasure. Megatron groaned heatedly and squeezed the blue mech's helm tighter as he pressed him further down his throbbing cord at the same time as he bucked his hips upwards.

Optimus gagged when the spike hit the back of his throat, the length now buried to the hilt as his throat was painfully stretched, soft blue lips brushing the wardlord's pelvic plating. Megatron began grunting and growling like a beast, bucking his hips upwards in time with the Autobot's pushes. He was wondefully hot and wet... Not as good as his tight little valve but still pleasurable

"Use your glossa, little Prime..." Megatron had offlined his optics by now, too lost in his heady pleasure to see how his little Prime looked. Optimus rumbled his engines in disapproval and grazed the spike with his teeth in warning, earning a pained hiss from the Decepticon. Megatron onlined his optics just enough to glare at the Autobot glaring back at him before he tightened the grip on his helm, slowly beggining to crush his delicate audial fins.

Optimus groaned in pain and tried to shake his helm off to no avail. He was left without other option than to comply the other mech's sick desire, and so he began to trace the ridges of the length with his glossa and trying to wrap it around as much as he could, renewing the sucking motion with his intake.

The Decepticon leader threw his helm back and let out a loud snarl of pleasure, his spike twitching inside the warm cave of the Autobot's oral cavity as he began to pick up the pace. The spike was starting to go deeper in his intake, making the urge to gag impossible to ignore. Optimus began to choke on it, sending the command to dilate his external vents just a little more so he could be able to breathe without using the vent in his throat.

Megatron's frame was jolting and shaking in ecstasy, already feeling his overload approaching. His spike was so wonderfully wrapped in delicious wet heat, the soft metallic glossa of his little pet stroking his length just right that made him see stars. He couldn't stop his hips from bucking upwards and his vocalizer from releasing heated snarls and growls of sick pleasure.

Optimus' spark began throbbing with dread and fear as he felt the spike assaulting his intake so violently start to swell. Oh Primus, was he going to be able to handle such a big load of transfluid? He already knew Megatron came a lot, but what if he choked on his fluids?

With two more hard thrusts Megatron unleashed his overload, roaring to the heavens as his spike erupted hot and thick streams of transfluid, quickly filling Optimus' intake to full capacity until some of it spurted from the corners of his lips. The Autobot began to gag and choke a little as the hot fluids started making their way to his throat, even if he was trying his best to keep it outside.

Megatron rode the last few pulses of his overload alongside his little captive's throat's painful contractions, spurting the last drops of nanities inside until he made sure he had emptied himself. Panting heavily, he looked down to see the little Autobot struggling to keep everything inside, his throat still constricting a little as it became harder to maintain all the fluids in his intakes. "Now, don't pretend you don't know what to do. Swallow."

Optimus refused once more with a glare, starting to nibble the base of the spike still buried in his intake even as more fluids began seeping out of his lips. Megatron winced at the feeling of metallic denta scraping his oversensitive cord before narrowing his optics and baring his own teeth. He began to grip the little helm tighter again, threatening to crush the sensitive metal of his audial fins.

Optimus let out a muffled whimper of pain before he gave up, swallowing small gulps of the bittersweet fluids as he exaggerated his throat's motions just to convince Megatron that he had finished and that he should pull out. The warlord let out a pleased purr at the sight of the Autobot swallowing his nanities, stroking the side of his helm with his thumb as he smirked down at him.

"Yes... You did well enough, my pet. Now you are worthy of that healing oil." He began to pull his spike out of that little piece of heaven, his spark a little disappointed to have to leave so soon. As soon as Optimus felt Megatron's grip start to loosen, he jerked his helm backwards in a fast and swift motion, sitting up and spitting the rest of the fluids he didn't swallow. He made sure to do it with as much hate as he possesed, making sure every last drop left his glossa and ended up either on the floor or the berth. Finally, when he was done, he turned to look at his captor with burning blue optics, using the back of his servo to wipe his lips clean.

Megatron didn't seem to mind at all; he was still a little lost in his post-overload daze to care or snap at his little pet. "Next time you will swallow it all, little mech." It was the only thing he said in protest before he stumbled out of the berth and towards his wash racks, opening the cabinet where he kept his first-aid kit and retrieving the tube of healing ointment.

He came back amd returned to his previous position on the berth, still sitting up against the headboard. He motioned to the Prime with his index digit to come closer, but he just crossed his arms over his chestplates and narrowed his optics. "I can apply it myself."

"No, I will apply it to you. It is either that or you're not getting anything."

Optimus paused a little to think but in the end he huffed and crawled closer to the warlord. As soon as he was within his reach, the Decepticon pulled him onto his lap from under his arms, making him sit up just right over his pelvic plating with his legs spread. He hadn't retracted his spike yet, and even if it was now soft and limp, it was still dangerously close to his exposed port.

The warlord ran a servo over Optimus' extended belly and placed a kiss on the side of his helm, earning a small groan and a jerk of his helm, but he merely chuckled. "Remember that I can back up with my decisions and leave you just how you are..."

The firetruck stopped struggling upon hearing this but didn't stop his annoyed grunts and growls as Megatron kept touching his belly and kissing his face, neck and helm. It felt like groons before he slipped a servo down to his interface array, giving the plug a little push before it easily slid out of him followed by a little river of transfluid.

Optimus shuddered in relief, his valve cycling down as if to test its emptyness before the tears and cuts began stinging again. Megatron noticed this and chuckled, unscrewing the cap of the oil tube and spurting a few of its contents on two of his digits, smearing them around the rim of the abused port before he slid them inside the tight channel. Optimus cried out in pain and unconciously grasped Megatron's arm, his valve clenching down as a natural reflex.

"Relax, little one. I'm just trying to help you" Megatron began nuzzling the other's helm as he smeared the oil around the Autobot's soft walls, especially the places where he could feel a tear or a cut. Optimus winced and whimpered all the while, bucking his hips a little to get the intruder digits out even if he knew he had to remain still.

"There, there. Almost done..." The warlord whispered into his audio as he poked his chamber entrance on purpose, making the little Autobot cry out in both surprise and discomfort. "M-Megatron! Stop it, I'm very delicate there!" The Autobot twisted his neck to glare coldly at the Decpeticon, who merely laughed and waved it off as silly babbling.

With a final stroke he withdrew his digits, earning a small whine from Optimus. He had to admit he was already starting to feel better, the stinging and burning sensation slowly subsiding and he felt his joints relaxing.

Megatron pushed Optimus off of him and rose from the berth once again, returning to the wash racks to put the oil tube back in place as he quickly wiped his digits clean. He retracted his spike while doing so, now that he felt recovered and sated. He let Optimus be for now, so he walked towards his desk to check the feeding schedule Oil Slick arranged for him. According to this, it was already time for Optimus to take an energon cube before recharge.

He headed towards his energon dispenser and took out two cubes, one for himself and other one full of additives for his pretty little carrier. Optimus watched him with distrust, covering his middle with both arms as he pressed his thighs against the other tightly. Megatron chuckled and handed him the energon cube, also subspacing the box of painkillers the scientist had given him and offering a pill to Optimus, who reluctantly accepted it.

"You have done a good job, little Prime. So I have decided to let you free of the plug at least for tonight." Megatron was smug, as if he felt proud of his pet and was now rewarding him with something that had to be a right. Optimus was grateful, but he didn't want nor need to show it to the warlord. He just rumbled his engines and began opening a corner of his energon cube, taking the pill in his intake before gulping it down with the help of the bright pink liquid.

"For now, take your energon. And once you've finished, rest. You have done too much today... I wouldn't want my sparklings to suffer from their carrier being exhausted." He gave a small pat to his helm before turning around and gathering the reports he had been writing earlier. Optimus just rolled his optics and began sipping his energon.

"I have a few things to attend at the Control   
Room, so I won't be here for a few groons." Megatron glanced over his shoulder as he spoke, but Optimus didn't really seem to be paying attention to him. "I don't care. I just want to be the frag alone."

The warlord chuckled. "It looks like you'll never learn, will you? Still so defiant... I like it." He walked closer to him, a stack up datapads tucked under his arm as he used his free servo to force the Prime to look at him by jerking his chin. "But don't forget your place, little Prime. Or I'll have to punish you once again..." his engines rumbled in warning before the Autobot jerked his helm out of his grasp.

"Keep dreaming, Megatron. I will never submit to you." He kept his gaze away from those red optics, silently taking another sip of his cube as a distraction. The Decepticon leader chuckled again, straightening himself as he walked towards the exit of his berthroom.

"I'm sure I can change that with enough time. No one's going to come for you and you're not going anywhere, anyways."


	20. Rescue Plans

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay first bimester exams are over let's celebrate :D
> 
> Please enjoy!  
> -Rolling_girl27

"A'right, 'bots. What's the plan?" Lockdown onlined the big console at the control room of his ship while the Autobots gathered around, Bumblebee and Bulkhead finding a nice spot to be able to see everything, Ratchet helping Prowl to settle down on a nearby couch and Jazz carefully draping a soft blanket over his lower body.

"Well, I think the first step is to identify and track down the ship that's keeping the bossbot captive." Bumblebee suggested, rolling his optics and shrugging in a way of saying 'duh'. "But how are we _exactly_ going to track that ship down? We don't have much evidence other than our own fuzzy memories..." Bulkhead mused aloud while scratching his helm.

"Ah suggest we check the security cameras first; even if they don't spot the ship directly, we might get some clues." Jazz stood up straight once he had made sure Prowl was as comfortable as he could be, crossing his arms over his chest and walking closer to the rest of the Autobots. "Lockdown, can ya link us up with the security cameras and replay the footage from four lunar-cycles ago?"

"What kind'a bounty hunter would I be if I wasn't able to do that?" Lockdown bragged with a sly smirk on his face, making all the five Autobots in the room roll their optics. Inputing the secret -and practically illegal- security code to Iacon's security cameras, he looked through the different archives until he found the ones from the outside of the city and thus the footage from the last day they had seen Prime.

"Okay, let's start. What time of the day was it when ya infiltrated that Decepticon ship, guys?" Jazz asked to the Autobots, who hummed and scratched their chins as they thought. "I remember it was dark, we even had to use our own headlights so we could walk around. But it might have been the ship as well with all its dark colors." Bulkhead suggested.

"No, I remember that it was dark as well." Prowl shook his helm. "So it must have been during the dark-cycle."

"Of course," Ratchet spoke up. "If you don't want to be caught doing something illegal, you better do it where and when no one can see you, right? Decepticons must have taken advantage of Iacon's outside of the city area's darkness and loneliness in the dark-cycle to do whatever they were trying to do that other day."  
  
"But what were they _exactly_ going to do at Iacon at that hour?" Bumblebee asked. Ratchet shrugged. "Who knows, probably stealing some energon or supplies from the Autobots, or maybe to exchange some classified information, although if they had landed their ship it must have been something material, otherwise they could've just sent it over their comm. frequencies or-"

"Guys, guys! Ya're divertin' from the main topic!" Jazz abruptly stopped them, waving his servos in front of them to gather their attention. "Maybe later we can figure out what were the Decepticons plannin' to do, but right now, takin' Optimus back is our priority. Right?"

Bumblebee nodded. "Right. Sorry... But anyways, now we know that we infiltrated the ship at night, so we must watch the footage during those hours, mustn't we?" Lockdown silently fast-forwarded the video recording until the Sun had already hidden, stopping it at the right moment so they could watch the first ship arrive.

"Ah-hah! There's the first one!" Bumblebee yelled and pointed at the screen, which projected a big pink and white ship. "No, that isn't the ship we got on. It's too bright. And also, aren't only femmes supposed to wear that much pink?" Bulkhead asked.

Everyone shook their helms and moved on onto the next ship. It was a _very_ big silver and white one, probably a cruise ship, too big to actually fit on one of Iacon's landing tracks inside the city. Then the next one, which was a dark green and silver, mostly resembling Bulkhead's paintjob. "Hey, that one looks like me!" The big tank pointed out and giggled.

They saw several more ships, from bright-colored big ones to dark and smaller ones, from big merchant ships to smaller ones containing small groups of 'bots, but no signs of Decepticons yet.

And then, something happened...

Around midnight according to the security camera footage's hour recording, there could be seen on the screen the nose of a _very_  big ship, bigger than the cruise one, and it was painted in shades of royal purple, magenta and black. It was barely entering the camera's sight range when the feed abruptly cut with static, nothing but blank transmission could be seen for a while before the feed returned, the camera's clock marking two groons later than the last piece of footage and there was no trace left of the big purple-magenta-black ship.

"Uh... that was odd. But did you guys realize that the nose of that ship had _exactly_  the same color palette as the ship we're looking for?" Bumblebee asked, his little horns perking up in confusion as he turned to look at Jazz and Ratchet. "But the video was cut and we only got to see a small part of the ship; we can't guarantee that that's the ship we infiltrated." Ratchet protested.

"Weeell... If I was a Decepticon and was trying to avoid being caught by the Autobots, I would either enable stronger magnetic fields in my ship so it would interfere with the security cameras, thus cutting the feed and avoiding being recorded. Either that or let myself be recorded and later hack in the security feed and destroy any evidence." Lockdown suddenly said, turning around and facing the poor confused 'bots.

"So you're saying that that ship was _the_  ship we're looking for and the Decepticons found a way to override the security cameras and erase the video footage?" Prowl asked, raising an optic ridge behind his visor. "Precisely." The bounty hunter nodded.

"So that means that we're lost?! There's no video footage of the ship and we only got to see its nose! How are we supposed to identify it?! And what if Prime isn't there?! What if he turned into a Decepticon?! WHAT IF HE'S OFFLINE?!?!" Bumblebee started to panic, his voice raising by the second as his spark started beating faster and faster in fear. His words became incoherent babbling and his optics were blazing, until Ratchet stepped closer and backhanded the young mech.

"Don't even think about it, kid!" He shook Bumblebee's shoulders in an attempt to bring him back to reality. "Prime is _not_  offline. And the fact that we don't have evidence from the security cameras doesn't mean we don't have any evidence at all. And if Optimus isn't in that ship," he stared right into the little mech's widely opened optics. "We'll just keep looking for him. We're _not_  going to give up."

The yellow minibot stared at the medic silently with huge optics, gulping dryly before nodding. "Calm down kid, we've barely started. It's not the end of the world" Ratchet now spoke more slowly and softly, reassuring the poor mech that everything was going to be fine. "A few stellar-cycles ago the Elite Guard spybots managed to get the codes from a couple o' encrypted archives from the Decepticon's database, probably we can get information from their ship with them." Jazz pointed out, his visor flashing with hope.

"...but after Ah informed the Magnus Ah would be helping you look for Prime by mah own free will, he ordered me not to take anythin' from the Elite Guard; not any credits, not any information, not any resources. Ah'm afraid Ah can't just go and steal those top secret archives even if Ah wanted to." He finished, all the hope he had disappearing as he slumped in the couch next to Prowl. "Jazz, don't worry about it. You have already helped us a whole lot" The black and golden ninjabot reassured him, placing a servo on his shoulder and giving him a warm smile.

The room was filled with silence for a moment as everyone thought of another way to track down the ship. Frag, this was going to be _way_  harder than they had thought!

Lockdown was the first to break the silence and cleared his vocalizer before saying, "Y'know, the advantages of being a bounty hunter is that you don't belong to any faction in particular." He turned around again towards the control panel and started typing something away. "And since I've dealt with more Decepticons than you have, I know how everthing goes with 'em. With time I earned their trust and even allowed me some liberties..."

He typed in a complex security code and suddenly the screen erupted with many archives, all of them marked with the Decepticon insignia. "...and with that they gave me an open door to their database." He concluded with a trimphant smirk, gesturing to the screen full of the Decepticons' archives, from battle plans and strategies to old spies' reports.

All the Autobots were left staring with awe, jaws hanging open and optics wide at the display. Did Lockdown just... open  _all_  the Decepticons' secret archives for them? Was this a dream? This just couldn't be true!

"A-Are ya sure that _these_ are their top secret archives? For real?" Jazz asked, completely stunned. "Aren't ya just playin' a trick on us?"

"Why would I do that?" Lockdown asked in a mockingly offended tone. "You already paid, we closed the deal, and you know I'm not a mech that likes to back up unless it's entirely necessary."

Well... He was right. Lockdown never broke his promises, even more if he had already closed the deal and his customers had already paid. So maybe they would take the risk... But if it was a trap, they'd be in _serious_  problems.

"A'right... Lemme take care of this, then" Jazz stepped closer to the control panel, typing through the different archives and data. "Uh... let's see... Ah, there it is!" He finally selected a file named 'Ships' take-off and arrival registration'. "This must be it."

The Autobots gathered around closer next to the black and white cyber-ninja. "Oh man, there are just too many files! How are we going to find the correct ship?!" Bumblebee whimpered, his face painted with sorrow. "We can always look for it by entering the date." Prowl suggested, earning an approving smirk from the other visored mech.

Typing in the information, most of the files disappeared off-screen and only three were left. "Okay, let's see... Accordin' to this there's some activity recorded by three different ships; two of them with take-offs and one with an arrival."

"Which is the one with the earliest activity?" Ratchet asked, slowly becoming anxious. "The first one took-off from Kaon in the mornin', and it is still on travel. Apparently its journey ends on a distant trade planet called Anthora III."

"So that's _definetely_ not the one we're lookin' for. After all, it's smaller than the one we remember getting on." Bulkhead said. Jazz agreed and moved on onto the next ship. "This one contains a small group o' soldiers that were sent to explore a recently-discovered planet, it's located at the end o' the Solar System and apparently it has the ideal conditions for Cybertronians to live in."

"Oh, I know that place!" Bumblebee said excitedly. "Sari talked about it to me one day, I think humans call it 'Neptune'. Apparently they can't live in it because it's too cold."

"Well, if the Decepticons are trying to get over that small planet so close to Earth, we must alert Ultra Magnus later. But still, that one isn't our ship. It may have a lab to research and analize different materials found in this so called 'Neptune', but it's still too small." Ratchet pointed out.

Jazz input the command to project the last ship. He read quickly part of the information before gasping aloud. "What is it, Jazz? Did you find something?" Prowl asked impatiently from his couch, intertwining his digits nervously. "Ah... Ah think Ah have..."

"This ship was the last Decepticon ship to take off from Iacon's borderline, _on the exact same day_ when Optimus went missin'." Everyone gasped and got even closer, pressing against eachother's frames to get a closer look. "This is called the 'Nemesis', and it's one of the biggest and most powerful war ships under Decepticon control. Accordin' to the last report, it contains a small crew o' fifteen mechs and..." he gasped loudly again.

"What?! What is it?! C'mon Jazz, spit it already!" Bumblebee was desperate now, shaking the other ninjabot's shoulders to coax him to continue talking. "And... A-And an Autobot captive..." he concluded very slowly, his voice full of surprise.

Everyone gasped and proceeded to cry out, "Optimus!" in both cheer and worry. They had finally found out where their missing leader was! "I knew we would find him!" Ratchet laughed good-heartedly. Jazz, Bumblebee and Bulkhead exchanged some happy hugs, while Prowl was almost in tears and smiling for himself, just as Ratchet. Lockdown just smiled at the others' enthusiasm and started to write down important information from the Nemesis, such as the ship's code number, last location and destination, as well as other data.

"From where we are, it'll take us from six to seven solar-cycles to reach the Nemesis; maybe a little more if it moves faster than us. So I recommend you start making up your rescue plan so you are prepared when we reach our destination." Lockdown suggested, still typing down their destination coordinates on the control panel.

"Oh, right. Let's do this, then!" Bumblebee jumped excitedly and practically dragged everyone from the console towards a table in the center of the rec. room, surrounded by couches and seats of different sizes. "Lockdown, could you please print a map of the ship for us?" Prowl asked softly, still a little shy and scared to talk to him after all that had happened. Lockdown didn't turn to look at him but nodded, without any words to say.

A couple cycles later, Lockdown returned with the map in hand and their ship ready to take off whenever he gave the command. "A'right 'bots, here's the map." He displayed the big sheet of paper on the table so everyone could get a good look.

"Well, first of all, where do ya think they could be keepin' Prime?" Jazz asked, feeling a bit uncomfortable from the sad looks the younger Autobots gave. "I'm not really sure, considering the size of the ship he could be practically anywhere. And it's not like this ship has actual prison cells, does it?" Ratchet asked. Yes, he had been in the Great War but he hadn't been captured, alyhough he knew Decepticons would execute their prisoners in front everyone, mainly in the ship's throne room. They had other smaller ships that were used to keep and transport prisoners if they were sent to other planets and colonies.

"Yes, yes it has. I've been there before. But they're located at the very bottom, so we're talking about _here_." Lockdown approached the table and drew an imaginary circle around the bottom part of the ship with his hook. "So... if the cells are at the bottom, how are we supposed to reach that place without being noticed by those Decepti-creeps?" Bumblebee asked.

"Hm... Maybe we can disguise ourselves as Decepticons!" Bulkhead suggested excitedly, but Prowl shook his helm. "No, Bulkhead. They would easily identify us by our energy fields." The big green mech let his helm fall limply in defeat.

"Maybe Bumblebee and you can infiltrate through the vents," Ratchet suggested, pointing at the yellow scout and the black and white ninjabot. "You both have slim and small frames and are flexible enough to squirm your way into the ship."

Bumblebee blinked his optics a little in surpirse. "Wait- are you serious?! Do you really want _me_  to infiltrate a Decepticon ship?!" Jazz chuckled and Ratchet nodded. "But that means you _really_  have to behave and cooperate, eh, kid? We can't take the privilege of messing up this time, because if we do, we might fall in the same position Optimus is currently in and everything we have achieved so far will go down the drain."

The bright yellow minibot gulped dryly but nodded firmly afterwards. "I promise I'll behave! I swear by my spark!" He placed a closed fist on his chest, just above where his spark was located, his optics full of determination. "That's right, you will." The old medic said more in a tone of warning than compassion.

"I'll go too." Prowl suddenly spoke up, his visor flashing. "Uh... I'm not sure, Prowler. Ya're in no condition to be movin' around right now." Jazz said nervously, rubbing the back of his neck. "Oh please, I trained with Yoketron as much as you did. And you and I know that I _can_ and I _will_  enter that ship and take Optimus out." His tone was firm, leaving no other place for arguments.

"Or... What do ya think, Ratchet?" Jazz directed to the medic, optics pleading him to hlep him get out fo this little argument. "Well, as long as you take your medicines and get enough rest, you should be as good as new for when the time comes. Five to six solar-cycles must be enough for you to recover with the right treatment." He nodded.

Prowl's blank expression suddenly turned into a smile. "Thank you, Ratchet." The medibot smiled back before turning to their current task again. "But we don't have a map of the ventilation system, so I pretty much think we'll get lost while trying." The yellow scout protested, biting his bottom lip as he thought of a solution.

"I have a special energy field detector" Lockdown spoke up again, three pairs of blue optics and two visors turning to look at him. "It has a special feature to be able to read energy fields easily from a distance of almost five meters away, useful when you have to infiltrate somewhere without getting caught. Now, after working with both factions, I discovered that Decepticons have more unstable enegy fields than Autobots or neutrals, and this device can also tell you if there are any irregularities on the fields it detects. I can lend it to you, so you'll be able to make your way into the ship while reaching the exact location of your Autobot friend."

Everyone exchanged some looks, silently asking eachother if it was a good idea. After debating for a while, everyone agreed with a nod. "Yes, it will mostly be useful for us. Thanks, man!" Jazz smiled cheerfuly to the bounty hunter.

"If Prowl, Jazz and Bee are going to get inside the ship, then what are we going to do?" Bulkhead asked. "And also, I highly doubt that we will be able to rescue him from _inside_  the vents. Sooner or later you'll have to get out and help bring the bossbot."

"As I said before, I've got complete access to the Nemesis' database. And so I can easily hack the security cameras and erase any video footage that might look suspicious, just as they did back here on Iacon." Lockdown smirked at the Autobots' impressed looks, feeling proud of himself for being useful and somewhat superior.

"Good, but what if they find out anyways? We need to have an emergency plan in case somethin' fails. Also, we need to get away as fast as possible if they decide to follow us." Jazz crossed his arms over his chest, slumping a little further down on the couch he was sitting in. "I can build a space-bridge detector so we gather the frequencies of any space-bridge we encounter during our journey. And if there is one near where the Nemesis is, I can also build a remote controller to activate it from a distance up to five hundred meters away."

"Hey, that's a good idea, Bulk!" The Elite Guard snapped his fingers and his visor flashed, making the big green Autobot smile and blush a little. "If you're going to do that, then it's better for Lockdown, Bulkhead and I to remain on this ship, so Lockdown can hack the security cameras from the control panel and Bulkhead can activate a space-bridge if there is one nearby, while I'll be waiting at the entrance to help you settle Prime down."

"I think that will work just fine, but now the problem is: how are we going to take Optimus out? He clearly won't fit inside the vents like us do." Prowl shrugged a little. Everyone hummed thoughtfully for a long moment, until a deep, raspy voice interrupted the silence once again. "The landing platform."

All the Autobots turned to look at Lockdown again, who continued. "The ship needs an open-air platform in order for seekers and flying builds to be able to take-off and land whenever is needed, which are usually located on each side of the ship, meaning that they are here, and here." He once again gestured with his hook where this landing platforms were located, mostly resembling a big balcony.

"I think you forgot an important detail... We're Autobots, _grounders;_  without any kind of propellers we won't be able to move through space. At least not in a specific direction." Ratchet objected, giving a slightly angry glare at the bounty hunter. "I have some spare ones. The only thing you have to do is to attach them to these bots' frames and you're done." Lockdown defended himself.

"So the complete plan is: Jazz, Bumblebee and I infiltrate the Nemesis from inside the ventilation system by this entrance," Prowl gestured to a small vent that connected the ship from the outer space. "And we use the energy field detector to look for Prime. When we have him, we have to move towards the landing platform and use propellers to get back here, while you three stay on the ship, with Lockdown hacking the security cameras so we go unnoticed, Bulkhead will be ready to detect and activate a space bridge so we get away more easily and Ratchet will be ready to recieve Prime and help him settle down. Am I correct?" Everyone -even Lockdown- nodded firmly.

"It is set, then." The bounty hunter clapped his good servo and his hook together with a smile. "If that would be all, then I'm going to start this ship and begin our journey." He turned on his heels and headed towards the control room.

"This is it, younglings" Ratchet spoke up, standing up to gather everyone's attention. "We're so close to get Optimus back, and we _cannot_ give up under any circumstances. We're a team, and Prime is our leader, and we're going to get him back just as he would have done for any of us. Remember, teamwork is the key, there's no time to be fighting around." He shot a look especially at Bumblebee and Bulkhead who just grinned nervously.

"So let's get this done and kick some Decepticon afts on our way!" The medibot held a fist high up in the air with a smile as the rest of the Autobots cheered at him. The ship's engines roared to life before heating up, slowly lifting off Iacon's surface and up into the sky with a loud and triumphant revv.

All the Autobots -especially the youngest ones- began jumping around excitedly, talking about the plan and how were they going to show off their strength when they finally got to fight those Decepti-creeps. Ratchet just stared at nothing in particular with a nostalgic smile on his face, watching through the large windows how everything beneath them got smaller as the ship lifted off into the air.

"Don't worry, Optimus" he mumbled to himself. "We're on our way."


	21. Lost Dreams

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bloop sorry for the late update, had big writer's block and school's got me too stressed (^w^')
> 
> But I'm back!  
> -Rolling_girl27

"No! Back off, Megatron! Leave me alone!"

Poor Optimus was being chased on the berth by the cruel warlord who was wearing a smug smirk on his lips, the kinky bastard. "Come here, my pet... I don't need to ask twice, do I?" The big silver mech chuckled darkly.

"The thing is that you _never_ ask, you only take as much as you want regardless of the circumstances!" Optimus snarled, directing a kick to the other's chest which was easily dodged. He could already feel thick servos pawing at his valve cover and trying to pry it open, only adding more panic and anger to his already shorted-out temper.

"Don't be such a fool. I'm just trying to give you some attention..." The big silver mech practically cooed, successfully catching one of the Autobot's kicking pedes and using it to pull him closer to his own body.

The Autobot kept kicking and thrashing under Megatron's grasp, all the while yelling insults and threats that fell on deaf audios. Well, he should have expected it. Megatron _never_ listened to him.

A thick digit successfully found entrance to one of the seams keeping the young mech's interface panel closed, using his strength to force the blue metal aside and reveal his partially-healed valve.

"Now, let's see how is your little valve doing, shall we?" The warlord purred with a smirk, suddenly pulling Optimus' hips upwards and holding him practically hanging vertically upside down with his helm pressed against the berth.

Optimus let out a surprised yelp when he was suddenly lifted off the berth, the angle _very_  uncomfortable especially when he was forced to stretch his body in order to be within Megatron's reach, who has sitting on his knees with his back straightened up and so he was taller than the poor Autobot.

"Hm... It looks good enough to me." Megatron concluded after eyeing the valve in front of him for a while. "I'm sure you can handle me." He let go of his captive's hips without care, making Optimus fall roughly on the soft padding with another startled yelp.

"However, I don't want to leave you _permanently_  damaged... Not yet, that is" The warlord reached again for silver thighs and pulled the Autobot closer to him, spreading them wide and licking his lips at the sight of that pretty little port he loved so much.

"N-No! Don't you _dare_ touch me! Get off!" The Prime protested, delivering kicks to the other's hips to try and push him off while clawing and scratching at his broad chestplates.

In a quick motion, Megatron gripped both of the Autobot's wrists and pinned them against the berth, successfully immobilizing him at least enough for him to have his fun. "Keep struggling that much and I won't be as gentle..."

"I don't want you to be gentle!" Optimus snapped through gritted denta. "I don't want you to touch me! _Ever_! So get the slag away from me, you sick bastard!"

The Decepticon leader tsked and shook his helm from side to side lightly. "Foolish words, little Prime." And then he stuck two digits of his free servo inside the other's dry port without warning, making his little pet gasp and squirm at the sudden intrusion.

"But I'm feeling _generous_ today, so I'll make sure you're all nice and wet for me before I take you." The silver mech chuckled, beggining to pump his thick digits in and out while occassionaly rubbing the exterior node with his thumb.

Optimus started squirming and trashing again, his cheeks beggining to turn a cute shade of pink from embarassment as he felt his frame start to heat up. Why did his body betray him?! Even more in moments like this?!

"I hate you... I-I damn you to the P-Pits! Ah! I hope you d-d-die!" Optimus spat at him, struggling to muffle the soft mewls and moans threatening to escape his vocalizer as the digits inside him stroked his sensitive and damaged sensor nodes, rubbing at his soft walls and sending little jolts of pleasurable electricity through his whole frame.

Megatron didn't answer, he just kept stroking the other's inner walls while looking down at him with a dirty smirk and completely ignoring his protests and his thrashing body, only focusing on his face and watching with great interest all of the different emotions being mixed up.

Slowly but surely he felt lubricant emerging from the tight little hole, making its way from the inside of his port and onto his digits and even a little running down his aft. His engines rumbled at the arousing sight and he couldn't help but chuckle. "Enjoying yourself, little Prime?"

"F-Frag you!" It was all Optimus could say before he snapped his intake shut and bit his bottom lip in order to stiffle a heated moan that was close to pour out of his intake, but he did arch his back as a particular wave of pleasure cursed through his whole neural network and made his valve cycle down and clutch the digits still sliding into him.

"Yes... Good... Soon you'll be all nice and wet and we can start the _real_  fun..." Megatron chuckled, picking up the pace with his digits and even adding a third one, not even bothering to hold back his deep growl of arousal as he felt his spike poke insistently against his panel, begging to be released.

Optimus' spark began thumping faster and faster, his senses all being stimulated at the same time and he felt he was growing weaker by the second, the pressure in his interface array that was tell-tale of an overload making him feel a bit dizzy and disgusted with himself.

"S-Stop... Ngh- G-Get off! Now! Leave me the f-frag- Aaah! A-ALONE!" Optimus demanded as he stared right into the warlord's optics with a defiant glare, his denta gritted so tightly Megatron could hear them screech and his pale blue face colored with a cute shade of pink.

The warlord twisted his digits one more time and that did the trick. Optimus' optics flared and he quickly shut them offline, grimacing as overload hit him with a strained cry. His inner walls clenched at the intruding digits alongside a rush of warm lubricant.

Megatron's smirk turned into a proud grin as he watched the other's fluids seep out of his valve and land on his servo and part of the berth. He waited until the little port stopped clenching around him and then he slowly retrieved his servos, rumbling his engines when he saw they were now slick with lubricant.

"It looks like your body says otherwise, little Prime." Megatron purred, bringing his fingers closer to his face to inspect them from a better angle, looking at them as if they were any interesting lab project before inserting them in his mouth, moaning softly as he savoured his little pet's delicious fluids.

Optimus grimaced and looked away, his venting a little more laboured as he tried to cool his heated frame down. He felt he had betrayed himself, he felt dirty, he felt worthless! He had overloaded for the Decepticon leader, _he overloaded from his own damn servo!_

At long last, Megatron pulled his digits out of his intake, letting a small thread of oral lubricant hang from his mouth to his fingers. "As much as I enjoy tasting you, my pet, I'm actually hungry for the main course..." He grinned lecherously at the Autobot and shifted himself closer, spreading those silver thighs wider to accomodate his frame between them comfortably.

"I will... I will _never_  feel any pleasure from you! You... you monster!" Optimus snapped between gasps, glaring at the other and baring his denta like a feline. However, Megatron just chuckled and kept making himself comfortable. He then sent the command to retract his panel and his erected spike emerged from its housing, radiating heat all over Optimus' pelvic plating and his little valve.

It took only a glance at the gigantic spike to make Optimus start struggling harder than before. He bucked his hips away from the other's hard member and began kicking his pedes at whatever he could; his thighs, his hips, his abdomen...

"Hold still you little slut..." Megatron hissed as he tried to line up his spike against his pet's port, but it was hard when he wouldn't stop thrashing and kicking at him. The warlord growled in frustration and suddenly curled his servo in a fist...

...and then delivered a hard punch to the Autobot's pretty blue face.

Optimus hissed in pain, his optics seeing static for a while as the sudden burning pain began to extend all over his face. The punch was hard enough to split one of his lips and make energon start to run down from his mouth to his chin.

Megatron used the distraction to line up his spike and suddenly ram up inside Optimus, earning a loud cry of pain as the thick cord entered him quickly and brushed against his partially-healed wounds. The Decepticon could only offline his optics and growl in pleasure, rolling his hips forwards to enjoy the tight warmth enveloping his spike. The little valve had started to spasm and even bleed a little, but he couldn't care less.

Optimus felt as his whole lower body was set on fire, he felt stretched to his limits and his sensors were screaming with pain, the not-entirely-healed wounds began stinging and even making him let out a couple of cleaning fluid tears from his face.

"Ngh... G-Get out of me! A-Ah... Now!" Optimus protested as he tried so hard to adjust to the painful sensation. His valve was rippling, but he didn't know if it was because it wanted to pull that spike deeper in him or to try and expulse it. Whatever the reason was, it was making him start to whimper and shake.

"Fight me as much as you want, but I'm not letting you go" the warlord seenered and pulled his hips back until just the tip was resting inside the damaged port, then pushed himself back in with a sharp and quick thrust. He set a brutal pace from the beggining, ignoring the other's whimpers and pained cries as he ravished the tight little valve over and over again.

"Stop! STOP! D-Don't you hear me?! A-AAHH! Y-You're hurting m-me!" Optimus cried as he still struggled to get out of the mighty Decepticon's grasp, his frame rocking violently back and forth on the berth as the bigger mech kept pounding into him. Frag, it hurt! It hurt so much! His wounds weren't completely healed yet, and it would be a miracle if he got out of this without any worse injuries.

Megatron was practically drooling with pleasure. His venting was labored and he even had offlined his optics so he could focus solely on the wonderful sensations enveloping his spike and travelling all over his frame. The squelching noises and his pet's cries and whimpers were making it all the better, adding to the pit of sinful pleasure he was currently diving in.

His grip on Optimus' hips was so tight he began to dent the delicate metal, earning more cries from that pretty intake of his. "For Primus' sake... I could ravish you all day and never tire from it!" Megatron growled heatedly, grabbing both of Optimus' silver thighs and forcing him to wrap his legs around his broad waist.

Optimus' body reacted automatically, his legs closed around the warlord's waist as much as they could as he kept pounding into him, pulling him closer and even managing to push his spike deeper. He couldn't even form coherent words now, his processor was all about the sharp stinging sensation coming from his port and the uncomfortable pressure being put against his chamber entrance.

Realising that the Autobot wasn't struggling as much as before, Megatron released his wrists and immediately moved his free servo to grip the young mech's other hip, stopping for a split second to readjust his position and grip before he started thrusting more eagerly this time, rutting hard and deep as he chased his own overload.

Optimus couldn't help but release a loud cry of pain. The spike kept scratching at his wounds like sandpaper, and he was sure at least half of them were already re-opened and bleeding. He brought his weak servos to the Decepticon's chest, clawing and pushing at him at least to cause some pain but the carrying program prevented him for doing so. The sparklings needed nanities, and as he was taking the submissive role, he had to remain still and let himself be fragged.

His whole frame felt weak and tired. The only thing he could do was cry and shriek and whimper as the Decepticon leader used his body for his own pleasure, growling and grunting in delight as he damaged both his port and his hips.

It felt like an eternity before the warlord stilled himself and shove his spike as deep as he could within the Autobot, unleashing his powerful overload with a loud grunt. Immediately hot transfluid spurted from his cord and quickly filled Optimus' valve, washing over the different cuts and abrasions that only added to his pain.

Optimus let out a strangled cry as transfluid filled him to the brim, the thick liquid making its way over his (supposedly) open tears and sending more stinging pain signals all the way through his frame and to his neural network. Only to add to his humiliation and dispair, the hot fluids slowly began seeping out of his valve rim, down his aft and onto the berthsheets beneath him.

Megatron rode his overload away with three more thrusts before finally pulling out, weakly sitting on his knees as his cooling fans clicked on to full speed to decrease his body temperature. He looked at the Autobot up and down with a smirk on his lips, from his flushed and slightly tear-stained face to his bulged belly, his dented hips and his raw and bleeding port.

Suddenly, an idea popped up in his helmet. His optics flashed and he quickly unsubspaced an object he was sure Optimus would hate but he himself would love it.

Making a good use to Optimus' distraction, he shoved the large plug inside his sensitive port and locked it, earning a small yelp and a shiver.

Optimus' spark sunk when he realised what was the object Megatron had just lodged inside him. He _loathed_ it, with all his might, but right now he was too tired and in too much pain to react angrily or throw a fit at his captor. The only thing that made the damn object so unbearable was its size, it had to be like Megatron's girth or maybe even thicker.

Megatron chukled at the display and moved to lay on the berth, pulling Optimus with him and settling him next to his own frame. His face looked smug and satisfied, and now that his frame had cooled down considerably his venting had become normal again.

"Are you satisfied now?" Optimus asked tiredly and sarcastically as he glared at the warlord. Megatron smiled cruelly and narrowed his optics. "Yes... but not for too long." He pulled the Autobot's slim frame closer to him and proceeded to put both his servos on his bulged belly, drawing gentle circles with his thumbs.

"My sparklings will grow to be the leaders the Decepticons need and deserve..." He purred. "They'll become great warriors. Some heirs I can certainly be proud of."

"What if they're femmes?" Optimus asked, not really interested in the answer but he wanted to put some kind of fight with the warlord. He was _not_  a submissing pet.

"That won't be a problem. Femmes are very valuable in our cause. With the proper training, they'll-" Megatron's speech was cut off when a sudden tremor bloomed from Optimus' abdomen and dispersed through his upper body. Both mechs froze in surprise.

"Did they... Did my sparklings just move?" The Decepticon asked in an amused voice, looking down at the rounded plating. Optimus blinked a few times... He had never carried before, so he wasn't sure. But by the looks of it, Megatron was right, his little ones had just moved inside him.

"I-I think so..." he answered hesitatingly, trying hard to cover his excitement and happiness for feeling his future creations move within him for the first time. He would have liked to experience this moment with his conjux (if he was ever to have one), or back in their home on Cybertron or even their base on Earth with his friends, but instead he was stuck here, with a mech he didn't love and one that had just abused him.

Megatron's frame relaxed and his engines rumbled a deep purr, resuming his previous caresses and strokes with his servos. "Very good. That could only mean that _my_ sparklings will be born soon."

"Frag you, Megatron." Optimus suddenly snapped, uncaring of the consequences. This brute only wanted him as a sparkling bearer, but then what? They would _never_ be a family, even if Megatron believed otherwise. He just wanted to spark him up over and over again and get a thousand sparklings just for his growing army, nothing more.

Sparklings were supposed to be raised in a loving family, weren't they? They're supposed to be living things, ones that would grow up and discover all the wondeful things life has to offer, not just grow up to be soldiers forced to fight in the ever lasting war between the two factions.

If he ever was to have sparklings of his own, he would have liked to raise them back on Cybertron with his friends, where they could be free to choose their destiny and make their own decisions, with two loving creators to look after them and raise them with love and care to be mechs or femmes worth in the society.

But it looks like Megatron had other plans for him.


	22. Memory Pride

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't know what was I thinking when I wrote the title of this chapter :-/
> 
> Enjoy and please review!  
> -Rolling_girl27

The room was filled with blissful silence.

Optimus was sitting down against the berth's headboard calmly sipping his energon cube. His frame hurt all over, especially his hips and his valve, which was spasming painfully and clamping down on the plug at random intervals.

Well, he should be grateful that Megatron had allowed him to use the healing oil before he left, he supposed. Although he had insisted to keep the plug inside it even if Optimus didn't find any use to it. But of course, Megatron never listened to him. He just laughed and did what he wanted.

Thankfully, morning arrived and the Decepticon leader got up to start this solar-cycle's activities, giving the poor Autobot some time to be alone and hopefully recover from his latest assault.

And so Optimus sat there, sipping his energon cube and staring at the wall contrary to the one he was leaning against, a million thoughts crossing his helm.

He was thinking about his team and where might they be. Maybe the Elite Guard rejected them once more and they had to return to the boring task of repairing space bridges. But they were better off there than being stuck in this ship, so he was partly calm.

But for the other part, what if they weren't accepted as repair 'bots anymore? He was the leader of the team, and without a leader, there were two options of what would happen to his crew: one, they would have to look for another leader or two, the team would become undone and everyone would be assigned different jobs, completely separated from the 'bots who once were their team mates.

Optimus hoped it would be the first option. It didn't matter if they had to carry on with another team leader; as long as they were safe, happy and together it was fine by him.

But if they were dispersed... Primus, he couldn't even imagine that. They had gone through so much together and worked so hard to achieve everything they had right now just to be separated and thrown back to the start line again.

Bumblebee, who had given up his training in the Autoboot camp just to save Bulkhead's own, Ratchet, who had attended a million 'bots during the Great War and even watched how a young soldier, Arcee, sacrificed herself for the Autobots' sake, Prowl, whose sensei offlined and he had to give up his cyber-ninja training, and he even dared to step out of his comfort zone to learn to work as a team, and Bulkhead, so young and naive... He survived all of those hurtful words of how big he was and how he destroyed Detroit every time they fought...

All of them, they were true heroes. It didn't matter if they hadn't recieved proper Elite Guard training; together they took Megatron down, and even if he managed to escape and led them to this point, they all remained strong.

"United we stand, separated we fall." Optimus muttered to himself. He had never found such a deep meaning to those six words. Back then it would be a quote to cheer his crew up, but right now everything made sense.

Well, he knew one of them would have to fall someday, but he didn't expect it to be so soon!

But at least it was _him_  who was captured, it was _him_ who was sparked up against their will, it was _him_  who was treated as a pleasurebot. It was all him and not anyone of them. Not Bumblebee, not Bulkhead, not Prowl, not Ratchet, not anyone.

If one of his team fell in the position he was in under his own leadership... He just couldn't forgive himself. Ever. A leader was there to protect their team mates, not watch with crossed arms how they were taken away.

Optimus had never been so grateful to be stuck in this room without his team.

The Autobot offlined his optics and rested his helm on the headboard. "Primus, if you're listening," he silently prayed, "Please take care of my team. I'm not there to protect them, and I know they're quite vulnerable. Please, if it's of your will, make them find another team leader so they can go on with their lives."

He onlined his optics again and looked down at his half-empty energon cube. "I would _never_  want them to fall in this Pit of misery."

The first tear that left his optic took him by surprise. Optimus watched as the liquid fell onto his arm and slowly slid down to his hand and to his digits, followed by a second, and a third, until he broke in tears.

The firetruck couldn't find the energy to cry openly, so he just remained with his helm down low and quietly sobbing, not even making an effort to wipe away the little river streaming down his cheeks.

If his friends were with him in this moment, he could only imagine Bumblebee trying to cheer him up with bad jokes and funny faces, Bulkhead patting his back and opening his arms widely to offer a hug, Prowl reasoning with him with calm speech and Ratchet grumbling soft praises and soothing words (well, at least soothing for him).

Yet here he was, locked up in this big room, crying in pure agony at the loss of the 'bots that had changed his life completely.

Some 'bots that he wasn't even sure of where were they right now.

Or even if they were alive.

"I wish I could talk to them right now..." Optimus whimpered, using the back of his hand to rub his now swollen optics.

It was getting pretty lonely in there. He had no one to talk to, scratching out Megatron because all he did was to mock him and use his body as he liked. He had found a nice partner in Oil Slick, but it had already been a while since he visited the medbay and he _highly_  doubted Megatron would want to take him to the scientist for no apparent reason.

The only company he had right now were his sparklings.

A blue servo fell down to his belly, running it over the extended metal. His sparklings... His creations. They were so special to him, even if he didn't love their Sire. He had to remain strong for their sake.

This little ones didn't deserve to be in here. They deserved a life much better than his own, with a loving family to raise them and look after them, with opportunities so they could become whoever they wanted to be, with the right knowledge and orientation so they were capable of taking their own decisions.

Who knows, if he could take them out of this ship, maybe they could enter the Academy and finish their studies without being thrown away like him.

They couldn't become savage warriors like Megatron wanted, because if that happened, they would only learn Decepticon ways and would only know violence and dominance as they grew up. He wouldn't want to find them slaying 'bots all around in a battlefield.

Maybe, just maybe, he could find a way to escape and take them to Cybertron and raise them all by himself. But sadly, it was a possibility he deemed very unlikely to happen.

There was so much going on in that noisy helm of his. But the winner of all worries was Megatron's return. The only thing he did while Optimus was around was to frag him; either that or start mocking him with that stupid tone of his and reminding him of how much of a slut he was and how his friends were never going to rescue him and that they even had forgotten about him.

It was unlikely that his team would come looking for him; he knew they were strong, but not strong enough to get past a bunch of Decepticons. And there also was the risk for them to be captured as well if they even tried.

So, as much as he wanted to get out of here, he preferred to do it on his own, for everyone's safety.

Primus, if only Megatron could give him something he could get distracted on. He wouldn't be dwelling on all of this if his processor was occupied with something else. But no, the only thing the silver mech wanted from him was a good frag and a sparkling. How did he even come up with all of this pet thing, anyways?!

Speaking off, the collar he had attached to his neck was uncomfortable. With time he had grown used to it, but it still itched every now and then. Thankfully no one (aside from Oil Slick) had seen him, so he could save the humiliation of being seen like this.

To Optimus' dismay, he suddenly heard the tell-tale _swoosh_ of the door sliding open and heavy pedesteps resonating in the room.

Megatron entered the berthroom with a smirk on his face. "How is my little pet doing? Did you behave well?" He asked mockingly, placing a stack of datapads on the desk.

Optimus just rolled his optics and growled, turning his helm so he didn't have to face the evil tyrant.

The warlord narrowed his optics when he got no response. His engines grumbled loudly, clearly displeased, before he stepped closer to the berth and next to Optimus.

The great silver mech bend over slightly and caught the Autobot's chin with two digits, pulling him roughly so they were face to face. " _I said_ , did you behave well?" He asked in a more dangerous tone.

Optimus bared his denta and tried to yank his helm away from that iron grip to no avail; the warlord had a firm grasp on him. "Yes" he finally growled out.

Megatron's cold expression relaxed and the stupid smirk returned to his lips, finally releasing the smaller mech's chin and standing up to his full height. "Good. But I see that you've been crying, why?" He purred.

"None of your business." Optimus snapped coldly. Megatron just chuckled and crossed his arms over his chest, not taking his optics away from the other's tear-stained face. "Such a defiant little Autobot... I just want to know how are you feeling and you treat me like this. Are all Autobots like that?"

The Autobot growled again but didn't answer, instead he shifted so his back was to the bigger mech. Discreetly, he wiped his optics with the back of his servo and cursed for not being mindful of that. Now Megatron would be mocking him for the rest of the solar-cycle.

"Maybe I left you here for too long... Your valve must be getting lonely, right?" The warlod purred lecherously and sat down on the edge of the berth, placing a black servo on Optimus' silver-white thigh and gently rubbing up and down.

"Get the frag away from me." Optimus demanded with a stern tone and delivering a hard kick to Megatron's abdomen. The warlord only winced a little, but it was enough to make Optimus feel proud for causing some pain to his captor.

Megatron chuckled darkly once more and removed his hand from the other's thigh. "Ah, nevermind, little Prime. I have some important things to do right now." He got up from the berth and looked at the Autobot's delicious frame up and down.

Optimus blushed and brought his knees to his chest (or at least to his belly). He felt utterly exposed and it didn't help with the way the Decepticon leader was looking at him. He paid special attention to his port, which was still stretched open due to the plug.

"Rest for now. And I see you haven't even finished the cube I gave you before I left." Megatron waved a dismissive servo and turned on his heels and towards his desk.

"I would've finished it if you didn't come back so soon." Optimus snapped before taking another sip to his cube. Megatron growled and shot him a glare from over his shoulder. "If my sparklings didn't need the nutrients I would have kept you from refueling until you learned to behave."

"I'm glad you can't do that." Optimus mused absent-mindedly with a roll of his optics. Just then a sudden pain bloomed from the lower half of his body, causing him to gasp out loud. Looking down, he caught a glimpse of his exposed and damaged port.

"Can't you take this damn thing out of me?" The Autobot complained, moving to rest his back once more against the headboard and wincing when the plug shifted inside him. Megatron looked at him over his shoulder again with an uninterested gaze, and when he finally caught what his captive meant, he said "No can do, little Prime. I can't just leave you without transfluid. The little ones need it."

"I know," Optimus replied. "But why the plug? My systems are prefectly capable of transferring the... _fluids"_  he grimaced at the last word, "to my carrying chamber. It's not necessary to keep this thing inside me all the time."

" _I_ will decide what is _necessary._ " the Decepticon suddenly snapped, raising his voice just a little. "You're in no position to be demanding things. So just lay down and take it like a mech."

Optimus made a noise between a whimper and a huff before slumping against a small pile of pillows to supoort his back. He couldn't find any other clever response to continue the argument, so all he could do was to finish drinking his energon and glare at Megatron's back with the hope that his gaze would melt the silver metal.

Heh, it would surely be funny to see Ratchet throwing up a storm at Megatron's attitude.

The memory of his old friend made him smile a little, but it faded just as quickly at the thought of his friends being in danger or stuck in a small and useless planet repairing boring space bridges.

But he promised something to himself: He'd get back to his team, one way or another. Even if it was the last thing he did, he was going to return with them.

_Soon_ , Optimus thought. _Soon I will find a way to get out of here and go back to my friends._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> By the way...
> 
> Happy Halloween everyone! I hope you get lots and lots of candy today :-D


	23. Team Prime to the Rescue!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OMG US elections got me so anxious since yesterday (O_O)
> 
> -Rolling_girl27

"The time has come. Everyone, prepare for infiltration!" Ratchet called out from the Control Room.

After five long days they had finally reached the Nemesis' location. Five restless days of training, preparing weapons and giving pep-talks.

"Oh man I'm soooo nervous!" Bumblebee cried out with optics as wide as plates and his little servos clutching his helm in desperation. The poor minibot was the one who had been training the most, trying to improve his skills and even practicing on keeping quiet as to not alert any suspicion. Luckily he had Jazz and Prowl to help him with that.

"Don't worry lil' buddy, you've been preparing yourself for this moment so _hard!_ And don't forget that you'll be going with the cyber-ninjas..." Bulkhead said happily and winked to Bumblebee.

"Bulk's right Bee, y'know Prowlie and Ah have been watchin' ya train lately, and Ah've got to say ya've got the skills to do this!" Jazz reassured him with his sympathetic smile and a little pat on his back.

"There's not much time left for pep-talks, we should get ready to enter the ship!" Ratchet protested, running from one room to another with several pieces of medical equipment, weapons, and datapads alike. "We've got limited time to look for Optimus, so hurry up!"

Everyone nodded and went on different directions to gather everything they would be using. "Jazz, Bumblebee! Come over here, I need to attach those propellers to your frames!" The medic called out again, gathering a soldering gun and a few screwdrivers. The two young 'bots obeyed without complain, rushing over to where the older mech was.

"Lockdown, how is everything going?" Bulkhead asked conversationally since he pretty much didn't have anything to do. His space bridge detector was a succes and it had already received the energy signals of one not too far away from their spot.

"Fine. I'm already accessing the Nemesis' control network. It shouldn't be too long before I can get access to the security cameras." Lockdown replied in a flat tone with his optics locked on the computer screen.

"Prowl, how are you feeling? Does it still hurt?" Ratchet asked to the cyber-ninja as he gave the last details to Bumblebee's burrowed propellers. "I'm fine, Ratchet. Nothing hurts anymore."

The medibot turned to look at him with a half-opened mouth, but before he could say something, Prowl said "Yes, I have already taken the pills."

Ratchet sighed and Prowl smirked. Jeez, that old bot could really be one anxious petro-rabbit. Always looking after the younger 'bots... And also the not-so-young ones.

"There you go. All set." The old mech took a step back to admire his newly finished work. Bumblebee turned around while shaking his helm franatically to try and get a good look at the newly-acquired mods to his back. "Cool! How do they look like? Do I look taller with them? And how fast will I be able to fly?"

"Fast enough for you to reach the ship without being noticed." Lockdown answered, giving a glance to the youngling with a sympathetic smirk. He'd never admit it, but younglings made him cheer up when they were so cute and curious like this. He knew the minibot wasn't a sparkling, but he was young enough to be so bubbly. Mostly like a human teenager.

"Bulk, have ya already checked the space bridge and yar detector are correctly linked?" Jazz asked while Ratchet worked on attaching the propellers to his back. The big 'bot nodded and said, "Yep, I have. Everything is set for when we're ready to bolt."

Jazz nodded in apprehension and tried to look over his shoulder to see how Ratchet was doing. "Oh man I can't _believe_ we're getting the bossbot back!" The yellow mech cried excitedly as he gave little jumps all around the ship. All the other 'bots gave a sympathetic smile but it seemed to have erased from the adult 'bots just as quickly as it appeared.

As much as they were happy to be getting Optimus back, they also feared for his safety. More than three lunar-cycles trapped in a Decepticon ship _completely alone?_ Primus knows what those dirty 'cons could or would have done to him.

"Do you think he is still online?" Prowl asked to Ratchet quietly to prevent Bumblebee and Bulkhead from hearing him. The medic sighed and released Jazz's back now that his work was done. "Not sure. We can only hope for the best..."

The black and golden cyber-ninja looked downwards with grief. If Optimus was offline... He couldn't forgive himself. Ever. He couldn't forgive himself for not coming to his leader's aid sooner, for not helping him like he would have helped the team.

Suddenly there was a warm servo lightly clutching his shoulder. He looked up and met Jazz's blue visor, whose optics promised courage and sympathy as well as a warm smile. Prowl smiled back at him weakly.

"How much time do we have left?" Jazz asked to Lockdown, who was still busy with his computer. He moved his gaze from the screen to the control panel, entering a few commands before staring at a few pop-ups for a while. "Not too long. Maybe twenty cycles or less before we enter the ship's range."

And the bounty hunter was right, if you saw across the ship's winsdshield you could already see the shape of the Nemesis, which seemed to slowly grow bigger and bigger as they got closer.

"Er, Lockdown... Do you mind if I bring some of my medical equipment over here? I just don't want to keep Prime waiting if he's got a medical emergency..."

The bounty hunter just waved a dismissive servo. "Nah, I don't mind." And so, the old mech came rushing to the storage room where he had been keeping his "improvised medbay" and brought as much equipment as he could to the Control Room and even a little on the Rec. Room.

Prowl watched as the room was slowly filled with all sorts of medical equipment, and raising and optic ridge he pointed out, "I thought you had only brought the 'bare essentials', Ratchet."

The medic blushed a little. "Well, after rescuing an Autobot from a Decpeticon ship, you should expect any kind of injury, right?" He answered without even stopping to look at the mech he was talking to.

The two cyber-ninjas exchanged a look and shook their helms with a smile.

* * *

Sincerely, Optimus had had better days.

_Much_  better days.

After almost four lunar-cycles of carrying, it looked like all the symptoms had decided to strike him _all at once._

Optimus had never felt this sick; his tanks were awfully distressed and he had been purging since he woke up. He hadn't even been able to take today's energon! Also, he felt as if he was being cooked from the inside, with his systems unusually hot even if his external plating was at a normal temperature. His whole body ached, and for once it wasn't because of Megatron's rough treatment, plus he felt _extremely_ tired and weak.

Optimus gave a distressed whine and squirmed on the berth's bare padding. Since he had claimed that he was feeling hot Megatron took the sheets away until he felt better. Mind you, it's not like he cared for his well-being, they were Oil Slick's orders.

"Aw, poor little pet. Are my bitlets distressing you? Hmm?" Megatron cooed mockingly before releasing a dark chuckle. The Prime could only shiver, bare his denta and glare at him, for he was too weak and tired to do anything else.

A black servo shoot forwards to rest on Optimus' belly, earning a growl and a half-hearted kick from him. "This can only mean something..." the warlord purred as he began to trace slow circles with his thumb.

"If you're feeling this ill, it can only mean that my sparklings are growing _big_  and _strong_. The more pain you have to go through means more energy and nutrients they have to take."

The Autobot's optics flashed and his helm immediately whipped to glare at the warlord. "Are you fragging kidding me?! You're not giving me any sort of relief just because of a stupid Decepticon belief?!?!" He snapped angrily.

So this was another reason for him to _not_  take him to Oil Slick that often? How far could this mech's insanity go, anyways?

"Now, now, don't be so upset, my little Prime..." The Decepticon purred and shifted so he was sitting a bit closer to his captive. "Aren't you happy that my sparklings are developing correctly?"

"Not when you are being so-" Before he could finished, Optimus twisted his body and quickly grabbed the metal tin Oil Slick had given to him, and with a loud and gross noise, he purged his tanks once again.

Megatron just smirked and kept stroking Optimus' belly, clearly pleased to see him in such state. The Autobot coughed the last bits of waste fluids and lifted his angry gaze to meet the Decepticon's smug one.

"You're lucky I'll let you rest for the next few groons." Megatron said smugly. "My fellow Decepticons have organized a small celebration for your first carrying. And who am I to reject such a _generous_ act from them, right?"

Optimus widened his optics. Pit, so _everyone_  on the ship had already known about all of this?! They already knew that Megatron had sparked him up?!

The Decepticon leader chuckled mockingly at his pet's mortified expression and trailed his servo further down until it was resting on a silver-white thigh. "So, I'll leave you be in the meantime. But I expect you to be ready to... _service_  me for when I return, eh?"

Optimus snapped out of his thoughts and released an angry growl, kicking his pedes to get the intent servo off of his body. "Frag you, Megatron. You're out of your mind if you think I'll ever 'service' you willingly."

Megatron chuckled again. "Still so defiant. Never lose that touch, little Prime. It's what makes you so special to me..." he leaned down to try and steal a kiss from pale blue lips, but he was quickly rejected with another growl and a punch to his chestplates.

"Just leave me alone already. I will be happy to be-" the Autobot was again cut off by a strong wave of nausea and followed by the urge to purge his tanks.

Megatron smiled and stood up from the berth, watching with a smirk as the little Autobot retched in the metal tin. "I have to go now. So enjoy your free time while it lasts." The big silver mech turned on his heels and began pacing to the doors of his quarters, sliding them open with a silent  _swoosh._

Optimus waited until he heard the pedesteps grow fainter and fainter until they disappeared, then he slumped back on the plump pillows of the berth with a shivery sigh.

_Well, it could have been worse_ Optimus thought. At least he could be resting on the berth instead of the floor, he had a metal tin where he could purge and just because Oil Slick insisted and practically begged, Megatron left him free of the plug.

It would have been _much_  harder for him to deal with this without the scientist's help. _I should remember to thank him for this_ , Optimus thought with a smirk.

But there would be time to do so later. Right now he just wanted to rest and try not to think (or better said _dread_ ) about Megatron's return.

* * *

"Alright, here we are. Are you sure you're ready?" Lockdown asked as he pulled the lever to open his ship's back entrance.

Everyone nodded and gave one last check to their frames. "Does everyone have everyone's comm. link frequencies?"

All the Autobots touched their adial fins and quickly checked their list of contacts before nodding again. "Very well" Lockdown said. "I'd say you're ready to go."

"Please, _please,_  for the love of Primus please be _very_  careful." Ratchet spoke in a much softer tone than the usual, looking at Prowl, Bumblebee and Jazz with the worried optics of a father. "Don't worry Ratch, we've got this." Jazz reassured him with a thumbs up.

"The first security system alert has been disabled. You should be able to enter the vents without rising suspicion." The bounty hunter said from his spot on his computer.

"Good luck everyone!" Bulkhead waved his servo to the three mechs. All of them smiled and turned around to face the now-open entrance. "Ah think ya should go first Prowler, ya identify Optimus' energy signal better than me." The black and white cyber-ninja suggested. Prowl nodded and with a small push from his propellers he was entering the vents.

"Bee, you should go in the middle so Jazz and Prowl can keep an optic on you." Ratchet said as he gave a little push to the young mech. Bumblebee gulped but nodded anyways, activating his propellers and landing just behind Prowl.

Jazz gave Ratchet a smile and a small salute before turning around and taking off to the entrance behind Bee. Ratchet stood still as he saw the small entrance close behind the ninjabot, sighing and closing Lockdown's ship's entrance.

"Don't worry docbot, they've got this." Bulkhead reassured with a sweet smile.

[Lockdown to team Prime, can you hear me?] The bounty hunter spoke through the comm. link.

[Yes, I can hear you.] Prowl answered.

[Yeah, me too!] Said Bumblebee nervously yet excitedly.

[Yeah, we've got ya, Lockdown.] Jazz replied cooly.

The bounty hunter nodded and opened the map of the Nemesis' vent system.

[You follow the enegy field detector and I'll tell you where you are, ok? You should move forward now about twelve meters before you find the first intersection.]

"Follow me, and whatever happens, do _not_  separate. Understood?" Prowl asked over his shoulders, giving a specific look to Bumblebee. The other two 'bots nodded before they started crawling their way inside the ship.

Since they were in the vents they had to move on their hands and knees, but thanks to their slim builds it wasn't too hard. It was dark though, their optics and the online screen of the detector the only light in the metallic tunnels.

[Lockdown, we're here. Should we go left or right?] Prowl asked, stopping right in the intersection they had been told about.

[Check the detector. From where is the signal coming stronger?]

[I don't know, it hasn't picked up anything yet.]

[Hmm... go to the right then. That path should take you to the cells.]

Prowl lifted his servo and directed the mechs behind him to go to the right, earning a small whimper of fear from the youngest of the three. Jazz rubbed Bumblebee's back and smiled to him when he looked over his shoulder.

Meanwhile, Ratchet and Bulkhead stood frozen like statues behind Lockdown with their optics glued to the computer screen. The big tank was fiddling with his servous nervously and Ratchet gripped his mighty wrench with such strength that his joints began so make strange creaking noises after a while.

_Primus_ , the old medic thought. _Please be on our side this solar-cycle. Protect the younglings in there, I beg you!_

"Don't you worry, 'bots." Lockdown spoke up after sensing the terribly afraid and nervous energy fields of the two mechs behind him. "They're good kids. Nothing will happen to them, trust me. And if it does..." he looked over his shoulder and smirked confidently. "They've got some back up to kick those Decepticon afts."

Ratchet smiled kindly at the bounty hunter and Bulkhead gulped loudly and nodded, both their expressions returning to their previous one in a nano-klik.

Prowl slid carefully down a vertical part of the vent, landing graciously on his knees with the help of his servos' support. The same couldn't be mentioned for Bumblebee, who slipped and fell on his aft with a nasty 'clang'. All 'bots cringed and turned to look at the younger mech, who whispered an apology and quickly crawled forward to let the second cyber-ninja slide down as well.

[Everything a'right over there?] Lockdown asked over the comm. link; no doubt he had seen what had just happened.

[Yes, we're fine here.] Prowl answered. Both Jazz and Bumblebee did the same.

[Good. Now careful here kiddos, you just entered the main corridors of the ship. That means you're within the Decepticon's reach.] The bounty hunter warned with a serious tone.

[Understood.] The black and golden mech practically whispered. [We'll continue according to the energy field detector's readings from now on.]

[Fine, but I'll kep an optic on you anyways.] With that said, both mechs cut the connection and went on with their tasks.

"Listen up", Prowl said very softly as he turned to the mechs behind him. "We have just reached the Nemesis' main corridors. We need to be _still_ and _quiet_  from now on." He gave a specific glance to Bumblebee, who nodded seriously.

"So that means we're above those Decepticreeps' helms?" The youngest mech asked, and the cyber-ninja nodded. "Any wrong movement we do will be heard and maybe even sensed. So be careful."

Both mechs nodded and remained as silent as cyber-cats. Prowl halted a little to make some adjustments to the energy field detector, so far not showing any Autobot readings.

[Lockdown, I think we have a problem.] The ninjabot stated calmly.

[What is it?] Lockdown asked at the same time as Ratchet and Bulkhead gasped in fear.

[The detector's not reading any Autobot energy signals yet.]

[Hm... I suggest you keep movin' for a while until it picks up something. It shouldn't be too hard, the Nemesis isn't that big.]

[Right. We're on it.] Prowl cut off the connection and began crawling forwards, not sure in which direction he was going or where was he going even.

"Prowl, are ya sure the cells are _that_ way?" Jazz asked worriedly from behind. "I'm not sure, but let's wait until the detector picks up the signal." The second ninjabot replied with a glance.

Everything was still as dark as before, aside from the faint light of the ship's corridors passing through the tiny gaps on the bottom of the vents, but somehow the three heroes managed to make their way through the tight passages.

"Are you sure they're going in the right direction?" Ratchey asked in a more worried tone he'd ever used before. "Trust me, medic. I've got the Nemesis mapped up in here" he tapped his computer worh his hook, "and I'll tell them where to go when they reach an intersection or somethin'."

"You better..." Ratchet mumbled through gritted denta. Frag, he had never felt this nervous in his life. Losing Optimus was one thing- and he was sure they hadn't _lost_ him, he was just _trapped_ \- but if he lost three more of his teammates? And even more, a generous mech that had nothing to do with them but anyways offered his help? He'd never forgive himself if that happened.

"He's right, docbot" Bulkhead reassured him with a smile and a small pat on his shoulder. "We've got Bee, Prowl and Jazz carefully monitored. We'll be able to see if something happens to them and quickly come to their aid if they need it."

The old medic smiled back and the youngster, who gave even a wider smile and even offered some of the energon cube he was drinking right now.

"I just hope Optimus is in there..." Ratchet mused. "And if he is, I hope he is alive."

Bulkhead's smile faded and his face now contorted with worry. He missed the bossbot, but sadly, they didn't have any confirmation that the Autobot captive _was_ their leader, or if he was alright, or if he was even alive.

"Well, today you're going to confirm that." Lockdown spoke without turning to the other two 'bots, overriding any security cameras with his computer just in case they caught something suspicious.

Meanwhile, back in the vents, the energy field detector gave a couple beeps that made the three mechs jump in alarm. Prowl lifted the device to optic level, reading its contents for a while before gasping.

"W-What is it, Prowl?" Bumblebee asked with a slightly trembling voice. "I have just picked up an energy signal..." the black and golden mech looked over his shoulder and showed the device to the other two, whose optics fritzed a little from the sudden brightness of the screen. "If Ah didn't know any better, Ah'd say that that's an Autobot energy signal." Jazz mused aloud.

"Exactly" Prowl nodded with a smile. "All we have to do now is to follow the direction in which the nergy comes from." He reached his auidal fin and commed Lockdown's ship.

[Good news, everyone.] The two Autobots froze when they heard Prowl's voice resonating in the ship's internal speakers.

"Prowl!" Ratchet greeted aloud. "What is it, youngling? Did you find something?"

[Yes.] Came the cool reply. [The detector has just picked up an Autobot energy signal.]

Everyone cheered loudly except Lockdown, who just smirked.

[I'll tell you when we find its source. Now, if you excuse us, we'll continue with our journey.] Even if the ninjabot's voice was as cool and calm as always, there was an unmistakeably hint of happiness in it.

Lockdown slumped in his chair with a happy sigh. Well, at least everything was going as planned. For now.

He watched calmly as the little red dots, symbolizing the three mechs, slowly moved around the vents, until they started going on a specific direction...

...and to the opposite side of the cells.

[Kiddo, what do you think you're doing? You're going in the opposite direction of the cells...] the bounty hunter asked a little confused over the comm. link.

[Well, you told us to follow the energy signal's source, and according to the detector, the singal gets stronger in _this_  way] Even though the black and green mech couldn't see, Prowl couldn't stop himself from pointing to the direction they were heading to.

[Fine, but I must warn you that there are more Decepticons in there...] the bounty hunter groaned.

[It doesn't matter] the cyber-ninja replied firmly. [We'll get Optimus back one way or another, no matter if we risk our lives. The detector says he's over there and we're going to go there.]

Lockdown grimaced in annoyance while Ratchet smirked triumphantly. It was good to see the once-lonely ninjabot had grown so fond of his team.

"I'm sure Optimus would be so proud of him right now." The old mech chuckled more to himself than any other 'bot in the ship.

The three mechs were crawling quietly through the vents, following Prowl's lead without question. Everything was going smoothly until...

_"Careful, you fragging scraphead! Megatron will kill us if you ruin his favorite high-grade!"_

It was a screechy voice. A _very_ well known screechy voice.

_Starscream_.

There was a transforming sound and then some snarls of anger. _"Vell, sorry, mister perfect! It's not my fault zat zis barrel is so damn heavy and zat you have ze strength of a femme!"_

This voice was harsher, louder. And that unmmistakeable accent couldn't belong to anyone but Blitzwing.

Bumblebee couldn't contain himself and suddenly let out a loud squeak of fear, which was quickly muffled by Jazz's servo as he held the minibot next to his frame in a nano-klik.

_"Me?! A weak femme?! You clearly haven't- wait, did you hear something?"_

Everyone's vents hitched and their bodies tensed. They were tightly curled in a dark corner of the vents as to not be seen, and they even offlined their optics so their light wouldn't alert of their prescence.

There was another transformation sound. _"Zat's odd. I zought we had passed zat asteroid field groons ago..."_

There were some pedesteps that became louder as they drew closer until they halted right under the spot the three mechs were in. Their sparks were thumping wildly behind their cases and thick coolant drops slid down their forehelms.

_"Bah, forget it. There might be some residual rocks floating around here since we passed that asteroid field not too long ago."_

The pedesteps retreated as well as the voices, and not until they were far away the three mechs relaxed with a heavy huff.

"Pit, that was a close one!" Jazz muttered, releasing Bumblebee's helm and wiping his forehelm with the back of his servo.

"S-So... Megat-t-tron and his mechs... A-Are in _this same ship?_!" Bumblebee almost shrieked, quickly biting one of his fingers to stop himself from making any noises.

"I think so... Now we know we must be even more careful" Prowl mused worriedly as he gave a glance to the detector. "It looks like we're not too far away from the source. Come on, let's continue."

"Slag no!" The yellow minibot protested as be backed away and pressed himself against the cool metal surface. "There are _big_ , _dangerous_ Decepticons in there! W-We're not gonna make it!"

"Hey, hey! Don't back away now, Bee!" Jazz stepped up and gripped the young mech's shoulders. "Don't ya miss yer bossbot? Don't ya want 'im back home, where ya can spend every solar-cycle with 'im and not have to worry about his safety all the time?"

'W-Well, yeah, I do..." the youngster gave a quick glance to the ninjabot. "I-It's just that... I'm scared..."

"There's nothin' to be scared of" the white and black mech reassured with a smile. "We're here to protect ya as well, remember? We're a team- maybe not an official one, but for the time bein', we're a team."

The yellow mech didn't look very convinced, so Jazz tried with something else. "Do ya think Prime would be scared of fightin' some Decepticreeps?"

Bumblebee's optics widened and stared right into Jazz's visor. "Hm? Well?" The ninjabot nudged the little one's side as he waited for a response.

"N-No..." the minibot replied at last. "Then Ah don't see why should ya be scared. Ah mean, it's not bad to be afraid, but if yar bossbot could take Megatron down, then ya can take him outta this ship!"

Bumblebee's expression suddenly changed from scared to confused and finally an understanding one, his optics gleaming with hope. "Right! Prime took me out of hard situations more than once, and right now we're going to do the same for him!" He cheered as quietly as he could with a fist held up in the air (or at least at his face level, since the vents weren't that spacious).

"Now we're talkin'!" Jazz chuckled as he gave an encouraging pat to the youngster's back. Lifting his gaze he met Prowl's, who was smiling warmly at him and silently saying 'thank you' with his gaze. The white and black cyber-ninja gave him a warm smile and a thumbs up.

"What are we waiting for? Come on!" Bumblebee whined excitedly yet a bit anxiously as he tugged on Prowl's arm. "Easy there, warrior. Remember we have to be still and silent." The older mech chided gently.

[Well? How's it going, 'bots? Have you found anything yet?] Lockdown asked in an impatient tone.

[The signal is becoming stronger. That means that Optimus might be around here, not too far away from our position.]

[Are you sure you're going in the right direction? Accordin' to the map, you're _waaay_  too far from the cells and you're already reachin' the part where all the hab. suites are held.] The bounty hunter didn't seem pleased at all. In fact, it was Ratchet that practically _demanded_  him to contact Prowl and see how were they doing since they didn't move for a while.

The cyber-ninja remained silent for a moment. [The detector says it's this way. You can't fool anybot if you're using energy signals. And even if that Autobot isn't Optimus,] a knot of grief formed in his throat, [we're still taking them out of here.]

The black and green mech just sighed at the other side of the link. [I just hope you know what you're doing, kid.] And with that the connection was cut.

* * *

"Are you sure it's here?" Bumblebee whispered, still uncertain of their location. "Yes, the signal is at its stronger point here. This must be the source." Prowl replied.

"Not to ruin it for ya, guys... but Ah can't see anythin'! Ah don't think there's anybody here, either Autobot or Decepticon." Jazz protested as he tried to peek through a small cranny to no avail.

[Lockdown, can you tell us where are we?] The ninjabot asked uncertain.

[I don't know, kiddo. I can see your position in the vents, but it looks like there aren't any security cameras where you are.] The bounty hunter replied in a confused tone.

The three mechs just sat there for a while, not knowing what to do. "What if it's a trap?" The yellow mech asked.

"There's only one way to know" the white and black mech sighed. "Don't worry, Ah'll go first and check the area. If it's safe Ah'll call ya, but ya gotta promise me somethin'." He took Prowl's and Bumblebee's servos in his own. "If somethin' happens to me, ya're goin' to leave and get somewhere safe, a'right? Then ya can send someone to rescue me."

"Jazz..." Prowl said in a sad voice. "No, Jazz, we can't-"

"Of course ya can." The cyber-ninja interrupted. "If ya get caught as well, then how are ya supposed to take your leader back?"

Prowl and Bumblebee exchanged some worried looks. How could they leave Jazz behind if this was a trap? But at the same time he was right; who was going to look for Optimus with all of them gone?

"Fine..." the black and golden mech mumbled. "But if something happens to you, I swear by my spark that we are going to rescue you, no matter what." Prowl spoke in a very serious tone, squeezing Jazz's servo and looking at him right in the optics.

Jazz nodded and gave them both a friendly smile. He let go of the 'bot's hands and unsubspaced a small multi-use tool, using it to unscrew a small window-like metal screen and setting it aside.

"Wish me luck!" It was the last thing the ninjabot said before jumping out of the vents and onto the room below. Prowl and Bumblebee just sat there, both with tears in their optics as they expected their friend's command.

There could be seen or heard nothing. Everything was dark and too silent. But the air was too warm to be a prisoner cell. Even inside the vents was warm, but not suffocating so.

The two Autobots could only stare at the darkness that populated wherever they were, pleading to Primus that this wasn't a trap and that Jazz would be okay. After five long cycles that felt like groons, a cheery voice could finally be heard, although somehow managing to be quiet.

"Guys! It's safe in 'ere, ya can come down!"

Both mechs sighed in relief, and Prowl couldn't help but wipe away the tears that were threatening to spill from his optics. They both charged their weapons just in case they needed them and proceeded to come down.

Prowl came first, landing in careful pedes and as silent as a cyber-cat. Next came Bumblebee, who needed the help of both ninjabots so he didn't land with a horrible 'clang' like at the beggining.

The three of them stood back to back, looking around franatically in search of an enemy or a hidden weapon that might fire at them any time. Jazz unsubspaced another small object that was like a little camera, designed to make the vision quality better and be able to see in the dark without the need of their headlights. He stuck it on the edge of his visor and looked around.

"Huh, that's odd..." Jazz whispered.

"What is?" Prowl and Bumblebee asked back, curious.

"This doesn't look like a trap at all... Or a cell" the cyber-ninja explained. "This looks more like... Like a hab. suite?"

A surprised 'what' escaped from both mech's intakes. Jazz took the little camera device off his visor and passed it to Prowl, who put it on his own visor. He looked around and was surprised to see a big couch, a soft carpet on the floor, a shelf full of datapads and even a large holo-vid screen, instead of a hard stone floor and chains lying around as he had expected.

"You're right... This must be a hab. suite." The black and golden mech concluded.

"Wait, I wanna see!" Bumblebee whined as he tried to snatch the delicate device off Prowl's visor. "Careful there; if you break it, you're going to pay for it." The ninjabot chided.

The impatient youngster took the device and stuck it in a small data port in the side of his helm, and he couldn't help but gasp in awe at what he saw. "Oh man, that couch looks sooo comfy!"

"Don't even think about it" Prowl said as he gave the minibot a stern look. Bumblebee sighed in disappointment and retrieved the device to Jazz.

"So... are you sure that signal was coming from here?" The yellow mech asked. "Pretty sure." Prowl replied as he checked the energy field detector once more.

Suddenly there was a strange noise... Like a gross retch and then some heavy panting.

All three mechs prepared their weapons and turned to the direction where the sound had come from, ready to attack. "It looks like it's comin' from the room over there... follow me." Jazz commanded as he stepped front first, followed by Bumblebee and then Prowl.

They reached a closed door, and at the moment there wasn't any other sound to be heard. Just then the detector began buzzing like mad, flashing notifications on the screen. "Now I'm _entirely_  sure there's an Autobot in there." Prowl stated as he raised an optic ridge.

"A'right, 'bots. Ya ready?" The Elite mech asked to his companions as he grabbed the edge of the door. The other two Autobots nodded at the same time as they held their weapons ready.

Jazz slowly, very slowly began sliding the door aside, with such care that not even a creaking sound was heard.

_Please be Prime, please be Prime, please be Prime, please be Prime..._ Bumblebee silently prayed in the inside of his helm.

The door was now fully open, only to reveal the faint shape of a large berth and something strange resting on it.

There could be heard some labored venting, and the room reeked of unprocessed energon. What the Pit was this room?!

The three Autobots approached the berth, slowly, weapons ready to fire. Their steps were silent and careful, as if the floor was covered in glass and they were trying their best not to step on it.

And then, that confusing shape became clearer... To reveal square shoulders, slim waist and long, thin legs, two particular audio antennas and a pair of unmistakeable plump lips.

"B-Bossbot...?" Bumblebee asked with a trembling voice and wide optics.

Another pair of blue optics suddenly came online, looking around the room before stopping on the yellow youngster. "B-Bumblebee? I... Is that you?"

The minibot's spark seemed to stop for a moment. A huge smile appeared on his face before he threw himself at the Prime with teary optics. "BOSSBOOOOT!!!"

Otpimus was surprised when he felt small limbs hugging his frame, even more the excited thumping of a spark beneath its armour.

"Prime" Prowl greeted more calmly yet excitedly all the same. "Prime, it's me, Prowl. We've come to your aid."

"Prowl...?" The firetruck trailed. "Is that really you, guys? Is this a dream?"

"No, it's not!" Bumblebee sobbed with glee. "We're here, bossbot! We've come to rescue you!"

And so, he felt a warm servo wrap over his own, and looking up he met two blue visors. One, was the unmistakeable shape of Prowl's, but the other one...

"Did you bring Jazz as well?" Optimus asked a little confused. The black and white cyber-ninja chuckled. "Yep, the same as always."

Optimus didn't know how to react. This was all too good to be true... After all this time, had their friends finally come to rescue him? For real?!

"I c-can't believe you're all here!" Optimus now spoke with utter happiness. "And we feared we wouldn't find _you_ here!" Bumblebee cried out as he jumped to hug his leader once more.

Optimus smiled for a brief moment before he started feeling another wave of unprocessed energon welling up his throat. Not wanting to purge over Bumblebee, he roughly shoved the youngster away and quickly grabbed the metal tin, burying his face in it and purging his tanks yet again with a nasty retch.

"Prime, you're ill!" Prowl gasped as he caught Bumblebee. "Quick, we need to take you to Ratchet."

"Is... Ratchet... Here as well?" The Prime asked between heavy pants. "Sure thing, he's waitin' for us back in the ship." Jazz replied before the three mechs came closer and helped him get to his pedes.

As soon as Optimus' pedes touched the floor, his knees gave out. If it weren't for Prowl and Jazz that quickly caught him, he would have hit the floor.

"Woah, are you a'right, Optimus?" Jazz asked in a very worried tone. "My legs... I-I'm too weak." The blue and red mech whined.

All three mechs exchanged some worried looks. What did those Decepticons do to him?

"Don't worry, we got you. Lean on us as much as you need." Prowl said softly, utterly worried for his friend and former leader.

"Bumblebee, contact the others and tell them that we've got Prime." The black and golden mech commanded. Bumblebee nodded and proceeded to activate his comm. link.

[Hey everyone, it's Bumblebee! I've got _awesome_  news!]

[What is it?!] Ratchet's and Bulkhead's voices spoke up at the same time.

[We've got Prime here! Now we just need to go back to the ship!] the youngster answered cheerfully. He could hear Ratchet's huge sigh of relief and Bulkhead's cry of happiness over the link.

[Very good, kid! You know the rest of the plan, and remember to be careful!] Ratchet spoke cheerfully.

Just then the minibot cut the connection and ran to the quarters' main door, only to find it was locked. He frowned and tried pulling at it again, to no avail. "Um... Guys?"

"What is it, Bumblebee?" Prowl called out. "I think... I think we're locked..."

The two ninjabots cried a 'what' in pure terror and confusion, asking the young mech to try to open it again without a different result.

"You can't open the door..." Optimus said in a very tired voice. "It's locked from the outside."

Jazz cursed and started looking around for a solution. Pit, how were they going to get out of here?

[Say, Lockdown... We have a problem.]

[What is it?]

[The room we're currently in... Well, it's locked. From the outside.]

The bounty hunter muttered a curse across the link and trailed for a while. [Don't worry, I think I know another way out.]

[Really?!] The ninjabot asked with his voice full of hope.

[Yes. But first, describe the room you're in.]

[Well...] he looked around the room trying to tell what thing was each. [We're in a type of hab. suite, and more specifically, a berthroom, Ah'd say.]

[Okay. Here's the thing,] the bounty hubter started. [Go to the west wall, at the very back. You will see a red button.]

Jazz looked around for a while and did as instructed, carefully handing Optimus over to Bumblebee so he could hold him while he worked. He walked to the very back of the west wall and yes, he found said button.

['Kay, found it. Now what?]

[Press it. It's an emergency exit, it should take you to the escape pods room.]

[But how are we goin' to escape usin' an escape pod without alertin' of our prescence?] Jazz asked in a half-worried half-annoyed tone.

[I don't plan on using the escape pods. Just go through that exit and I'll tell you what to do next.]

The white and black mech sighed. "Ah just hope this truly works..." he pressed the button and a small portal-like hole appeared on the ground. "Guys, over here! We must jump down there!"

"Are you sure?" Bumblebee asked uncertain. "No, but if we wanna get outta here, we must do it!" Jazz tried to convince the others with a friendly smile.

Prowl and Bumblebee exchanged some looks but decided to obey anyways. They carefully walked to the small portal, where Prowl jumped first, followed by Bumblebee, Optimus and Jazz came last.

In matter of nano-kliks, the four Autobots found themselves in the escape pods room, just like Lockdown had said. Without wasting any more time, Jazz asked the bounty hunter again.

[We're here, Lockdown. Now what?]

[Look around the walls. You should see a small door and a control panel next to it.]

The cyber-ninja looked around and finally spotted a medium-sized door and a metal panel with a small screen and many buttons of different colors on it.

[Yeah, Ah'm lookin' at it. What do Ah do?]

[There should be many buttons of different colors. Press the orange, blue and green one, in that order.]

Before doing so, Jazz peeked over his shoulder to quickly check on the other Autobots, struggling to keep their leader on his pedes as well as to give him some air since he was breathing kind of heavily.

He returned his gaze to his current task and pressed the buttons in the correct order. A message appeared on the screen: INSERT EMERGENCY EXIT ACCESS CODE

[Ah've pressed them, and it's askin' me the access code.]

[Yes, it's 56AB7K9O.]

Jazz entered the code with shaky servos. He knew that a simple mistake could make the alarm go off and then everyone would be in _big_ rouble.

But luckily, Primus was by their side and the code was accepted, the metal door sliding open and giving them an open gateway to freedom.

[Lockdown! Prepare for our landin', we'll be there with Prime shortly.]

[Understood. Make sure to remain unseen] the bounty hunter reminded and cut off the connection.

"Come on, 'bots! Let's get back to the ship! Activate yar propellers!" The Elite mech called out as he waved his servo, signalling the others to come over.

With great effort, Bumblebee, Prowl and Optimus managed to stumble their way to the open door, activating their propellers and taking off the ship in unsteady motions. They didn't remember Optimus being so... heavy!

Luckily they had another mech to help them. Jazz gave one last glance backwards to make sure no one was following them before he activated his own propellers and took off the ship, the emergency door closing behind him the moment he lifted his pedes from the floor.

Now they just had to get back to the ship and they could start their journey back home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This has to be the longest chapter I've ever written :3
> 
> Hope you enjoyed!  
> -Rolling_girl27


	24. The Big Reunion

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just finished watching the whole 3 seasons of TFA and now I have no purpose in life...
> 
> WHY WASN'T THERE A SEASON 4?!  
> -Rolling_girl27

Jazz, Bumblebee and Prowl arrived on the ship with the weakened Autobot on their arms, gently lowering him until his pedes were touching the floor.

"Prime!" Both Ratchet and Bulkhead cried and went running to their leader's aid, the younger mech gasping at seeing how much in a bad state he was.

"R-Ratchet?" Optimus asked in a very weak voice, lifting his gaze to meet the old medic's facial features. "Yes, Optimus. It's me!" The medic said cheerfully yet sadly. He could just imagine what had the Decepticons done to him during all this time.

He quickly scanned the young mech with his portable medical scanner just to get an idea of what was he going to have to fix first. His optics travelled all over the red and blue mech's chassis, from his helm to his chest to his stomach...

...and he didn't like what he saw there.

Ratchet's optics went wide at the quick scanner's results and also at the rounded shape of Optimus' abdomen. This could only mean _one_  thing.

Still, he had to be sure.

"Alright, help me get him on the medical berth while I retrieve a boosting shot, his energy levels are very low and if we don't work quick his systems will be forced into shutdown!" The old mech instructed before bolting off to the storage room where he had been keeping the rest of his medical equipment.

Jazz, Prowl and Bumblebee did as told, lifting the heavy 'bot and practically dragging him towards the medical berth. "Ah didn't think Prime was so- Ngh, heavy!" Jazz protested as he lifted the mech up and placed him on the berth.

"He wasn't _this_  heavy before." Prowl answered, looking at his leader with concerned optics. What had the 'Cons done to him?

Jazz as well kept staring at the weakened leader, surprised to see he didn't have any dents or scratches at all. But he spotted easily his bulged belly, and he couldn't help but gasp at the sight.

_No... it can't be_ , he thought.

Just then Ratchet returned with a syringe in hand, unintentionally shoving the mechs around aside and carefully injecting its contents in the side of Optimus' silver neck.

"There. It should keep his systems working until we can get him something to refuel." Ratchet spoke in a much calmer tone now. At least Optimus wasn't bleeding out or had a worse emergency!

Little by little Optimus' systems began to reboot and start running again. The young mech's venting became softer and his pale blue face gained a little more color, and everyone was pleased to se he was starting to online his optics again.

"W-What... What happened?" He asked totally dumbfounded. Everyone approached the berth slowly -even Lockdown- and looked down at the confused mech with gentle optics.

"Your systems were lacking of fuel and were about to force you into a shutdown. But I gave you a small boosting shot that'll keep you at level." Ratchet explained softly with a kind smile, gently rubbing the younger mech's shoulder.

Optimus blinked once and even twice. "Is this real? Is everyone _really_  here? Why is Lockdown in my dream?"

Everyone chuckled and Prowl said, "It's a long story, we'll tell you later. And yes, we're real, you're here with us." His normally plain face was now painted with a smile. Of course, who wouldn't be happy to have their lost friend back?

"We planned a rescue so we could getcha back, bossbot" Bulkhead said in a tone similar to a good child expecting to be rewarded. A goofy smile was formed with his lips and little tears of joy were threatening to run down his cheeks.

Optimus supported himself on his elbows and slowly sat up to see everyone at an even level. "You... You rescued me? From that Decepticon ship? For real?"

Bumblebee giggled and nodded excitedly. "Prowl, Jazz and I infiltrated through the vents and used Lockdown's energy field detector to find you!" The youngster squeaked happily.

"Yeah, speakin' off, we should start headin' back home, don'cha think?" Jazz suggested, scratching his helm and glancing at the Control Room.

"Oh, sure, sure! I'm on it!" Bulkhead said before bolting off to the Control Room, followed by Lockdown. Everyone started talking to Prime, saying how much they had missed him and asking if he was okay. Bumblebee even jumped and gave him a tight hug.

Jazz walked closer and whispered something into Ratchet's audios, which the elder immediately caught and silently walked away from the group of excited 'bots.

"Ratchet, do ya see anythin' different in Prime?"

"I have, but I'm not sure if it's the same thing _you_  have noticed." Both mechs spoke very softly, giving occasional glances at their leader and to the rest of the Autobots.

"Ah've noticed his belly. It's swollen and there's only one thin' Ah know that can make 'bots look like that."

Ratchet looked at the younger mech with worried optics. Ah, so he had noticed that as well. "Yes, I noticed that too. I need to run a complete internal scan to prove us right."

"Ah don't think that'll be necessary," the ninjabot said. "It's pretty obvious, don'cha think?"

"Well, yes but," The medic scratched his helm and gave some quick glances at Bulkhead, Bumblebee and Prowl. "How are we going to tell them? I can't just go in there and say 'oh look, Prime's carrying!'" He spoke in his usual sarcastic voice, waving his hands in the air just to emphazise.

Just before Jazz could reply the ship's engines roared to life and the floor shook slightly before the ship began moving slowly. Soon Bulkhead and Lockdown came into view. "All done! I have set the nearest space bridge's coordinates to the ship's navigation interface and we'll be there soon!"

"Although it won't leave us _exactly_  on Cybertron, it's a shortcut." The bounty hunter added. Both mechs walked closer to the medical berth. Lockdown looked at Optimus up and down, a sly smirk appearing on his face at spotting the rounded belly. Jazz and Ratchet exchanged some worried looks and walked closer as well.

"Say, how'd you get captured in the first place?" Lockdown asked, not really worried but still he wanted to know. "Yeah, bossbot, tell us!" Bulkhead pleaded half-excitedly half-dreading how was the story going to come out.

"Well... On that mission Ultra Magnus sent us, I was locked in a strange room until Megatron came in. He told me that if I wanted you to live, I had to do just as he said." The Prime recalled the initial events with a sour taste on his mouth.

"Did he hurt you badly?" Bulkhead asked in a worried tone. He was fiddling with his fingers and looked at the older mech with sad puppy optics. "Yeah, and does it have anything to do with the way your tummy looks?" Bumblebee asked, looking at the Prime's belly up close and even poking it with his finger.

All the older mechs froze and exchanged looks with one another, not really sure what to say or what to explain. "W-Well, I... um, I think..." Optimus began stuttering almost in a panicked state. Of course they were going to find out one way or another, but it wasn't easy to say it.

"Haven't you noticed, young 'bots?" Lockdown suddenly spoke up, making Ratchet cringe. Everyone turned to look at him, especially Jazz, Ratchet and Optimus who were silently begging him not to tell.

"His belly is all swollen up 'cause he's carrying." He spoke in a smug voice, as if he had revealed a long-kept secret to the world. The younger 'bots gasped loudly and the olders' vents hitched.

"Prime... is that true?" Bulkhead asked to Optimus in a horrified voice, looking up at him with huge optics of dread and surprise, the same as Bumblebee. "I... well, I..." the Prime began stuttering again, but there was no point on denying it. So he just gave a long sigh and mumbled a flat 'yes'.

"WHAT?!" Both youngsters cried at once, their face full of surprise. The older 'bots weren't _exactly_  surprised, they felt more scared than anything else.

"But how did it happen?! And who is the Sire?!" Bumblebee suddenly asked, earning a hard slap on the back of his helm by Ratchet.

Optimus sighed again and placed his servo on his belly, stroking it gently. "In order to keep you alive... I had to satisfy Megatron on the berth. He kept threatening me that you'd suffer if I didn't comply, and I obeyed. That is until I found out it had all been a lie, that you were sent back to Cybertron and were never on the ship. But in that moment I couldn't do much to escape, I was already sparked up." He finished in a bitter voice.

While everyone's jaws dropped, Prowl's vents hitched and his spark seemed to stop. Painful memories began playing in his processor, of a horrible night he had spent on this same ship. "Did you... Did you give up your body... _just to s-save us?_ " he managed to breathe out.

Optimus looked up at his friend and said, "If it keeps all of you safe and alive..." a small smile appeared on his lips. "...I would even give up my spark."

Prowl gave a single sob before launching himself to the other 'bot, wrapping his arms around him in a tight hug and sobbing openly on his neck. Prime was shocked, his optics wide at the usually-collected ninjabot now weeping against him.

Anyways, he returned the hug, nuzzling the other's neck and rubbing his back comfortingly. Everyone looked downwards in grief -except Lockdown.

"I-I'm sorry! I-I'm so s-sorry!" The black and golden mech whimpered between sobs and hiccups. "For what, Prowl? You didn't do anything wrong..." Optimus spoke softly.

"F-for making y-you go through s-so much p-pain!" Prowl replied, still crying openly. "I n-never thought n-nor wanted the s-same to happen t-to you!"

"What are you talking about?" The Prime finally asked, gently pushing the ninjabot off him to look at him right in the optics. Prowl just blushed a little and looked downwards.

"We needed Lockdown's help to track down the ship you were in, so..." Ratchet began explaining. "Prowl gave him his seal as payment."

Optimus' optics widened and he looked back at the cyber-ninja. "Did you really do that... _for me?_ "

Prowl sniffed and cleaned his nose with the back of his hand. "I remember a wise mech once told me that a leader would do anything for their teammates." He looked up at Prime. "I may not be a leader, but you're our teammate, and I'd do _anything_  to get you back." A small smile appeared on his face after saying this.

Now it was Prime whose optics began to water, his spark broken and all fuzzy at the same time for his friend's sacrifice. He sobbed and pulled him into a hug again, letting a few tears slide down his cheeks. Prowl offlined his optics and let himself get lost in the hug with a smile.

Jazz and Ratchet exchanged some grim smiles while Lockdown found all of this very amusing. Not that he dared to say it, though.

"I... We all missed you." Prowl whispered softly. Soon, Bumblebee joined the hug, wrapping his arms around Prowl and Optimus. Ratchet did the same. Last came Bulkhead, who wrapped everyone with his big arms. Jazz stood a few steps away from the 'bots, feeling warm and fuzzy inside at the cute display. But it wasn't long before Bulkhead pulled him and pressed him against everyone, earning a surprised yelp from him followed by a chuckle.

A few nano-kliks later, the big ball of Autobots came undone, everyone stepping aside to let the poor Autobot leader vent. "Thanks... thanks for doing all of this for me, everyone." Prime muttered with a sweet smile.

Bumblebee approached again and nuzzled his chest. "Don't mention it, bossbot. It's the least we could do for you." His engines purred lovingly, and Prime couldn't help but chuckle cutely.

"Yeah, yeah. Enough with the cheesy stuff. I still need to perform a full-body medical scan on him. So go play with Bullhead or something and let me work!" Ratchet said grumpily, shooing the minibot away with his servos. Bumblebee gave one last hug to his leader and went away with the rest of the 'bots. They all knew Prime would need a little privacy now.

And so, everyone retired to a different room. Bulkhead and Bumblebee went to their temporary rooms to play some videogames, Jazz and Prowl went together to meditate and Lockdown went into the Control Room to check things out. Ratchet and Optimus were left alone.

"Alright, kid. Let's see how're your systems doing." The old medic plugged a cable in Optimus' medical port, and the screen immediately began scanning his internal systems and programming.

Even after the warm welcome, Optimus still felt bad for everything that had happened to him during all this time. At least he had his team's support now that he was away.

Ratchet noticed the foul mood in Optimus' energy fields. Well, what should he expect? Anybot who had been forced to be an interface toy would be depressed some time.

Sighing, he walked closer to the young leader and placed a servo on his shoulder. Optimus jumped a little but looked upwards to meet the old medic's optics. "Don't think about it anymore, kid. You're safe now, and we're not going to let anything happen to you. _Ever._ "

Optimus blinked and looked down at his belly. He felt so... dirty, even if it had been because of Megatron's threats. He had never enjoyed interfacing though, his first time had been traumatizing enough to be enjoying anything the warlord did to him.

"It... It was horrible, Ratchet." Optimus said softly, and he could feel a couple tears starting to well up in his optics again. "He... he always used me, not caring if I wanted it or not."

Ratchet's face crumbled a little in sadness but didn't say anything. He just held Optimus' hand and let him vent it all out, to finally let go of all those feelings of fear and regret.

"Megatron would always call me a slut, his personal pleasurebot, his _pet._ " Prime's free hand moved to his neck to gently tug at the pet collar still attached to him. Ratchet noticed this, and he immediately frowned.

"Here, let me help." He began undoing the collar's lock, finally freeing his user from the horrible object. He noticed it wore a little tag, and those three simple words were enough to make him boil his insides with anger.

_Lord Megatron's pet._

He almost crushed the object in his servo, but he didn't. Maybe it was some kind of tracker and they needed to get rid of it. He would make sure to give it to Lockdown so he could check it out.

"H-He even used a plug... to keep his, his _fluids_ in me." Optimus continued, his voice even more shaky than before. "It was too big... everytime he used it on me, it hurt. But he didn't care. He _never_ cared about me."

"That pitspawn is a Decepticon. They never care for anyone but themselves." Ratchet stated flatly, hoping that it would be of help, even if it was just a little.

Optimus looked down at his abdomen and ran a servo over it. "He just wanted me to give him a lot of sparklings."

"So it was his intention to spark you up?" Ratchet asked over his shoulder since he was preparing the settings of his computer for the medical scan.

"I... I don't know!" Optimus sobbed. "When I found out I was carrying... he liked it as well. And from then on, he kept saying he wanted a big litter, and if not, he'd keep sparking me up until I gave him the quantity he wanted."

"And why would a fragging Decepticon want so many sparklings?! Even more a twisted mech like Megatron?!" Ratchet bit out, initiating the scan in his computer before turning back to Optimus, who just shrugged.

"I'm not sure. Maybe he just wants more soldiers for his army."

"Hm, maybe you're right. But still, you're no longer in that monster's clutches, so don't worry about it. You're safe with us." The medic patted the younger mech in the back before gathering a couple of his tools. "Now, will you let me check you for damages?"

Optimus blinked a little in confusion. "Oh... you mean...?"

Ratchet nodded and Optimus blushed. He hesitated for a while, feeling his spark pulse hard and fast under his chestplates. He _never_  wanted to have anyone touching his valve again, but he trusted Ratchet, and he knew even if he refused the medic would carry on with the examination.

"F-Fine... just be quick, please." Optimus muttered, offlining his optics and spreading his legs for Ratchet to take a look. "Don't worry kid, I will." The old mech reassured him before sliding inbetween silver white thighs.

Optimus' panel snapped open to reveal his dry port, making the medic frown a little. He could easily make out the shape of a small scar on the rim, probably because of the valve-lining tearing. Aside from that, the outside looked fairly normal.

Ratchet sighed and coated some of his digits with synthetic lubricant. "Alright kid, relax. I'll try to be as gentle as possible. Tell me if something hurts." Optimus nodded miserably, not daring to look at the medic.

Ratchet slowly and carefully slid his digits inside and spread them, making the younger mech shudder. The medic patted his thigh in a comforting way and spread his digits a little wider, surprised at the soft wall's flexibility.

Grabbing a little lamp, he leaned closer and lit up the young leader's valve tubing, humming to himself as he spotted various scars, some old and already healed and some others more recent. His attention was caught by a particularly nasty one on his carrying chamber's entrance.

"There are a few scars. Some of them mustn't be more than five solar-cycles old. Do they hurt?" The medic asked gently. Optimus stuttered for a bit before answering. "N-Not too much... It's bearable."

Ratchet muttered an 'I see' before testing the inner wall's flexibility again. Callipers weren't supposed to stretch this much, not even with a mech Optimus' size. Maybe he had modded himself with some extra rings... or the ones he possessed had broken.

He aimed the light to a small part of the walls, noticing there was an odd shape sticking out from under the tissue. There were three more spots like that one, a sign that something wasn't right.

"Your callipers are over-stretched and some of them are broken. I need to change the rings and readjust them." The old medic said flatly, sliding his digits out of the damaged valve carefully to stand up and retrieve the materials he needed.

Optimus whimpered but nodded anyways. He didn't think Megatron could have ruined him so much!

* * *

"All done. See? It wasn't so bad, was it?" Ratchet asked in a comforting voice as he finished soldering the final edge of the newly lodged calliper. Optimus had been trembling all the while, the poor thing. But Ratchet was a very experienced medic, so there was little to no pain involved.

Optimus tried to look down between his legs to see the work his old friend had done, but his tummy and the blanket draped over him didn't allow it. He just shivered and let out a very soft 'thank you'.

"No problem, youngling." The medic replied, turning off his solder and discarding the broken calliper rings. Was that fragger Megatron insane to _not_  respect their size difference?! He had practically snapped the poor Optimus' port open, Primus!

"R-Ratchet...?" Optimus spoke in a shy voice. "Yes, Optimus?" Ratchet answered as he turned around.

"H-How are my sparklings doing?"

Ratchet blinked a little but said no more. He dropped his tools on the tray and walked towards his computer, scrolling through the different status reports until he found the ones related to his breeding programming.

"Well... According to this, you're almost four lunar-cycles into carrying. There's one more left and you'll be ready to deliver." The medic could sense Optimus' fear in his energy field. "But don't worry, there's still plenty of time left. They're not coming out anytime soon."

He heard the younger mech sigh a little in relief. "By the way, would you like to know their gender?"

"No," Optimus replied flatly. "I want it to be a surprise."

"Very well." Ratchet scrolled a bit more to check his vital fluids and nutrients reservoirs. "That fragger made sure of pumping you full of nanities, eh?" He snorted in a sarcastic way, hating the Decepticon leader more and more each time he knew more of what he did to Optimus. "You have enough transfluid to last a week or so without a new donation. That sick fragger..."

Optimus blushed and looked at other part of the room, trying not to think about the time he had spent on the warlord's berth. "It's enough for now. But once you run out of nanities, I'll have to inject you small doses of suplemental nutrients." Ratchet said while rubbing his forehelm.

Optimus now cringed and turned to look at the medic with pleading optics. "Come on, Ratchet. You know I _hate_ injections..." he whined.

"Yes, I know." The old mech sighed. "But it's either that or to have someone on this ship provide you with transfluid." He couldn't help but chuckle at the young mech's grimace. "Dom't worry, it won't be for too long. Either way, I'll see if I can replace those injections with energon rich in nutrients."

Optimus smiled once more and nodded. "I hope you can do that. Thank you again, Ratchet." After finishing that sentence he yawned openly, stretching an arm behind his helm and covering his intake with the other.

"Tired, hm? Of course you are. You've done too much today..." Ratchet chuckled and gave a friendly pat to his back. "I'll go and prepare you a room where you can recharge. I'll be back soon."

Optimus nodded and leaned a little further on the pillows behind his back. His team was right; he was safe now. He _felt_  safe. He never thought he'd ever get out of that ship, but he had.

Maybe being a hero wasn't in his coding, but in his team's own there certainly was.


	25. Missing Prime

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We don't celebrate it in my country, but... Happy Thanskgiving Day everyone!
> 
> Now, the chapter you all had been waiting for...
> 
> Enjoy and please comment!  
> -Rolling_girl27

Megatron entered his chambers with a wide smile on his face. The reunion had been great: with some exquisite high-grade and thankfully no one got overcharged... At least not yet.

His engines rumbled pleasantly and his systems felt sated after having such a good time. He was relaxed enough to go to recharge, but there was something he wanted to do first. A quick frag wouldn't do any bad.

The warlord turned on the lights of the rec. room, not noticing that everything was too dark and quiet even when he knew his pet always kept a lamp turned on even if he was recharging.

"I'm back, my pretty little Autobot..." he purred out loud, not expecting to be answered but not to be completely ignored either. The room was strangely quiet, he couldn't even make out the faint noises of the Autobot's soft venting when he was in a deep recharge.

"Oh... Don't start playing hard to get now. I just want to... _play_  with you for a while." Megatron purred once again and began walking around his personal quarters with a predatory grin on his face.

After a few nano-kliks f waiting for an answer, his grin disappeared and formed a frown since there was no sign of his little pet. The Decepticon leader uttered a low growl and straightened himself up. Scanning the room with scarlet-red optics, his berthroom's closed doors came into sight.

He smirked to himself. _He must be recharging... but if he thinks that door is going to stop me, he's even dumber than I believed_ , he thought.

He approached the doors slowly and quietly as to not alert his prescence to the mech behind the closed doors. Well, he was going to notice him in a moment, but he wanted to surprise him. The sight of him recharging soundly was something he didn't want to miss.

The silver brute slowly slid the doors aside, peeking a little through the small space left only to find the room was as dark as the previous one. He narrowed his optics and increased his audio sensors' sensitivity to catch any little sound that vibrated in the room... but he could hear nothing.

It was almost as if the room was... _empty?_  

Suddenly he slammed the door open, only for his jaw to drop and his optics widen at the sight.

Or better said, at the _missing_ sight.

His berth, just as he had left it before he went to the other Decepticons, only with the berthsheets unelegantly discarded at the berth's foot, with a metal tin on its side filled with some unprocessed energon, the pillows neatly arranged beneath the headboard...

Yet Prime wasn't there!

"What...?" Megatron muttered to himself, too shocked to be able to think properly. Why wasn't his pretty pet there? Was he hiding? No, he was small compared to him, but not _that_  small, right?

Well, maybe he felt too ill and went to the medbay for Oil Slick to check on him.

No... Oil Slick was in the celebration with the rest of the crew, and he was 100% sure he had locked the door before he left, so it was impossible for the Autobot to get out without a security code.

Unless... _someone_  had opened the doors for him.

Megatron let out a loud snarl of anger before bolting out of his chambers and right into the ship's rec. room.

* * *

The other mechs were still lounging in the rec. room with a cube of high-grade in hand, even some of them were a little tipsy already.

"I'm happy Megatron had managed to spark zat Autobot up, because wizout it, we wouldn't be drinking _zis!_ " Blitzwing in his Random persona cackled maniatically before taking another gulp of his energon cube. He was lying comfortably on one of the large couches with his helm resting on his free servo.

"You should be thankful for our master's generosity!" Lugnut spoke with his usual loud and annoying voice while narrowing his biggest optic to the triple-changer.

"Thankful for what?! _We_ were the ones who organized this small party for him! _He_  is the one who should be grateful!" Starscream screeched, flaring his wings up with a little effort since he was currently reclining against the chair's back.

"But this high-grade is one of his favourites in his collection! We should be thankful for him letting us drink it! _You_  should be thankful!" Lugnut protested, his sudden movement making the enegon in his cube swirl and spill a little.

The two loud mechs were about to start an argument when the doors suddenly slammed open, revealing a _very_  angry Megatron.

All the Decepticons flinched and whipped their helms to see what was the sudden outburst about before feeling the energon in their lines run cold as that furious ruby-red gaze was planted on them.

Blitzwing immediately changed his personality to Icy, and politely asked, "Lord Megatron, vhat happened? Is somezing wrong?"

The warlord didn't say anything at first, he just began walking slowly closer to the three mechs with a cold glare and a feral snarl locked in his place. All the three mechs seemed to be glued to their places, fear making their bodies freeze and making their optics the only parts able to move, which only kept darting nervously to their leader's optics and to the floor and back again.

"Where is he?" It was the only thing the great silver mech asked, his tone so collected yet so icy cold that made everyone flinch a little. Considering his optics were focused mainly on Starscream, the jet lowered his wings in submission and tried to make himself as small as possible against the chair. "W-Who, my liege...?" He asked nervously.

Megatron suddenly leaned closer until they were at face level, his optics flashing with anger. "Don't pretend you don't know, Starscream. I know one of you took something that is  _mine!_

The three Decepticons shared some puzzled and scared looks. "We would _never_ dare to take something that belongs to you, mighty Megatron. But why are you saying this, oh glorious leader?" Lugnut asked, trying to be as polite as possible now that his leader was angry.

Megatron growled and slowly straightened himself up, not looking at anyone in particular as he started pacing around the slightly messy room. "A few cycles ago I entered my chambers, expecting to see my Autobot slave resting on my berth. But guess what?" He spat the last question with sarcastic amusement.

"He wasn't there." He growled dangerously, earning some dry gulps from the other mechs. "I can only assume that one of you used this little... _party_  as a distraction so you could steal my pet and keep him for yourselves."

All the Decepticons looked at eachother once more. So the Autobot wasn't there? But how could that have happened?! Not even Starscream was stupid enough to steal something from Megatron, even more if they knew it was something particularly especial to the warlord.

Lugnut immediately slid off his chair and bowed down on the floor with a loud 'clang'. "My liege, I can assure you it wasn't me the one who stole your Autobot slave. But I volunteer to look for him and bring him back to you, oh my glorious and powerful leader."

Megatron growled and looked at the mech on the floor. "I know you will, Lugnut. But first, I want to know who is the responsible for this," he turned around and face the two other soldiers. "It would only be fair if I make some justice for taking something that isn't yours, right?"

Starscream and Blitzwing shivered, not really knowing what to say. Would Megatron believe them if they denied to him that they were responsible for that Autobot's disappearance? Blitzwing had it easier, but Starscream...? He had tried to kill Megatron so many times in the past that it was highly unlikely for him to get out of this one alive, even if he was innocent.

"But... how do you know it vas someone on zis ship, Lord Megatron?" Blitzwing asked in a non-threatening tone. "You know ve are only loyal to you and no one else. Vhy vould ve take somezing zat is of your property?" He finished with a slight bow.

"I trust you, Blitzwing. You're certainly loyal to the cause. But I can't say the same of someone else..." Megatron directed his gaze to the pink seeker. "WHAT?!" Starscream suddenly yelped. "You don't actually _believe_  it was me who stole your pet, right?"

Megatron's glare of disapproval was enough answer for him. "Oh please, Megatron! Why would I even _want_  a slave like yours? I've got better things to do in my life than to frag a common and cheap Autobot whore!" The seeker puffed his wings out in indignation before turning his helm to other side with his arms crossed over his chest.

Suddenly there was a servo gripping his neck very tightly and lifting him off the chair and the floor. Starscream gasped and choked and tried to claw his way free, but the servo seemed to be careless of his struggles. Looking up, he met Megatron's fury ignited optics. "In case you forgot, Starscream, that _common and cheap Autobot whore_ is the carrier of my offspring. And knowing you, I wouldn't doubt you trying to kill my heirs so you'd be able to keep the throne for yourself."

Starscream's optics widened and his mouth gaped a little. He wasn't _that_  crazy or desperate as to do that! Not even him would be capable of harming a defenseless sparkling! What kind fo mech did Megatron thought he was, anyways?!

"I... I'm not..." the jet tried choking through the iron-like grip but found he couldn't. Megatron, at seeing that the seeker was trying to say something, he dropped the slim mech to the floor and let him gasp and cough for air.

"Got something to confess, Starscream?" The warlord asked in a cruel tone. The seeker, after finally finding his voice and strength to talk back, looked up at the big silver mech and glared at him.

"I'm just going to say it once more... IT WASN'T ME!"

"THEN HOW DO YOU EXPLAIN HIS DISAPPEARQNCE IF I LEFT HIM LOCKED IN MY BERTHROOM!?" The Decepticon leader roared back, baring his dentas dangerously and making the seeker flinch a little.

Blitzwing stood there, just watching for a while... trying to make his own conclusions. As far as he knew, that Autobot had been _forced_  to interface with Megatron, and he _hughly_ doubted he had accepted willingly to have sparklings with him. If that Autobot was indeed smart and not a fool as he had thought...

"My liege," Blitzwing spoke up calmly, trying not to shiver when his leader turned to face him slowly and with blazing optics. "I have my theory..."

"What is it?" Megatron growled lowly, walking closer to him and crossing his arms over his chest. "Maybe it vasn't any of us who stole your slave... but it vas ze slave himself."

"What is your point, Blitzwing?" The silver mech asked with a raised optic ridge. "Just zink about it, my lord. You mentioned zat he vas alvays fighting you and zat he vas very defiant. Don't you zink he might have used ze time you vere here celebrating vith us to escape?"

Megatron's optics widened slightly, considering the theory for a while. Blitzwing was right, that little Prime was always fighting him. "Maybe you're right, Blitzwing... but how can you explain his escape if none of us noticed him?"

"We heard some strange noises coming from the ship's vents" Starscream spoke calmly at long last. "Maybe he used that to go unnoticed by us."

"But zat Autobot isn't small enough to fit; even less if ve consider his abdominal plating expanding to make room for ze sparklings." Blitzwing pointed out, scratching his chin a little. "And even if he managed to get out, how vould he be able to move around space vizout any flying equipment? As far as I know, all Autobots are grounders."

"Unless... he had received some help." Lugnut spoke over his shoulder. The big tank had already moved to a nearby computer and started checking the security camera's footage. "There's no visual proof of him escaping, Lord Megatron. But I found something that might be of help..."

Megatron, Starscream and Blitzwing walked closer and stood behind the purple and green mech, watching some panels slide on the screen before stopping on a particular one.

The picture was taken in the escape pods room, there was no doubt about that. The escape pods were complete, the only thing out of the ordinary was that the emergency door was open and from one of the corners there could be seen some black and white paintjob, but nothing more.

"If this doesn't explain your slave's disappearance then I don't know what will, my liege." Lugnut said, turning around and looking at his now pensive leader.

Maybe... was it a rescue? But how did they find his ship? And who were the ones to rescue him? And how come he didn't notice any of this before?

"Lugnut, what is the time when the picture was taken?" Megatron asked.

"3 groons ago, my liege."

The warlord narrowed his optics dangerously. So it was true... his Autobot whore had been taken from him by more slagging Autobots!

"Go and find him..." Megatron growled. "I don't care how long it takes you or how many Autobots you must kill, I want him back!" He ended the sentence with a roar, earning a few cringes from his mechs.

"B-But Lord Megatron... he could be _anyvhere!_ " Blitzwing protested, showing his empty servos with innocence.

"I DON'T CARE!" The warlord roared at the tan mech. "Just make sure to keep him alive and in good conditions. If anything happens to him or my sparklings..." he glared at the three mechs before speaking lowly, "I don't need to remind you what will happen to you."

Blitzwing and Starscream gulped and shivered while Lugnut saluted with determination. "Count on us, my liege. We'll bring your Autobot slave completely intact in less than a lunar-cycle!"

"You better..." Megatron growled lowly. "Now, get out of my sight and find that Autobot! IMMEDIATELY!"

The three Decepticons saluted and bolted out of the rec. room. Starscream and Lugnut went directly to the landing platform and took off to look around the ship's perimeter while Blitzwing went to the Control Room to see if he could track down the wretched mech somehow.

Megatron walked towards the large window with a scowl on his face. How _dare_  that slut run away from his clutches, even more when he was carrying his future heirs?!

If they were lucky, they'd be able to catch that little Prime on time before his sparklings were born, and as a plus, he would kill all those other Autobots who lent a servo with the rescue. There would be no mercy for them.

And for the little Prime... He had lost all of his rights as a sentient being here. Once he had that wretched little Autobot back, he'd make sure to chain him to his berth, and after his sparklings were born, he'd take them away from him. The fact that he was able to bear children didn't mean he could raise them.

No, he wouldn't allow him _any_  contact with the outside world. Not with anyone but himself. That Autobot scum would learn to be submissive to him one way or another, even if that meant he wouldn't be allowed to participate as the proper Carrier of his offspring. He was strong enough to care and raise his sparklings without a mate by his side.

He'd frag him as much as he wanted and for as long as he wanted like the dirty slut he was. Who cared if he didn't receive any pleasure from their interfaces? He was a pet after all, a piece of property that only belonged to Megatron and no one else. But, who knows... maybe if he was in a good mood, he'd feel generous enough to grant him a couple overloads.

Yes... he'd make sure to destroy that whore of a mech and mould him into a loyal and submissive slave. He just had to wait and find him...

"Oh, I've got big plans for you, my little Prime." Megatron muttered to himself as a smirk was drawn on his lips. " _Very_ big plans."


	26. Tears of the Past

Prowl and Jazz were chatting quietly in their temporary room when they heard a knock at the door. "Come in!" Jazz called out. The door slid open to reveal a slightly tired Ratchet.

"Hello, Ratchet. How is Prime doing?" Prowl asked in his usually collected voice. It was nice to see the cyber-ninja in his normal tone after all he had been through.

The old medic sighed and rubbed his forehelm. "He's fine, for now. I have already made the necessary repairs to his systems and he's currently recharging. I lent him my temporary room and I was wondering if I could stay with you younglings for a while."

Jazz smiled warmly and patted the edge of one of the berths. "Sure thing, Ratch! C'mere and sit with us." The two cyber-ninjas were sitting on the floor, but they knew it wouldn't be of any help to Ratchet's old joints.

The medic mumbled a 'thank you' and slumped on the berth, tired from today's tornado of emotions. He felt _much_ better now that the youngster was back with them, but there still was a long way to go until he came entirely back to normal.

"Did... Did Megatron hurt him?" Prowl asked in a soft and worried voice. "Some of his caliper rings were broken or dislodged and there are a few scars. There was no permament damage, though." Ratchet explained with a bitter tone. Jazz and Prowl lowered their helms in pity.

"And how is his sparklin' doin'?" Jazz asked good-heartedly, hoping he hadn't raised yet another dark subject. "They're in pretty good health. Maybe a lunar-cycle more and they'll be ready for delivery." Ratchet said with a small smile on his face.

The ninjabots exchanged a puzzled look and turned to face Ratchet once again. "What do you mean by 'they'?" Prowl asked and Ratchet's smile widened. He lifted his gaze to meet two blue visors and said, "He's carrying twins."

Prowl's visor flashed and he turned to look at Jazz, who chuckled happily at the surprising news. The black and golden mech was stunned at first, but after a couple nano-kliks of processing the information, he smiled as well and felt a cute wave of love coursing through his spark.

"Ya goin' to be an uncle, Prowlie!" Jazz chuckled with a playful pat to his friend's back. Prowl laughed -a real laugh!- and looked back at the old medic. "And it seems that _someone_ is going to be a grandsire..." the younger mech raised an optic ridge and directed a smirk at Ratchet.

The medic blinked and immediately shook his helm. "Oh no! If you think I'm going to be a sparklingsitter you're out of your mind!"

The younger mechs laughed out loud. "Aw, c'mon, Ratch! When was the last time ya interacted with a sparklin'? Y'know Ah'm right when Ah say ya can't help but love 'em!" Jazz spoke playfully with that bright smile of his. In the end, Ratchet wasn't allowed to lie. A smile appeared on his face and his optics drifted to the ceiling at the mental image of the two beautiful sparklings the young leader was currently carrying.

"Well... maybe you're right." Ratchet agreed. "But that doesn't mean that I'm going to be chasing little sparklings all the time! I'm too old for that!"

_"Did somebody say 'sparklings'?_ " There was a muffled voice coming from outside the door.

" _Can we come in, guys? Pretty pleeeeaaase?_ " That voice couldn't be anyone but Bulkhead. The elder 'bots looked at eachother before Jazz called out loud, "Sure, come in, boys!"

The door opened and immediately Bumblebee and Bulkhead stomped inside, pushing eachother and arguing a little before finding a nice spot and sitting down on the floor beside Jazz. Prowl shook his helm slowly and stood up to close the door.

"So... what did we miss?" Bumblebee asked, his giant blue optics darting from every mech in the room. "We were just talking about Prime." Prowl said calmly as he returned to his previous seat.

"Say, why isn't he here with us? Is he ill?" Bulkhead asked, looking a little worried. "He's just rechargin', Bulk. Ratchet here has already provided him the medical attention he needed." The black and white cyber-ninja explained kindly.

"Did that stupid Mega-creep hurt him?! I'm going to kick his aft so hard he's going to fly across the whole galaxy!" The yellow youngster cried sharply as he raised a fist in the air. "Nothing too serious, Bumblebee. He is okay now." Ratchet spoke in a much calmer tone.

The two younglings sighed in relief. "But... what happened with, er... you know..." Bulkhead trailed a little and his cheeks turned a cute shade of pink. He was too embarassed and sad to mention it aloud.

"He's carrying twins." Prowl stated quietly. The two youngsters turned to look at him with wide optics before looking at each other again. They practically screamed with excitement and jumped to hug eachother, making Ratchet grimace in annoyance and Prowl and Jazz smile cutely.

"WE'RE GOING TO BE UNCLES!" The two young mechs cried happily. "Hey, but what are they? Femmes or mechs?" Bumblebee asked, finally letting go of the big tank mech and looking at Ratchet with curious optics. "We don't know yet. Prime wanted to wait until they are born."

The two younglings moaned in disappointment. "Well... I just hope they are mechs! So I can show them _everything_ they need to know to be fantastic racers like me!" Bumblebee said happily as he climbed on the berth. "Everyone's going to envy their _awesome_ uncle at school!" He puffed his chest out and jerked a thumb at him.

"Yeah, but what if they're femmes?" Suddenly Bulkhead spoke up. "I'm sure they'll _love_ to learn about art from their other _awesome_ uncle! And what if they are like Sari, but double?"

"Art? Seriously?! Those sparklings have _way_ too much potential to wast- I mean, spend it on painting pictures!" Bumblebee protested and jumped off the berth before chatting loudly with his buddy.

Ratchet rolled his optics at the 'bots immature behavior. Well, what should he have expected? They're still almost two upgrades away from adulthood.

"Hey, but as much as we're going to love those sparklings, we've got something else to think about" Ratchet spoke up, shooting a glare at Bumblebee and Bulkhead, who gulped dryly and sat down on the floor once again. Now that everyone was quiet, Ratchet continued softly.

"Don't forget that those sparklings are the result of rape." The last word made everyone flinch or grimace. "Even if Optimus wants to keep them, he doesn't love their Sire. Right now he's going through very hard times due to everything that happened to him while being on that ship. So he's going to need all the support we've got in order to go through that phase. It is temporary, but it will be long."

Everyone wore a serious expression and nodded. "We need to make him forget all those bad memories with Megatron and replace them with happy ones on this ship. We must _not_ remind him of Megatron or anything related to him. Understood?" Ratchet looked at everyone very seriously, especially at Bumblebee.

"Carryin' is already difficult, even a lot more when it is forced." Jazz began speaking now. "We gotta show Optimus that we're here for 'im, emotionally and phisically. So don't be afraid to hug him if you see him sad, but if he tells ya that he needs some time for himself, ya gotta obey. Isn't that right, Ratch?"

The old medic nodded.

"I... I don't know what carrying is like, but know that I'm willing to give my energon rations to the bossbot if it's necessary." Bulkhead spoke softly and shyly, looking downwards in both grief and shyness as he gathered a few smiles from the older mechs.

"I want to sparklingsit for him!" Bumblebee said as he raised his arm. "I know he will need help since the little ones'... _Sire_ , isn't here, and I'm willing to give that help."

Ratchet nodded in approval. "Very good, younglings. If we work hard together, we can bring Prime to his normal state from who he was three lunar-cycles ago."

Everyone cheered as quietly as they could as to not wake up their leader. After that, Bumblebee and Bulkhead retired to their temporary quarters to play some videogames before going to berth, leaving the three older mechs alone in the room again.

"I wish _nothing_  of this had happened." Prowl sighed and leaned against the wall. "First Prime gets hurt, and now the younglings are involved. They shouldn't have known about _any_ of this."

"Ya're right, Prowl. But let's face it; sooner or later they'd notice somethin' was odd with their leader and would demand an answer. As hard as it is to accept the truth, it's somethin' we all will have to face and keep livin' with." Jazz said with a friendly pat to his back.

The black and golden mech shuddered. "I can't imagine what kind of torture it was for Optimus to endure all of those... _things_ that monster did to him." His optics began to water as memories replayed in his processor. "All of the pain and shame he experienced... I wish it had been _me_ the one who got to live through all of that."

Ratchet and Jazz exchanged a worried look. "Prowl, what's done is done, and as much as we all would have liked to turn back in time, we can't. The best thing we can do now is show Optimis that we're here for him, because if he sees us sad, he's going to be even sadder." Ratchet explained softly.

A single tear ran down the cyber-ninja's cheek. "At least that monster wasn't the one to take his seal..." he looked up to meet Ratchet's face. "...right?"

The medic didn't answer but his expression reflected grief. Prowl let out a single sob before slumping his helm and breaking into tears. He began weeping loudly, burying his face into his servos as the emotional pain seemed to stab his very spark. He knew what kind of pain it was to lose your purity to someone you didn't love, and it was something he wouldn't wish to happen even to his worst enemy.

"Why, why did you have to sacrifice yourself, Prime?!" He sobbed loudly. "Why did you waste your most precious possession?!"

Jazz felt his spark twist in sadness and he himself felt like crying as well. He shifted closer to his friend and wrapped his arms around him, feeling his spark break a little more when the other mech pressed his face against his chest and continued crying openly.

Ratchet looked down in pity. That 'incident' really traumatized the poor kid. Still, it was a honourable thing for him to achieve. He did it to rescue Optimus, just as Optimus did it to keep them alive, even if it all was a dirty lie.

They both did it for _love_.

Maybe it wasn't for love to their 'partners', but for love to their teammates. When you loved someone, you cared for them and treated them with the best attitude you've got, and if you _really_ loved someone, you'd sacrifice _anything_ for them.

Just as these two younglings did.

"Maybe it wasn't the best experience you've had," Ratchet spoke softly, laying a servo on Prowl's shoulder. "But you must know that you did it for the best. Optimus cares for you as much as you do for him. And you both were willing to give up your bodies for eachother's sake. I think that action speaks for itself."

The ninjabot's sobs decreased a little and he turned his helm slightly so he could face the medic. Ratchet smiled kindly at him. "Still... he went through all that pain." Prowl whined between a couple hiccups. "I know what is that pain like, and it hurts to know he experienced it too."

"But that's in the past." Jazz spoke up. "Lockdown nor Megatron are here to keep hurtin' ya. Now ya can focus on supportin' eachother; it's the best thing ya can do and Ah'm sure Prime will appreciate it." The white and black mech smiled down at the 'bot in his arms.

Prowl blinked and gently pushed himself away from his friend to look at him at face-level. "We can't back away now; we've already gone so far. Or would ya want all of our efforts to go down the drain?" Jazz asked.

The black and golden mech sniffed and shook his helm. "Then there's no time for tears, Prowlie." He reached for the other's face and wiped away a couple tears with his thumbs. "Ya gotta be happy so Optimus can be happy too. Aren't ya excited to know two wondeful sparklings are on the way?"

Prowl smiled a little and nodded. "Then ya gotta make Prime share that excitement with ya. Can ya do that for him? For all of us?" Jazz looked directly into the other's optics, smiling kindly at him.

The other ninjabot giggled and nodded. "You're right. Thank you, Jazz. I can't believe I keep acting like a... What was that human phrase again? A crybaby?" He said as he blushed a little. "Nah, don't apologize. We all have a tender side that we need to get out every now and then, y'know?" The white and black mech nudged him with his elbow.

Ratchet smiled at the two 'bots and stared at them for a while, proud for being so considerate and sensible to their teammates. He sighed and proceeded to stand up from the berth. "Hey 'bots, you don't mind having a grumpy old medic recharging in your quarters' floor for a couple of nights, do you?"

"Aren't you recharging in your berth tonight?" Prowl asked with surprise. "I was," The medic nodded. "But since there weren't any more quarters available, I gave mine to Optimus so he could have some privacy instead of recharging in a medical berth in the rec. room."

"Um... If Ah'm not mistaken, Ah thought there were two berths per room. Why don'cha occupy the other berth?" Jazz asked. "I just don't want to disturb the kid. He's been through a lot and I believe some time alone will help him." Ratchet explained.

"But what if he needs something, Ratchet?" Prowl asked in a concerned tone. "It's not like we don't want you here, but you'd be far more comfortable on a berth and at the same time you can quickly go to Optimus' aid if he needs you."

The old mech seemed to consider his options before nodding. "You're right. If there is an emergency, it'll be easier for me if I have Prime by my side." He began pacing to the quarters' doors. "Rest well, younglings. And try not to think of the matter; Optimus is already here with us where no one and nothing can hurt him or any of us."

The two cyber-ninjas nodded with a smile and waved good night as the older mech retired to his temporary quarters.

* * *

_"What a pretty little Autobot..."_

_There was a dark purr. He barely could see something, everything was dark and the only thing he could feel was the soft padding of a berth beneath him._

_Suddenly, there was a thick servo caressing the inside of his thighs..._

_"Frag off, Megatron! Don't touch me!" The young Prime snarled and looked around franatically as he tried to spot his captor._

_There was a dark and mocking chuckle._

_"Oh, don't be afraid, my pet. I won't bite you... not too badly, that is."_

_He tried to crawl his way out of the berth's infinite padding, until there was something clutching his leg and dragging him back to his original spot._

_He was roughly laid on his back with something heavy pinning his wrists down on the berth. He felt a strange prescence looming over him, yet he couldn't see anything..._

_...until a pair of red optics appeared in front of his face._

_"Scared, my little Prime?" Megatron's deep voice purred. "But why is that, if you've taken my spike many times before..."_

_"Get off me! Let me go!" He tried to struggle against the iron grip to no avail. "I'm not a toy!" He started feeling large hands groping and travelling through his frame, disgustingly caressing his smooth plating as they moved downwards until they met his codpiece._

_His vents hitched and he started struggling even more, trying to close his thighs yet he couldn't. His whole frame felt as if he was pinned down by strong servos._

_"Such a defiant little Autobot... how lovely." The dark voice purred once more, finally finding the seams to the blue protective plating and pulling it away to reveal a torn and abused valve._

_"Stop! Stop, you fragger! Don't you dare lay a hand on me!" He began protesting again as he felt something thick and blunt poke at his damaged port._

_"But if I've barely started..." Megatron chuckled. "And I don't plan to stop until you have birthed me a whole army of Decepticons..."_

_Just then, he felt a white hot searing pain blooming from his lower half all the way to his neural network as the oversized spike forced its way into his port..._

* * *

Optimus sat up on the berth with a yelp, his optics almost white with fear and thick drops of coolant dripping down his forehelm.

Ratchet sat up in an instant and spun around until his gaze met the Prime's awoken frame, and he immediately got up and sat down beside the trembling and sweating mech.

"Optimus! What happened?! Are you okay?!" He asked in a desperate tone as he checked the other's frame for any injury.

It took a while for the young leader to realize where he was and who he was with. His scared optics met the medic's own, and before he could say anything, he launched his frame forwards and wrapped his arms around him in a tight hug.

Ratchet startled at the sudden motion, but without any question, he wrapped his arms around the other mech and began rubbing his back comfortingly.

"It was him, Ratchet..." Optimus spoke in a shaky voice. "He was touching me again..."

"Sh, don't worry. It was a bad memory flux, he isn't here. You're safe Optimus, I'm here for you." Ratchet soothed.

Optimus began now sobbing quietly against the medic's neck, feeling utterly terrified and bad with just thinking about that perverted warlord. Ratchet felt his old spark break a little. If he ever got to see that horrible Decepticon again, he would make sure to cut off his spike and shove it up his aft.

"He was touching me, Ratchet..." the Prime sobbed. "He was calling me his pet..."

"Don't think about it anymore. It was just a bad memory flux, nothing more. It isn't happening in real life." The old medic spoke as he rubbed his back comfortingly.

Ratchet carefully maenuvered the slim mech's frame until he was laying back on his berth. He moved to grab the blanket and lifted it until it was covering the other's frame again, and he saw the opened interface panel between the young mech's legs.

He sighed. These memory fluxes were going to be far stronger than he had though. He wasn't going to ask Optimus to close it nor he was going to close it himself, it was not the time to refer to the mech's most intimate components.

"Come on... go back to recharge, youngling. You need to rest." Ratchet spoke softly as he rearranged the blanket. "C-Can't you stay with m-me for a while?" The Prime hiccuped.

Ratchet yawned. He was tired, obviously. He had been awoken all of a sudden and all the adrenaline of the startle was now fading, but he wasn't just going to leave the youngster to deal with his fears alone.

"Alright. I'm staying. You try to go back to recharge." Ratchet sat down on the berth while resting his back on the wall, keeping Optimus' helm next to his lap as he heard soft sobs escape his vocalizer.

The only thing that came to his processor in order to help him recharge again was to sing. If it worked for sparklings, why wouldn't it work for fully-grown 'bots?

He began caressing the younger mech's audio antennas as he began singing softly at the same time.

_Like a little sparkling_   
_You tried pretending for a while_   
_But you'd feel the pain_   
_Seems like I failed you once again_

_If only I could stop them falling_   
_Falling down like rain_   
_If only I could stop those tears that_   
_Knock you down again_

_Stay... Why don't you stay?_   
_Stay with me..._

_You could settle down_   
_Give up the fight before you drown_   
_But you stand alone_   
_'Cause your lonely house is not a home_

_If only time could fall or stumble_   
_In all the stellar-cycles we claimed_   
_If only time could heal us all with_   
_No one left to blame_

_Stay... Why don't you stay?_   
_Stay with me..._

Before he knew it, the young Prime was already recharging soundly. Warm air was slowly vented in and out of his systems as his tear-stained face was pressed against Ratchet's lap.

The medic sighed, long and low. "What am I going to do with you, kid?" He mumbled to himself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The song featured in this chapter is "Stay With Me" by OMD :-)
> 
> Thanks for reading!  
> -Rolling_girl27


	27. Not On Your Berth

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Christmas is in only two weeks! Yaay! :-D
> 
> Enjoy and don't forget to comment!  
> -Rolling_girl27

Recovering from the Autobot's escape wasn't easy, neither for Optimus or Megatron.

The great Decepticon leader was _always_  in a foul mood, glaring and baring his denta at anyone who dared to make optic contact with him and always perking his helm up whenever his soldiers came back from their search... Only to growl and roll his optics when they hadn't found anything.

The more he thought about that little Prime, the more he wanted him back. He couldn't supress the feeling of his codpiece heating up whenever he thought of that Autobot, or more specifically, that Autobot's delicious looking body.

His berth felt oddly empty; he was already used to having that smaller frame (even if it was unwillingly) pressed against his, and now that it was gone, the only thing he could do was roll from side to side as he tried to get to recharge with no success.

Damn, how he missed caressing those lovely silver-white thighs of his. He wanted to feel the Prime's vain struggles to stop him; even if they didn't work, it made Megatron feel like the ultimate master with how easily he got control over his pet, even if it was physical.

Oh, but soon enough, he'd own him in body and spark.

But until that happened, he could only lay there _entirely_ helpless, alone and without any form of release other than self-service for his burning lust.

The warlord sat up on his berth, growling in frustration as he tried to rub away the throbbing sensation beneath his interface panel. If only he had that Autobot whore at the moment...

The mere thought of his pet was enough for his panel to open without his command and his spike extend to its full length, already throbbing and leaking small drops of pre-transfluid from the slit.

Megatron groaned. His spike should be buried in a warm and tight valve, not having to rely on his own servo for release. Ah well, that would have to do at the time.

With a servo laying limp next to his thigh, the Decepticon used his free one to take a firm grip of the base of his spike, squeezing it a couple of times and watching as more droplets of warm fluids escaped from the slit.

He wrapped his digits around his length and began pumping it at a steady pace, groaning and moaning softly as he tried to imagine it was that little Prime's servo servicing him.

It's _not_  like he depended on that Autobot, no, he wasn't any weak fool to allow something like that to happen. He was Megatron, Supreme Leader of the Decepticons, and he certainly _wasn't_ going to allow a common Prime to gain any power over him.

But still, he was a mech, and as such, he had  _needs._

And those needs would be sated one way or another.

Megatron growled lowly and ran his thumb over the head before increasing the pace of his servo. How come something like this could have happened to him?! He had only had the best slaves to attend every single one of his needs, but now? He was self-servicing because he didn't have a nice valve to fill at the moment. Pathetic.

His pet... That little Prime... Oh, he could already imagine all the things he was going to do to him once he was back in his clutches. He could feel his tight little port once more, he could feel that rounded belly of his full of his offspring, he could frag him again and again as many times as he wanted for as long as he wanted.

"Ngh- F-Fragging... Autobot..." Megatron groaned as he felt his overload approaching, his now-sticky servo going up and down on his length as more pre-fluid seeped out of the head. His free servo had already grabbed a handful of berthsheet and was clutching it hard, almost threatening to rip. His optics were closed, trying to concentrate on something that was _not_ the little Prime.

But Primus, it didn't work!

The more he fought it, more thoughts about that Autobot came to his mind, the next dirtier than the last one.

No! He couldn't succumb to that grade of weakness! He had never been dominated by anyone else in his life and an Autobot whore surely wasn't going to change that.

Yet, he wanted that Prime back _so bad..._ He wasn't sure how long would he be able to stand without a proper release. His mechs needed to find him... and fast!

The warlord started groaning and moaning in delight as he though of that beautiful mech once more. He could already see him back in his berth, with those lovely lips of his suckling at his neck cables while that pretty aft bounced up and down in his spike, all the while hearing those cries and moans coming from his vocalizer...

His servo's pace became faster and faster, pumping it wildly on his throbbing spike and every once in a while squeezing the base or the head. Without realizing it, he had started bucking his hips into his servo, still keeping an iron grip on the berthsheet as he let his imiagination go wild.

And then, it came. His frame stiffened as overload washed through him, and with a strained cry he gave a few more pumps to his rod before it started oozing transfluid in thick spurts that landed on his servo, his thighs and his lower abdomen.

Megatron's frame relaxed once that tidal wave had passed, releasing the handful of berthsheet as well as his now-softening spike. He just laid there panting heavily for a moment, rebooting his ventilation system to keep his body at a cool temperature.

He slowly onlined his optics and looked at the mess in his lower body with a sigh. Without a valve to fill, his extra transfluid production mod was useless.

Megatron moved so his legs were now hanging from the edge of the berth, and with a little effort, he stood up on slightly wobbly pedes. He immediately went to the washracks and retrieved some cleaning rags, using them to wipe off the transfluid off his abdomen, thighs and spike before retracting the latter.

He returned to his berth, scowling at the mere sight of it, empty. With his lust sated for the moment, he was able to think more and better.

And now his thoughts fell on his unborn creations.

Megatron groaned and ran a servo on his face. Now _that_ was another problem he had to deal with! He couldn't allow his future heirs that had so much potential be raised by some weak Autobots. No, they were made to be warriors, mechs or femmes Megatron could be proud of.

He wasn't sure how long it would take before they were born, but he knew they had to retrieve his pet before that happened and his children began learning Autobot ways.

But where to look...?

* * *

"So... have you thought of a designation?" Bumblebee asked innocently as he handed an energon cube to Optimus. It was already his third one, but it's not like he really minded.

Optimus took a sip from his cube before answering. "I'm not sure yet, but I'd like to receive some help from you." He smirked softly.

Bulkhead clapped his servos a little with excitement. "Oh, I know, I know! If it's a mech, how 'bout you name him Wrecking Ball?"

"Duh, he's having _twins_ , remember?" Bumblebee said sarcastically with a small roll of his optics. "Then you should name them Jackhammer and Concrete! How does that sound?" The green mech still tried.

"If they're going to be femmes, they need a pretty name." Prowl observed quietly. "How about Flora and Fauna? Nature can be very inspiring." He nodded.

"Nah, they need something powerful! Like Ironfist or Destructor! Oh, wait! How about Sparkeater? That one's pretty cool!" Bumblebee said excitedly, waving his arms.

Optimus smiled kindly at them. He didn't really like the names they suggested, but maybe he'd take them in consideration. "Thanks everyone, those are wonderful options."

"And, um... Are you going to let their uncles take care of them for you, bossbot?" Bumblebee asked with that mischievous grin of his. The Prime hummed as if he was thinking deeply. "Maybe, if you promise not to turn them into troublemakers like some 'bots I know..." he directed a playful gaze to the two youngsters. "...then I don't see a problem with that.

"Cool!" Bulkhead and Bumblebee cheered happily. "We're going to be the best uncles the little ones will ever have!" The big green mech said excitedly.

Truth be told, everyone was excited for the sparklings' arrival. They hadn't seen a sparkling in vorns, not to mention a new addition to the team would be a nice thing to do. Luckily, with the youngsters around, Optimus' mood seemed to be better and better each day.

"Do you have any preference, bossbot? Like, would you want them to be mechs or femmes or one of each?" Bulkhead asked, tilting his helm to the side with curiosity.

Optimus smiled softly and looked down at his belly. "Being sincere, Bulkhead, I don't really mind. Wether they are mechs or femmes, I will love them with all my spark has to give." Everyone smiled at this last comment.

"Ah'm sure they're goin' to be as charmin' and brave as ya, Optimus!" Jazz said cheerfuly as he placed a friendly servo on his shoulder. Prime looked up at the visored mech's face and smiled at him.

"I just hope they don't come out as stubborn as him as well..." Ratchet mused playfully and everyone laughed. "Aw, c'mon, docbot! You know even when Prime is stubborn you can't help but love him!" Bumblebee said with a hug to his leader.

Ratchet snorted, although not in a rude way. "Yeah... I'll have to agree with you." He smirked and winked at the young mech.

"I guess that all of you would- GAH!" Optimus suddenly flinched and clutched his belly, making everyone startle and Bumblebee jump away from him.

"Prime?! What... What's wrong?" Prowl asked worriedly and everyone came running over to check on him.

"Are you okay, kid?!" Ratchet asked with his portable medical scanner in hand.

Optimus stared at nothing in particular with wide optics, panting a little as his servos slowly released his belly. "I... I think I just felt them kick..." he breathed out that eventually turned into a chuckle.

There were some releived huffs and then some soft chuckling. "Ya scared us, Prime!" Jazz chuckled playfully.

"I didn't think I would ever feel them kick..." Optimus said in a dreamy voice and a wide smile on his lips. He kept running his servos over his belly as if expecting to feel another motion from his little ones.

"They're not painful, for now. And they're pretty normal at this stage in the cycle." Ratchet nodded as he put down his medical scanner.

"I bet they're going to be as strong and brave like their carrier." Prowl said with a small smirk, gazing down at the young mech's bulged abdomen. Optimus chuckled once more.

"Hey 'bots," Just then Lockdown's raspy voice echoed in the room and everyone turned to look at him. The black and green mech was peeking over a door's corner. "I've got some good news. According to the map, we're three solar-cycles away from reaching Cybertron."

Everyone cheered happily. "Yes! We'll be going home very soon! Then I'll be able to show you the paintings I've been doing in your abscence, bossbot!" Bulkhead said excitedly as he gave little claps with his big servos.

"Yeah, and maybe I can show you my new best score in Ninja Fighters!" Bumblebee added with a fist in the air. "Bumblebee, I doubt Optimus will want to see your high score in a human videogame." Prowl chided gently.

"Well, I doubt he'll want to see those boring ninja skills you've been practicing lately!" The yellow mech replied a little harshly. "Ya don't know the real strength behind circuitsu techinques!" Jazz said aloud. "Once ya dominate that P over M strategy, ya'll be able to move mountains!" He winked at the younger 'bot behind his visor.

"Still, I think it's boring to just sit there and watch the grass grow!" Bumblebee said with a small glare to the cyber-ninja before turning around and walking away from him.

"I just hope your sparklings don't turn out to be like Bumblebee, Optimus..." Prowl said in a worried tone, not darting his optics away from the young mech.

Optimus chuckled. He was still caressing and looking down at his belly. "As much as I'm excited to see them, I'm... scared too." The young Prime admitted. Everyone smiled sympathetically at him; of course he was scared, raising a sparkling always was.

"I don't know _anything_ about raising a sparkling..." Optimus whined, his smile fading. "What if I'm a bad creator?" He asked in a more worried tone, now looking up at his team.

"Don't worry Prime, Ah'm sure ya won't be a bad one. And don't forget we're here to help ya!" Jazz tried to cheer him up, patting him lightly on his shoulder.

Horrible memories started flowing through Optimus processor, making his frame start trembling lightly and tears well up in his optics. "But why? Why did it have to be _now_? I'm not ready for this..." his voice became shaky.

"I never wanted this!" He finally cried before coming undone in a pile of misery, sobs and tears. Everyone exchanged some sad looks, not knowing what to say or what to do to help their leader.

"I-I mean... it's not that I don't _want_ them..." the young leader sobbed, looking down at his belly once more. "I-I just didn't think I would be h-having them so soon..."

Ratchet stepped forward and hugged him tightly, letting the Prime bury his face into his chest and keep crying. "I-I'm scared, Ratchet! I-I'm really s-scared!"

"I know kid, I know." The old mech spoke softly as he petted the other's helm. "But we're here for you, you're not alone. And we're going to protect you no matter what."

Optimus kept weeping openly against the medic's chest, completely unaware of the rest of the 'bots' faces; Prowl and Jazz looking down in sadness, Bumblebee staring sadly at his leader and Bulkhead trying his best to hold his own tears in without much success.

The Prime's sobbing calmed a little and Ratchet released him so he could have some air. Optimus sniffed before saying, "If I was ever to have sparklings, I had hoped to have them with somebot I loved..." his tone was grim.

"...and I had pictured them in a much later stage in my life." He couldn't look up at his teammates. He just stared at his fiddling fingers and occassionally wiped away the tears that escaped his optics. "But I guess Megatron changed all of that."

Jazz stepped forward and placed a friendly servo on his back. "Ah know it hurts, Optimus. But ya can't keep lamentin' your past without movin' on." He moved to sit down on the edge of the berth, facing the young leader. "Ah'm not askin' ya to get over what happened to ya right in this moment, Ah know it was a terrible experience and that it'll be hard to forget, but don't cling to those thoughts!"

The young Prime lifted his sad gaze to meet the black and white mech's visor. "Ya aren't under that beast's claws anymore, you're with your team, and ya know they all love ya!" The ninjabot gestured to the mechs around. "And they -includin' me- are going to help and take care of ya. Ya've got nothin' to fear, Optimus."

Jazz smiled softly before looking down at his belly. "And don't forget ya've got some lil' ones in there..." he gently placed his servo on the extended metal and stroked in gentle cirlces. "They need a strong carrier, and who's better than Optimus Prime himself?"

Optimus locked his gaze in the cyber-ninja's servo, watching it stroke his belly while listening to his speech. He was right... the sparklings were going to need him and all his team since there wasn't a sire to raise them.

"Ah know that this is all scary to ya, considerin' everythin' ya've been through. But ya'll gain experience, and as Ah said before, ya've got your team, and they- _we_  all care about ya. And ya can count on us that we're going to get out of this horrible situation together." Jazz finished with a warm smile.

"Yeah!" Bumblebee suddenly cried out. "We're going to help bossbot!" The young mech suddenly jumped and hugged his leader tightly, earning warm smiles from Jazz, Prowl and Ratchet, while Bulkhead couldn't stop crying, not even sure if it was in sadness or joy.

"Thanks, everyone" Optimus said happily as he used an arm to hug the yellow mech and his free servo to wipe away the leftover tears. "I knew I could always count on you."


	28. Patience Going Thin

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WINTER BREAK YASSSS :-D
> 
> I didn't have to get up early today :-)
> 
> Yay!  
> -Rolling_girl27

Megatron kept drumming his fingers on his throne's armrest as he listened to his mechs' latest report. A very unamused glare was drawn on his optics alongside a nasty scowl.

"...and also the East Wing, but there weren't any traces. Not even of a recent spark signature." Starscream concluded, his usually bitchy and screechy voice reduced to a trembling one of a scared cyber-mouse.

"Ve also checked a ratio of zree kilometers from ze ship's perimeter, my liege, but ve didn't find anyzing eizer. It seems zat ze ship ze Autobot used to escape had already taken off a while ago or vas designed to not leave any traces behind." Blitzwing added, keeping his helm bowed and every once in a while giving quick glances to his leader's face.

Megatron let out a dangerous growl that made the three mechs at his pedes shiver. "What about you, Lugnut?" He asked in his icy-cold voice, directing his burning optics to his most 'loyal' -or better said his most annoying- soldier.

"We've checked all over the ship, my glorious leader Megatron. We looked in the vents, the storage rooms, all of the wings, and even the engine room but not a single trace was left behind." The big purple mech bowed a little lower. "My endless apologies, my liege."

"This is ridiculous!" The great silver mech suddenly roared, jumping to his pedes in a sudden motion that startled the other Decepticons. "It's impossible for the Prime to have escaped without leaving any traces behind. And if it was more than one Autobot, it is even more nonsensical!"

"W-We know it is, but... There clearly isn't nothing!" Starscream protested with a small shrug, praying to the Allspark that the warlord didn't decide to take all of his rage out on him.

"Maybe the problem isn't that there's nothing left behind..." Megatron spoke slowly, starting to pace around the three mechs kneeled on the floor. "But maybe you're not looking properly!"

"My Lord, even if ve used ze msot advanced equipment ve vouldn't be able to find zat Autobot!" Blitzwing protested innocently, turning to look at his leader even if it was for a brief moment. "Whoever helped zat Prime had zeir plan completely sorted out and vas even more prepared zan ve vere!"

"Are you saying that my leadership isn't good enough to prevent some Autobots from stealing my property?!" Megatron roared again, turning to face the triple-changer. The tan mech flinched at the harsh tone and gulped dryly.

"O-Of course not, my liege. I-I meant zat zose Autobots must have been very vell prepared to go unnoticed like zis." His voice was softer now, clearly scared.

The Decepticon leader stared at him for a few nano-kliks before huffing loudly and running a servo over his face. It had only been five solar-cycles since his little Prime had left, but he was already turning insane.

He was getting tired of spending every damn night twisting and turning on his berth, feeling oddly cold without a warm and small frame laying next to him. He couldn't recharge properly without having his processor bombarded with thoughts of the Prime's delicious body, often leaving him overheating and in need for release.

Now, he wasn't as desperate to contact a pleasurebot, no. He wanted that Prime back in more ways than just for the interfacing. But still, his needs needed to be tended to, and he was craving something more than just self-servicing.

But what else could he do when he'd just got a crew consisting of a backstabbing and bitchy seeker, a triple-changer with multiple personalities and a big oaf war plane mech who only seemed to know how to speak praises?

Oh, how he wished he had brought some agents from back home. If he had them, he was sure that he'd have that pretty Autobot back in his berth. Or at least he'd know where he was and he'd only have to go and get him.

And speaking of agents...

"You're all useless pieces of scrap." Megatron growled after a moment of silence. The three mechs whipped their helms upwards and exchanged some panicked looks. Frag, was he going to offline them already?

"I give you a _single_ task and even that you fail to complete." He spoke without turning to face the mechs, he just kept staring outside the large window behind his throne. Lugnut foolishly spoke up. "I am forever sorry, oh my glorious leader Megatron. As your loyal servant, I swear with my spark that we will look and we will find your Autobot slave and you'll have your future heirs back with you."

Megatron just rolled his optics at the sudden wave of praises and promises. Yeah sure, he promised all that to him and even if the big war plane tried, it wasn't enough.

He needed someone more _efficient_  and  _fast._

Someone who knew the Autobots like the back of their servo without belonging to their faction.

"Blitzwing" The silver mech commanded. "Prepare the console. I'm going to make a call."

The three mechs blinked in surprise. Wasn't Megatron going to offline them _then_  and _there_? Oh good, at least they'd be able to live a while more. Still, they had to be careful if their leader decided to relieve some stress with a harsh beating.

"Immediately, my lord." Blitzwing replied politely and quickly rushed over to the console at the throne room, entering the pass code and accessing the contact list as quickly as he could. "Who do you wish to contact, my liege?" He asked as he glanced at the silver mech over his shoulder.

"I'll take it from there." Megatron replied. "Now, the three of you, go. I want to talk with this mech in _private._ " he calmly strode to the console, not caring when the three mechs bowed politely and retired from the room, closing the door behind them.

Megatron was now alone in the room, the slient clicking of they keyboard as he typed away some commands the only sound echoing in the large room. He was sure this mech would be of help; he had never failed to serve him in all of this stellar-cycles.

The screen was black for a moment, a sign that the connection was being established between the two servers. He drummed his fingers on the keyboard, although he was careful not to type something by accident.

After a few nano-kliks of waiting, the screen showed static before revealing a clear image of a short and chubby Autobot with blue and grey plating, his characteristic big blue optics and a red orb in the middle of his forehelm.

"Longarm Prime here, reporting from the Autobot Intelligence Central." The mech spoke calmly, as it was in his duty.

"Megatron here. Is it the proper moment to talk?"

The Autobot blinked a little in surprise and looked around him. "Yes, my liege. Just please give me a nano-klik." He stood up and off-camera could be heard a soft click, followed by the sound of something sealing. A few moments later the Autobot was back, and just as he reached the computer again, his plating shifted to reveal a much taller and slim Decepticon with purple plating and a single red optic on his almost non-existing face.

"Lord Megatron" The Decepticon greeted properly with a bow of his helm. "How can I serve you, my liege?"

"Shockwave" Megatron greeted as well. "It's been a while. How are you coming with those slag Autobots?"

The purple mech sighed and shook his helm a little. "Frustrating as always. Recently there had been a few... _inconvenients_ regarding to our race. A group of rebels were caught attacking a small town at the outside of Metroplex."

That made Megatron smirk a little; it was nice seeing his mechs doing something for their cause. But still, he wasn't calling just to know the situation back on Cybertron.

"That's a pity. I just hope they'll be more brave mechs to stand up for their cause." The silver mech commented and the mech at the other side of the screen nodded. "Indeed, my lord. Are you having problems on your journey? Because it would be useless to call me without a reason, right?" The purple mech inquired politely.

Megatron's small smirk disappeared and he sighed. "Sadly, yes, Shockwave. Sometimes I find it hard to believe that these fools had gone through 'proper' training when they can't complete a simple task like this."

Shockwave waited silently for his master to continue; he knew very well that the silver mech didn't like to be interrupted. "A while ago I took in an Autobot prisoner. Remember? That little Prime and his crew that you fought on this ship before our departure?"

The double-agent blinked and his antlers twitched a little. "Ah, yes. I rememeber it well, my lord." Megatron nodded his apprehension and continued. "Well, I had him for a cycle, and the next he is gone!"

Somehow the big red optic on the other's face managed to show surprise. "Gone? But how? Did he offline?"

Megatron scowled slightly. "No, he was _gone_ quite literally. I left him for a few groons when my other soldiers organized a small celebration for me, but when I returned, he had vanished from my quarters!"

The purple mech hummed a little as he tapped his chin with a clawed digit. "Do you think he might have escaped, my liege? As far as I know, Autobots weren't built for flying. Well, aside of those projects of Jetfire and Jetstorm, that is."

"The security cameras' footage showed a picture with a small portion of black and white plating sticking out from the emergency door at the escape pod room, which led me to believe that the Autobot didn't escape, but instead was _rescued_." The warlord explained.

"I see..." Shockwave mumbled. "Have you checked the ship, my lord? He might be hiding somewhere since their frames are much smaller than us."

Megatron sighed. "Lugnut and Starscream have claimed that they have already looked around the whole ship and didn't find anything, although I deem it impossible. No one can escape that easily without leaving at least a small trace behind."

"What about the ship's perimeter?" The one-opticed mech suggested. "If he used a ship to escape -which is the most probable thing- then it must have left some residual energy floating around."

"Not even that." The Decepticon leader shook his helm. "Blitzwing checked the perimeter as well, and his sensors didn't register anything. It's like he vanished out of thin air."

Shockwave sighed and slumped a little in his chair. "Well, let me see if there had been any rescue teams sent recently." He straightened up just as quickly and began typing away something the warlord couldn't see in his screen. After a couple of cycles, the cyclops mech's helm slumped in disappointment. "I'm sorry, my liege. But the Elite Guard rescue teams are all currently on Cybertron and haven't been asigned any mission recently."

The warlord huffed. "What about my slave? Are they even looking for him?" There was a small hint of hope in his voice, almost expecting for the little Prime to be important as to know where he was.

"Let me see..." Shockwave began typing again, and eventually asked his leader, "What is the name of the Autobot, my liege?"

"Optimus Prime." Megatron replied calmly, although deep inside he was anxious. The double-agent mumbled the name to himself and typed it as well. A few nano-kliks later, his single red optic flared a little in surprise. "I have found something, my lord."

Megatron actually leaned closer to the screen, expecting a clue, something -anything- that told him the possible if not the exact location of the pet he wanted back so badly.

"He was registered as missing exactly four lunar-cycles, three deca-cycles and seven solar-cycles ago, and even if there weren't any rescue teams sent, it says that Enforcers have already started looking for him." The purple mech glanced at his leader. "Although considering he escaped recently from your ship, I doubt they had been doing a good job."

"So basically the Elite Guard has no idea that he was with me all this time?" Megatron asked and Shockwave nodded. "It seems so, my lord."

The silver mech hummed and rested his frame again on the back of his chair. The Elite Guard didn't even know where he was, so they _certainly_ weren't the ones to take him out of the ship.

But then, who...?

"I'll keep an optic on the latest news and inform you immediately if I find something, my liege." Shockwave offered.

"Thank you, Shockwave. It would be best if you hurry up and bring him back to me as quickly as possible." Megatron practically growled, anger and a little arousal blooming inside him at the though of his defiant little pet.

The double-agent seemed to be a little distraught at this. "If I may ask, Lord Megatron, why the hurry?"

Megatron growled again and began gripping the chair's armrest tightly. "During the time I had him with me, I managed to spark him up. He is currently carrying my offspring, and I need him back before he gets the chance to birth them and start raising them as weak and foolish Autobots.

Shockwave nodded in understandment. "Of course, my liege. You can count on me that I'll do my best to get your slave and your heirs back."

Megatron smirked. "Oh, I know you will. You never fail to serve me well, Shockwave. You're certainly an important part of our cause."

The cyclops mech nodded politely before glancing over his shoulder. "If that would be all then I might as well go now, Lord Megatron. The Autobots require me and I can't risk getting caught." Megatron nodded and dismissed him with a wave of his servo.

"I'll contact you when I know something of your missing Autobot. Until then, I wish you the best of luck on your search."

"Thank you again, Shockwave. I'm counting on you." Megatron politely replied.

The purple mech nodded once more beforw cutting the feed. The screen projected static for a while before it turned black again.

Megatron huffed and slumped further into his chair, rubbing his tense brow with a servo. Why did those Autobots have to be so squirmy?

Well, now he had the help of Shockwave, and he was certain that the purple mech would do his best to get that Primus-damned Autobot and his sparklings back.

The warlord growled to himself as his imagination began wandering again. Those slim silver thighs, plump blue lips, slim dark waist and a nice tight port. How he wanted to trace that beautifully shaped body with his servos, ravage that little port until they offlined from the pleasure and feel the bulged abdomen full of his young under his servos once again.

His frame started overheating again and, unconciously, he offlined his optics and let a servo drop down inbetween his legs, rubbing at his slowly heating codpiece. His frame reacted almost as if it had a mind of its own at the sick thoughts that crossed his processor, and it wasn't until he felt his spike starting to swell under his plating that he returned to his senses.  
  
Frag... he was getting turned on again. It would be best to spend some time alone in his quarters.


	29. Welcome Home, Autobots!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Merry late Christmas, everyone!
> 
> I suck at writing ship take-offs and arrivals (^w^')
> 
> I hope you enjoy it anyways!  
> -Rolling_girl27

"Guys, look! We're almost there!" Bumblebee called out excitedly as he and Bulkhead pressed their helms against the glass of the window they were looking through at the moment. After six long solar-cycles of travelling they had finally reached their home planet Cybertron with everyone (including their leader) safe and sound.

Jazz chuckled at the youngster's reaction. "They sure are happy to be back, aren't they?"

"They're just excited to go back to their videogames, I'm sure." Prowl said and smirked softly. He was looking forward to returning as well, knowing that they would be finally safe from all threat and Optimus would get the best medical attention he needed.

Optimus' optics widened at the sight. After spending many lunar-cycles trapped in a Decepticon ship travelling somewhere in the void of space, it was nice to be back home.

Here he could _really_ feel at ease.

"A'right, buckle up, everyone. We're close to landing and I won't pay for any damage done to your bodies if an accident occurs." Lockdown said from his spot at the Control Room, and everyone followed his orders. They sat down on the seats displayed for the passengers and fastened the seatbelts. Ratchet had to help Optimus a little but he was happy the Prime was looking a little better.

Bumblebee, even with the seatbelt, couldn't stop bouncing up and down in his seat. "Oh my gosh oh my gosh oh my gosh! I can't believe we _really_ are back home!" He practically squealed.

"You better stay still or none of us will make it home!" Ratchet grumbled, more to scare the yellow mech and make him remain still than anything else.

Cybertron's silhouette was being drawn closer and closer until they were able to see the ground. There weren't almost any 'bots around, but they quickly recognized the area as the same place from where they had left before initiating their journey. It was rather odd since many merchant ships would park here in the early afternoon, but right now there only were three or four as a maximun.

The ship's engines rumbled and its thrusters changed their power, going slower but with more strength to allow a safe and gentle landing. Everyone kept looking around in excitement, already wanting to hop off and drive as quickly as possible back home.

Lockdown input some commands and the ship began lowering to the ground, tilting back and forth a little like a leaf falling to the ground as some supporting mechanisms emerged from the bottom part to ensure the ship was secured to the ground.

After what seemed like an eternity, the floor shook a little as the ship landed securely on the ground, powering down its engines and thrusters now that they weren't needed anymore. "Here we are 'bots, home sweet home." Lockdown said with a smirk before stretching his arms over his helm.

Bumblebee and Bulkhead cheered and immediately untied their seatbelts and practically bolted out of the Control Room, giving little impatient jumps as they waited for the ship's doors to open. Ratchet sighed and shook his helm. "Today's kids are so impatient."

"Hang in there, 'bots! We still need to help Ratch gather all his equipment 'fore we get outta this ship!" Jazz called out to the youngsters, untying his seatbelt and walking at a much calmer pace than those two.

Ratchet ordered the two ninjabots to help Optimus while he started packing everything up. The black and white mech untied the seatbelt while Prowl helped the Prime stand, holding his hand for support. Optimus didn't think it was _exactly_ necessary, but he appreciated the help anyways.

"Alright, you two help me pack everything up!" The old medic ordered to the two mechs standing impatiently at the door, who whined in disappointment but complied anyways. Everyone began taking pieces of Ratchet's equipment and putting it in various boxes, often getting a scolding from the old mech for storing certain objects in the wrong box.

"Don't be stupid! Wrenches don't go with syringes!"

"You're kidding, right? Why would you think boosters are the same as sedatives?"

"I'm surrounded by sparklings! I have to do _everything_ here!"

Everyone would flinch when his loud voice resonated in the room, but Optimus just shook his helm. How he had missed the old medic's complaining and grumbling.

The young leader had wanted to help with the packing too, but everyone insisted he didn't and that he should be resting his body so he was ready for the trip back home.

Optimus dearly appreciated his teammates' concern for him and his sparklings, but sometimes he felt they were plain ridiculous. Bumblebee refused to let him stir his energon when someone else could do it for him, Ratchet once prohibited him from leaving his berth and even Bulkhead once spent every cycle of a full groon checking his energon cube's temperature.

He wanted to retake his place as a leader, and his sparklings weren't something that were going to stop him. Sure, he knew he had to be careful, but he also missed taking the lead on missions, giving speeches and organizing the day's activities with his team.

If he was lucky, Ratchet might actually take him out for some walks on the streets just to clear his mind from foul thoughts and memories that every once in a while emerged in his processor.

Other thing he was happy about was Prowl's recovery. After Ratchet told him how much he had suffered at the bounty hunter's servos, Optimus had grown very concerned for the quiet cyber-ninja. So far he didn't look that bad anymore, although he still got uncomfortable every time his fields would feel the faintest sign of Lockdown's own.

It pained him a lot to know someone from his team had suffered _almost_ in the same way as he had, yet he was happy to be there to support eachother through their recovery. Of course Prowl's was a lot easier than his, but that wasn't going to stop him from being grateful for the company.

"There, all set. Now help me get all of these boxes out and then you can place them in my trunk once I've transformed." Ratchet ordered once everything was packed; Bumblebee, Jazz and Prowl helping the old medic carry some heavy boxes down the ramp connecting the ship's entrance and the floor beneath them.

"Need help, bossbot?" Bulkhead asked, holding a box under his left arm and offering his free servo to Optimus. The red and blue mech smiled at him and nodded. "Yes, thank you, Bulkhead." He took his hand and sat up from the couch he had been sitting on, resting his other servo on his belly as he walked.

The rest of the 'bots were almost done placing all the boxes on Ratchet's trunk when Optimus and Bulkhead came walking calmly down the ramp. Jazz smiled at this and approached the two mechs. "Go and place that on Ratchet's trunk Bulky, Ah'll help Optimus from 'ere."

Bulkhead nodded and smiled before releasing Optimus' servo and walking a little faster towards the medic transformed in vehicle mode. Jazz smiled at Optimus and held his hand for support. "Feel better, OP?" He asked in his usually friendly voice. Optimus smiled at him and nodded.

"Do ya think ya can make it to your house?" The cyber-ninja asked with a little concern. "I hope so, but I can always ask my team for help if I can't." Optimus replied simply, smiling brightly all the time. Of course, he must be happy to be back home.

They finally reached the spot where everybody else was standing, leaving Optimus with the others before saying he was going to fetch the last two boxes. On his way back he found Lockdown leaning against the edge of the ship's door, wearing that sly smirk he always wore and looking at the group of Autobots with rather... _interested_ optics.

Jazz was picking the last two boxes up from the table when he heard a low chuckle. He looked over his shoulder and saw Lockdown shaking his helm slightly and chuckling. "What's so funny, bro?" He asked with a small smile.

The bounty hunter annoyingly chuckled again and started pacing back to where the white and black mech was. "I can't believe you Autobots make such a fuss just for a broken seal." The black and green mech said in an amused voice.

Jazz' visor flashed and he frowned. "Ah don't know about ya, but for us Autobots, a first time must be special, with someone we love and it must be _pleasurable._  What ya did to Prowl is unforgivable." He gripped the boxes a little tighter and started walking out of the ship.

"Aw, even after all the help I provided you?" Lockdown said with a fake offended tone. "Yeah, even after that." Jazz replied coldy.

The bounty hunter chuckled again. "What a pity, I wouldn't mind taking him to my berth again. He's so tight, you know? And he makes such _lovely_ sounds when getting fragged..."

The ninjabot cringed at the other mech's words and he had to resist the urge of just shooting him in the face right there. "How ya dare talk 'bout Prowl in such a way?!" He snapped with a whip of his helm.

Lockdown laughed. "I wouldn't have thought you'd feel offended by some dirty talk." His smirk widened a little as he enjoyed seeing the cyber-ninja boil with anger from the inside.

"Ya're sick, y'know? And honestly, Ah'm very, _very_ glad this deal is over and that Ah won't have to see ya anytime soon." With that, the ninjabot turned on his heels and walked further down the ramp without looking back.

"Oh, believe me. It was a _pleasure_ doing business with you..." Lockdown purred and chuckled at Jazz' snort. Meh, he could find someone to spend the night with later. Right now he had to check his ship and get some more fuel.

Lockdown gave one last chuckle before turning around and walking inside his ship, the doors closing behind him.

* * *

"Yes!!! Home sweet home!" Bumblebee cheered as they entered their house. After retrieving Megatron from Earth, the Elite Guard had provided them a large and comfortable house for the whole team to live in, and they were more than happy to accept it.

"Great, now everything is dusty after leaving for so long." Ratchet grumbled as he stepped inside and directly to his medbay.

Optimus couldn't even say anything from the joy he was experiencing. The place he had finally come to call home... with the table where they all refueled and the holo-vid screen where they watched Cybertron's broadcast...

It was almost surreal that he was back home.

Prowl smiled at his leader's reaction. He had never seen him so happy since they returned Cybertron after capturing Megatron, and it certainly was something nice to see after all that had happened.

Jazz placed the last box inside, looking a little confused at Prowl's expression. He followed his optics until he met the sight of Optimus smiling and marvelling at everything on the house, causing him to smile as well.

"Need help with somethin' else, Prowler?" He asked after some nano-kliks of observing the Prime. Prowl turned to look at him, smiled and shook his helm. "No thank you, Jazz. We're fine. Would you like to spend some more time with us?" He replied, tilting his helm a little to the side.

Jazz sighed but shook his helm as well. "Ah'd love to, but Ah'm afraid Ah need to report back at the Elite Guard. Ultra Magnus must be needin' me after all this time. But Ah appreciate the invitation either way." He stepped a little closer and patted Prowl's back. "How are ya feelin'?"

Prowl's smile faded a little and he directed his gaze to the floor. "Better... but the memories still haunt me in my recharge." He explained softly.

Jazz smiled sympathetically at him and hugged him with one arm. "Ah know... It'll take time for 'em to fade, but at least ya won't have to worry 'bout him anymore. What ya did was for the best and look, ya achieved what ya had been wishin' for all this time!"

Prowl's smile widened again and he nodded. "It's very nice seeing him happy. I thought I'd never see him again..." he said softly.

"Optimus is really proud of your efforts. And ya should be proud as well! A group of repair 'bots could get back a mech that was missin' for almost four lunar-cycles without the help of the Elite Guard! That is _way_ more honorauble than being the Magnus!"

Both ninjabots laughed and then there were a few nano-kliks of silence. Prowl lifted his gaze to meet Jazz' visor. "Jazz, I... Thank you. We all are really grateful for all your help. Without you, we wouldn't have been able to get Optimus back. So, thank you."

The black and white mech smiled brightly. "No need to thank me, Prowler. Ah'm always willin' to help. And if ya need anythin', ya know who to call." The two mechs exchanged a long, warm hug.

"Well, Ah need to get back to work. It was nice to work with all of ya" Jazz said once he pulled away. "Same for you, Jazz. I hope we can meet again in a less dramatic situation." Prowl said with a wide smile.

The Elite Guard waved good-bye to everyone in the house before leaving. Meanwhile, Bulkhead was already showering Optimus with all the paintings he had been working on in his abscence and Bumblebee kept offering him their home-baked energon cookies, while Ratchet scolded and ordered them to back off and let the poor mech rest.

Optimus, on the other hand, looked as happy as ever and kindly praised Bulkhead's paintings, tried Bumblebee's cookies and told Ratchet to calm down and that talking to the younglings wasn't going to harm him.

Prowl sighed and smiled to himself. It was good to be back to normal...

...or at least to be back home with his family.

* * *

Jazz waved at the 'bots guarding the doors of the Elite Guard building with a smile. The two mechs exchanged a puzzled look, surprised to see the cyber-ninja again after a long time of abscence.

In fact, many 'bots shot him strange looks as he passed, murmuring between them and gasping when they all thought he was dead or was missing. Jazz didn't pay much mind, he knew the 'bots were surprised and he was confident enough to block out the murmuring and gossiping from his happy mood.

He stepped inside the elevator that would take him to the floor where the Magnus' office was with many thoughts in his processor. What was he going to tell the Magnus? Would he have to describe Optimus' condition? And if he did, would it be best for him to tell it or to bring Optimus for that?

_Frag, Ah should've thought of this before comin' here_ he thought.

Just then, the elevator's doors opened and he stepped outside. The corridors were almost empty and all you could hear was quiet chattering, and Jazz was glad that the 'bots in there didn't pay much mind to his prescence. He walked confidently but he straightened up upon reaching the office's doors, making sure he was clean and somewhat presentable before knocking.

" _Come in_ " Came a muffled voice from the other side of the door. Jazz took a deep vent and pushed the door to reveal Ultra Magnus sitting behind his desk and Sentinel Prime standing beside him with a bunch of datapads in hand.

Both mechs were surprised to see the cyber-ninja, their surprise betrayed by the sudden flash of their optics. Jazz closed the door behind him and walked closer until he was a few steps from the Magnus' desk before saluting politely.

"Jazz reportin', commander!" He said plainly with the most professional tone he could manage. "Jazz," Magnus greeted. "It's a surprise to see you again after all this time. I hope your search went well?"

Jazz let his arm rest at the side of the body before nodding. "Yes sir, Ah'm happy to report Optimus Prime was found and was successfully returned back home safe and sound."

Sentinel's jaw practically dropped upon hearing this, forcing Jazz to hide a smirk. Ultra Magnus smiled pleasantly. "Those are certainly great news. Tell me, where did you find him?"

The black and white mech bit his lip. Should he say it? The most probable thing was that Ultra Magnus might get curious and start asking more and more questions, and he wasn't sure if it was okay to reveal Optimus' condition.

"Ah'm afraid that is classified information, sir." He replied plainly, earning a few more surprised looks from both mechs. "And why would you hide any information from me, Jazz?" Magnus asked in a less-than-amused tone.

"Because if Ah reveal that information it might put Optimus at risk, sir." He replied flatly, hoping for the questions to stop. If he told the Magnus, then the situation would more than likely be public and they could attract the Decepticons' attention.

Ultra Magnus sighed but didn't ask any further questions. "Very well. Jazz, you're one of my best mechs, and I trust in your criteria. But if there is any vital information that _must_ be delivered to me concerning Decepticons or the Autobots' well-being, it's better that you speak up. Understood?"

Jazz nodded firmly. "You are dismissed then, thanks for reporting back." Magnus finally concluded, smiling a little and nodding. Before the ninjabot could salute and get out of the room, Sentinel spoke up. "Sir, if you don't mind, could I have a word in private with Jazz for a moment?"

The two mechs looked a little surprised, but Magnus agreed and dismissed them. Sentinel practically dropped the datapads on the desk and walked quickly to Jazz' side, gripping his arm and dragging him out of the office.

He didn't stop until they were in a secluded corner of the corridor, releasing the black and white mech's arm and practically slamming him against the wall. "Where the frag were you?! You can't just disappear from one day to another and leave all the work to us!" Sentinel began rambling.

Jazz rolled his optics. "Relax Sentinel, Ah just volunteered to help look for Optimus. No big deal!" He shrugged, but Sentinel didn't seem so convinced. "We have more _important_ duties than looking for missing Academy wash-outs! Now the next time you decide to waste your time, consult _me_ first! I'm your direct superior!" Sentinel argued.

"Ah had the Magnus' permission, so Ah don't think it's your business to allow me to do this or not." Jazz objected, crossing his arms over his chest and glaring at the obnoxious blue and orange mech.

"First you escape without telling, and now you're hiding information from the Magnus?! Who do you think you are?! As an Elite Guard, you work _with_ the Magnus to protect Cybertron! Not raise suspicion by hiding important information from him!" The Autobot SIC continued, throwing his arms in the air for exaggeration.

" _That_ is none of your business, it's information for the Magnus, not for _ya_. Why do ya care 'bout it, anyways? Ah thought ya hated Optimus to the core." Jazz retorted, smirking when he saw the surprise look on Sentinel's face and the slight twitch of his audio antennas.

"T-That's not what I meant! I'd rather have that piece of scrap rusting in the Stockades! I can't do it since he hasn't had any serious charges, but that doesn't mean I care for him!" Sentinel quickly blurted out.

"Well, it looked like somethin' else." Jazz said teasingly, still smirking at the bitchy Autobot's expression. "You know what? Forget it! Let's just get to work. You have tons of things to do plus you have extra work to make up for all the time you were absent!" With that said, Sentinel turned on his heels and started stomping down the hall back to the Magnus' office.

Jazz sighed. "Oh, Ah just remembered _this_ was another reason for leavin' the planet for a while in search of Optimus." He muttered to himself before straightening up and beggining to walk back the same path as Sentinel.


	30. Dreading the Future

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy (late) New Year, everyone!
> 
> -Rolling_girl27

The Autobots' home was oddly quiet that morning. In a way it wasn't strange at all, considering Prowl liked meditating or caring for his little garden right after waking up to 'mentalize himself for the day', but on the other hand, when Bumblebee and Bulkhead remained too quiet for too long couldn't mean any good.

Optimus snapped out of his thoughts just as Ratchet placed on the table another energon cube in front of him, both flat and hard surfaces making a delicate 'clang' noise as they made impact.

"Here you go, kid. I tried to add a little more nutrients to it." Said Ratchet after placing the cube and then sitting on the chair opposite to the young Prime. "Yes, thank you, Ratchet." Optimus nodded with a small smile, almost immediately taking the cube in his servos and gulping half of it down.

"How's the pain on your backstrut?" The old medic asked, gesturing to the younger mech with a small movement of his digits. Optimus gulped down the small amount of energon in his intake before answering, "It's better now, I almost can't feel it anymore." He took another sip and then he added, "It seems that those painkillers you gave me and a nap did the trick."

Ratchet chuckled softly. "Yeah, you need to rest a lot, kiddo. The sparklings must be draining the energy outta your systems like there's no tomorrow at this stage into the carrying-cycle." He looked around and spotted a half-empty bag of energon chips, reaching out an arm to grab it and stuff his intake with a few amount of the leftovers. "Don't forget to take care of yourself. Speaking of, have you taken your dose of nanite supplement already?"

Optimus put down his almost-empty cube and nodded. "Yeah, I have. You know I never forget to take it." A small smirk appeared on his lips. "Good" Ratchet said with a little effort since his intake was currently occupied by chips. "And you better keep it that way; otherwise I'll have to inject it directly into your arm."

The young Prime winced at the idea of having to take a daily injection. He had had a phobia to needles, syringes and such since he was a youngling, and even now they still terrified him. But Ratchet was kind enough to look for an alternative, and now he just needed to take two daily pills.

The sound of the door opening caught both mechs' attention, Bumblebee and Bulkhead stepping inside. "Hey guys!" Bumblebee cheerfully waved. "We're home!"

"Where the frag were you two?!" Ratchet immediately snapped, shooting a glare to the two youngsters. "I didn't even notice you leave before I woke up! You better not be roaming the streets since last night because if I find out I'll-"

"Relax, docbot!" The yellow mech interrupted with his servos lightly raised in defense. "Of course we haven't been out since last night; we got out early in the morning today! We just didn't tell you because you were still recharging and we didn't want to disturb you..."

"That still does _not_ answer my question" Ratchet said in an almost dark tone, rising from his chair and walking towards the two mechs. "Where were you and what did you do this early in the morning?!"

"Bulk here said that he needed 'inspiration'" Bumblebee gestured two quotation marks with his fingers "for his paintings."

"That's right, docbot!" Bulkhead spoke up. "The city looks beautiful up in the roof at dawn, and I just wanted to take some pictures as reference for my newest painting." He finished with an innocent smile.

"So you spent almost three groons on the rooftop." Ratchet crossed his arms over his chest, raising an optic ridge. Bumblebee shrugged. "Oh, well, we got hungry afterwards and just went to the bakery to-"

"YOU WENT OUT WITHOUT OUR PERMISSION!" The medic suddenly burst out, his tone making the youngsters flinch. "Have you got any idea of what could have happened?! What if they kidnapped you and we had no clue of it?!"

The two youngsters were now trying to look as small as possible in front of the elder mech. "B-But the bakery isn't more than twenty meters from here..." Bumblebee muttered.

"That doesn't matter!" Ratchet snapped again. "You could have gotten yourself in trouble, you could-"

"Don't be so harsh on them, Ratchet." Optimus' calm voice suddenly spoke up. "They're home and safe now, and that's what matters."

"Yes! Thank you, bossbot!" Both Bumblebee and Bulkhead said at the same time with a big smile, walking further inside the house and leaving Ratchet facing the door and his optic twitching slightly.

"Oh! We bought something for you, bossbot!" Bulkhead said cheerfuly, taking a small object out of his subspace and placing it on the table in front of his leader. "I hope it's to your liking!" He said with a big smile and fiddling slightly with his digits.

"Thank you!" Optimus nodded, taking the object in his hands and observing it before removing the wrapping only to reveal a small pastry filled with silicium-strawberry jam and sweet energon powder sprinkled on top. "It looks tasty! It'll go perfect with my morning energon" the Prime commented again, smiling to the bigger mech.

"What's all that noise?" Prowl's voice suddenly echoed in the hallway, the cyber-ninja coming into view with a slightly-annoyed look on his face. "Sorry, Prowl. Did we wake you up?" Bumblebee half-apologized, peeking his helm out of the counter he was currently rambling in.

"No, I've been up for a while now. But what's the reason to be so noisy?" The ninjabot asked, standing next to Optimus and crossing his arms over his chest, raising an optic ridge at everyone in the room.

"Those two sneaked out of the house." Ratchet explained, jerking a thumb at the two youngsters who giggled nervously. Prowl sighed and shook his helm, taking a seat next to Optimus at the table. "You two can never stay put, can't you?" He asked, glancing at the young 'bots carrying a couple of energon cubes in their servos.

"We didn't sneak out for nothing!" Bumblebee protested. "We went to the rooftop because Bulkhead wanted some reference pictures for his newest painting."

"But they went to the bakery afterwards _still_ without Optimus' or _my_ permission!" Ratchet objected.

"We didn't want to wake you up!" Bulkhead said "At least we're being considerate."

"But you could have put yourself in danger!" Ratchet retorted, and the refueling area burst out in a horrible argument, Bulkhead's, Bumblebee's, Ratchet's and the occassional comment from Prowl the only loud noises that could be heard in the room.

Optimus grimaced and flinched slightly at the sudden outburst, trying to block out the old mech's yells and the younger ones' protests, until it became unbearable. "Could you please stop?!"

Everybody shut up after the harsh command, turning to look at their annoyed leader. "There's no point on arguing over something that has already happened and doesn't have anything to fix, so please stop it!"

The room was in silence for a couple of nano-kliks before everyone settled down, the youngsters muttering a 'sorry' and Ratchet sighing before they all sat down.

"Optimus is right." Prowl said. "Besides, there's something more important to discuss now that we're all reunited here..."

All the Autobots turned to look at Prowl with confusion in their faces. "What are you talking about?" Bulkhead asked, tilting his helm to the side.

"We need to find other place to hide" The cyber-ninja said as he looked at everyone with stern optics. "Megatron can discern our location at any time, and we must be prepared to flee."

Optimus looked down in sadness as some memories reached his processor upon bringing up the subject, but Prowl was right. Megatron more than likely could be looking for him at the moment, and they needed a place to hide.

"Well... We can always go to another planet that's compatible with us and stay there for a while." Bulkhead suggested, fiddling with his digits.

Ratchet snorted. "And where would we go? The only planet we know that has enough resources and its inhabitants are friendly to us is Earth, which is out of the question since Megatron's been there as well."

"But what about the planets which Cybertron has made alliances with?" The big green mech still tried.

"It's different, Bulkhead. Cybertron has _treaties_ with other planets, but not former alliances." Prowl explained. "That means we can exchange resources, but they won't support some fugitives, even if war broke out. Not without an alliance."

"And still, it's not like we own a ship or something to travel in. Omega Supreme returned to the Elite Guard after we had completed our mission." Bumblebee said. "Speaking of... won't they lend us a servo?"

"Who? The Elite Guard?" Ratchet asked and then snorted again. "We aren't more than a group of lowly repair-'bots. If they didn't bat a damn optic at Optimus' disappearance, do you think they'll do it just to help us flee?"

"But we have Jazz by our side." Optimus suddenly objected. "Perhaps he can help us. Maybe give us some type of identity cover or something."

"That's an option." Prowl nodded. "But it might just provide some 'external' cover, so to speak. If Megatron decides to physically contact Cybertron and look for us, we'll be easily caught."

"I say we try with the Elite Guard." Bumblebee said. "As Prime said, we've got Jazz by our side and I believe Ultra Magnus wouldn't ignore this. I mean- the life of one of his soldiers could be in _danger!_ "

"But still we can't guarantee that he's going to _help_ us and not just _ignore_ us." Ratchet said. "We may have Jazz, but he doesn't have any power in regard to Ultra Magnus' decisions."

"And there's that oaf Sentinel..." Bulkhead muttered, making Ratchet and Bumblebee groan. They all disliked him, if not _hated_. If they spoke about Optimus' condition to Ultra Magnus there was a high chance of Sentinel knowing as well, and more than likely he'd spread it out all over Iacon, catching the Decepticons' attention and therefore they'd risk on Optimus getting caught again.

"We need to be very careful with him." Optimus pointed out. "He's not the most confidential 'bot I've ever known, and I'm sure he'd be willing to do _anything_ in order to damage my reputation."

"Stupid fragger..." Ratchet muttered to himself. The room fell dead silent for a few nano-kliks, everyone looking pensive as the engines on their processors worked hard to come up with a solution.

"I'm going to call Jazz later." Prowl spoke up after a few moments. "I think we all trust him, so let's see if he can give us some help or at least advice."

After a few moments of debating, everyone nodded their approval. "Guess we'll be needing the Elite Guard's 'help' once again..." Ratchet sighed.

* * *

Longarm couldn't help but sigh in frustration. He had searched over sun and moon for the missing Prime, so far not having any clue on where he might be or with who.

Ever since he was given this new task he tried to occupy most of his time doing so. Megatron called him almost every solar-cycle and it didn't help that he seemed to always be in a bad mood. He knew Megatron liked things to proceed _fast_ , and he was already running short on time before the warlord's temper exploded from frustration.

He had wanted to _discreetly_ check the Elite Guard's archives for any clue of the Prime's current location; he even tried to bring the subject up while chatting with the other Autobots but so far none of them seemed to know anything.

He even considered on looking for him _himself_ , taking a drive on the streets and look for any 'missing' signs or any related article on the daily news datapads. Sadly, his work had increased as of lately and he had to stay a few groons extra in his office, completely ruining his plan.

The grey and blue mech slumped in his chair, wondering what to do. Searching during work hours was hard if he wanted to keep his appearance; the only time of the solar-cycle where he could focus on the task entirely was during break hours and the very few cycles he had free, which had become rarer and rarer.

"If I remember well, that Prime was leader of a space bridge repair-'bots team. Maybe if I enter the database..." he started musing to himself as he reached for his computer. "...I can know in which space bridge will they be working today."

He typed in the commands and soon enough he came across the Prime's and his team's profiles, quickly clicking on them and scanning the information.

_Temporarily off space bridge repair duty._

Longarm hummed to himself. "Perhaps this has to do woth the fact that he's carrying and isn't allowed to work?" He asked himself, rubbing his chin with his digits. "Well... his most recent medical report doesn't say anything about being sparked up..."

It didn't make sense. Either way, the last time Optimus' medical report had been updated was four lunar-cycles ago, so being off-duty due to the carrying-cycle was out of the question.

Suddenly there was a knock at the door of his office. "Come in!" Longarm called out, and soon there was a red helm and two tiny horns peeking out from the edge of the door.

"Sorry to interrupt you, sir! But I've got some documents sent directly from Ultra Magnus' office." Cliffjumper greeted as he stepped inside the big and elegant office with a small stack of datapads in hand.

"Thank you, Cliffjumper. Please leave them here; I'll take a look at them later." Longarm patted an empty space on his desk. The red minibot nodded and placed the datapads where he had been told. "Wow, that many? Did something happen with the Council that I didn't notice?" The blue and grey mech asked with slightly wide optics at the sight of the datapads.

"I'm not sure, but some of them are reports from Jazz." Cliffjumper answered, stepping back a little to wait for further commands from his boss. "Jazz? Huh, I haven't received or heard anything from him in a while." Longarm mused.

"Yeah, we don't know where he went, but he was absent for work for at least three deca-cycles. Ultra Magnus allowed it though, so we decided not to question it." The red mech answered.

"I see..." the double-agent mumbled as he stroked his chin a little. "Well, thank you again, Cliffjumper. You may retire now."

Cliffjumper saluted politely before turning on his heels and leaving the room. As soon as he was out, Longarm huffed and slumped a little in his chair. He _hated_ to deal with the Autobots, but it was vital if he wanted to keep his rank in both factions.

Deciding not to waste precious time, he pulled the datapads until they were in front of him and began checking one by one. Most of them were notifications about the increase of energon taxes, a schedule of the meetings that would be held through the week and he had to attend, some personal letters from Alpha Trion and a couple of memos.

But then, like a jackpot at the end of the rainbow, he found something that caught his attention.

His frame froze as he held the datapad at the very bottom of the pile, reading the information in it twice and even thrice just to make sure what he was reading was actually real.

_Optimus Prime_

_Reported missing four lunar-cycles, two deca-cycles and five solar-cycles from today._

_Found and safely brought back to Cybertron a deca-cycle and two solar-cycles from today._

_No intervention from the Elite Guard was needed._

_No further information is available._

A photo of the Prime could be seen at the top right corner.

_This must be one of Jazz's reports..._  Longarm thought.

The red orb on his forehelm flashed and he couldn't help but smirk devilishly. What he had looked for without rest for almost a deca-cycle now had come to him in a silver platter just for him to take.

"Lord Megatron will be _delighted_ to hear these news..." The double-agent chuckled darkly to himself with his optics dangeroulsy narrowed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> P.S. School starts on Monday (sadly), so the updates may delay a little bit. (T--T)
> 
> Thanks for reading!


	31. Smart Move

Jazz huffed and slumped his helm on his servos. Primus, it seemed like work _never_  ended!

Since the day he returned to his previous post after arriving from his 'external mission', Sentinel had been showering him with tons and tons of paperwork. Sign this, aprove that, blah blah blah.

It seemed like the blue and orange mech held a grudge against him for leaving him alone with all this work for quite a while. But hey, Optimus was an important task he wasn't -and actually _didn't_ \- going to neglect!

"Quit recharging, Jazz!" Came the obnoxious voice of the Autobot SIC as he placed another stack of datapads on his desk. "You still have more reports to sign and give to the Magnus. So hurry your sorry aft up!"

Jazz didn't reply, he merely huffed and continued reading the current datapad in front of him. He was tired; he had got up early in the morning to meditate before work, and now he had spent eight groons in Magnus' and his own office (if it could be called that).

His 'office' was more like a shared room with two desks, one for Sentinel and other for him; a few bookshelves on the walls as well as some old pictures, a screen (aside from the two individual computers) and little minimalistic decorations. Jazz usually didn't mind working in here...

...except when it was one of those days when Sentinel felt like bossing everyone around.

Blinking his optics behind his visor he had to adjust them to the datapad's brightness. All these groons staring at screens were making him dizzy, and Sentinel hadn't allowed him to take any break until he was finished.

As he was about to write his name-glyph at the end of the text, an alarm on his computer started beeping, meaning that he had a call. Jazz moaned in annoyance and tiredness and dropped the stylus on his desk harshly before answering the call.

"Now what?!"

"Jazz" Came the calm voice of a black and golden mech from the other side of the screen. "It's me, Prowl. Did I call you in a bad moment?"

"Oh, hey Prowler." The black and white mech greeted more calmly, rubbing his forehelm in embarassment. Now he was ashamed of yelling at his friend. "Nah, don't worry. It's fine. What can Ah help ya with?"

"Well... I was wondering if I could talk to you sometime later. In _private_." Prowl's tone was serious and with a hint of worry, his expression as stoic as ever.

"Uh, sure! Ah'm still on mah shift, but Ah'll call ya as soon as Ah finish so we can meet up." Jazz said with a friendly grin. "Just tell me where's the meetin' point."

"I don't have a specific place in mind right now, but to make it easier for you, just come over to our house and we'll decide where to go next. Is that alright with you?" The black and white mech tilted his helm to the side.

"Sure, sure!" The Elite Guard said enthusiastically, and Prowl smiled softly at him. "Well, Ah have to go now. Sentinel'll get even _madder_ at me if Ah don't finish his damn work soon!"

"Okay. I hope you finish soon." Prowl nodded. "Oh, and Jazz...?"

"Yeah? What is it?"

The smile on Prowl's face banished suddenly. "Please... Please come. It's something very important what I want to talk about... And I'm afraid it's urgent."

Jazz's face formed a frown. "A'right. Don'tcha worry 'bout it, Ah'll be there as soon as Ah can get outta here."

Prowl's smile returned, this time looking a little bit more relaxed. "Thank you, Jazz. I really appreciate your time. I won't bother you anymore, then, so you can finish your work."

"A'right. Ah'll see ya later, Prowler!" The black and white mech waved before the connection was cut and the screen went black, ending the call.

He couldn't help but stare at the wall in front of him as millions of thoughts crossed his processor. Prowl certainly looked worried... but about _what_? Did something happen to Optimus or the others? Did Lockdown make any contact with them? Is it regarding to the sparklings? Or maybe he was still sensitive about the memories of his sacrifice?

"Quit daydreaming!"

Jazz almost jumped out of his armour the moment he heard Sentinel's voice right in front of him. He was so concentrated in his thoughts that he didn't notice the other getting in front of his desk!

"You haven't even finished reading the report you had in your servos before I left! Hurry it up now, my shift is almost over and I don't want to stay and supervise you all dark-cycle."

Jazz tried not to roll his optics as Sentinel turned on his heels and exited the room. Why was he so _angry_? Well, he knew Sentinel always had been a son of a glitch, but lately he had been a 10% more. Why did Ultra Magnus wanted him as his Second, anyway? All he does is just-

"No, no, concentrate, bro." The ninjabot mumbled to himself as he shook his helm to get rid of distracting thoughts. "Ya don't have any time to waste now, ya've got an important appointment to attend to." With that said, he took his stylus back in his servo and tried to recall the information he last read before answering Prowl's call.

* * *

He rang the bell to Optimus' and the others house, hearing some steps behind the door before opening and revealing the small yellow frame of Bumblebee. "Oh hey! Come in!" Greeted the minibot.

Jazz stepped inside and waved at everyone in the room just as Bumblebee yelled "Everyone! Jazz is here!", he could see Bulkhead and Ratchet relaxing in the Rec. Room, the holo-vid screen turned on an projecting what possibly was an action film. The two mechs smiled at him and waved back.

"Hello, Jazz." Came Prowl walking down a hallway, wearing a happy smile on his face. "Heya, Prowler! How's everythin' goin'?" Jazz greeted before exchanging a warm hug with the other cyber-ninja.

"Everything is fine now. I'm glad you could make it here before it was too late." Prowl said with a smile. Jazz smiled back and began scanning the room for a familiar cherry red and blue armour. "Where's Optimus?"

"He's recharging right now." Bumblebee said, smiling at the pair before walking over to the Rec. Room, or more specifically, the couch Bulkhead and him were sharing.

"Oh, a'right then. Tell 'im Ah said hello for me!" The black and white mech called out loud and received a happy nod and a thumbs up from Bulkhead.

"Ya ready to go?" He turned his attention to Prowl, who nodded. "There's a café not far from here. _The Crystal Corner._ Do you know it?" The black and golden mech asked in a cute tone.

"Hm... Ah think Ah've heard of it, but never gone there mahself. Either way, lead the way and Ah'll follow." Jazz smiled. Prowl smiled as well before turning to the others. "Jazz and me will be leaving now. I'll come back later."

"I just hope you two don't get drunk!" Ratchet scoffed with a light glare. "Nah, do 't worry Ratch, we won't." Jazz chuckled.

With all that said, the pair left the house and transformed, driving through the well-lit streets all the way to their destination.

* * *

"So... do ya come 'ere often?" Jazz asked, trying to start the conversation in some way. They still had a few awkward moments of silence every now and then, but it was easy to break them.

"Not really." Prowl shook his helm. "It's the closest place I know from our home, and Ratchet didn't want us to go too far away at this hour."

"He really cares for all of ya, doesn't he?" Jazz asked with a grin. "Yes, he can be quite... _overprotective_ sometimes." The other cyber-ninja said with a slight chuckle. "But that's not the only reason why I chose this place..." Then, the small smile he had on his lips turned into a smirk.

"I like all these crystal plants and serene music they have. It almost makes me feel like... I'm back on Earth, meditating in the highest branches of my tree." He let his processor wander through nostalgia, remembering all the good times he spent on the organic planet and its wondeful nature.

And the café was a nice place indeed; there were crystal plants almost everywhere, from the big display at the entrance to the small pots hanging from the ceiling just above their table. Also, there was a very calm and relaxing music playing in the background, making a wonderful ambience sound with the quiet chattering from the other 'bots.

"Ah know what ya mean," Jazz said, looking around the place with a satisfactory smile. "Ah'm diggin' this atmosphere just as Ah dig Earth nature."

Just then the waiter arrived with their food; Prowl ordered a magnesium-mint infusion and a plate of vanadium-vanilla cookies while Jazz chose a borium-banana milkshake and a slice of sweet enegon cake.

"What did ya want to talk about?" Jazz asked before stabbing the slice of cake with his fork and bringing a piece of it to his intake. Prowl sighed and slumped his helm a little. "Jazz, I... we're so ashamed for asking this for you _again_ , but..."

The Elite Guard perked his helm a little, staring at his friend with worry. He didn't say anything so he could continue talking. After a few nano-kliks of silence, the other cyber-ninja lifted his gaze and said, "We need your help."

Jazz was a little distraught at the other mech's words. Why was it so hard for him to say that? "Sure, but what is it? Ah see ya're quite distressed 'bout it."

"It's... It's Optimus. We still fear for his safety." Prowl immediately lifted his cup up to his intake, as if trying to hide for what he just said.

"Why? Have ya been receivin' threats from Decepticons? Or Lockdown?" Jazz asked in a concerned tone, taking a small sip of his milkshake. "No, none of that." Prowl shook his helm. "The other day we were discussing our emergency plan in case the Decepticons found us."

"We were planning on escaping to another planet for a while." The black and golden mech continued. "But the only two we know that welcome Cybertronian life are Cybertron and Earth, which is out of the question since Megatron has been there before. And considering we don't have a ship to leave..."

Jazz nodded in understandment. "Ah guess ya're right. Megatron more than likely could be lookin' for Optimus right now. Ah'm sure we didn't leave a trace behind on that warship, otherwise the Decepticons would've spotted us already."

"I know..." Prowl mumbled. "W-Well, our other plan was to ask you for help once again. We don't think we can trust Ultra Magnus right now, he might use Optimus' sparklings as a way to blackmail Megatron. Sentinel... I think I don't have to explain it, so the only one left we can _truly_ trust is you, Jazz. You're an Elite Guard, and we were hoping there could be some way in which you could help us. _Protect_ us." His optics were silently pleading the other, trying to conceal his distress.

Jazz thought about the situation for a while. How could he help the others, when he was just the Autobot Commander's Third in Command? He didn't have any power...

...or did he?

"Well... Ah suppose Ah can help ya, yes..." The black and white mech started talking after a few nano-kliks of silence. "Ah don't have that much experience on the Intelligence and Identity network, but what Ah can do is to put a security lock on all the archives related to Optimus and your crew. No one will be able to access them but me, not even Ultra Magnus. That will keep your identity covered."

Prowl almost huffed in relief. "Yes, that would be very helpful. But won't Ultra Magnus suspect something's off...?"

"Nah, don't worry." Jazz shook his helm. "When Ah returned, he asked me 'bout the mission and Optimus' state. Ah told 'im that was classified information since the mech's safety could be at risk if that information was shared." He finished quickly upon seeing the worried look on the othet mech's face.

"He seemed a little off, but in the end he accpeted it. Ah think he trusts me enough, so he won't question it. The other and only information Ah've shared is Optimus' report, Ah had to file in his return so the Enforcers took 'im outta the missin' 'bots list. But don't worry, Ah didn't put any information other than the date of his arrival to Cybertron. But Ah can lock it as well, if that makes ya feel a bit safer."

"Thank you, Jazz. You have no idea how grateful we are for your help." Prowl said with a big smile and reached out for the other's servo, taking it and squeezing it lightly. "Don't worry 'bout it, anything for my favourite bots' safety." Jazz replied with a warm smile.

"I'd _really_ hate for something _that_ bad to happen to Optimus again..." The black and golden mech mumbled, sorrow written in his face. "I don't want him to get hurt. Not anymore."

"Ah know." Jazz said softly, placing his free servo on top of Prowl's still holding his own, caressing it lightly. "We won't let it happen. Ya can count on me that Ah'll do _everything_ in mah power to keep ya guys covered."

* * *

"WHAT?!" Megatron's voice boomed across the room, loud enough to make the floor and windows shake. "Are you certain, Shockwave?"

"Yes, my Lord!" Shockwave answered in a hurried tone, looking at something off-screen that Megatron couldn't see. "The report fell in my servos about three solar-cycles ago, and I can assure you its information is right."

"What else did you find?" The warlord asked, slightly calmer now thay the initial surprise had gone. He leaned back in his chair, his optics dangerously narrowed as they stared at the purple frame of his double-agent.

"I'm afraid the disappearance and return dates are the only information given on the report... Well, aside from the statement of the Elite Guard's unrequired help on the Autobot's rescue, of course."

"LOOK AGAIN!" Megatron suddenly roared, making the cyclops mech flinch a little. "There _must_ be something else... I need the Prime's _exact_ location if I am to take him back..."

"I have a feeling Ultra Magnus knows about his condition, my liege..." Shockwave stammered, still doing whatever he was doing off-screen. "I have the datapad containing the report righ in my servos, but it denies me the access every time I try to open the file!" He lifted his single optic to meet his master's gaze. "This must be a bad attempt to cover his identity."

The great silver mech groaned and rubbed his forehelm. Great, now that he had that stupid Autobot Commander in his way it was going to be _way_ harder for him to take his little pet back.

"If I have Ultra Magnus in this, I'll have to use _force_ to take my little Autobot back... Not that I care about some Autobots dying here and there, but it'll require more time and planning instead of just jumping in and snatch him without anyone noticing."

He then glared at his most loyal servant. "Time is something we don't have, Shockwave. My sparklings can be born any solar-cycle now. I need them with me before they start learning from a Autobot."

He remained in silence for a few nano-kliks before huffing and shaking his helm. "Keep looking. I don't care what it takes you, but I want that Autobot with me within a lunar-cycle starting tomorrow. Blitzwing and Lugnut will help you on your search from their place here on the ship."

Shockwave nodded, even if he didn't really like the idea of working with those two crazy mechs. "Thank you, my Lord. I will do everything I can. I won't recharge until I have found that Autobot and brought him back to you."

"I know you will. Do not fail me, Shockwave." The purple mech saluted before cutting the feed, and thus ending the call. Megatron sighed and stood up from his chair, walking slowly towards the large window behind his throne to gaze at the stars and planets in the distance.

"You may have made a smart move, little Prime. But your hiding place won't last long. Soon, you will be back with me, chained to my berth, where you belong. You'll know what happens to those who _dare_ to displease me."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OH BOY things are getting intense now
> 
> Thanks for reading!  
> -Rolling_girl27


	32. Another Strategy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Megatron's plans take a twist... but will it be good or bad? >:-3
> 
> Enjoy!  
> -Rolling_girl27

The Decepticons chattered quietly as they walked down the halls of the Nemesis. Megatron had called Starscream, Blitzwing and Lugnut for an important 'meeting'.

They just hoped it didn't mean they'd get beaten!

Starscream quickly cut a laugh once they reached the entrance to the throne room, the three mechs hiding for a moment behind a wall, standing straight with their helms high as they prepared to face their master. He had been in a sour mood since the Prime's disappearance, and they doubted it would change that day.

They all took a deep vent and walked inside, never leaving eachother's side and remaining in an almost perfect line.

The three mechs bowed politely before their master before Starscream inquired, "Did you call us, my liege?"

Megatron, who had been giving them his back, turned around slowly and looked down at his minions with cold red optics. "Yes, I did."

"How can we serve you, oh glorious Lord Megatron, mighty leader of the Decepticons, for we respectfully bow down to-"

" _Report_ , Lugnut." Megatron cut the big war plane's lame praises. Said mech gulped quietly in nervousness, muttering an apology before standing up straight like his other comrades.

"We received a message from Shockwave, my liege. He said that he had finally found your Autobot slave and that he's-"

"I know what he said" The warlord cut him off again, narrowing his optics dangerously. "I received his message as well." He turned around and walked calmly towards his throne, sitting slowly and draping a leg over the other elegantly.

"And... I'm sorry to announce that he hasn't found any other clue as of where that Autobot is hiding." He said rather quickly, keeping his helm high despite the fear of what could the other do to him.

He _really_ didn't care about anything the double-agent said or did. He didn't like that his master was desperate to take back the Autobot carrying his sparklings either. Why didn't he choose someone more important? Or at least a Decepticon? Autobots were weak and dumb! That Prime was _not_ worthy of carrying Lord Megatron's young!

Megatron growled and ran a servo down his face. "Ve are doing vhat ve can, my Lord" Blitzwing quickly added to try and put out at least a little bit of the fire starting to grow inside the bigger mech.

The Decepticon leader stood up from his throne just as quickly as he sat down and began pacing around the room, arms folded behind his back. His faceplate was locked in a serious expression with narrowed optics as he tried to conceal his desperation and inner rage.

"Shockwave is taking too long, even with his important post among the Autobots." Lugnut growled lowly at the mention of the cyclops mech, curling his big servo into a fist so tight he dented his fingers a little.

"We are running short on time." Megatron continued. "If he doesn't report in the next few solar-cycles, I'll have to do the dirty job _myself_." He practically spat the last word.

"Of course, my Lord!" Lugnut exclaimed suddenly. "Please, glorious master, please grant me the honour of destroying some Autobots for your sake!"

Blitzwing's face spun and revealed his Hothead personality. "Yeah! Please let us squish zose punny Auto-bugs!" He yelled as he bumped his fists together. Then, his face spun again and let his Random personality into the light. "Oooh! But be careful not to harm ze pretty firetruck! Hahaha!"

_Ugh, how can they volunteer to retrieve a worthless Autobot?_ Starscream thought as he rolled his optics with a scowl.

"No!" Megatron cut them off firmly, both mechs falling dead silent and Blitzwing returning to his Icy personality. Starscream regained his straight position.

"You are _not_ to harm any Autobots... yet." He spoke slowly, stroking his chin as he began to design a plan. "What, scared of a fight, Megatron?" Starscream teased with a mocking grin.

Megatron growled and turned to look at the pink jet. "Not as much as _you_ are from _me_." The seeker's face contorted with shock that led to indignation, and finally showed an angry scowl with a low grunt.

"We must be more _discreet_ if I want to keep him longer this time." The great silver mech walked closer to his minions. "If the Prime goes missing again, the enforces and the Elite Guard will start looking for him, and they'll know where to look first..."

"...zat is if ze Prime spoke about his condition, my liege." Blitzwing said in a voice that suggested a tiny tread of hope.

Megatron smirked slightly. "Yes, you're right, Blitzwing." He rumbled."But Autobots are known for being _weak_ , physical and emotionally." His smirk faded and he turned around once more to stare at nothing in particular. "I have no doubt my little pet went crying to the Magnus first thing after he arrived on Cybertron."

Thw three other soldiers laughed at the last comment. True, no Autobot was a challenge to Megatron, let out a soft one like Optimus Prime. He was just too weak to survive the warlord's treatment, even the memories from him.

"I thought that Prime was a mantaineance 'bot. Why would anyone care about him disappearing?" Starscream asked, shrugging in an uninterested manner.

"That is what I'm trying to understand." Megatron said in a low and cold voice. "I need more of my soldiers on Cybertron if I want to look for him by foot."

"I volunteer, master." Lugnut rumbled, pushing everyone aside and bowing down on one knee before his leader. Blitzwing's head spun. "You fool!" Hothead delivered a slap to the big mech's helm. "How are you supposed to look for an Autobot on foot vith zat big-aft frame of yours?!"

"That's why _jets_ were designed." Starscream stepped front, fluttering his wings slightly. "We are sleek, fast models, _entirely_ built to soar through the skies at incredible speeds, reducing the risk of getting shot down." He spoke proudly, showing off his 'great' assets.

Hothead spun and showed Random. "Hey! I'm a jet, too!" He practically jumped and hugged the seeker by the neck with one arm. "Ve can both soar through ze skies like zose organic chickens! Woo-hoo!"

Starscream made a face of disgust and shook the triple-changer off. "As if! Seekers are far better suited for the task."

Random spun and Hothead returned. "Oh yeah? Vhat do you zink it is zat makes you so special? You couldn't even take a blow from a blaster vithout losing height!"

The two mechs got caught up in their arguing while Lugnut kept asking (no, _begging_ ) for his Lord to allow him to search for his slave on foot. He was determined to show him that he could do a better job than that despicable Shockwave.

Megatron growled and rubbed his temples. Why did he still keep those crazy mechs on his army?

Oh right, because they were the most 'loyal' ones in his army.

"SILENCE!" The Decepticon leader roared and slammed his fist down on his thigh, the loud 'clang' of the metal causing the three mechs to stand up straight and immediately direct their attention to the bigger mech.

"None of you are going to look for him on foot." He declared. "I need _spies_ , you're useful for me in the battlefield." The three mechs had to hide a smirk of appreciation.

He tapped his dark fingers on his chin. "But considering I'm stuck in this ship with only a small crew of soldiers...

...I'm going to have to look for _other_ alternatives."

"Vhat do you have in mind, my liege?" The tan mech politely asked. Megatron chuckled lowly (and almost in a wicked way) and slowly turned to face the triple-changer. "Tell me, Blitzwing. What do Autobots posess that makes them so different from us Decepticons?"

"Um... Ze Allspark?"

"No!" The warlord slapped the mech's face, earning a small yelp from him. "I am talking about behaviour, qualities, strength... Something _other_ than material belongings!"

"Oh, that's easy" Starscream interrupted before Blitzwing could answer anything. "They think the whole Universe has to bow down to their sorry afts; plus, they're weak, coward, foolish, snooty-"

"Foolish" Megatron repeated. "Believe me or not, my loyal soldiers, that foolishness isn't something so bad after all."

A big question mark could have popped out of the three mechs' helms if it had been possible. What? Megatron, thinking that _foolishness_ was actually... useful?

"I-I'm sorry... But I don't understand, Lord Megatron" Blitzwing said hurriedly, hoping not to get on the face this time.

The great silver mech chuckled. "Why should we go out and look for him when he can always come back directly to us?"

Silence reigned for a few nano-kliks in the room, clear sign that the others had yet to understand his point. He rolled his optics and began explaining.

"If we set a trap for him, there'll be no need to risk our identity or position. But we'll have to be _very_ convincing, otherwise he'll suspect something and could quickly undo our cover-up."

There was an audible "Ooh..." of Blitzwing. Starscream snorted. "And if you _were_ to get your Prime back, how would you keep him without anyone noticing, _genius_?"

The warlord smirked and turned to face his SIC. "You know Starscream, the only thing you have in common with the Autobots is your _stupidity_." the pink jet growled at him and curled his clawed servos into tight fists.

"The Autobot has proven to respond well to threats. If I pull the right strings, I _might_ be able to convince him to stay with me if he doesn't want something bad to happen."

"And what are you going to lie about to him this time?" The seeker spat, wings still twitching a little in anger. "It's _not_ like you have his damn comrades or something."

Megatron chuckled devilishly. "I have a few contacts here and there, including Shockwave." He looked over his shoulder to stare at his lieutenants. "And it'd be a _shame_ if a Decepticon emboscade were to attack Cybertron's biggest cities."

"Oh please. You _seriously_ aren't expecting pure threats to do the trick, are you?"

A femenine voice caught everyone's attention. The four mechs in the room whipped their helms to find the source, and they spotted a pair of red optics glowing in the shadows...

...or better said, _two_ pairs of optics.

Slowly, a slim body began striding elegantly out of the shadows, revealing black and purple plating with small hints of gold, and two pairs of sprinty legs sticking out of the femme's back.

"Sorry to interrupt" she said seductively. "But I heard my Lord was currently under quite some... _distress_."

"Blackarachnia" Blitzwing greeted flatly before his face spun around. "Vhere vere you, insect?! And vhy did you finally decide to show up?!"

Blackarachnia approached the triple-changer and smirked. "What, can't a girl have a couple solar-cycles for herself?"

"You better have a good reason to interrupt my meeting, Blackarachnia." Megatron said in a low voice, narrowing his optics and rumbling his engines in a threatening manner.

The femme bowed down politely before speaking. "Forgive me, my Lord. But I recently knew of your loss, and I just wanted to help."

"You? Ha! What could you possibly-" Starscream began mocking, but was stopped by a firm servo slowly squeezing his wing in a sign of warning. Megatron glared down at him before directing to the techno-organic again. "And in what way could you possibly be of help?"

"Well..." the femme grinned, showing her sharp fangs. "I heard your slave was Optimus Prime. You see, he and I have quite some history..."

"Don't listen to her, master!" Lugnut cut off with his annoying yelling, making the femme roll her optics. "Please allow me, your most loyal servant, to do the search for you! I will-"

"Lugnut" Megatron snapped, glaring at the big war plane. "Shut your vocalizer. Continue, femme."

Blackarachnia didn't like to be called 'femme', but if it meant that the warlord's attention was on her, it mattered little. "I know him well enough to know that pure threats aren't going to bring him back to you. He may look like a fool, but he isn't. He copies his enemies' moves. Fast learner."

"Get to the point" the warlord growled and narrowed his optics. Everyone was staring at her right now with their judging red optics. But she couldn't care less. She was here to help her Lord and nothing more.

She'd do  _anything_ if it meant to take revenge on the 'bots who left her to rot in Archa-Seven.

The femme smiled nervously before continuing. "What I'm trying to say is that you'll need a boost if you want him to fall to your pedes. Not exactly _willingly, bu_ t convincing enough to not let him go." She smirked.

Megatron's engines rumbled loudly, his plating puffing out a little. His lips formed an interested smirk. "Good... keep talking."

She laughed. Good, she was having a kind of victory over the other idiot mechs. "You surely know about that stupid Autobot code. _Protect all forms of life, not matter what they are_ , blah blah blah."

The other three mechs _actually_ laughed at her comment, boosting up her ego a bit more. "You can use that to your advantage. You see, a simple threat won't have any effect on him. So... you have to spice it up a little with something that _suits_ them as well."

The great silver mech raised an optic ridge. "Are you telling me to act to their convenience?"

"Yeah, something like that." She nodded. "Think of this, if you threat to attack his little city if he doesn't come back to you will cause fear, but if he has help from the Elite Guard, then he'll have protection and won't be afraid anymore. But..." she trailed and chuckled devilishly, narrowing her four optics. "If you threat him _and_ offer something else to his convenience, then it's more likely for him to accept your 'offer'."

Megatron hummed in appeasement, turning around to face the large window behind his throne with a smug smirk on his faceplates. "Yes... I suppose I can do something like that..."

Starscream snorted. "Yeah right, and what do you have to offer to him that he'd like?" He peeked over his shoulder and massaged the spot Megatron had begun to squeeze.

"Tell me, Blackarachnia..." he spoke without looking at the femme. "What is my little Prime's most desired aspirations? What are his biggest dreams? What would make him _happy_?"

The techno-organic smirked. "I'm glad you asked. He _loves_ to play hero. Not for the fame or attention, but for the _satisfaction_ of helping others." She folded her arms over her chest. "I don't think anything else would make him happier."

Megatron hummed again. Ah, that young Autobot. His pure spark wouldn't let him kill someone else even if he wanted to... Always helping others without expecting anything in return. He was just too pure!

"If you would allow me, my Lord..." Blackarachnia spoke as she circled the much bigger mech, using a voice that would catch his interest. "I have a... _suggestion_ to make." She stood on the tip of her pedes and whispered something into the Decepticon leader's audio.

Megatron's optics widened for a moment before his smirk turned into a dangerous grin. "I say you give it a try. What could you lose?" The femme chuckled as she backed away to let the silver warlord think about it, vanishing in the shadows before anyone noticed.

"What a perfect idea..." Megatron muttered to himself before walking over to the big screen in the room. He typed a few commands and then waited.

There was nothing but static projecting on the screen for a moment, until Shockwave finally appeared.

"My Lord!" The cyclops mech greeted, surprised. "I... wasn't expecting you to call so soon, my liege. B-But I'm happy to report that I've managed to unlock some of the blocked reports."

"Forget that, Shockwave." The warlord said with a dismissive wave of his servo. "Do you have access to Cybertron's live broadcast?"

The purple mech's single optic flashed in surprise. "Why... Yes, I can hack into the database without being spotted, but what is the reason, if I may inquire?"

The warlord grinned widely. "I need you to connect me to Iacon. I have an offer Ultra Magnus can't refuse..."


	33. Threats and Offers

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ultra Magnus gets a call from an unknown source, but who might it be...?
> 
> Enjoy!  
> -Rolling_girl27

Ultra Magnus sat in his large chair as he listened to his SIC's report, keeping his backstrut rigid and holding the Magnus Hammer next to him with the same stiffness.

"...so, according to the estadistics, it would be best for us to re-open our bussiness offers with outer colonies." Sentinel Prime explained as he motioned to the large screen at the North wall of the Autobot Headquarters' meeting room. Jazz was standing next to the Magnus, taking some notes in a personal datapad and trying so hard not to yawn out of boredom.

The Autobot SIC kept talking calmly, motioning to the screen whenever a new graph appeared or new data showed up. Suddenly, the brightly lit screen popped with static, making everyone in the room -except the Magnus- jump a little.

"What?!" Sentinel mumbled to himself before rushing over to the panel which contained the screen's commands, pressing button after button to no avail.

A strange image began forming behind all the static, barely clear enough to trace out any shapes. The Magnus raised an optic ridge and Jazz frowned while Sentinel lifted his helm to glare at the faulty screen.

A few nano-kliks later the static was gone and the image that had been trying to project itself became crystal clear.

A large grey and black frame, only visible from the upper torso, with broad shoulders and two spark-piercing glowing red orbs as optics.

"Megatron" Ultra Magnus half-gasped, widening his optics slightly as he gripped the Hammer tighter. The energon in Jazz's lines suddenly grew cold and his spark started pulsing faster and faster. He couldn't move even if he wanted.

"Ultra Magnus." Megatron greeted in a cold voice. "It's been a while."

"Wha... How... H-How did he... Enter...?" Sentinel mumbled, optics wide as plates as he stared at the image of the most dangerous Decepticon Cybertron had ever had.

"I must say, you don't look like the mighty Autobot hero everyone claims you are." Megatron smirked slightly, enjoying the cold glare the Magnus shot at him.

"I would have expected something more polite from a 'decent' Decepticon like you." Ultra Magnus replied, his grip tightening even more as he heard the dark chuckle coming from those old engines. "For what do we owe the _displeasure_ of talking to you?"

The Decepticon warlord regained his composure and straightened himself up. "Well, you see... I heard you have been keeping something that is _mine_." His optics seemed to darken as he pronounced the last word.

Jazz began gripping the datapd in his hands so tightly that the screen began to crack.

"There is nothing here for you to reclaim" The Magnus snapped. "You have been exiled from Cybertron and its colonies, you-"

"That is where you are _wrong_ , Magnus." Megatron cut him off abruptly, earning another glare. "I was exiled from the _Autobot_ ruled colonies, I still belong to wherever my Decepticons have settled down."

"Then I don't understand why would you be demanding _me_ your property when you already have something that is rightfully yours." The Magnus braced himself for whatever would come as the Decepticon narrowed his optics dangerously.

"Quit playing games, Magnus. You know what I want."

Jazz could have fainted then and there.

Ultra Magnus was... actually surprised to see that even _he_ didn't know what did the warlord want. "I have already told you, there's _nothing_ for you to claim here."

"Oh, is that so?" Megatron's engines rumbled; he clearly wasn't happy. "Then what can you tell me about that Autobot Prime you've been hiding all this time?"

Jazz's datapad finally gave up and it cracked, splitting the device in two.

"I have no idea what you are talking about" the Autobot commander replied sternly, frowning at the Decepticon's question.

Megatron had to roll his optics. "Don't pretend you don't know" he snapped, "I know you are purposely hiding him from me, but see, Ultra Magnus, I will do _anything_ to have that Optimus Prime back with me!" His optics flashed and he leaned closer to the screen, saying softly, "Even if I have to destroy Cybertron to do so."

This time Jazz couldn't help it and he gasped out loud, covering his mouth his his servo. Ultra Magnus didn't know what to answer, why would Megatron want Optimus Prime of all mechs? It just didn't make any sense!

Megatron had to fight a smirk from forming on his lips. _Good... It seems like I'm getting the right reaction from them,_ he thought.

"If you resist... Well, don't be surprised if you are attacked by my army, starting with Iacon."

Sentinel's jaw fell open, Magnus had to widen his optics in shock while Jazz felt like his spark would extinguish right then and there.

"But if you know what's good for you and give the little Prime back to me..." he smirked smugly and leant back in his chair, his optics gleaming a dangerous shade of red. "...I suppose we can arrange something that benefits both factions... Something like that peace treaty you've been craving since the start of the Great War."

The three Autobots remained frozen in their places, actually causing the Decepticon leader to chuckle. "Think about it. You have three solar-cycles to make your decision."

With that, the image of Megatron faded and was replaced by static again.

The shock hit the three mechs so hard they couldn't process the information properly. Megatron's property? Optimus Prime? Decepticon emboscade? War? Peace treaty?

"...Can someone give me an _explanation_ for this?!" The Magnus barked once he was out of his shocked state. The loud noise seemed to pull the other two Elite Guards out of his trance, with Jazz stumbling backwards as he started feeling dizzy and Sentinel re-calibrating his audio sensors.

"He... He mentioned Optimus Prime..." Sentinel started speaking. "Why would he even want him?"

The Magnus remained silent for a moment, until something lit up in his processor. "Jazz" he directed himself to the cyber-ninja. "You were the one in charge of Optimus' report when he went missing. I believe that has something to do with what just happened?" The look on his optics was stern, almost like a disapproving look.

A knot formed in Jazz's vocalizer, struggling to get out some words. Should he tell the Magnus? But what decision would he take? And what if it was a major risk for Optimus and the others?

Sadly, this was a battle he wasn't going to win. Even if he kept quiet, the Magnus would get the information one way or another.

Sighing, he lowered his helm and walked closer to the Autobot Commander. "Sir, Ah... There's somethin' Ah need to tell ya."

* * *

"...And that's why Ah had to keep Optimus' info as secret as possible." Jazz finished, feeling his frame trembling all over as regret started washing all over him. There was a moment in the conversation when the Magnus had got up from his chair and began pacing around the room, although Jazz wasn't sure if it was out of anger or fear.

...it didn't help that Sentinel was still in the room, either.

"Sir! I say we send him to the Stockades for treachery!" Sentinel barked, slamming a fist down on the large table where the meeting assistants gathered.

"It's not _treachery_ , Sentinel" Jazz said in a low and dark voice, "he was captured and taken advantage of."

"But still, he allowed that monster to impregnate him while he could've prevented it!" The Autobot SIC stomped until he was standing right in fron of the cyber-ninja, pulling him to his pedes by the neck and holding him mere inches from his face. "I _knew_  you were hiding something. Perhaps I should send you to the Stockades as well!"

"No one is going to the Stockades!" Ultra Magnus practically roared, making the other two mechs flinch, giving Sentinel a look that ordered him to let Jazz go. "Jazz is right, Sentinel Prime. It's not Optimus Prime's fault that he was abused."

Sentinel's optics widened. "B-But sir... If he had resisted, none of this would be happening right now!"

"It doesn't matter if he resisted or not" the Magnus said sternly "The past is the past. Right now, we most focus on taking a decision to prevent Megatron and his mechs from attacking Cybertron."

The room fell dead silent for a moment, the thrumming of engines the only thing audible. "I say that we use Optimus as bait to bring Megatron close, and then we can send _him_ to the Stockades" Sentinel suggested "and we'll have time to deal with... Optimus' _condition_ later."

"No, we can't do that, sir!" Jazz protested quickly. "Ah was involved in Optimus' rescue, and let me tell ya that Megatron _really_ wants Optimus back! If we use 'im as bait, there's a _much_ higher chance for him to take the poor 'bot back!"

Ultra Magnus didn't say anything, instead, he gave his back to the two Elite Guards and stared at the now-black screen, turned off cycles ago. The two subordinates froze in their places, almost not daring to vent as they waited for their leader's answer.

"Call Optimus Prime and his crew. I must have a word with them."

* * *

"What do you think the Magnus called us for?" Bumblebee asked, glancing at his much taller companions as they all walked through the busy corridors of Fortress Maximus.

"I don't know. He hasn't spoken directly to us since we came to know how Optimus' search was going, so it must be important." Prowl commented.

"Maybe he'll sent us on another space-bridge repair mission!" Bulkhead spoke up, somewhat excitedly. "Yeah, but Optimus can't work, remember?" Ratchet scoffed.

"Doesn't matter, at least he'll be away from the planet and out of Megatron's reach!"

There was no time to keep talking since they had already reached the large doors that led to the Magnus' private meeting room. The repair 'bots stood around Optimus in a defensive position, with Bulkhead and Ratchet behind him and Prowl and Bumblebee on the front; that way they could cover up most of his frame.

Prowl knocked on the door and after a few seconds it slid open. The 'bots walked in in almost perfect sync, the doors bolting shut the moment the five mechs were inside.

Ultra Magnus, Sentinel Prime and Jazz were waiting for them, standing at the far end of the large table in the middle or the room, all wearing a serious expression and Sentinel the usual scowl he always wore. They had just arrived and the air felt kinda heavy already.

"Ultra Magnus, sir! Did you require our prescence?" Optimus greeted politely, he and his teammates saluting at their superior.

"Sentinel Prime, please make sure this room is sealed shut and the soundproof system is activated." The Magnus commanded, practically ignoring the others' greetings. He turned his old blue optics at the group of repair 'bots with an almost cold glare. "I can't have _anyone_ spying in our conversation."

The lower-ranked Autobots blinked. Sealed shut? Soundproof? Why? These features were only meant to be used in extremely confidential matters, so why use them while they were in the room and clearly presented no threat?"

There was a sequence of soft clicking and whirring before a ping informed everyone that the room was successfully sealed shut. The air grew even heavier and they all could sense worry and dread in everyone's EM fields.

"Optimus Prime, step front." The Magnus ordered, and that simple command made the repair-'bots' plating freeze. If they moved, then the Magnus would see Optimus' swollen belly! And they didn't have an excuse for that yet!

The Autobots looked at each other with worried optics before slowly and very reluctantly moving aside to allow to Optimus to step front. The Prime looked down in embarassment, wanting so bad to wrap his arms around his middle to cover himself up, but he knew it wouldn't do any good. The Magnus would want to see what's underneath either way.

Ultra Magnus sighed and shook his helm upon seeing the condition of Optimus' frame.

Jazz wasn't lying.

"Please, take a seat." He said, motioning to the large table in front of him. Optimus sat in the only chair at the opposite end of the table and his comrades sat around him.

"First of all, I have to say that I'm already aware of your...  _condition_ , Optimus Prime." The Autobot leader spoke after a long and uncomfortable silence. This made the team's helms to snap upwards, staring at the Commander with huge optics and an expression that said 'how did you know?'

"And yes, I'm aware of who the other Creator is." Everyone's vents hitched and their faceplates remained in their shocked expressions. Prowl slowly moved his helm to give Jazz a sad questioning look, but the other cyber-ninja could only look downwards in shame.

"I know you have been hiding from Megatron as of lately," the Commander started, "and Jazz has made the generous act of covering you all up. That is something that I understand."

He motioned to his subordinates and all three mechs took a seat at the large table, mirroring the repair bots' position on the opposite side. "But, if I may inquire, what would be your plan in case you were found?" The Magnus' tone was very close to being a cold, sparkless one.

The repair 'bots remained in silence for a few nano-kliks, until Optimus spoke up. "W-Well... We didn't expect for you to know about this, sir..." he tried to avoid any optic contact. "But... answering your question... W-We don't have a _formal_ plan yet..."

"Jazz was our current form of protection." Bumblebee added, his little servos trembling from nervousness. Ultra Magnus hummed in apprehension and studied the mechs' expressions for a while. They were nervous, yes, but it was a different kind. They weren't lying as far as he could tell.

"Well, the reason why I'm asking you this is because we have a problem regarding to your current _situation_." The repair 'bots could sense the growing anxiety on the other's energy fields, how Jazz curled and uncurled his fists to relieve some of the tension and Sentinel darken the glare he had over them.

Ultra Magnus took a deep vent and said slowly, "We... received a call, not too long ago from an unknow source." The other 'bots stared at him expectantly, tapping their pedes on the floor and drumming his fingers as their sparks thumped hard against their chambers.

"It was Megatron. He knows you are here and wants you back. Or more specifically, he wants Optimus Prime back."

They all felt like if their sparks had stopped. Their optics were wide as ever and their intakes were gaped, their faces locked in a shocked expression. Jazz's spark broke upon seeing the first tears welling up in Bumblebee's optics.

"B-But... H-How?" Optimus whispered before a horrible dizziness overtook him, scrambling all his sensors as fear like he had never felt before cursed through his energon lines.

Blackness consumed him and before anyone could do anything, he fell to the floor with a loud 'clang'.

"Prime!" Ratchet cried in distress, kneeling next to the young 'bot and picking him up in his arms. He checked him up with his internal scanners. "He fainted" he mumbled. It didn't help that everyone had started to panick; Bumblebee was already crying his optics out and Bulkhead started hyperventilating. Prowl, even with his composed personality, was a mess as well, trying to comfort Bumblebee and help Bulkhead vent properly at the same time.

Sentinel Prime just rolled his optics, Ultra Magnus kept his emotions on check even when he could sense the other Autobots' distress and Jazz, before anyone noticed, had jumped out of his seat and came running to the repair 'bots aid.

He helped Ratchet pick up Optimus from the floor and carried him to a nearby couch, putting a cushion under his helm and two more under his pedes to help with the energon flow. Ratchet could take care of him from there.

Ultra Magnus had reached for his comm. link and ordered the medical staff to come to the meeting room as soon as possible while Jazz took out a fiber bag from his subspace and gave it to Bulkhead, helping him to return to his normal ventilation as Prowl tried to remain calm and hug Bumblebee tight to his chest, speaking soft words to his audio and reassuring him that everything would be okay.

* * *

A few cycles later, the disaster had settled down. Optimus came back online after being given a few smelling crystals and was currently sitting on the couch with a blanket draped over his back and shoulders as he sipped down a medical-grade energon cube with trembling hands.

Bulkhead was better now, venting normally but still a little upset. He was sitting on the foor, next to the couch Optimus was sitting in, occassionally whimpering and fiddling with his large digits.

Bumblebee sat inbetween Jazz and Prowl, sniffing quietly and letting out sighed sobs every now and then. The cyber-ninjas were silent, rubbing the youngster's back and giving eachother worried looks.

Ratchet sat on a chair, resting his right arm on the table while the other one held an energon cube, which he gulped down slowly to calm down his own nerves.

There was a very long silence before someone spoke up again. "How did he find us?" Optimus asked, his voice a little shaky.

"We are not certain, but we believe he received some help to hack into our system from the inside." Ultra Magnus calmly explained.

"Probably _another_ Autobot traitor." Sentinel scoffed, glaring at Optimus like he was a piece of trash. Jazz gave him a sharp glare in return, but it only made the Autobot SIC roll his optics.

"What options do we have?" The young leader asked again, directing his slightly dimmed optics to the Autobot Commander's face. Said mech sighed. "Not many, I'm afraid. Megatron thought it was me who was keeping your cover, so he is aiming directly to the Elite Guard."

"And now thanks to _you_ , he is threatening on attacking all Autobot controlled cities on Cybertron if you don't go back." Sentinel snapped harshly, glaring at the repair 'bots.

"Please, Sentinel Prime, this is delicate business. Control your manners or I'll be forced to ask you to leave." The Magnus snapped, giving the blue and orange mech a stern look. Sentinel growled to himself but didn't say anything else.

"Primus" Ratchet whispered, running a servo over his brow. "Well, we should have expected a threat if he wanted him back."

"Not only that," Jazz spoke up. "He said he'd arrange somethin' like a peace treaty to settle both factions if ya returned."

This caught Optimus' attention. "Wait, did he _really_ say that?" He looked at Jazz, who nodded. "Heard it with mah own audio receptors."

"Smart." Prowl mumbled. "If he thought of two ways to get Optimus back, then he clearly must be desperate."

"But he's totally outta his processor if he thinks we're giving our bossbot back!" Bulkhead exclaimed, bumping his large fists together. He tilted his helm to look at his leader, "...right?"

Optimus didn't answer to this, he had lost himself in his own thoughts.

Would he... Would he _really_  sign a peace treaty to end the war if he returned? All those long milennia of fighting and losing valuable lives... would finally come to an end, Autobots and Decepticons could live peacefully without the fear of one faction attacking the other, and maybe they could bring Cybertron to a new Golden Age...

Ratchet grew concerned at how silent Optimus had gone. "Prime, whatever you're thinking, there is _absolutely_ no way we're returning you to that monster." He knew it was a low blow, but he had to say it if he was to convince him not to do something he'd regret for the rest of his life. "Don't you remember how much he hurt you? How he treated you? How miserable and humilliated he made you feel?"

Optimus turned to look at the medic with sad optics, the same optics that had looked at him when he was rescued from that warship. He _never_ wanted to see those optics again.

Ratchet sighed and stood up to sit down next to the young Prime. "Listen up, kid." He said softly. "I know what you're thinking, but this isn't the right time to play hero. I know that saving everyone's lives is the thing you want the most in this Universe, but think of the lives from those you love," he placed a servo on his rounded belly, "think of _your_ life. You won't be a young 'bot forever, and there are two more lives you must think about. Two lives that aren't ready to bloom yet, so they reside within you."

The Prime looked at the medic in the optics, sensing eachother's hurt and love at the same time, but he looked away quickly. "Ratchet..." he said very softly, almost as a whisper. "You do realize that this could change Cybertron forever? Everything the Autobots have been fighting for is right in my servo, all I have to do is take it."

"Prime, I know you have good intentions, but think of _your_ life" Prowl spoke up, getting closer to Optimus. "Think of your sparklings, think of your _friends_."

This made Optimus look up, and he slowly scanned the room and met his fellow comrades' worried faces. The youngsters, Bumblebee and Bulkhead, so sweet and cheerful, always looking after him and following him. Seeing them so worried for him broke his spark.

Prowl, always wise, sacrificing himself just for him, focusing in all the little details life hid under its arm, the one who had stuck with them after his ship was accidentally destroyed, even though he could have stayed on Cybertron the first time they returned from their space-bridge repair mission. He couldn't leave him after staying together for so long.

Ratchet, always grumpy yet wise, survivor of the war he had wanted to meet for so long, as caring as a Sire. He'd never admit it, but he cared for the younger ones. He wouldn't dare to disappoint him.

And Jazz, not from his official team, but very generous and always kind. All the things he had done just for him, for them, for everyone. He'd forever be in debt with him.

He wouldn't dare to leave them behind, he'd never forgive himself if he did.

But still... if Megatron hurt them when he could clearly prevent it... he'd never forgive himself either.

Optimus sighed and looked down. He heard heavy pedesteps approaching and then there was a big servo lightly clutching his shoulder. "It's your decision, Optimus Prime, but know this." He looked up and met Ultra Magnus' serious yet kind face.

"It doesn't matter which path you choose; Cybertron will be ready to fight back if Megatron decides to attack. But you must think in _your_ safety first, of your creations' own and those of who you love."

Everyone gave him a kind smile, his team particularly crawling closer to him and hugging whatever part of his body they could. Optimus smiled and tried to hug them all back, feeling the warmth and love from their energy fields around him.

"But please, think wisely. Megatron will call back in three solar-cycles time." Ultra Magnus gave another light squeeze before excusing himself alongside Sentinel Prime. Jazz gave him a pat in the back and a sweet smile before retiring from the room as well.

Optimus loved his team, he really did, but now he had to decide between his team's safety and his own, or save Cybertron from a devastating war with the Decepticons.


	34. All That Is To Come

"Primus" Optimus whispered to himself as he sat down at the edge of his berth quite suddenly. "What am I going to do?"

Tears were already forming in his optics as he brought his servos to cover his intake. His pede began tapping anxiously on the floor involuntarily.

He couldn't _believe_ Megatron had found them so fast! Probably he had a spy or some cameras here on Iacon (or perhaps all Cybertron) that gave up their location.

But still, what decision was he supposed to take? Return to a monster or sacrifice all the Autobots' lives?

If he returned... he couldn't even imagine spending his whole life in that Decepticon warship. Megatron would only want him as an interface toy and nothing more, forcing him to bare sparkling after sparkling until he deceased to function.

But if a war broke out on Cybertron because of his selfish decision... He couldn't live with that either. Who knew how far Megatron was capable of going until he got what he desired. Now that he thought of it, the warlord was like an immature sparkling throwing a temper tantrum because it didn't get his way.

Speaking of sparklings...

A soft kick pulled him out of his thoughts for a second. He looked downwards and felt slight shifting inside him, no wonder his bitlets were trying to get their Carrier's attention.

Smiling, he ran a servo over the distended metal and earned another happy little kick in return.

His little ones... He didn't think he'd be able to raise them in the middle of a battlefield. He wasn't fit for fighting, or at least not with his current _condition_ ; he and his team would probably have to flee from one place to another if a new war broke out.

Another option was to surrender to Megatron but leave his sparklings somewhere safe... That way they'd be far away from their brutal Sire and be free from the pressure he was surely going to put on them.

He knew Megatron well enough to know that he'd try and 'encourage' them to become Decepticon warriors, not actually caring for what they _really_ wished to do. He didn't want that future for his little ones...

...he didn't want them to suffer like he did.

A pang of pain hit his spark just by thinking about sending them away. No, he wanted to know them, to raise them, to be there for them when they needed him, he wanted to hold them in his arms and tell them how much he loved them... He just couldn't abandon them!

"Primus-dammit!" Optimus cursed himself for having such a soft spark. It would be far easier if he had been able to take firm decisions like Ultra Magnus, but his personality prevented him from doing so.

Still, he wasn't sure what option to choose!

Maybe he could ask help from the Council, considering he had the Elite Guard (minus Sentinel) by his side. There should be a politically-right way to keep Cybertron and the Autobots safe without needing to risk his family or him.

"Why does he want me so... much?" He pondered out loud. He was just leader of a space-bridge repair team, he had no great assets as far as he knew and yet Megatron seemed- no, scratch that, _was_ obsessed with him.

If he wanted to frag somebody, why didn't he go after other Autobots or neutrals?

Well, it's not like he wished anyone else to experience what he had, but it still confused him as to why the warlord wanted him back so desperately. Maybe because he was carrying his sparklings? He could have always chosen a different 'bot to do the job since his first 'conquest' had escaped.

But still... he didn't.

Something that was even _more_ confusing was that he had given him options. Why would he, when he could simply attack Cybertron without warning and snatch him back without anyone noticing?

And if he went back 'willingly' (although he _highly_ doubted it could be called like that), he offered signing a peace treaty. But would he keep his promise? And what if he didn't? What if it was just a filthy trap, waiting for him to take the bait and then do nothing about it?

It was all too confusing to process in a day. Well, he had three solar-cycles to think about it, so he still had a little time, but not too much.

He _had_ to take a decision before time ran out.

Suddenly, there was a knock at the door, followed by the red and white helm of Ratchet. His tired optics gave the room a faint light, and it even reminded Optimus of two dying stars.

"Hey kid." the old medic greeted, stepping a little further in now that he knew that the Prime wasn't recharging. "I just talked to Ultra Magnus... again. He said that you should take your time to think about the... er, situation, and if you needed help, he was more than happy to obligue."

Optimus smiled faintly. "Thanks, Ratchet. Please tell him I'm grateful."

"And, he arranged a meeting in two days time. He said it was necessary to... Y'know, settle things and everything, before making our final decision."

This time Optimus just nodded in apprehension. Ratchet could feel the gloomy aura surrounding this kid, and it made his old spark ache. Well, of course, who wouldn't be this sad if they'd been threatened by Megatron himself?

He couldn't resist and walked in closer until he was standing next to the young leader. With a gentle pat to his back he said, "Rest well, kid. And don't let bad thoughts haunt your recharge; everything has a solution, and we're gonna find it."

With that, Ratchet leaned closer and gave Optimus a warm hug, flaring his EM field full of love, care, and sympathy.

* * *

The meeting room was busier than it had been in stellar-cycles, almost like that time whe it was decided that the Allspark should be sent through a space-bridge with no definite coordinates.

Although this time it was just the repair-'bots and the Elite Guard since the Magnus had deemed unnecessary the Council's prescence, or at least until Megatron made a move against the whole planet instead of them only.

"Sir! I insist we give that tyrant what he wants and leave us alone!" Sentinel half-whined half-barked, looking at the Magnus with desperate optics.

"No, Sentinel Prime." Ultra Magnus replied sternly. "If you have already forgotten, a sentient being's life is what Megatron is negotiating. We cannot give him away like a material tribute."

"But if we don't, he'll attack all Cybertron! We can't let a terrible war break out just for a rusty maintaineance bot's selfish decision" he directed a sharp glare to Optimus, who just frowned for a brief moment and turned his helm away.

Since the start of the meeting, Sentinel had been the jerk he always had been, only worse. It looked like he took Optimus' situation too personal -even if it didn't involve him!- and now he was moving planets and stars to convince Ultra Magnus to send him to the Stockades or somewhere else but far, far away from them.

"Could you _please_ shut your intake already?!" Ratchet suddenly barked, leaning closer on the table with a scowl on his face. "This decision isn't for you to make, so you better step aside and let us talk this out with the Magnus!"

"How _dare_ you talk to an Elite Guard officer like that?!" The blue and orange mech spat, his face reflecting indignation and disgust. "You are under arrest for offending a superior!" He had already pulled out a pair of stasis cuffs and was now walking closer to the old medic.

"Oh, look how scared I am!" The old mech said sarcastically as he wiggled his hands and rolled his optics. " _You_ should be the one arrested for being such a-"

"ENOUGH!" Ultra Magnus slammed his hammer on the floor, causing an audio-deafening sound and effectively shutting the two arguing mechs up. "Sentinel Prime, this is your last warning. Control your temper and learn to respect the others before I ask you to leave." He turned to look at his subordinate with a disapproving look.

The Autobot SIC gulped nervously, attaching the stasis cuffs back in their place behind his hip and saluting. "Yes, sir. Sorry sir." He turned away but that didn't stop him from glaring once more at the medic.

"With all due respect sir, I am totally against giving Prime back." Bulkhead protested calmly, holding his servos together as he spoke. "I was thinking about borrowing a ship and fleeing away from the planet until we were, uh, fit to fight back." He spoke shyly and rubbed the back of his neck awkwardly.

Sentinel snorted. "Yeah, you go to the safety of another planet while we remain here, dealing with the trouble  _you_ caused?" He pointed a finger at Optimus, or more specifically, at his belly. His team quickly noticed this and stepped front to cover their leader, giving the other mech a nasty glare.

"Calm down SP, it was just a suggestion." Jazz raised his servos and stepped in front of the big-chinned mech, trying to prevent any other outburst than the ones that had already occurred.

"Well, they should be thinking about everyone and not only _themselves_ " He huffed as he turned his helm away and crossed his arms over his chest.

"Can't we go to Megatron's location and capture him before he does the same with us first?" Bumblebee asked, looking up at the older 'bots to try and see their reactions. "Perhaps it's a good idea, young 'bot. But you must remember that it is the Decepticon leader we are talking about, he has his top soldiers travelling in his warship right now, and as much as I hate to admit it, a group of Autobots are no match for their strength." Ultra Magnus explained.

The yellow minibot slumped on his chair with a quiet 'oh', a little disappointed. He was really hoping it would be a useful idea.

Sensing his distress, Optimus placed a gentle servo on his shoulder, and as soon as those two big blue optics turned to look at him, he gave him a warm smile.

"Maybe we can lure 'em here, where there are the most Autobots!" Jazz suggested, as if he could finally see the light at the end of the tunnel. "It's kinda risky, but with organized planning, we can easily catch 'im and his soldiers and send 'em to the Stockades."

"And how are we supposed to _successfully_ plan all of that in two solar-cycles?" Sentinel spat. "It's not like we have that much time left! Megatron already knows our location."

"I'm afraid Sentinel Prime is right." The Magnus sighed. "We don't have much time left, and who knows how far Megatron is from Cybertron. It would be best if we had a simpler plan we could organize in less than a deca-cycle."

"If... We took the war as an option..." Prowl muttered, "What would the magnitude of the damage would be?"

"We can't know for certain." Ultra Magnus shook his helm. "Apparently, Optimus Prime became something important to him, considering he found the strength and time to threaten me _personally_ to give him back. He won't give up until he has _exactly_ what he wants."

That last comment made Optimus feel uneasy. He had been quiet for most of the meeting, feeling nervous yet disoriented about the situation. Plus, he didn't get enough recharge the previous night, so he was tired and not really in the mood to talk.

But still, they had counted hours before Megatron called again, so they had to hurry up and make a decision before the warlord made it for them.

"Maybe we could offer him something material instead" Bumblebee suggested. "How about some credits? I've got my savings back home!" Prowl, Ratchet and Jazz gave him a sweet smile, but sadly, credits weren't gonna do the trick.

"I don't think he'll conform with just credits..." Prowl mused. "He needs something better. What if we offer some weapons?"

"So he can use them against the Autobots?! No way!" The Autobot SIC slammed his fist on the table. Bumblebee narrowed his optics and his cheeks seemed to blush from frustration. "Well, if you have a better idea then you better speak up, you scraphead!"

Sentinel was about to give him a warning for offending him, but it wasn't worth it. The Magnus would just ask him to retire from the room, and he _had_ to remain here, just to supervise that the repair-'bots didn't do anything stupid.

"We still have that ship from the Omega Supreme project! As a weapon of mass destruction, it should be able to finish the Decepticons!"

"NO!" Ratchet practically roared, making most of the 'bots in the room flinch and turn to look at him with surprised optics. "Omega Supreme is not just a _ship_ , he's a sentient 'bot like us! You cannot expose him to a war after undergoing through some serious repairs!"

"It's the only option we've got, medic!" The orange and blue Prime snapped, leaning closer on the table. "Either attack or give Optimus back to the tyrant, your choice!"

"Ah think we're all forgettin' something 'ere" Jazz quickly interfered, standing between the two 'bots that looked like they were ready to go at eachother's throats. "We're 'ere to help Optimus make his decision, right? And so far we've all shared our points of view, which is great, but we haven't heard anythin' from Optimus himself!"

Upon saying this, everyone turned to look at the aforementioned mech, who almost instantly blushed when he noticed all the gazes in the room had fallen on him. "I, uh... I don't..." he began mumbling, "I don't think that Omega Supreme will be required."

He smiled faintly at Ratchet's relieved sigh. "And I don't like the idea of having a new war breaking out in Cybertron..."

"See?! Why don't you just go back and that's it!" Sentinel interrupted for what seemed to be the thousanth time. "Sentinel Prime, please keep quiet and let Optimus Prime speak." Ultra Magnus ordered sternly, looking down at his subordinate with cold optics.

"Megatron mentioned something about signing a peace treaty if I returned." The Prime recalled grimly. "So, I think that would benefit the two factions... _a lot_."

Suddenly, the large screen at the far end wall of the room powered up by itself and projected static, startling all the 'bots in the room. "Wha? What is that?" Bulkhead pointed one of his large digits at the screen.

"Please tell me that was... that was... that was n-not a ghost" Bumblebee whimpered, clutching the green tank's arm and clinging to him, obviously scared.

Ultra Magnus frowned and walked closer. He thought he had turned off the screen's controls long before starting the meeting...

And just like it had happened two solar-cycles ago, a strange image began forming behind all the static, difficult to understand noises ringing here and there as the connection (from wherever it was coming from) was trying to establish.

Just a few nano-kliks later the figure they all had been dreading to see appeared on the screen.

"Ultra Magnus" Megatron greeted flatly. "I've got to say, it took me quite a while to establish the connection between our servers. Don't tell me you're hiding from me?" He cocked his helm to the side in sarcastic curiosity.

"Honestly, I wasn't expecting you to call so _soon_ " the Magnus narrowed his optics at the Decepticon.

The warlord chuckled darkly. "Well, what can I say, sometimes I get a little _impatient_ , especially when I know I'm about to receive something." His optics narrowed and a disgustingly smug smirk formed on his lips. "Speaking of, have you finally decided what you're going to do?"

"We are on it." The Autobot Commander snapped. "You just gave us three solar-cycles, don't expect us to be completely sure about our decision in such a short amount of time."

"Us?" The Decepticon leader repeated, quizzically. "Who else have you been talking to?"

Jazz had to mentally facepalm while Optimus and the others could only stare at the screen, scared, although the camera's range wasn't big enough for the warlord to notice them at the distance they were in.

Ultra Magnus cursed himself inwardly for revealing such delicate information already. There was no going back now, he had to tell Megatron he had been talking directly to Optimus before the warlord started getting suspicious and decided to change his mind on the offer he made.

"I have... been talking about this matter with Optimus Prime himself." The Decepticon's optics flashed with interest upon hearing the young mech's name.

No one noticed, but in a matter of nano-kliks Jazz had scurried his way from the Magnus' side to the repair-bots' own, and he quietly whispered, "Please don't be mad at 'im, he sometimes makes mistakes too."

Optimus nodded with a tiny smile. It was becoming increasingly difficult to keep calm the more Megatron questioned about him.

"How can you guarantee that he's not made his decision already?" The warlord asked, his optics dangerously narrowed as if he didn't believe what Ultra Magnus was saying. "I can assure you everything I'm telling you has been thoroughly discussed with him." Ultra Magnus kept his helm high and his backstrut rigid, not daring to show the tyrant any amount of fear.

Megatron growled in suspicion. "I want to talk to him."

That sentence made everyone in the room gasp (except Sentinel, who just smirked). Optimus had to widen his optics in disbelief, feeling his spark thumping hard inside his chest.

Ultra Magnus looked hesitant for a minute. "He... He isn't available at the moment. Either way, you have nothing to talk with him. All offers and threats you want to make will be discussed with me and me alone."

Jazz smiled at the Magnus' brave attitude. Besides being an unemotional mech most of the time, it was nice to see that he was standing up for someone else.

The Decepticon leader's engines rumbled in displeasure. "No. I want to see him _here_ and _now_." he demanded, enphasizing the two words with little thumps of his fists on what had to be the arms of a chair or perhaps his throne.

Optimus took a deep vent and slumped a little in his chair. He was tired of running away. He was tired of hiding and cowering like a cyber-mouse, he was tired of living in fear. He just wanted to have this all over with and finally have some peace for his team and for himself.

Standing up from his chair, he made his way through his team and tried to get to the Magnus' side, but Jazz suddenly stopped him. "Optimus, what're ya doin'?" He asked, concerned.

"I'm tired of all of this." He hissed quietly, keeping his optics fixed on the Decepticon at the other side of the screen. "I'm going to face him, and I'm going to put an end to all of this at once."

He tried to shake Jazz's servo off his chest, but in return he only took a firmer grip. He looked at the cyber-ninja and could see the look of worry behind his visor. Gently taking his white servo, he clutched it in his own and said to him, "Trust me, Jazz. I know what I'm doing, and I've got them" he motioned to his team with a jerk of his helm, "to protect me."

A warm smile formed in his face, hopefully putting the ninja at ease if only a little. Jazz looked hesitant for a moment before nodding once and releasing Optimus' hand, stepping aside to let him walk closer and into the camera's view range.

His pale blue face returned to one of determination and hatred, with a slight frown in his optics and his cheeks flat. If he was going to face that monster, he wasn't going to give him the satisfaction of seeing him afraid. He walked calmly until he was next to the Magnus, easily being towered by the much larger frame.

"I'm here." Optimus said flatly, preventing any expression that could betray how terrified he felt at the moment.

Megatron's scowl was replaced by a delighted smirk and his frame even seemed to relax. "I was starting to believe that this was all a farse, but I can see it's not." His engines rumbled pleasantly.

Ultra Magnus was actually a little surprised at Optimus' bold move. It would have been better for him to stay out of the conversation, but still, the Decepticon warlord would keep demanding to see him and it'll end up the same.

There was this sickening look of satisfaction in the warlord's face, an expression Optimus hadn't seen for quite a while and still it made his tanks churn. The bastard was as smug as ever.

"Now, I'd like to think that Ultra Magnus has been _kind_ enough to inform you of my... _proposal_ , yes?" The silver mech practically purred as he eyed the young leader's fine frame. The Magnus noticed this and stepped front a little in sign of defence, darkening his glare.

"Yes, he has." Optimus replied. The Decepticon opened his mouth to say something but the Autobot quickly interrupted him, "And no, I haven't decided anything yet."

Megatron growled lowly in annoyance. "I thought I had made myself clear when I said that you had three solar-cycles to decide."

"Yes, you made yourself clear." Ultra Magnus spoke up this time, "But Optimus Prime is not prepared to take a decision yet."

This time the warlord growled louder. "It's a simple answer, Magnus. I don't understand why would it take you so long to figure it out." His optics flashed and his glare was now directed to the Autobot Commander. He must have thought that he had influenced Optimus to not answer in some way.

"You threaten him to destroy Cybertron if he doesn't return to your side but offer a peace treaty if he complies" the blue and white mech snapped, "how do you expect him to make a decision in seventy-two groons?"

"If he knows what is best for him, he should be able to do it in that time..." his threatening glare moved to the young Prime, who was still half-hiding behind the Magnus.

"And if you know what's best for you, you should back off and leave him alone!" A high-pitched voice came from the background, and shortly after a yellow and black minibot stepped front and onto the camera's view range.

Both Optimus and Ultra Magnus were surprised. "Bumblebee, what are you doing? Go back with the others!" Prime hissed quietly, trying to push the youngster backwards to no avail.

"Yeah, and if you wanna hurt our bossbot, you gotta go through us first!" Bulkhead exclaimed, stepping behind Optimus and bumping his large fists together.

Megatron stared at them with a puzzled look for a while, but upon recognizing them, his expression softened and it morphed into a smug one. "Well, this is interesting. I truly didn't expect for you, little repair-'bots, to come after my _prize_ all the way to my ship." He leaned back in his chair and smirked at the Autobots. "But how did you manage to evade _all_ of my security system? Received some help, perhaps?"

Bumblebee was about to retort something about Jazz or Lockdown, but Optimus quickly stopped him by clasping his hand over his intake. It was better to leave those two mechs out of the current situation.

Megatron had to chuckle at their unresponsiveness. Nevermind, there would be time to talk about later. He had a more important task at hand right now.

"Tell me, little Prime" the Decepticon purred as he leaned closer to the screen. "Why don't you make it _easier_ for yourself and just accept my offer?" He wore a predatory grin that made the youngsters growl.

"It won't be easy for anyone but for yourself." Optimus replied coldly. "You are making all these 'offers' to your convenience."

"But I said I'm willing to sign a peace treaty- that is if you are willing to go back with me, of course." He defended himself in a pathetic voice, as if he was innocent. "Or didn't Magnus tell you that?"

"Yes, that would benefit Cybertron" the Prime narrowed his optics. "But what about me? If I return to you, you'll just use and abuse me to your liking as if I were a toy."

These last comment caused everyone in the room to gasp out loud. Megatron narrowed his optics in indignation and let out a small growl. Frag, he didn't expect for the Autobot to be so bold... he had to think of a way to convince him!

Just then, an idea popped in his processor. _Yes... This will convince him to go back with me_ he thought.

"That is where you are mistaken, little Prime." Megatron started. "Yes, that peace treaty us something the Autobots have been craving for a long time... But I believe you're smart enough to know that a single document it's not going to cut it."

"What do you mean?" The young leader raised an optic ridge. Megatron smirked and continued. "In orther for both factions to settle, there must be an _official_ union."

Ultra Magnus could feel anger boiling up inside him. He knew just _where_ Megatron was trying to get into...

"So, I'm not asking you to just come back, but to _bond_ with me."

Everyone's jaws fell and Bulkhead even fainted. Optimus' optics grew wide and his mouth gaped, not believing what he was hearing.

"You... You want to... what?" Optimus had to ask in disbelief.

Megatron chuckled. He was pulling the right strings... "You see, I don't intend to keep you as a slave anymore. I want you as my mate, an equal, someone I can rule the Decepticons with."

Optimus still was dumbfounded. Did Megatron... _really_ want to bond with him? He was sure it wasn't because he loved him, but was he willing to give his spark to someone else just for a selfish desire?!

"You could have _anything_ you want under my empire... Just please, bond with me, and I'll make sure my Decepticons don't bother your Autobots _ever_ again..." the warlord practically pleaded with the most convincing voice he could manage to make.

Nobody said anything, even Ultra Magnus, who also looked quite surprised and couldn't find the right words (or ideas) to reply.

He still could see doubt in the young Prime's face. He didn't look totally convinced yet, so he tried with something else.

Running his optics over his gorgeous body, they stopped right over his belly. "...or don't you want our sparklings to have a family?"

That sentence struck him harder than the last one. His... sparklings? Of course he had not forgotten about them, but he just didn't think they'd ve involved in _this_!

"Don't you want our little ones to live with two loving creators? To have their legal recognition in society?" Megatron's voice was soft, his face _almost_ forming a pout. He could see the mixed emotions in the Prime's face; fear, doubt, confusion...

Sensing his distress and the way his internal gears worked hard to process what was happening right now, Ultra Magnus leaned closer and said softly into his audio, "Don't let him control you, Optimus. This decision is yours and yours only."

Optimus kept his optics wide and glued to a random spot on the floor. Could he... be speaking the truth? If he returned to him as a bonded couple, he'd get the rights any other cybertronian citizen had, and he wouldn't have to be scared of Megatron abusing him, for if the Enforcers knew it, they would separate him from the warlord and he knew him well to know that he wouldn't let that happen...

Unconciously an arm wrapped itself around his distended abdomen, feeling a little kick emerge from under the plating at the sudden contact.

His sparklings... It would do them good to live with a loving family. But he had his teammates to do that, didn't he? But they weren't the same as a Sire... and what if he wasn't able to properly raise them on his own?

If he bonded with him... The two factions could finally settle. Cybertron could be at peace, without losing so much lives and without living in fear, just like him.

It was a very, _very_ tempting decision.

He just had to make sure that Megatron kept his word.

"Will you..." Optimus started muttering after a long moment of silence, "Will you _really_ sign that peace treaty if I bond with you? Will you retire your troops and leave the Autobots alone if I submit?" His voice suddenly got shaky, although he wasn't sure if it was from astonishment or fear. Probably both.

"I swear by my spark." Megatron stated in a serious voice, curling his servo into a fist and resting it on his chest, just over where his spark chamber was located.

"Then I..." Optimus stammered, feeling a bad ache in his spark when he heard a whispered 'Prime, no...' from Bumblebee and a woeful sob from Prowl.

Optimus took a deep vent. This all was going to end _here_ and _now_.

"If you vow to keep your promises, then I'm willing to become your mate..." he said in a serious voice and a stoic expression locked on his face, "...for the good of Cybertron."

Megatron could have jumped out of his seat in joy, but kept his composure. Instead, his lips curled into a wide grin and his engines rumbled loudly. "Excellent" he said, "I guarantee that you won't regret it, little Prime."

"Still, you will have to sign all documents necessary to settle both factions" Ultra Magnus spoke up, standing fully in front of the paling Prime. "As well as participate in an official ceremony to define your status as Conjux Endura."

"Of course, Magnus" Megatron nodded with a delighted voice. "But I believe we must set a date to sign said documents, mustn't we?"

Before answering, Ultra Magnus turned once more to the young Prime, gently grabbing him by the shoulders and making him look into his optics. "Optimus Prime, are you _absolutely_ sure this is the decision you want to make?"

Optimus' optics were a little dull, probably due to the stress. His face was a little pale too, and his mouth was gaped slightly. Still, he answered softly. "I am sure, sir. I failed you once," Optimus cringed slightly at the memory of when he was expelled from the Academy, earning a snort from Sentinel, "and I'm not planning on doing it again."

Ultra Magnus' spark twisted in sadness and compassion, but if the young leader said that he was sure, then who was he to interfere with his decisions?

Sighing, he released Optimus' shoulders and patted him lightly on the back before turning to the screen once again. "Very well. I will arrange the date to sign the aforementioned documents, but I'd prefer to discuss such matters in private."

Megatron smirked triumphantly, watching with amused optics as the little Prime and the other Autobots left the meeting room practically dragging their pedes.

There was a soft 'swoosh' that indicated them that the door had successfully been sealed shut and that it was only the two leaders of both factions in the room.

"So, Magnus, when would be the appropiate time to carry out that official ceremony?"

* * *

As soon as everyone was out of the room, Optimus headed directly to Ratchet, who had already rushed over to a neabry balcony and was gazing at the rest of Fortress Maximus below him.

The Prime approached slowly, his limbs trembling a little and his spark pulsing hard. "R-Ratchet?" He asked softly, reaching out a servo to gently touch the medic's shoulder.

He got no response. "Ratchet? Are you... Are you mad at me?" He stood next to the old mech, who just sighed and shook his helm. "Nah, I'm not mad. I'm just... worried."

Tired optics turned to look at a pale blue face. He could feel sorrow and fear in his energy field. "I made everything that was in my servos to protect you... but it seemed it was all in vain."

"Please, Ratchet" Optimus practically whimpered. "Don't say that, I didn't mean to make you feel like you wasted your time."

"No, I'm not saying it's because of you" the medic replied quickly, maybe a bit too harshly than he had meant. "I'm angry -no, _pissed off_ \- because of that bastard Megatron." He growled. "I will dissect alive the one who helped him track us down."

Optimus sighed. "Well, both you and I knew it would happen sooner or later. Megatron really wanted me, he received some help and he got me back." He paused for a moment and then looked down at thr medic. "Just like you did for me."

Ratchet turned to look at the Prime, a faint smile on his lips. "You are brave, kid." He gently rubbed the younger mech's arm in a comforting way. "You are always thinking about the others' well-being, and that makes you a great 'bot. Just..." he paused for a brief moment, "remember to think about yourself every once in a while, okay?"

Optimus smiled softly at the medic. "Bossbot...?" He heard Bulkhead's voice behind him, and turning around he met the gentle giant's big form, with his digits poking the tip of one another and his blue optics on the verge of tears. "Did you... Did you accept to go back just to get away from us?"

"What? Of course not, Bulkhead!" The Prime exclaimed, surprise that the youngster would ever think of that. He reached and wrapped his arms as best as he could around the other's large frame, giving him a loving hug.

The tank mech had already started sobbing; thick, oily tears ran down his cheek as he embraced his leader and heard what he had to say. "What happened between me and Megatron isn't going to change the way I feel for you. Understand?" The Prime's voice was soft as he stroked the younger mech's back.

Just then, he could see a cross-armed Bumblebee giving his back to him, and he didn't have a clue as to what was he thinking or feeling at the moment. He had locked himself just like Prowl, and it was very rare, considering the jumpy (and sometimes obnoxious) personality he possessed.

"Bumblebee? Are you alright? He asked, gently releasing the green mech and walking closer to the yellow minibot. He got no response at first, until a single sob escaped. "A-Are you happy with yo-your decision? After all w-we did for y-you?" Bumblebee asked, refusing to look at his leader as he tried to hold in his woeful sobs and shaky voice.

Optimus reached out for the youngster's shoulder. "Bumblebee, I don't-"

"WHAT IS YOUR PROBLEM, PRIME?!" The minibot suddenly cried, turning around and glaring at his leader. "AFTER ALL WE DID FOR YOU, AND YOU WANT TO RETURN TO THAT MONSTER EITHER WAY?!"

He suddenly fell to his knees, sobbing his spark out and covering his face with his servos. Prime felt a horrible wave of guilt curse through him. He knew Bumblebee was young and it was hard for him to process all of this, but it still broke his spark to see him so sad.

Optimus lowered himself to his knees as well and slowly reached for the smaller 'bot, trying to wrap his arms around him in a hug. Bumblebee resisted a little at first, but then he threw himself against the bigger mech and clinged to him as if his life depended on it.

"I-I just don't w-want you to su-suffer again..." the minibot sobbed. "W-We just got y-you back and you're a-already leaving..."

Optimus didn't say anything, he just stroked the yellow bot's back and tried to hold in his own tears. It pained him to have to leave his team behind, but at least they would be safe away from Megatron's servos.

Bulkhead didn't stop crying either, although he was much quieter than his best friend. Ratchet just stared at the scence with a mixture of sadness, pain, and fondness.

The light clanging of pedesteps gained everyone's attention, and looking up they were surprised to see Prowl with a smile on his face. Knowing the cyber-ninja they would have expected him to seclude himself in his room and not direct a word to them until a week later, but instead he approached the whole team.

"I have some good news" he said, and that made everyone look up at him expectantly. "Jazz just talked to the Magnus, and he said that he'll let us go with Optimus." The smile on his face widened and he rested his hands on his hips.

Bumblebee pushed himself away from Prime and wiped his optics. "W-What?"

"Exactly what I said, Ultra Magnus will let us stick to Prime even after he bonds with Megatron. Jazz says it's a legal requirement for a group of official 'bots to accompany an important figure if he or she is to interact with members of the opposite faction for a long period of time."

"So that means... that we won't have to live far away from Prime?" Bulkhead asked innocently, widening his optics when Prowl nodded at him.

The youngsters' face lit up and they suddenly beamed, jumping and hugging eachother as they relished on the happiness of sticking together as they always had.

Prowl, Ratchet and Optimus smiled at the cute display, the ninjabot reaching out a hand to help Otimus stand from the floor.

"Don't celebrate too much," Ratchet scolded, eyeing the euphoric youngsters with his old optics, "remember that we still have a long road ahead of us. It is our duty to accompany and protect Optimus if he is to become the Decepticon leader's bondmate."

Optimus felt his mood go down a little at the mention of it, but it was something he had to live with. At least he knew he was doing this for the good of Cybertron and his friends, the ones who he had grown so fond of in the last few stellar-cycles.

After all this different emotions had passed and now that it came to his thoughts, he was going to bond to a mate he didn't love and raise their sparklings together, but the sorrow of it just couldn't sink into him. At least not yet.

But, would he be able to handle that? To become the unwilling mate of Megatron, the Decepticon leader? To spend the rest of his days by his side and raising a family together?

Either way, there was no going back now. Ultra Magnus surely had already established the dates to sign the necessary documents with Megatron and he himself had stated that he was okay with his decision.

His new life would be starting soon, and as cruel and hard it would be, it was his task to survive and hope for the best for whatever the future had planned for him.

At least he had his teammates to rely on.

 

_To be continued..._

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> END OF PART I
> 
> Thank you for reading! I hope the story was to your liking. Thank you for all the comments and kudos you left!
> 
> Don't worry, this story is far from over! So stay tuned for the next part!
> 
> Until then!  
> -Rolling_girl27

**Author's Note:**

> Oh, I forgot to mention something...
> 
> You would make me REALLY happy if you left a comment below :3


End file.
